Puzzle Hearts
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: EL faraón recibió el permiso para volver a la vida, parece que todo es paz sin embargo, todavía deben resolver el último misterio del pasado del faraon. ¿A quién ve Atem en sus sueños? ¿A quién debe buscar? ¿Dónde debe buscar? ¿Y qué pasará cuando lo nuevo y lo antiguo choquen? AtemxOC -Cap14 arriba! ;D
1. Todo empieza con un sueño

**Funny destined love**

**Capitulo 1: Todo comienza con un sueño.**

"_Haz de recordar que esta oportunidad no se repetirá…" _Se oía decir a la potente voz indistinguible en esa luz cegadora… Tan irreal…

–No se…repetirá…

"_Ahora ve… y encuentra a esa persona que sigue esperando por ti…"_

–Esperando… Por…

–¡¡Despierta hermano!!

–¡¡Ah!!-gritó el mayor, no por la sorpresa de despertar así de repentino, si no por haber caído de cara al piso- Yugi… ¿Por qué esta fijación macabra a hacerme caer de la cama? No le veo nada de gracioso a despertarme de esta manera– Le dijo divertido desde el suelo un chico de ojos violetas a un muchacho parecido a él pero más joven. Él traía puesto el uniforme azul de la Preparatoria Dominó mientras que el mayor tenía un pijama turquesa con extraños rayitos azul oscuro.

–Disculpa, pero es que no pude evitarlo… je. Y de todos modos ya vamos tarde a clases, debimos habernos ido hace diez minutos. – El mayor aún se tallaba uno de sus ojos cuando oyó esas palabras. Sin más ni menos Se levantó corriendo en dirección al año y en diez minutos más ya estaba listo para seguir el día.

En la planta baja de la casa, del otro lado de la tienda de juegos, aguardaba una mujer de cabello y ojos violetas rojizo junto con un hombre mayor leyendo el periódico.

–Creo que lo volvió a hacer… –murmuró al escuchar los sonidos de pasos acelerados y una que otra cosa golpeando contra el piso.

–Esos muchachitos… Pero bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Son jóvenes aún, se les quitará la costumbre cuando crezcan…

–Pero deberías decirle a Yugi que no es bueno apresurar así a Atem, es decir tienen aun suficiente tiempo para llegar a la escuela

-Pero entonces se irían sin desayuno-

-Siempre tan despreocupado, uno de estos días podría caer de la escalera por correr, o resbalar en el baño, o – se oyó el sonido de una pieza frágil deshacerse en miles de pedacitos.-… o romper algo.- finalizó con un suspiro

–Jajaja –el viejo Salomon Moto se divertía de la cara de "profetiza en desgracia" de su hija

–No te preocupes tía, ellos saben lo que hacen – la voz tranquilizadora de la menor en la casa.

–Es verdad, deberías escuchar a Mana de vez en cuando.

----------------------------------------

– ¡Yugi! – Llamó el mayor a su hermano que ya se encontraba al final de las escaleras, donde le aguardaba su mochila y la de el faraón. Este último fingiendo estar molesto, por que en realidad, debía admitirlo, su hermano sabía cómo evitar que se les hiciera tarde.

– ¡Te vencí hermano! Ahora tu limpiarás la tienda cuando volvamos– sentenció satisfecho apenas tomó su lugar en la mesa.

–Si, lo sé– contestó el otro sentándose a su lado. Cuando de repente ambos sintieron como su madre les despeinaba cariñosamente

–Dejen los juegos para la tarde, ahora deben desayunar rápido o realmente irán tarde a la escuela.

– Si mamá- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras su prima soltaba una risita burlona.

---------------------------------------

– ¡Óyeme tú! Ya levántate ¿Qué horas son estas? Date prisa o te vas en taxi. –Gritaba un altísimo castaño al bulto bajo las sabanas al entrar en la lujosa habitación.

–Si… onii-sama– le respondió entre bostezos una figura de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Mientras que un chico como de unos trece años con una larga cabellera negra y ojos azules como los de el mayor entraba en la habitación.

–Ouhaiou. –Saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

–Ouhaiou– le devolvieron–… ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó buscando un reloj en alguno de los burós que enmarcaban la cama king-size con las sábanas azul oscuro con blanco.

–No te apures, aún es temprano, nii-sama solo te quería fastidiar

–Je… que sorpresa, creo que me va a dar un infarto de la tremebunda sorpresa– le contestó con algo de sarcasmo

–Por cierto– se giró el visitante y de detrás suyo sacó, casi de la nada, un uniforme azul… ¡ta tan!

–Otouto – comenzó a decir la maraña de largos cabellos castaños–…no puedo creerlo, enserio lo tenías aún…

–Si, así es– comenzó a decir con tono de orgullo el peque –… a diferencia de nuestro nii-san, yo sabía que este uniforme sería útil algún día.

–Claro que, necesita unos arreglos…

---------------------------------

–Ne… hermano, ¿Qué estabas soñando? – preguntó Yugi a su silencioso hermano mayor

– ¿Soñando? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – interrogó el mayor. Mientras su rubia prima solo oía con curiosidad.

–Por que, no sé si y te has dado cuenta, pero hablas mientras duermes ¿Qué soñabas? – reiteró el pequeño.

– ¿Soñando, eh? –Oyeron la voz de rubio favorito que llegó a atrapar la cabeza del mayor en una llave de lucha, siendo seguido por un chico con cabello en forma de flecha y un ojiverde junto con una castaña corriendo detrás de él. –

–Con que aquí estaban cuando llegamos a tu casa casi nos morimos de la sorpresa – dijo el cabeza puntiaguda apenas les alcanzó.

– ¡Uf! Tienen razón, – Secundó una niña con uniforme rosado con azul– Es casi un miagro que el faraón se despertara a la primera llamada.

–Lo sé, usualmente debo tirarle de la cama yo mismo o usar un balde con agua. – Dijo burlón el pequeño. Atem por otra parte se estaba incomodando, no solo por que era la diversión del momento, ¡Sino por que ya no podía respirar! La parte buena del asunto es que Joey finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo estaba ahorcando y lo soltó.

– Por lo menos podrías tenerme un poco de piedad, y utilizar un atomizador– Decía el ex gobernante mientras se hiperventilaba.

– ¿Conociéndolos a ti y a tu sueño tan pesado? Déjame pensar–comenzó a decir el menor mientras una serie de recuerdos como fotografías inundaban su mente, en todas ellas se veía cómo trataba de despertar a su onii-sama. Pero Atem no tenía la culpa, hacía cinco mil años que no conciliaba el sueño tranquilamente, por lo que ahora iba a disfrutar lo más posible del mundo de los sueños. –No, no confío en tu sentido del tiempo ni en tu sueño de tonelada y media.

–Por cierto Yugi, ¿Qué decían sobre los sueños del faraón? – Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Atem. Demos las gracias a Tea.

–Pues que mi hermano habla mientras duerme, y estaba a punto de contarme su sueño– Afirmó con una sonrisa (más aparte unas miradas extras de expectación).

–Me encantaría, pero –"¿Pero…?" resonó en los oídos de los demás–…no lo recuerdo– Todo el mundo cayó con una gota de sudor en la nuca

– ¿Cómo de que no lo recuerdas? A estas alturas deberías de recordarlo todo– comenzó a reclamar la rubia del grupo mientras sulfuraba sus ánimos.

–Mana… entiende que también soy humano – comenzó a defenderse el de ojos violeta con Yugi y Tea mirando perplejos, a Joey de repente se le podía ver con un uniforme de esos que usan los réferis de Sumo. Mientras que Ducke y Tristán pues…

– ¡Oh-ho-ho! Ducke tal parece que la chica hechicera ha sacado a relucir su carácter extrovertido– estaban haciendo de comentaristas (se les quedó esa fijación desde que los escogieron para narrasen los torneos de artes marciales, los escogieron por ser los más parlanchines. Joey hubiera estado incluido, pero… su mal temperamento obligó al comité de alumnos a reconsiderar un dúo en lugar de un trío)

–Y vaya hora, "Cabeza de flecha". Lástima que no se han dado cuenta de que el tiempo sigue corriendo y esta discusión les robará mucho del que tienen para llegar a clases. – Ambos hablaban con un tono de comentarista deportivo de noticiero, tan bien que hasta parecía ensayado. Lástima que eso no les ayudó a que prestaran atención, puesto que los demás los dejaron atrás.

-------------------------------------

Pocos minutos después legaron al enorme edificio de la preparatoria Dominó, frente a la cual se acababa de detener una limusina, algo familiar, y algo desconocida.

–Órale una limusina– soltó Joey– ¿a quién conocemos que tenga una y que venga por aquí? – Como clase de escuela primaria todos dijeron a coro "Kaiba"

– ¿Qué lo traerá por aquí si se graduó hace siglos?

–No lo sé Tea, pero tal vez tenga un negocio cerca y quiso pasar a saludar– Bromeó un poco el primero.

–Claro que no baka, – le regañó la chica de rosa– tú sabes que Kaiba no es de la gente que se pone nostálgica. Además de que no es la única persona con limusina en la ciudad.

–Cierto… tienes razón.

En cuestión de minutos se distrajeron hablando del cambio de uniformes para los de nuevo ingreso (por lo menos para las chicas, que ahora llevaba un saco azul celeste, una falda verde claro y una blusa con un moño igualmente azul, el uniforme de hombres era casi el mismo, la diferencia era el estilo de la chaqueta) olvidándose por completo de la dichosa limusina dentro de la cual tres personas hablaban en esa "usual" mañana.

–Escucha, no quiero pleitos ni locuras, ni nada de problemas ¿Comprendes?, no hay que llamar la atención, debemos mantener un perfil bajo… – le miraban al alto de cabellos castaños un par de ojos oscuros que claramente decían "exagerado" con lucecitas de señal de transito.

–Si hermano, ya sé, ya sé– y con tono burlón comenzó su sátira de las advertencias del mayor– …sin homicidios, asesinatos, mesa de apuestas, peleas de gallos, salto del bongi, amenazas de muerte, fraudes electorales, etc., solo debo hacer como el fantasma de la opera. No te preocupes seré una sombra en la esquina. Soemoslo a la larga lista de por qué es bueno no ser un poste de luz, como una persona que esta frente a mí–

–Te recogeré a la salida. – Fue lo último que pudo articular, a regañadientes, sin perder la compostura– "engendro"

– Otouto, no sé cómo es que soportas a este poste de luz – reclamó al moreno de su izquierda…

– ¿Ah? Perdón– dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos y apagaba el reproductor de mp3– ¿me decías algo? – un par de castaños al instante instalaron un ambiente muy pesado en el interior del vehículo. Uno, por haber sido llamado poste ("no tengo la culpa de ser alto") y el segundo: por que le habían ignorado.

–Bueno, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde en el primer día de clases. – dijo mientras bajaba corriendo de la limusina dejando oír por el fondo a su hermano con las ultimas recomendaciones (que no se detuvo a oír en ningún momento)

----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el salón del grupo uno del tercer grado, todos estaban tomando sus asientos y preparándose para la llegada del profesor, mientras que otros retrasados iban llegando con carreras. Unos hablaban de un nuevo estudiante genio, y otros sobre la identidad de la persona que bajó de la limusina.

– ¡Muy buenos días a todos! – Gritó un albino efusivamente

–Buenos días Ryo…– devolvió Tea mientras que una rubia se le lanzó al cuello haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas

– ¡Muy buenos días a ti también Ryo-kun! – decía mientras el otro le correspondía al abrazo muy sonriente

–Gracias Mana…

– ¡Por amor de Ra! Una sola vez en sus vidas… ¡Una sola vez…! ¡¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer esas tonterías?!! – regañó otro albino con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

– ¡Te callas Bakura! – Le gritaron ambos haciéndole sudar, sacándole innumerables risas a los presentes.

–Bueno. Al menos sean un poco más discretos, par de hiperactivos, que dan pena…–y maldiciendo entre dientes, se sentó en su asiento frente al antiguo gobernante.

–Bakura…no te estreses, recuerda que ese fue tu propósito de año nuevo– trató de animarle la bailarina de hip hop – ya van a ser seis meses…

–Tea, no te preocupes por que cumpla mis propósitos a estas alturas del año, además, el tuyo fue bajar de peso y nunca lo cumples

– ¡Alerta roja Ducke! ¿Ves lo mismo que yo? – con un lápiz en la mano fingiendo que era el micrófono.

–Están evocando fuerzas más allá de su comprensión– dijo Duke en una perspectiva como de juego de Pokemon– … ahí está, si su nivel de maldad aumenta, tendremos que huir

–Es la única cosa inteligente que se puede hacer en estos casos, ¿Algún consejo para evitar su ira "niño de los dados"?

–Si, en primer lugar no la hagas enojar, y en segundo– desde su lugar solo se podía ver una señal de videojuego de esas que te indican poderes, vidas, etc. Que marcaba a Tea así: capacidad de destructividad; ciento quince por ciento, cantidad de fuerza; noventa y dos por ciento. Mientras que Bakura solo tenía el marcador de armas: ninguna. – no le hables de su peso

De regreso a la realidad, Tea los estaba mirando como se ve a un par de locos.

–Ok… am… ¿alguien quiere leer las noticias? –y dichas estas palabras, todos fueron con el albino de la cicatriz a leer el periódico.

–Están construyendo un nuevo "Burger World" en el centro ¡Genial! Me muero por ir ahí…–Nadie le dijo nada a Yugi, sabían que era un adicto sin remedio a las hamburguesas, cuando la prima de éste llamó la atención de todos.

–Oigan, miren esto, es sobre Kaiba…– Todos fijaron su mirada a la columna mientras que la maga comenzaba a leerla:

-------------------------------------

-Seto Kaiba ya no está solo-

El joven dueño de Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, ha sido visto en el aeropuerto acompañado de una chica cuya identidad es desconocida. ¿Significa que alguno de los hermanos Kaiba ha sido flechado? Las fuentes indican que la primera vez que se les vio juntos fue en América, donde se encontró con un grupo de abogados. La chica siempre esta muy cerca de éste y de su hermano Mokuba ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto a Kaiba Corp? Hay quienes afirman que Kaiba Corp está en crisis y Seto Kaiba ha accedido a aceptar la fortuna de dicha joven para salvarse, otros dicen que se dará una unión por las mismas razones. Otros más dicen que el soltero más codiciado está pensando en vender Kaiba Corp para retirarse.

"Esos son simples rumores" afirma en una conferencia de prensa en la que la chica estuvo presente."Kaiba Corp está más estable que en otros momentos gracias a nuestro nuevo sistema administradr: N.O.A.H." pero al preguntarle sobre la identidad de la chica responde:

"No es asunto que le concierna a los medios, no pienso estarme confesando con nadie, mi vida es privada" Solo Dios sabe qué esta ocurriendo realmente aquí, existen rumores más pesimistas que afirman que se han levantado cargos contra el "ciudadano modelo" por algún oportunista ex empleado de la división de desarrollo de Kaiba Corp y la chica es la única testigo de su inocencia.

-----------------------------------------------

Mana interrumpió la lectura al ver a la profesora Naoko entrar en el salón, inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a sus lugares y guardaron silencio mientras que la sensei acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

–Buenos días clase, bienvenidos a su tercer y esperemos, ultimo año en esta escuela. Antes de comenzar quisiera dar un par de anuncios. Primero; las listas para las actividades físicas estarán disponibles a partir de mañana, y segundo: tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Pasa por favor. –Fue entonces cuando vieron entrar al salón una persona vestida con el uniforme azul para varones, de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño avanzando tímidamente. –…Les presento a…

– ¡¿Kaiba?! – Todos voltearon a ver al asiento del medio del salón, y vieron a Joey Weeler aun leyendo la noticia – ¿Qué?

El grito de Joey interrumpió a Naoko-sensei cuando presentaba a la persona recién llegada, por lo que no oyeron su apellido, pero si su nombre: Horus

–De acuerdo, clase, como les iba diciendo, Horus ha ascendido de segundo a tercer grado gracias a que solo ha tenido tutores privados, así que, por favor, sean amables es menor que ustedes por un año. ¿Y saben qué más significa? Todos tomen sus cosas para que les asigne sus nuevos lugares. – se oyó un murmullo general de desacuerdo y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban de pie.

– ¿Acaso estamos en el jardín de niños? – Joey no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta

–Pues contigo aquí, segurísimo que eso fue lo que pensó– Le respondió el comentarista con cabeza acuñada.

–Muy bien– Así comenzó a reasignar lugares indiscriminadamente– Gardner en el centro, MotoYugi, junto a la ventana; Moto Atem, atrás de Yugi, Weeler, te quiero al frente donde no puedas distraerte, Taylor y Deblin también, Bakura en la silla junto a Yugi; Ryo, enfrente, Horus te sentarás atrás de Atem. Mana junto a Tea…

---------------------------------

Continuó con el resto de la clase y luego nuestros héroes pudieron relajarse un poco con un duelo amistoso en sus planes vespertinos.

–Chicos… deberíamos invitar a Horus – oyeron decir al pequeño de los Moto–... todos sabemos lo difícil que es el primer día.

–Si, sobre todo si eres el chico nuevo –Secundó el cabeza de flecha– ¡Oye Horus! –Llamaron su atención. La figura con cabello castaño se acercó tímidamente y así notaron algunos detalles que la falta de luz en a parte trasera del salón había escondido, como por ejemplo; el saco del uniforme que quedaba holgado, al igual que la camisa blanca debajo de este, y una medalla de Ankh colgando de su cuello ayudado de un listón azul oscuro.

–Oye… ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –Fue el rubio quien dio el primer paso

– ¿Jugar? – "¿No entendió el concepto o qué?" fue la opinión del Albino que contestó después

–Si, "Duelo de monstruos" – No hubo respuesta, solo un raro silencio (no de esos incómodos que tensan la situación). Solo vieron como el interlocutor desvió un poco la mirada con algo de pena.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes jugar "Duelo de Monstruos"? Mis condolencias, chico nuevo, por que si no sabes jugar no cuentes con que me llegues a agradar–objetó seco el albino gruñón, haciendo que la mayoría da las miradas presentes le reprendieran en un gesto de "Bakura, calladito te ves más bonito" mientras que el antiguo rey rompía el hielo.

–No escuches a Bakura, es un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?… amargado…– el faraón se acercó un poco– pero ya enserio, si no sabes, no te preocupes, podemos enseñarte.

–Se… se los agradezco, pero mi hermano me espera afuera, y créame que su carácter es ínfinitamente peor que el de Bakura. – Habló al chico de rayos dorados con suma confianza. –Y por cierto, si sé como jugar, pero no traigo mi mazo en este momento y hay cosas que me falta perfeccionar.

–Oye, quizá puedas pedir permiso para que vengas a visitarnos en la tarde y así podemos jugar…– Comenzó Yugi sin embargo…

–No lo creo, mi hermano mayor quiere que conozca a unas personas, pero uno de estos días estaré por allá. Tenlo por seguro.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_SALUDOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, COMO PODRÁN VER EL FIC QUE LES TRAIGO EL DÍA DE HOY ES DE YUGIOH, PUES LES HARÉ ALGÚNAS ACLARACIONES:  
_

1)EL NOMBRE DEL oc ES hORUS, POR QUE ESE NOMBRE ME GUSTA MUCHO

2) LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ATEM ES EL HERMANO DE YUGI SE MENCIONARA ÁS PRONTO

3) SI SE PREGUNTANT COMO ES QUE EMPIEZO ESTE FIC Y NO SIGO LOS OTROS... PUES.. YA CONOCEN EL PROBLEMA DE LAS MEMORIAS, AHORA SE PRESENTÓ EL OTRO: A INSPIRACIÓN.

ESPERO QUE NO ME INQUISIDEN POR ESTO, HAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!! MATTA NE!!!!


	2. El león no es como lo pintan

**Funny Destined Love**

**Capitulo 2: El león no es como lo pintan.**

Esa tarde era muy pacífica, estaban todos reunidos en casa de los Moto, (y en las costumbres normales, hasta eso, molestando a Joey, Tea, o Bakura y estos con sus reacciones típicas) sin esperar nunca o que vendría a continuación. Vieron la puerta abrirse y a un empresario irrumpir en la escena.

– ¿Qué tanto miran banda de _freaks_? – Pregunto en tono despectivo el famoso castaño

– ¡Kaiba! – gritaron a coro totalmente boquiabiertos los nueve espectadores.

– ¿Pero que estas haciendo tu aquí? – Intervino maleducadamente Joey como es su costumbre–… ¡Ya sé! Viniste a que Atem y Yugi te pateen el trasero como es costumbre ¿verdad? – La reacción fue retardada, solo una débil muestra de cansancio por parte de los presentes y finalmente el castaño pronunció palabra

–Claro Weeler, por que obviamente tu cerebro no te permitiría vencerme por ti mismo… ¡Ah!, espera… ¿Tienes cerebro, verdad? Aguarda, debo programar en mi agenda hacer un estudio sobre ello – De inmediato todos corrieron a sujetar al rubio de brazos, piernas, cuello, cabeza para evitar que pasara algo feo con el castaño.

– ¡Suéltenme! Que ahorita me lo surto, ¡Pero bonito señores! – No sabían que hacer, hasta que entró el heraldo de la serenidad, el paladín del orden…

–Hola chicos, ¿Alguien quiere una galleta?– la mamá de Yugi–… Oh… veo que se divierten.

–Si… cla-claro mamá… jejeje– al instante, todos soltaron a Joey (que por cierto, cayo de cabeza al suelo) mientras Yugi recibía un plato lleno de galletas

La señora Moto salió y mientras las galletas, conforme se engullían, se llevaban el estrés y se recobraba a calma en el sitio, el atrevido rubio hizo la pregunta del permio mayor:

– ¿Y que se supone que te trae aquí, niño rico? – La pregunta pareció fastidiar al empresario, sin embargo, les extrañó que no contestara nada, ni siquiera una amenaza para el rubio. Al contrario, pareció apenarse un poco.

–Yo… he venido a pedirles un favor– Todos se quedaron totalmente atónitos ¡¿Kaiba pidiendo ayuda?!

–Debes estar enfermo, enfermísimo, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de vida? – Esta vez intervino el comentarista alto antes de que el rubio pudiese alcanzar a decir algo.

– ¿Qué clase de favor Kaiba? –Interrogó el ex gobernante antes que el empresario y el rubio comenzaran a pelear de nuevo y los comentaristas ejercieran su oficio.

–Es sobre... mi hermana ingresó a la preparatoria Dominó y...

– ¿Hermana?–esa era la pregunta que moraba en las cabezas de todos y que solo Joey había dejado salir al mundo del sonido. – Espérate tantito riquillo, por si no lo recuerdas, Mokuba es un chico como tu y yo o acaso ¿Tienes otra hermana aparte de Mokuba? – El oyente le contestó seco:

–Si Weeler, así es– Silencio absoluto

– ¿Y por qué no la habíamos visto?

– ¿No se supone que Mokuba y tú son los únicos hermanos Kaiba?– preguntó Tea con curiosidad.

–Verán ella y yo no somos hermanos de sangre, exactamente, es mi prima-hermana. No la veía desde los seis años y además mis tíos se mudaron a Norteamérica por aquél entonces, y después de eso perdimos contacto varios años. Desafortunadamente, hace poco mis tíos sufrieron un accidente y está dicho en su testamento que en caso de que esto pasara me encomendaban el cuidado de ella. – Explicó al instante borrando las dudas de la mayoría en esa habitación.

– ¿Y por que se supone que ellos no se hicieron cargo de ti y de Mokuba en lugar de que ustedes fueran a ese orfanato?– Joey debería ser un poco más sensible, y contagió a los otros con esa misma duda.

–Mira Weeler, te lo explicaré lento y claro, para que ese globo desinflado que llevas entre las orejas, al que llamas cerebro procese adecuadamente la información. ¿Sabes qué es testamento? –Joey se sintió de vuelta en sus años de niño de parvulario

–Claro que lo sé, un testamento es… es un testamento–Una enorme gota de sudor colectiva se hozo visible en el aire.

– Mira Weeler, un testamento es un documento que se hace para que otra gente sepa que hacer con tus cosas cuando te mueres. En el caso de la gente casada y/o con hijos, dice quién se habrá de hacer cargo de ellos.

– No entiendo por qué una persona habría de hacer eso. – La explicación del castaño no se hizo esperar para despejar la mente del dueño del "ojos rojos".

–Imagínate Weeler, que tú eres la única familia de tu hermana Serenity y mañana te mueres. ¿Quién se haría cargo de ella? ¿Dónde viviría?–Al instante un millón de posibilidades inundaron la mente del interlocutor quién soltó un grito de horror.

– ¡Tienes razón! Dios santo, debo hacer mi testamento, ¡No puedo dejar a mi pobre hermana a merced de este par de lobos!– señaló a los comentaristas que se quedaron sin palabras que decir.

–Felicidades tontito, ya pensaste y así comprenderás lo que voy a decir. Al parecer, mis padres nunca hicieron un testamento y por ello todas sus pertenencias pasaron a manos del estado, incluyéndonos a Mokuba y a mí. Mis tíos habían perdido contacto con nosotros y por lo tanto no estuvieron informados de lo que nos pasó hasta poco después de que Gosaburo nos adoptara. Hace algunos años recibí una carta de ellos explicándomelo.

–Y ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de tu pequeña hermana, ¿Entonces es ella con quien te vieron en el aeropuerto?– Intervino la maga.

–Si, es la parte mala de los medios, hacen preguntas de más y deforman la información ¡Me hartan! –Confesó casi desquitándose con ellos. –Y no se de qué telenovela barata copian todos sus escándalos, dicen que mí compañía esta en peligro y que necesitaba dinero, investigan a los abogados que ejecutaron el complimiento del testamento y el papeleo para la adopción...

Comenzaban a sentir emerger la empatía y compadecer a Kaiba y su complicada relación vida-negocio-prensa, cuando vieron llegar a la matriarca Moto.

–Hola niños, ¿alguien quiere una taza de té?–Todos dijeron que sí– Kaiba-kun, ¿Gustas una taza de té?

–No señora moto, muchas gracias – Diplomacia financiera al ataque él si sabía de relaciones públicas– Podría llamar a…

–Ah, claro, aquí está – En ese instante vieron entrar una figura muy familiar que los dejó a todos boquiabiertos– Si necesitan algo solo díganlo, traeré el té en unos minutos.

La madre de los Moto desapareció de la escena, e instantáneamente todas las miradas se posaron en la nueva presencia, que también les miró fijamente con incredulidad, el aire se tensó. Esa falta de verbo en el ambiente le picó al empresario, haciéndole tener la iniciativa de tomar la palabra:

–Atención todos, ella es mi hermana Horus Kaiba.

–¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

– El... nuevo... estudiante... de nuestro salón...–Los comentaristas comenzaron a hablar entre cortado, completando cada quien la información, primero el de ojos verdes.

–Que vieron salir de una limusina...– luego el moreno

–Que adelantaron un año entero...– termino de hablar Ducke

– ¡¿Es una niña?!– Ahora al mismo tiempo

–Y lo más importante: es… es hermana de Kaiba... – finalizó Tristán.

–Eso ya lo tenemos claro, ahora dejen de repetir las cosas como pericos– Hartaron a Tea y recibieron un buen golpe en lo alto de la cabeza.

– ¿Ya se conocen?–lo antes ocurrido confundió un poco al empresario (nótese en la ceja levantada).

–Si, ella está en nuestro grupo, la adelantaron a tercero. – primera vez que habla el buen Ryo

– Y es una mujer... Ra, este mundo está loco– Lo que había sido un simple _shock_ para sus amigos, fue traumatizante para Bakura (que casi se desmaya).

–En ese caso supongo que no será muy difícil para ustedes lo que les voy a pedir – todos voltearon a ver a Seto–… ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de ser los primeros amigos de este pequeño monstruo? es que ella no puede obtener amigos por sí sola, verán, es una miedosa.

–No soy miedosa, hermano, soy tímida. – le reprimió la chica castaña, ahora sentada junto a él.

– Es lo mismo ¡Arg!– un codazo en las costillas lo tomó por sorpresa–… me las pagarás… monstruo—

–No soy un monstruo y créeme que si lo fuera; me tendrías miedo

–Si claro, pequeño –hizo énfasis en esta palara–... monstruo. Serías... ¿Un Kuribo? ¿Quién le podría temer a un pequeño monstruo como tu?

—Te advierto, que estas jugando con fuerzas más allá de tu comprensión, "poste de luz"—

—Si monstruo— cntestó con poca importancia—. En fin te dejo para que se conozcan mejor, regreso por ti a las ocho. ¡Ah! y nada de...

—Ya sé hermano, ya sé, nada de homicidios, secuestros, apuestas, fraudes, etc. Ahora ve a cumplir tu trabajo como poste de luz e ilumina este mundo, onii-sama

—De acuerdo pero, no confío en los demás _freaks_ así que — volteo en dirección hacia Tea y la maga—…Tea, Mana, se las encargo. — El castaño lanzó una última mirada desconfianza y se fue, ahora podrían hacerle preguntas a la invitada, en paz.

—Entonces, nos engañaste— dijo el simpático chico inu del grupo—… eres una chica, y eres la hermana de Kaiba, ¿Qué más nos ocultas?

— No era mi intención hacerme pasar por un chico, además no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo creyeron, tengo una obvia cara de niña. – Se recogió el cabello del rostro con las manos y admiraron que efectivamente, su rostro era el de una chica normal.

— ¡Hm!, pues con esa ropa y ese cabello no se te nota, pareces más un chico de cara afeminada—Dijo un albino insensible devastando un poco la autoestima de la castaña, mientras que su hermano, el albino menor, asentía junto con los comentaristas y el rubio baka. — A propósito, niña, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —Preguntó escéptico el de la cicatriz.

La Kaiba dejó de llorar a mares internamente y vio a la otra castaña curiosear el uniforme que aún traía puesto.

— ¿Te queda un poco holgado, no?— oyó decir a Mana.

—Si lo sé, es que este era el uniforme de mi hermano. Verán, mi razonamiento me dijo que si me presentara en el primer día con el mismo uniforme que los de primero en un grado mayor me molestarían y llevaría la etiqueta de "chica nueva", así que mejor tomé el de mi hermano, de todos modos, siempre utilizo su ropa.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es que te quedó el pantalón? — La curiosidad de Joey era infantil pero muy útil para enterarse de todo.

—Ah verán…

—_Flash back—_

— _¡Listo! __¿Cómo me queda otouto? _

—_Pues, se nota que no es tuyo ciento por ciento —respondió el morenito a la castaña que traía un pantalón con muchos centímetros de tela sobrante. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Se dirigió a la mesa donde yacían una mochila y un pequeño cestillo con forma de baúl. Lo abrió y de su interior extrajo un par de filos chinos…_

—_No es nada que las tijeras y el hilo no arreglen querido otouto…— Dijo mientras abría y cerraba las tijeras con un gesto algo sádico._

—_Fin flash back—_

—Debí imaginarlo —Comentó Tristán cuando Horus terminó con su relato

—Afortunadamente tenía hilo azul todavía. — Dijo con tono agradecido — si no, habría pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida. Todo por que mi hermano es un poste de luz

— ¿Y Kaiba no te dijo que parecías un chico con el uniforme? — Esta vez preguntó Yugi.

—No, la verdad no dijo nada, supongo que como no conviene que los medios se enteren de dónde estoy, debió pensar que si todos creen que soy un chico nadie iba a preguntarse nada, o algo así. Supongo que por eso no tiene nada en contra de que utilice su ropa

—Y que lo digas —Dijo Ducke mientras tomaba su mano en un acto de caballero antiguo—…quien diría que se trataba de una dulce damisela cuando te vimos entrar al salón…

—Cuidadito Ducke—Le golpeó Tea, con un libro enorme, en la cabeza—… recuerda que Mana y yo la cuidamos. —"Que mala" lloró internamente el chico de los dados mientras un par de cascaditas miniatura ocupaban el lugar en el que deberían estar sus ojos. — Por cierto, creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe, sabemos quien eres pero no sabes de nosotros, así que propongo que cada quien se presente con Horus. Empieza tú Joey

—Bien, Yo soy Joey Weeler, fui el segundo lugar en el Reino de los Duelistas, y como verás soy más genial que tu hermano— "Y más agradable" pensó la castaña, mientras las presentaciones continuaban una tras otra.

—Yo soy Tristán Taylor y algún día seré un famoso actor de televisión…

—Y yo Ducke Deblin, y a diferencia de Tristán, yo sí tengo un sueño posible, seré un gran actor de Hollywood. — Luego de interrumpir a Tristán (quién de inmediato se puso a la ofensiva junto con el moreno) todos comenzaron a reír.

—Yo soy Mana Moto, soy aprendiz de hechicera Y este es mi primo Yugi Moto— Dijo señalando al pequeño Rey de los Juegos como esas edecanes de concursos.

—Gracias por presentarme Mana, pro me hubiera gustado más hacerlo yo mismo — le reprendió nada serio el chibi.

—Yo soy Ryo, y el amargado de la cicatriz es mi gemelo malvado Bakura, que no te engañe, el es el listo y yo soy el guapo—se oyó decir a Mana "Amén" mientras asentía e iba a abrazar al menor de los albinos.

— Tienes razón, obviamente, eres el tonto. —Bufó el de la cicatriz.

—Yo soy Tea Gardner, y amo bailar. De hecho espero poder ir a estudiar danza en Nueva York cuando termine la preparatoria.

—Wow, te diría que a mi también me gusta bailar, pero soy una persona que baila como dinosaurio, de hecho verme bailar es como un T-rex caminando con música de fondo. — Nuevamente se llenó de risas el lugar.

— ¿Y tú no hablas? — se dirigió la Kaiba al ex gobernante.

—Yo…— Comenzaba a decir cuando el Moto menor habló en su lugar.

—Él es mi hermano mayor, Atem. Él y yo compartimos el titulo de Rey de los Juegos y en su vida anterior fue faraón.

El silencio inundó la habitación, nadie dijo nada… Todos sabían que eso era algo que debían mantener en secreto (pues si o contaban los creerían locos). Nadie supo que decir a la inmutable castaña. Totalmente pálidos se vieron en desventaja con la situación, esperaban de todo excepto:

—¡¡Guau!! ¿Enserio? ¿Y lo recuerdas? — la cara de emoción y la explosión eufórica que manifestó la chica.

—Si, de hecho debía recordarlo o si no este mundo se acabaría— Y volvieron a ponerse pálidos al ver la increíble franqueza del ojivioleta para hablar del destino del mundo

— ¡Genial! Solo con eso me agradas más, de hecho mi nombre es por el Dios Egipcio del Sol de la mañana

—Eso lo sé, el nombre original es Hor, pero fue estilizado hasta Horus, yo lo viví.

— ¡Impresionante! ¿Ya se lo dijeron a mi hermano? — Preguntó inocente como pequeña párvula.

—De hecho tu hermano lo sabe, él nos acompaño cuando buscábamos los recuerdos del faraón. —le informó Tristán.

—Y tu hermano también vivió en Egipto, lo que pasa es que su forma de vida es "el pasado no importa" y por eso lo ignora— Complementó Tea.

— ¡También yo!, yo era una linda aprendiz de hechicera y la mejor amiga del fa… es decir, de Atem Y Bakura también solo que él era un ladrón de tumbas que fue controlado por un dios malvado y por eso no teníamos mucho trato con él antes.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de recordarme que me utilizaron como muñeco de trapo?! —Reclamó el aludido—… Lo que importa es que ahora volví de la otra vida para al fín tener… pues… pues una vida. Y aunque me duela, debo agradecer a este remiendo de faraón que tampoco tuvo vida, solo nació para salvar el mundo, se murió y se fue a la otra vida.

— ¡Bakura! —Le reprendieron todos, excepto el susodicho y la Kaiba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué hice? ¡Auch! — Recibió un zape de parte de Tea— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan insensible, pedazo de baka? —Le reclamó con una vena saltada al albino de la cicatriz.

— ¿Insensible yo? Mira quien habla, tu eres una salvaje que me quiere matar las neuronas a golpes — Nuevamente en ese día, Bakura se vio diminuto frente a una Tea gigantesca y temible, casi demoníaca con ojos destellantes y escupiendo fuego cual dragón (todo eso ocurría dentro de su imaginación).

— ¿Salvaje haz dicho? — Iba a darle su merecido al antiguo ladrón cuando una pregunta les sacó de sus actividades de "Crimen y castigo"

—Si según ustedes estaban en la otra vida, y sin asuntos pendientes… ¿Cómo es que volvieron a reencarnar? —Esta pregunta solo la podían responder tres de los presentes —…es que según lo que he leído sobre el libro de los muertos y el proceso para pasar a la otra vida, es que si tenías algo que hacer y morías antes tenias que volver a reencarnar hasta que lo cumplieras... — Dos pares de ojos voltearon a mirar al superior por derecho divino.

—Pues ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro, lo único que sé es que los dioses dijeron algo sobre haber disfrutado el tiempo permanecí en este mundo, y después me enviaron aquí, junto con Mana y Bakur, por que, según ellos, ambos eran parte de eso también… Es muy complejo, inclusive yo me confundí. —finalizó entre un par de risas el ex gobernante.

—Pero lo que importa es que, fuera de que los Dioses hayan modificado el espacio y el tiempo y borrado las memorias de aquellas personas que no se enteraron de los artículos milenarios para que Atem, Mana y Bakura pudieran convivir con nosotros, es que están aquí de carne y hueso listos para la acción. —Concluyó Joey.

—Creo que hay algo más importante Joey— dijo la de ojos oscuros—… que gracias a eso los he podido conocer.

Continuaron la agradable plática unas horas mas hasta que el hermano empresario arribó con la limusina por su hermana menor quien estaba feliz en su nueva ciudad de residencia, con su pequeña familia, con sus nuevos (y primeros) amigos; que a su vez estaban felices de incluir un nuevo lazo de amistad en sus vidas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

HOLA HOLA, LECTORES QUERIDÍSIMOS MIOS DEL ALMA... COMO ESTAN? ESPEROQ UE BIEN, QUE LA ESCUELA LOS DEJE SOBREVIVIR Y QUE PUEDAN DORMIR COMO OSOS.

(NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO DIGAN; ME VAN A LINCHAR POR QUE ESTE SE ACTUALÍZA MÁS RÁPIDOQ UE LOS OTROS.... PERO POR FAVOR ENTIENDAN!!!)

Y A LOS QUE SOLO QUIEREN SABER SOBRE EL CAPI.... HABRÁN NOTADO QUE USO MUCHOS TERMINOS EN JAPONES, ¿VERDAD? BUENO SI NO LAS ENTIENDEN CON GUSTO SE LAS ACLARO, SIEMRE Y CUANDO..... ME DEJEN UN REVIEW!! NO SEAN INGRATOS!!!!! HE VISTO LAS ESTADISTICAS:

DE LAS OCHENTA Y TANTAS PERSONAS O LAS NOVENTA Y ALGO QUE LLEGAN A LEER MIS FICS, SOLO DE 1 A 4 SE DIGNAN A DEJARME REVIEW!!!!

ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, DEJENME UN REVIEW SIPI??? MATTA NE}!!! LOS QUIERO MUCHO!!!!


	3. Aquí se rompió una taza

**Funny Destined Love**

**Capitulo 3. Aquí se rompió una taza… y cada quién para su casa**

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que la chica Kaiba se presentó en las vidas de nuestros héroes. Conociendo más cada día, nuevos lugares, nuevos recuerdos…

— ¡Auch! ¡Poste de luz, eso me dolió! — y nuevas peleas de hermanos.

-----------------------------------------

"No puedo creerlo Joey" "En verdad que no puedo creerlo" "No lo creo" "Imposible" Repetían los comentaristas, Tea, Ryo, y los demás, todos excepto Atem, Yugi y Joey, este último algo cabizbajo.

—Pues créanlo, yo estuve ahí y les aseguro que dicen la verdad—inmutable dijo el ojivioleta a los demás— Yugi venció a Joey comiendo hamburguesas.

—No cabe que duda eres un adicto—bromeó Mana. Se encontraban ya en el salón de clases esa mañana de octubre, todos reían esperando el arribo de la profesora cuando la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver a la chica Kaiba con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Una vez dentro del salón tomó su asiento con aura oscura a su alrededor, que tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos (tomando en cuenta que siempre llegaba con una linda sonrisa).

— ¿Horus? —Llamó el Moto menor— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—dijo con un tono de fatiga (seguramente por haber corrido por las escaleras) y algo de molesto abatimiento.

—No, no lo estás— apuntó la bailarina, con un deje de preocupación más que de reclamo como ella sentía— ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —volvió a decir en el mismo tono.

—Horus— el faraón se situó frente a ella y se agacho un poco para estar a su altura—… por favor, somos tus amigos, dinos que te pasó— Suspiró rendida, en el fondo sabía que no la dejarían ocultarles nada.

— Déjame arreglarte un poco — dijo Tea al tiempo que sacaba un peine y un espejillo de su mochila La castaña sólo levantó el rostro y antes de que se diera cuenta la mayor retiró la larga cabellera castaña de su rostro donde todos notaron una vendita en el medio de éste.

— ¿Y eso? — cuestionó la prima del faraón, cuando una mano se adelantó y la retiró revelando la marca dejada por un golpe.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? — preguntó secamente el más insensible de los albinos (con la vendita en la mano) ante el silencio sorpresivo de los demás.

—Yo… me peleé con mi hermano esta mañana

——_Flash back__—_—

_En el enorme comedor de la mansión Kaiba, no había ni un alma, parecía que la vida no existía en el recinto. Pero más al fondo, con atravesar la puerta que llevaba a la cocina-ante comedor. Donde dos pelilargos (un moreno y una castaña) uno esperando en la mesa mientras la otra se hacía cargo del desayuno. (Por cierto, con un delantal puesto sobre el uniforme)._

—_Ne, ouhaiou onii-sama — Le saludó la mayor con una espátula en la mano_

— _¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros hoy? — recibió de parte del más pequeño_

—_Si, pensé que no he pasado suficiente tiempo con ustedes esta semana— Cosa que era verdad, Por los escándalos, dijes y diretes de la prensa su agenda terminó ahogada en conferencias de prensa, entrevistas, noticieros, programas de radio y hasta en los programas de chismes de Sakura TV. Además desde que los periodistas comenzaron a ejercer su oficio, basando sus mentiras en el, ahora torturado, Seto Kaiba; les dio a todos los sirvientes de la mansión un año sabático para evitarse el surgimiento de algún escándalo nuevo por la deformación y malinterpretación de la información Si, el empresario se puso algo paranoico con eso de que le sacan la sopa hasta al perico)_

— _¿Y… qué habrá de desayuno monstruo? — Dijo mientras se le acercaba a la que estaba cocinando. Miró en el sartén y vio la especialidad del día mientras un omelette de jamón con queso era transferido del sartén a un plato. — Espero que eso se vea tan comestible como se ve, monstruo. — La castaña ya se había dirigido a poner el plato en la mesa del ante comedor, aún no miraba al más alto cuando dijo:_

—_Por supuesto, sabes que cocino mucho mejor que tu, onii-sama— Vena competitiva de los hermanos Kaiba ¡Activada!_

— _¡Ha!, eso dices tu monstruo, ahora dame esa espátula—Y casi arrebatándosela, el moreno tomó un par de huevos de la canastilla en la repisa de la cocina —Ahora yo seré quien cocine el desayuno monstruo, solo dime lo que quieres y créeme que lo puedo hacer mejor que tu. —La expresión de la castaña denotaba algo de malicia y casi sádica diversión._

—_En ese caso quiero un omelette—"Fácil, monstruito" pensaba el castaño_

— _¿Puedo saber de qué? —Preguntaba medio altanero el castaño, junto con su expresión de "El que tiene el dinero hace las reglas, o sea yo" hasta que la castaña dio su veredicto_

—_De atún — "Que asco" pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que traía el delantal de la castaña alrededor del cuello y ella se lo ataba por la espalda_

—_No podemos dejar que te manchas la ropa, ¿o sí hermanito? — sonrió cálidamente a su hermano mayor la otra._

_Unos pocos (escasos) 5 minutos un después, un omelette de atún apareció en el, antes vacío plato que se encontraba en la mesa. Y con un ultimo "Bone apetito, monstruo" la castaña comió un bocado de la comida preparada por su hermano._

—_M… impresionante —Oía orgulloso el castaño— Parece que no solo sirves para alumbrar calles, Poste de luz — Olviden el orgullo ¡Ese monstruo se va al cementerio!_

—_Me las pagarás engendro del demonio—Amenazó con una espátula frente al rostro de la castaña_

— _¿Ah, si? ¿Tú y cuantos postes más? — Se acercó más a la espátula como un acto de desafío._

— _¿Tienes miedo de tu hermano? —dijo alejando la espátula_

— _No, mi hermano me tiene miedo a mí_

— _¡Suficiente! —adoptó una posición de esgrima. Seguido de la castaña que tomó un cucharón de los que colgaban en la pared. — ¡En guardia! _

_Y comenzaron así un duelo de diferente a los tradicionales que tanto gustaban a los hermanos Kaiba. Mokuba terminaba su desayuno al tiempo que miraba atento con la cámara del celular encendida (Agradecía al cielo haber comprado en celular con esa cámara tan buena, ahora inmortalizaría es momento por largo tiempo). Veía los choques de la espátula y el cucharón, arriba, abajo, de frente, desde arriba, giros, saltos, hasta que los mayores llegaron a un punto en el que ambos se atoraron. Comenzaron a forcejear en un intento por liberarse y no bajar la guardia (Aparentemente todos los Kaiba tienen la misma idea "Una buena ofensa, es una buena defensa") Cuando repentinamente, un jalón de parte de ambos volvió a las "armas" contra sus amos…_

— _¡Ay! ¡Poste de luz, eso me dolió! _

— _¿Acaso piensas que a mí no, monstruo? — Ambos comenzaron una sata de insultos desde sus respectivos lugares en el suelo de la cocina. Minutos más tarde, se terminaron el desayuno cada quien con un moretón. El de Kaiba era la delatadora marca de una espátula de cocina sobre las cejas y el tabique de la nariz. Y la otra con un simple golpe circular en medio de la frente. _

——_Fin del flash back—_—

— ¿Y cómo terminó todo? — Preguntó interesado el rubio

—Firmamos un acuerdo de paz, y el César dictaminó las condiciones— Ahora se encontraban al final del periodo libre, así que afinaba los detalles sobre su pelea con Seto.

— ¿El César? — preguntó a la nada Ryu

—Se refiere a Mokuba, torpe— Bakura intervino luego de un largo momento de silencio sepulcral de su parte (Cosa que impresionó a todos) — …por que obviamente el video que tiene en sus manos le ha brindado mucho poder sobre sus hermanos mayores… hehehe— rió en forma macabra— ese niño me agrada…

—Pero eso no fue todo — apuntó la chica del moretón con un suspiro

— ¿Ah, no? — preguntó el rubio

—No, de hecho cuando me estaba poniendo la banda en la frente, no se que pasó que comenzamos a discutir y nos enredamos como momias con las vendas. Por eso he llegado tan tarde.

—Lo bueno es que llegaste —el faraón le acarició la cabeza mientras decía estas palabras, acto que la tomó por sorpresa

— ¿Que tal si hacemos algo en la tarde para compensarte el golpe en la frente? —sugirió la bailarina del grupo.

— ¡Si! ¡Yo secundo esa moción! — Gritó efusivo el rubio— ¡Yo digo que hay que ir al parque acuático!

— ¡Esperen, esperen! — llamó la atención de los comentaristas y el rubio efusivo que estaban celebrando—… primero debo pedirle permiso a mi hermano o se pondrá histérico, no quiero que se enferme de hígado.

—Creí que tu lema era: "es mejor pedir perdón que permiso" — argumentó el rubio— además seamos honestos, tu hermano no es exactamente una voz que clama en el desierto

—Es verdad— asintió la castaña—… sin embargo, es mi hermano. No me importa que me regañe por todo, que me de ordenes, que me reclame por nada o que, como hoy, me de de golpes en la cabeza. Aunque me saque de quicio, sea un amargado gruñón de mal carácter, lo respeto. Si, es que el es mi onii-sama, y lo quiero tal como es.

— ¿No crees que eres demasiado buena persona?— Joey

--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente seguían hablando de lo mismo hasta que llegó el tiempo de dirigirse a su clase de educación física.

—Judo... ¿Por qué tenía que ser judo? — Se quejaba el rubio de camino a los vestidores. —Ustedes las chicas no saben lo suertudas que son solo tienen que jugar Volibol mientras que nosotros sudamos la gota gorda…

—Eso no es verdad, las artes marciales son grandiosas— Le contestó la Kaiba efusivamente— Equilibras el cuerpo y la mente…— afirmo poniendo pose de monje budista.

—De todos modos insisto en que eso no es lo mío…—finalizó con un suspiro

— ¿No crees que exageras Joey? — oyó la voz del gobernante

—Eso lo dices por que tu nunca te has presentado a Judo —Guardó silencio por un momento y luego un par de engranajes se movieron en su cabeza—… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué tu nunca has asistido a judo?

—Cierto, yo nunca he visto a Atem entrar a la clase de Judo—Secundó el albino pequeño

—Eso es por que estoy en el equipo de kendo, deberías saber que si estás en algún equipo no es necesario tomar esa clase.

—Debiste decírmelo hace un año…—reclamo entre las cascadas que levaba por ojos.

—Eso significa que Horu-chan también esta en un equipo— la voz de Tea llamó la atención de los demás— Nunca has estado con nosotras en Volibol.

—Así es Tea— afirmó la castaña—… yo estoy en aikido, soy Gokyu [N/A: 5° kyu, cinta naranja]

Apenas dijo esas palabras una grupo de chicas les saludaron y dirigiéndose a la pelilarga dijeron:

—Hola Horus-kun— y entre risas y sonrojos continuaron su camino por el pasillo.

—Creo que aparte de nosotros, nadie más se ha dado cuenta aún de que eres una chica—Las palabras de Mana eran la pura verdad, todos en la preparatoria Dominó (a excepción de ellos) pensaban que Horus era un chico, inclusive los profesores, todos se referían a ella como "Horus-kun". Ni siquiera sospechaban de la realidad de su género cuando Tea le llamaba "Horu-chan" (Ocurre algo muy gracioso, curioso y extraño cuando una chica tiene una amiga con la apariencia de un chico y le llama con diminutivos…)

—Excepto tal vez mis compañeros de aikido— dijo con una mano en la barbilla —…pero no es exactamente un secreto de todos modos.

—Oigan si ustedes no toman esta clase con nosotros, ¿Por qué se supone que nos están acompañando? —preguntó el albino insensible.

—Es verdad ¿Por qué vienen con nosotros? —hizo Joey de eco.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo saben? —Intervino Ducke— Se añadió al programa de educación física la clase de Natación por al menos un mes a partir de este año de manera obligatoria para todos los niveles.

— ¿Y por qué? — cuestionó el rubio con algo de fastidio en su voz.

—El objetivo es enseñar a nadar a los que no saben y aumentar la fuerza y resistencia de los que si. —aclaró el pequeño Yugi.

—Eso me incluye, por que no se nadar—dijo la castaña Kaiba.

Se dirigieron a los vestidores a cambiarse y los primeros que estuvieron listos fueron los chicos, con su traje de baño del color del uniforme, que se pusieron a ver a los de la clase anterior terminar su sesión mientras esperaban su turno.

—Me alegra ya no ser de primer grado, no me gustaría sufrir la humillación de no tener compañero y nadar con la profesora. — Rió orgulloso el chico inu.

— ¡Ya volvimos! —Oyeron a Mana decir cuando las chicas les alcanzaron, dos con trajes de baño rojo intensoy otra con una enorme toalla blanca encima, cubriéndole la cabeza hasta los tobillos.

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero la señorita Kaiba es muy penosa…—Decía entre risas

——_Flash Back——_

— _¡No! Me rehúso, me niego, te equivocaste de chica, ya tengo suficiente con tener que usar esto._

—_Vamos Horu-chan, no tengas miedo, es el vestidor y no hay ni un alma además de nosotras—trataba de tranquilizar la castaña mayor a la otra._

— _¡Es algo vergonzoso! De por sí seré la única chica con traje de baño azul y voy a llamar mucho a atención. — Reclamó la castaña con a cara rojiza. — …demasiada humillación en un solo día._

—_Escucha a Tea, Horu-chan, no te preocupes — dijo la rubia—además con el top no te va a quedar._

—_No Mana, eso si que no, me podré el traje de baño, pero ¡Me rehúso a quitarme la ropa interior! _

—_Te quejas como una bebé, necesitas tener as confianza, niña. —le regañó la otra castaña de cabello corto._

—_Está bien, quizá solo el top… pero— cruzó sus manos por encima de sus piernas y lego continuó—… ¡lo de abajo se queda!_

—_De acuerdo, supongo que no se notará por el color…— apoyó no tan convencida la otra chica._

—_Y una cosa más —Llamó con un penoso rubor—… dense la vuelta_

— _¿Qué? — la petición de la chica Kaiba no tenía sentido_

— _¡No quiero que me vean! ¡¿Esta bien?! — Las otras dos chicas en ropa interior miraron a la de cabello largo, que aún estaba vestida, tomar una inmensa toalla blanca y cambiarse debajo de esta._

——_Fin del flash back——_

—No le veo lo gracioso Tea—decía aún cubierta por la toalla la susodicha.

—Deberías quitarte la toalla —sugirió la rubia. —…si no Kuruno-sensei te va a regañar.

—No lo haré hasta que sea realmente necesario— insistió la otra. —Así que lo único que podrán ver aparte de mi cara serán mis pies

Un sonido del silbato de la profesora fue suficiente para que todos corrieran a la piscina con la sensei Kuruno que comenzaba a dar las indicaciones.

—Muy bien todos, como podrán ver hemos dividido la piscina en dos secciones a lo largo de esta. Los que saben nadar vayan a lado derecho con mi asistente Gamaki, los demás procedan a buscar un compañero y vengan conmigo en el carril izquierdo.

Como en todas las escuelas, al hablar el profesor parecía que lo hacía en otro idioma, por que todo mundo se ponía a platicar y hacer las cosas con paso de tortuga, y no faltaba el despistado que no oyó ni "pio". En medio de este caos en miniatura se podía ver a muchas de las admiradoras de "Horus-kun" llegar a saludarle y también varios chicos mirándole celosa y retadoramente.

La chica de azul se apartó con el pequeño grupito de la clase primeriza en el asunto de nadar, mientras que los demás seguían al otro lado. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que la sensei miró hacia donde estaba la Kaiba.

— ¡Horus Kaiba! — De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en el remoto lugar donde se hallaba parada. Las preocupadas chicas pensaban: "Horus-kun es inocente de lo que sea que se le acuse" y los muchachos pensaban: "El niño bonito está en problemas"

—Quítese esa toalla, el primer paso para aprender a nadar es la confianza— la imponente voz de la atlética mujer era indiscutible

—Hai, sensei— Obedeció

Al instante todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron, un leve murmullo "¿Horus-kun es una chica?" "El niño cara de geisha es una mujer" se desprendía de la multitud de alumnos que callaron con una orden de la misma mujer de antes.

— ¡Silencio jóvenes! Por si no lo sabían, si, la señorita Horus es una chica y ustedes son tan despistados que nunca se dieron cuenta. Ese es el problema con la juventud de hoy, señores ¡Nunca se fijan en nada! Ahora ¿Ya todos tienen un compañero?

—Falto yo, sensei…—habló la única persona que sobresalía de entre la multitud.

En el otro lado de la piscina…

— ¿Habías dicho algo sobre no tener compañero Joey? —Regañó Tea al rubio, mientras que la sensei volvió a sonar su silbato para llamar la atención de los avanzados…

—Escuchen, necesitamos a un voluntario. — Al instante varios chicos y chicas se lanzaron y perdieron el entusiasmo al ver a la sensei regresar con los principiantes y el voluntario de ojos violetas.

Horus se encontraba sentada en el pis mirando a los otros en la piscina (que por cierto volteaban a verla de vez en vez, posiblemente preguntándose el por que no se habían percatado de la verdadera identidad de su género)

— ¿Necesitas un compañero? — Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el amigable mirar del faraón— Si quieres yo seré tu compañero.

—Arigato— De inmediato se dirigieron a la piscina para seguir las indicaciones de Kuruno-sensei

—Recuerden que antes de caminar se aprende a gatear, de la misma forma, deben aprender a flotar primero antes de nadar, así que tómense de los hombros de su compañero y permanezcan así— Acataron la orden con algo de pena y no dijeron nada hasta que el silencio entre los dos era absolutamente abrumador, demasiado aburrido.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? — el faraón rompió el silencio

— Em… de acuerdo, ¿Pero de que?

— ¿Qué te parece…?—Comenzó a decir el faraón

— ¿Las divagaciones del otro día en historia? — y finalizó la hermana del Gruñón Kaiba

— Jajaja, es verdad, nos pusimos muy filosóficos con Naoko-sensei — decía mirando hacia el cielo.

— ¿Quien diría que lo que comenzó como una simple clase de historia terminaría en una plática de etica? — dijo la chica con una que otra risilla.

—Si, creo que Hobbes exageró con eso de _"El hombre es el lobo del hombre_", yo tengo fe en las palabras de John Locke —Y con los ojos cerrados citó—… el estado de la naturaleza es un estado de _"paz, benevolencia y ayuda mutua"_

—Pues francamente yo soy testigo de la veracidad en las creencias de Platón, tiene mucha razón: _"El hombre no actúa por maldad si no por ignorancia" _Ese término se aplica totalmente a mi hermano.

— ¿De qué se supone que están hablando? — Joey tenía mucha curiosidad en ver platicar a ese par.

—No lo se Joey, pero ya sabes como actúan el uno con el otro cuando están solos. — le devolvió el albino menor

—Enserio que derraman miel— Se quedaron viendo al albino mayor—… ¿Qué? Es más que obvio que se gustan

La plática resultó algo corta, en el momento en que se quedaron sin comentarios, volearon uno a algún punto distante del vacío con sus propios pensamientos, pero por obra y gracia del destino cada uno tornó su mirada al frente coincido la una con la de el otro. En el instante en el que Atem miró en esos orbes oscuros notó que bajo la luz brillante le era revelado el verdadero color de sus ojos.

— ¡Ah! —Se quejó la castaña de repente— creo que debería salir de la piscina por un momento…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el faraón sorprendido a ser sacado de su contemplación

—N-nada, es solo un calambre. —se excusó con una risilla nerviosa.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte— el ojivioleta la ayudó a llegar a la barandilla para salir, y casi al instante en que piso un pie en el pequeño escalón se aferró al tubo de la barandilla.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado

—Si, si, estoy bien. Es solo que esto me da algo de vértigo. — Se incorporó un poco y salió de la piscina, sin notar como una pequeña rebaba de metal que sobresalía de la barandilla se atoraba en su traje de baño y con cada paso que ella avanzaba, se rasgaba la parte izquierda quedando un agujero del tamaño de una mano.

Atem no pudo evitar mirar este evento, pasó sin que pudiese haberlo previsto y se sonrojó ampliamente cuando notó la ropa interior de la chica (Que aludía su gusto por los dragones) Se apresuró, entonces, a interrumpir su estado de shock y salir de la piscina, tomó la enorme toalla blanca que antes traía la chica Kaiba y la envol vió en esta.

—Estuvimos mucho tempo en el agua y no sería bueno que te enfermaras, hehe…

—Gracias Atem— El faraón reía un poco nervioso, nunca se había visto en una situación así. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta y (en teoría) no habría problemas.

—De acuerdo, muchachos eso es todo por hoy, ya pueden irse— oyeron a sensei Kuruno y se apresuraron a cambiarse. Las chicas se acercaban con Horus y preguntarle por que usaba el uniforme de hombres, los chicos solo volteaban a mirarle de vez en cuando, pues no podían creer que una chica les hubiera ganado la audiencia.

CONTINUARÁ…

---------------------------------------------


	4. El fin justifica los medios, Parte I

**Funny Destined Love**

**Capitulo 4: "El fin justifica los medios" **

** Parte I: Sueños y tareas**

En el exterior el viento transportaba ruidos diversos, los mezclaba, los descomponía y los deformab hasta que dejaban de ser o que eran en un principio. En el interior, un soñador se encontraba inmóvil, explorando nuevas tierras, aunque para otros en otro punto, solo estaba recorriendo lugares en los que no había estado desde hacía tiempo.

— _¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntaba el faraón al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor: desierto, arena, dunas... el ardiente sol del atardecer en el horizonte…_

— _¿Tú también te perdiste? — Escuchó de una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a una persona que ni le inmutó ni le sorprendió._

—_No lo sé —respondió como si nada — ¿Se puede uno perder en su propio hogar?_

— _Al menos no estamos solos— Sonrió la chica al faraón. Quién le devolvió la sonrisa._

—_Yo soy Atem. ¿y tú? — vió los labios de la chica moverse, pero ni un sonido salía. Entonces, como en todo sueño, el entorno cambió, un río apareció y el faraón intentó tomar la mano de la chica y…_

Abrió los ojos de súbito y se encontró a si mismo con una mano estirada como queriendo alcanzar el techo.

— ¿Acaso… ha sido un sueño? — Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y después miró a su alrededor; Yugi dormía en la cama de al lado, aún estaba obscuro. Tornó, entonces, su mirada al reloj más cercano (no se veía nada) buscó en la mesa de noche, lo alcanzó con la mano y vio…— ¿Las 5:00 AM?

Se tumbó entonces, de regreso, en su lecho con los ojos semi abiertos y el dorso de la mano sobre la frente.

—Realmente… fue un sueño, al menos fue uno bueno— entonces trató de recordar su sueño con la esperanza de regresar al momento justo en el que se quedó, pero una perturbación en su hermoso sueño le mantuvo inquieto hasta que se quedó dormido nuevamente. …

— "_¿Por que no puedo recordar su rostro?"_

-----------------------------------

— ¡Adiós chicos! —Se despedía la niña Kaiba con una mano al aire mientras corría hacia la limusina

— ¡Adiós Horus! Que te vaya bien, no estreses mucho el hígado de tu hermano. — Se despidieron todos casi a coro. Otra vez, la rutina de todos los días otro día de escuela, y una distracción poco común que todos notaron y se obligaron a contener hasta la hora de la salida.

—Hermano— llamó Yugi al mayor que pareció ignorarle por completo

— ¡Hermano!— Volvió a llamar, captando finalmente la atención del otro.

— ¿Qué te pasa faraón? Estás en las nubes—dijo el rubio del grupo.

— ¿En las nubes? Yo digo que estaba más lejos, como por la luna, o más allá, por Urano o Neptuno — Intervino regañón un albino, no es difícil adivinar cual de los dos.

—Hermano, ¿Qué tienes? Has estado distraído todo el día— Preguntó preocupado el menor de los ojivioletas.

— ¿Enserio?— Respondió con tono neutro.

—Atem, ¿Seguro que no estas pensando en Horus? — Las palabras de su prima ciertamente le sacaron de sus pensamientos (y también que todos le miraban de forma acusadoramente incomoda).

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero que les hace pensar eso? — el gobernante se quedó sin palabras ante tal afirmación.

—Ah… nada en especial —Excusó Tea—… Pero, hablando más enserio, ya confiesa, ¿En que estabas pensando?

—Pues… anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño— comenzó el faraón mientras miraba el cielo (Obviamente, esa no era la respuesta que esperaban los otros) — Primero estaba en el desierto y en él, vi a una persona…— Recordó entonces la rojiza arena, el sol inmóvil en el horizonte, pero, al tratar de recordar su sonrisa, algo andaba mal—

— ¿Y nos vas a decir quién era? — Preguntó Tristán con suma curiosidad, que francamente también los demás sentían (Y hay que admitirlo: se morían por saber de quién se trataba)

—Eso es lo raro, sé que vi su rostro, pero no recuerdo cómo era, no recuerdo cómo se veía, solo que al estar con ella— Hizo una pequeña pausa y se sonrojó muy levemente con o siguiente— …esa sensación me era tan familiar… como si…

— Alguien está enamorado— Intervino la maga con tono burlón

— ¿Enamorado? — Repitió el faraón sin saber a que se refería su prima. Los demás contuvieron una risita cómplice, lo que desorientó un poco a Atem. Mejor cambiar de tema antes de que el despistado faraón preguntara algo difícil de explicarle.

—Oigan ¿Ya saben sobre qué autor van a hacer el proyecto ese de literatura chicos? — preguntó Yugi.

—No, de hecho no… —comenzó Tristán con una mano en la nuca al igual que el otro comentarista —… yo le digo a este inculto que debemos escoger a Stephen King, pero no me escucha.

— ¡¿Inculto?! ¡¿Yo inculto?! ¡El burro hablando de orejas! — Le riñó el comentarista de los dados con flamas en los ojos—. En mi opinión, debemos escoger al más grande autor de todos los tiempos Bram Stocker.

—Pero por supuesto que no. ¡No hay nadie como Stephen King! Y no se diga más— finalizó cruzando los brazos el primero. — ¿Y ustedes chicos?

—Bueno, Mana y yo escogimos a Gabriel García Marques, inclusive la obra, será _"La increíble y trise historia de la cándida Eréndira y su abuela desalmada"_ —Declaró la chica del baile con una sonrisa amplia.

—Que serte tienen, Nosotros ni siquiera hemos pensado qué hacer de proyecto, ni escogido un autor ni mucho menos la obra —comenzó cabizbajo el rubio y con cascadas miniatura en los ojos.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo Joey, hay muchos autores en el mundo— Intentó tranquilizarle el pequeño de los Moto. — Y las posibilidades son infinitas, lo que debemos hacer es usar la imaginación y pronto tendremos un proyecto muy original.

El proyecto de literatura era en parejas y cada quien escogería lo que quería hacer con base en algunos de los autores vistos en clase. Se podía hacer de todo, desde cambiarle el final a alguna de sus obras adaptarla para guión teatral, o actuarla, si se trata de una obra de este tipo; poner a los personajes en líneas de tiempo diferentes, una entrevista algún personaje o autor; un periódico… esto debía ser creativo.

Y como de costumbre los comentaristas peleándose, por primera vez, a causa de algo que tenían en común: el género de horror y harían una "entrevista" al autor (si es que se ponían de acuerdo a cual de los dos). Las chicas harían una especie de revista de modas con la información del libro, (Era más evidente el hecho de que que Mana y Tea estaban más inclinadas por el lado más moderno de la escritura) Por otro lado, cualquiera diría que Joey dejaría a Yugi escoger el libro. (Hablamos de Joey Weeler, su reputación y el hecho de que el chico se duerme en literatura, no traen otra respuesta a la cabeza). Mientras que el faraón… Un momento, ¿Qué sucede con el faraón?

—Oye hermano, no nos has dicho que van a hacer tú y Horus. — ¡Ah! Es verdad, el estaba haciendo el trabajo con Horus.

— Haremos una obra de teatro, de hecho pensaba pasar a la librería para ver algunos títulos

— ¿Y a qué autor escogieron? — Interrogó el rubio.

— Shakespeare, pero aún no hemos elegido la obra.

-----------------------------------------

Más tarde se encontraban en a residencia de los Moto, gastando su tarde de viernes en juegos y diversiones múltiples. Cuando la mamá de los ojivioletas les anunció la llegada de una visita para ellos.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Saludó la castaña al entrar en la instancia, quien cargaba un libro muy grande en sus manos.

—Horus, hola, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — Preguntó sorprendido el rubio al verla—Pensé que tu paranoico y sobreprotector hermano gruñón te mantendría con la inquisición. — A lo que se refería Joey, era que ese día habría una reunión de Kaiba Corp y sus asociados. Una de esas fiestas formales, con etiqueta y todo)

—En realidad, por azares del destino, la reunión dse popuso desde ayer en la madrugada y mi hermano tuvo que tomar un vuelo a Nueva York esta tarde. Asique estaba en casa, sin nada que hacer y se me ocurrió hacer algo con el proyecto, pero recordé que mi hermano se volvería loco si no estaba en casa a las ocho en punto, pero luego me dije: de lo que no se entere, no le hará daño. — giñó el ojo con una risita. — Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Atem? Tenemos que escoger una obra para el proyecto de literatura.

Se miraron los demás preguntándose lo mismo, hace un buen rato que no veían a Atem.

—Creo que estaba en la habitación, iré a ver que hace, dijo que leería un poco y luego vendría con nosotros, permíteme investigar —Yugi se levantó dispuesto a averiguar dónde estaba su hermano y al abrir la puerta de dicho cuarto, le halló profundamente dormido.

— _¡Vuelve aquí! —_

— _¡Eres muy lento faraón!— Le grito la chica que corría frente a él en esa mágica y espectral escena desértica, con un sol que no se movía del horizonte y la rojiza arena bajo sus pies._

— _¡Ey! No soy lento — Reía él otro cuando ambos cayeron por una duna, ambos rieron desde el suelo y voltearon a verse. Atem miró atentamente a su acompañante que sonreía a su lado, no quería que ese momento terminara, acercó su mano a la de ella, cuando…_

—_Atem… Atem_…—una voz le llamaba desde algún punto… —_Atem… Atem…_— Volvía a oír— ¡¡Hermano, despierta!! — Una fuerte sacudida de parte de Yugi fue suficiente para despertarlo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama algo somnoliento.

—Hermano, ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó el menor con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas i? — Cuestionó el faraón ante la mirada de su hermano.

—Por nada en especial…— se excusó el pequeño Yugi— perdóname que te despierte, pero Horus está aquí y quiere hablar contigo de su proyecto.

—Ah, claro enseguida voy.

-----------------------------------------

Era temprano, apenas comenzaba a amanecer, pero la larga siesta del avión fue suficiente para que se le espantara el sueño (Aparte de que la diferencia de horarios le permitió recuperar el sueño acumulado de la noche anterior). Entró a la mansión por la puerta principal, por supuesto, no había nadie que le recibiera, solo un par de pelilargos que debían estar dormidos como un par de bebés.

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo que comer (El supuesto desayuno del avión fue horrible ¿A eso llamaban clase ejecutiva? Solo por que su jet privado estaba averiado, pero la verdad, no pensaba seguir soportando esa clase de trato, viajar con mortales como cualquier riquillo de cuarta… ¿Qué no sabían quién era? Seto Kaiba, sentía que ya había tocado fondo). Abrió el refrigerador esperando encontrar las sobras de la cena: pizza fría, que buen desayuno, esos niños traviesos se ganaron un sermón. Abrió la caja y vio que estaba casi completa, solo faltaban dos rebanadas.

—"_Qué raro"_ — pensó, y luego reconsideró comer algo más saludable— _"... pero es muy temprano para comida chatarra"_

Repasó el refrigerador con la mirada, además de eso había una manzana, y medio melón.

—"_Nota mental: mandar al monstruo al mercado" _—En la puerta, no había mas que aderezos y un embase de leche… ¿Completo? Pero si el monstruo es quien bebe leche antes de dormir y casi se la acaba, todos los días sin falta… ¿Se habrá enfermado esa niña? No, cuando se fue el monstruo estaba muy bien (O al menos, lo suficientemente bien para llamarle "Poste de luz", antes de irse, bueno lo hizo de cariño). Pero en fin, no perdía nada con ir a revisar.

— ¡Oh… monstruo! — Tocó a la puerta, pero sin obtener respuesta— Monstruito... —Que bonita forma de saludar a su hermana tiene el castaño, pero igual no recibió ninguna respuesta._ "Debe seguir dormida" _pensó. Abrió la puerta con algo de cautela y al entrar gritó:

— ¡Despierta dormilona! — Se paralizó y analizó mejor la situación: la cama estaba hecha, pero nadie en la habitación — _"Tengo un mal presentimiento"_

El engendro, es decir Horus, no se levantaba temprano de no ser por que él hacía de su despertador personal (_"¿Acaso me ve cara de reloj de pulso?"),_ si hubiera estado despierta habría sido para desayunar, pero no había nadie (Y si estuviera despierta ya lo habría abrazado hasta asfixiarlo, como acostumbra ese esperpento que tanto quiere…) O quizá estaba causado problemas en algún otro lado de la mansión. Si, eso tenía que ser.

Y se incurso, pues, en una exploración rápida de la mansión. Cada cuarto, cada rincón, cada posibilidad de escondite (incluso en su propia habitación), debajo de las camas, detrás de los muebles, hasta afinó su oído para tratar de escuchar algún vestigio de risa, pisadas, o música; algo que delatara la presencia de algún otro ser viviente habitando en aquella casa.

Nada, el lugar era una tumba. Todo callado, todo inmóvil, tan… silencioso… demasiado silencioso… sospechosamente silencioso.

—¡¡¡Mokuba!!! —De una patada abrió la puerta del cuarto del menor y lo sacó de la cama, aun dormido prácticamente.

— ¿Que sucede hermano? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Aún es temprano... deben ser como las ocho—Decía bostezando y tallándose los ojos el moreno mientras era arrastrado al centro de comunicaciones de la mansión (Y sin necesidad de que sus pies tocaran el suelo). Apenas llegaron, el mayor de los Kaiba se dirigió a la computadora central y se enlazó con el satélite de Kaiba Corp en tiempo récord.

— ¿Qué haces hermano? ¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó bostezando y estirándose en un intento por espantarse el sueño.

— ¡Al monstruo! — Decía mientras esperaba el resultado de la búsqueda

— ¿Qué sucede con onee-sama? —pregunto el otro, a su derecha, tallándose los ojos

—No está, al menos no en la casa— Observaba con ansias que la búsqueda acabara, el sistema estaba lento ese día, tal vez tenía que ver con la acumulación de polvo en la ventilación, debía hacer algo con eso.)

— ¿Y cómo le harás para encontrarla? ¿Qué tal si no tiene su disco de duelo? — Seguía ablando adormecido el menor.

—Bueno Mokuba, hace algún tiempo se me ocurrió ¿Qué haría si se perdieran? ¿Cómo los localizaría? Así que, me aseguré de poner chips de rastreo de Kaiba Corp en todas sus cosas. Pero no te preocupes, ustedes también pueden encontrarme.

— ¿Pusiste chips de rastreo en todas nuestras cosas? — Mokuba estaba atónito—… hermano eso no siempre es efectivo ¿sabes? Podemos encontrarnos en sitios en los que no es posible rastrearnos y… y… además, es una total violación a la privacidad.

—Ya me encargué de eso, —Volteó a ver al menor y sonrió triunfal— cuando dije "en todas sus cosas", quise decir, todas sus pertenencias, eso incluye la ropa.

—Momento— ¡A Mokuba le cayó el veinte! —… ¿Eso significa que incluye la…?

—Entonces… no es coincidencia lo de…— Mokuba abrió los ojos a más no poder

—Pensé que les gustaría el diseño, y si, ya sé que es raro que sea igual la de los tres. Pero si lo hice fue por algo: ustedes me preocupan. Y el monstruo está… —Búsqueda finalizada — ¡Ajá! En este punto

— ¿Huh? Esa es la casa de Yugi y Atem…—fue el veredicto de Mokuba

—Es verdad —Tres, dos, uno, cero— ¡¿Qué esta haciendo ahí?! — el castaño se veía molesto, más de lo normal.

— Ay, es cierto, ayer dijo que tenía que hacer un proyecto de literatura y fue a ver a Atem. — El rostro del mayor se encendió como si fuera a mandar a alguien a ala hoguera (y dígase que era capaz de hacerlo) — Ok, vámonos.

— ¡Ay! —Tomó a Mokuba de la muñeca y salieron de cuarto

—Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? ¡¡Hermano!! No te quedes callado.

— ¿A dónde te parece que vamos? — Respondió a regañadientes el C.E.O. sobre protector.

— Al menos déjame vestirme, no creo que sea bueno salir en pijama.

CONTINUARÁ…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Que tal mis amados y muy queridos lectores! Ya sé lo que me van a decir, se van a quejar de que la mayor parte de este capitulo no dice nada. Discúlpenme, pero por algo es: "el fin justifica los medios, parte 1". En la parte 2 se justifica todo lo mencionado aquí, y también en el capitulo 6.

Aunque.. tal tez... sea posible que solo me regañen por tardarme en actualizar... pero bueno, ya e dirán los detlles en un bello review envuelto en sus que nos sigamos leyendo y les ruego , les pido, pes suplico de rodillas, que me dejen un review, alégrenle el día a una autora, nosotros, los que escribimos, también tenemos corazoncito!!


	5. El fin justifica los medios, Parte II

**Funny Destined Love**

_Una pequeña aclaración: en una parte verán el nombre de una canción, bueno pues eso significa: ¡¡Busquen esa canción y escúchenla mientras leen!! Pronto entenderán a lo que me refiero .^^.Les dejo el link hasta abajo( Sólo por si no conocen la canción)._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: "El fin justifica los medios".  
Parte II "¡Duelo!"**

No había sonido en la instancia, ningún ruido, ningún movimiento, todo estaba callado, todo calmo, todo tranquilo, todo apacible. Cuando finalmente el chico que dormitaba abrió los ojos, ahí estaban todos, pero… ¿En dónde estaban exactamente? Recapitulemos lo último que recordaba…

——_Flash back——_

— _¡Ey! Mira quien está aquí— Gritó Joey al verlos a los dos entrar._

— _Mi hermano se quedó dormido — Respondió al rubio, mirando a su hermano rojo de vergüenza._

— _Vamos faraón, no te sonrojes —Dijo a su hermano mayor_

— _SI, además en ti no nos extraña, capitán dormilón — Los demás rieron ante el comentario del rubio. Yugi fue el primero en dejar de reír._

— _Pero lo importante, es que Horus te busca._

— _Eso ya me lo habías dicho— replicó el faraón _

— _Y creo que esa fue la razón por la que te despertaste— Otra vez un comentario que Atem no entendió. Eso ocurría muy a menudo últimamente ¿Acaso hablaban en clave o algo así? Quizá seguía adormilado._

— _¡Tierra a Atem! ¡Tierra a Atem! Responde faraón. Necesitamos adelantar el proyecto de literatura— Le llamó Horus al mayor de los ojivioletas _

— _Ah, sí, ya voy. Veo que trajiste el libro. —Horus llevaba consigo un libro enorme_

— _Claro que sí, es imperativo que tengamos unas obras de Shakespeare si vamos a escoger una obra de Shakespeare, porque si no tenemos una obra de Shakespeare cómo vamos a escoger que obra vamos a utilizar para el proyecto ¿Me entiendes? Porque si no me entiendes, significa que no te explico bien, lo que a su vez significa que no te entiendo. — Habló la castaña haciéndose la graciosa._

— _¿Ah? — El comentario de Horus dejó algo perplejo al faraón. Esos juegos de palabras difíciles de entender eran divertidos… siempre que no los usara en contra de él y menos ahora que acababa de despertar —Em… quizá debamos trabajar en otro sitio… _

— _No se preocupen por nosotros, solo vamos a jugar en silencio— Dijo el pequeño hermano _

_Se mantuvieron jugando (muchos juegos de mesa y duelo de monstruos incluido) apartados mientras oían a los otros dos discutir en el sillón sobre las diversas obras contenidas en aquél majestuoso volumen._

—— _Fin flash back—— _

¡Ya recordaba! Se quedaron jugando en la sala hasta muy tarde. (Que vergüenza, no se dieron cuenta de cuando se quedaron dormidos). Salió de sus reflexiones y miró a los demás a su alrededor que también se estaba despertando.

—Buenos días a todos…—Oyeron desde la entrada, era la mamá de los Moto asomando con una sonrisa mañanera. — ¿Qué tal durmieron niños?

— Yo dormí bien, gracias— dijo Joey seguido por un enorme bostezo.

— Eso veo, bien los espero con su desayuno, y no se preocupen, llamé a los padres de todos anoche para avisarles que se quedarían aquí. Debieron tener un día muy agotador, cuando se durmieron, era muy temprano.

— ¡Ya sé que fue lo que pasó! —voltearon a mirar al rubio. —Atem tiene el sueño tan pesado que nos lo contagió.

Le miraron con una cara de "_mal chiste_" mientras que la matriarca se disponía a irse; pero antes paró en seco y se tornó hacia ellos.

— Por cierto, —tornaron su vista a ella, quien continuó hablando en un susurro— hablando de tu hermano, ¿Podrías despertarlo? — Dijo señalando al sillón detrás de ellos, en el que ninguno se había interesado antes.

Quedaron como estatuas por breves segundos, luego miraron enternecidos el cuadro frente a ellos. Tal parece que Horus no se había ido la noche anterior, sino que, al igual que ellos, se había quedado dormida con Atem en el sofá, ella se encontraba sobre el hombro de Atem, mientras que el otra tenía la cabeza recargada en el sofá con el libro aún sobre su regazo abrazándola inconscientemente.

— He, he, suertudo— declaró el albino amargado. Que malo que no se dieron cuenta que su mamá fue a atender la puerta y algo se aproximaba: Un castaño con las venas de la cabeza saltadas.

-----------------------------------------------------

—Ne, Kaiba-kun, buenos días. ¿Vienes a recoger a tu hermana? — Preguntó la amable mujer

— Si señora moto, así es, espero que mi monstruito no haya causado problemas— La señora Moto rió un poco y lo hizo pasar.

— No te preocupes Kaiba-kun, por cierto ya que estas aquí, ¿Gustas acompañarnos a desayunar junto con tu hermanos?

—Me encantaría Señora Moto. — finalizó el castaño.

—Muy bien. Los chicos están en la sala, no se han despegado ni un momento de ahí

-------------------------------------------------------

— Aww se ven tan indos— afirmo la maga sacando su celular para tomarles un par de cientos de fotos.

—Bueno, de igual forma tenemos que despertarlos— afirmó ´Tea, acercándose y con una ligera sacudida, la niña Kaiba comenzó a abrir los ojos, y en el momento en que se movió, el faraón también se despertó, ambos bostezaron y apenas vieron que estaban demasiado juntos se alejaron cada uno a un extremo del sofá (Eso sí, cada uno con un sonrojo del tamaño del mundo) dejando caer el libro en el suelo con este movimiento.

— ¡ay! Disculpa, creo que me quedé dormida. — Decía la Kaiba sonrojada.

— No, tu perdóname a mí — Decía el faraón notando el libro en el suelo al igual que la castaña.

— ¡Yo lo recojo! — dijeron al mismo tiempo y finalmente golpeándose cabeza con cabeza al tratar de tomarlo.

Los demás les miraban muy divertidos, a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero se abstuvieron, era más divertido observar a los dos tortolitos sonrojados por sus torpezas.

—¡¡¡Monstruo!!! — fue lo que oyeron antes de ver en la puerta a un empresario malhumorado. Que se abstuvo de regañarle a la castaña por romper las reglas de la casa, solo por que la señora Moto les había invitado a desayunar con ellos (y francamente quería algo de comida real, se moría de hambre, otra razón para agravar su pésimo humor, que al parecer de su hermana, era su estado natural).

-------------------------------------------------

En menos tiempo del que se dieron cuenta, se vieron en la mansión Kaiba, en la mismísima oficina privada de los Kaiba. (Se sentían como si se tratara de un juicio o algo así. Casi podían ver a Seto con una de esas pelucas con las que salen los jueces en las series de televisión). Seto se dirigía a sentarse en su escritorio, como signo de superioridad, mientras que los demás veían en dónde acomodarse en esa enorme instancia

— Oye Kaiba, ¿No crees que exageras? — Comenzó a decir el rubio ante tal situación— Mira yo también tengo una hermana, pero no me pongo así, bueno, ahora que lo pienso nunca lo ha hecho pero… si estuviera haciendo un trabajo con Tristán y Ducke y se quedara dormida, solo me encargaría de este par de idiotas. —Ahí se oyeron un par de protestas por ese insulto.

— Ciertamente Weeler, tú eres demasiado cabeza hueca como para saber la forma correcta de cuidar de tu hermana, así que lo haces por puro instinto. Pero no te preocupes, es algo muy común en los primates.

Y con esas palabras, Seto cortó la soga que detenía a las salvajes hormonas de venganza que fluyeron libres por el sistema de Joey, provocando que funcionara la parte malvada de su ser. Ante tal peligro, todos notaron un aura malvada y sedienta de venganza (Peor que la del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha)

— ¿Qué planeas Joey? — Preguntó temeroso el pequeño de los ojivioletas, y no le faltaban razones, a veces Joey tenía arranques muy gore cuando tenía puesta esa aura maléfica.

— Preparen las cámaras— Ordenó el rubio enfurecido con una mirada demoníaca que quemaba más que el mismísimo Sol. Los demás obedecieron ante tan maquiavélica sonrisa.

No entendían cual era la estrategia de Joey, lo vieron acercarse lenta y sigilosamente al alto empresario y en un solo movimiento se puso a la altura de los pantalones de Seto, los tomó por los lados y…

— ¡Veo Londres, veo Francia! — Se los bajó de un sopetón—… ¡¡veo unos calzones de Kaibalandia!! — finalizó con una gran carcajada.

Los pequeños Kaiba pedían que se los tragara la tierra, porque su hermano estaría insoportable después de esto, Ducke y Tristan usaron sus teléfonos y tomaron fotografías suficientes para llenar tres álbumes, Mientras los demás trataban de no mirar para no encender al empresario más de lo que ya estaba. Y para su desgracia, no pudieron evitar voltear por la curiosidad que sentían.

Las reacciones fueron muy variadas; el albino malhumorado junto con los comentaristas y el rubio mal disimularon una pícara risilla burlona, mientras que la maga y la bailarina se sonrojaron un poco y trataron de desviar la mirada al techo y se cubrían la boca para esconder sus risitas. Por otro lado el albino agradable y el par ojivioleta menor miraban la escena con una gota enorme en la nuca.

— ¡Esto estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba! — Decía entre risas el chico Weeller — ¿Me podrías dar el nombre de tu diseñador? ¡Yo también quiero unos bóxers así! ¡¡De dragoncitos!!

"_Dragoncitos". _Resonó en los oídos de los otros, que sacaron a relucir una infinita carcajada (que, por cierto, aun resuena en las pesadillas del empresario y en algunos espacios de chismes en internet) ante la ropa interior del castaño con dibujitos de dragones de ojos azules en todas partes.

— Ey… son igualitos a los de tu hermana… — al instante se calló la boca con una mano.

El faraón no pudo evitar decir eso, ¿por qué lo hizo? Al parecer el comentario no le gustó para nada al hermano de la castaña. Los demás voltearon a mirar al faraón.

Al mayor de los Kaiba ya no le importó el hecho de que pudieran subir esas fotos a internet o que se las vendieran a la prensa, solo quería una explicación. Se terminó de arreglar el pantalón y a pasos agigantados se acercó al faraón, cubierto por una apocalíptica nube rojiza.

— Disculpa, dijiste igualitos a los de… ¡¿Quien…?!— Interrogó con los brazos cruzados y los demás haciendo bolita alrededor, mientras que la castaña se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia con el rostro colorado y los ojos bien abiertos con Mokuba a su lado.

— Em… pues… verás… estem…— comenzaba a balbucear el cabizbajo faraón con un notorio sonrojo y el rostro sombrío. Trataba de acomodar, ordenar, razonar archivar, seleccionar preparar sus pensamientos para planear cómo diría las cosas, esperando que no se le fueran a salir las palabras de golpe.

— Yo… pues…— Comenzó a balbucear mientras unía y juntaba sus dedos índices aun sonrojado y cabizbajo—la otra semana… en clase de natación… pues… Horus y yo estábamos en la piscina y cuando salió se rasgó el traje de baño y entonces… no pude evitar ver su ropa interior…. ¡Pero no fue a propósito! ¡Lo juro! Solo pasó y ya.

No se movió, su gesto macabro indicaba que iba a matar a alguien, pero en lugar de eso se dio la vuelta y en solo escasos quince segundos ocurrió lo siguiente:

Caminó hacia su escritorio y repasó mentalmente lo que había en ellos. Cajón de la derecha: talonario, pluma y sello original de Kaiba Corp. Cajón de abajo a la derecha: mini archivero con todos los documentos más relevantes concernientes a Kaiba Corp. y sus diferentes ramas y áreas. Cajón de abajo ala izquierda: disco de duelo de refacción. Cajón de la izquierda arriba: Control maestro. Ahora bien, el control maestro, no lo usaba hace mucho, repasemos para que era cada botón: 1) botón que activa el sistema de seguridad, 2) botón para soltar a los perros de asalto, 3) video llamada,4) alarma por infra rojos… y…. ¡Eureka! El botón que buscaba. (Era el cinco, por que el seis era para llamar a su secretaria)

Lo accionó y al instante se abrió un compartimento secreto de la parte superior del escritorio con prueba de huelas digitales, llave electrónica, y código numérico. Hecho. Luego se abrió el piso de debajo del escritorio y este fue reemplazado con una caja de acero con el logo de Kaiba Corp. en la tapa, la cual se abrió automáticamente, revelando en su interior una colección de armas con tema del dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Había desde una cerbatana blanca con la cabeza del dragón en un extremo, hasta una Thomson con una forma de dragón en la parte trasera, una lanza, arco y flecha, katana, bazuca, etc. Estiró el brazo y tomó su favorita: Una espada china en fundada en un estuche rojo con un par de cabezas de dragón de ojos azules en la empuñadura.

Luego de esos asombrosos quince segundos, caminó de regreso con un aura oscura, maligna, maquiavélica, abominable, peligrosa, feroz, de furia, justo en dirección al objeto de su ira.

"_Bikurishita,..." ("Que miedo…")_—Pensamiento general

— Oye faraón, yo que tu correría— Aconsejó el rubio, que, siendo también un hermano mayor, conocía exactamente qué había en la mente del empresario en esos momentos: homicidio.

— Tú… — Comenzó a decir por dentro de su cubierta de maldad— ¡Pervertido! — Pero estaba bien justificada. Comenzó a perseguir al soberano por toda la habitación con la espada en el aire. Los demás observadores solo podían pensar en una cosa al ver al pobre de Atem: _"Hombre muerto"_

— E-espera… ¡Seto!… ¡Seto, por favor…! — Decía el ojivioleta entre cada corte que esquivaba. Eso era prueba de su habilidad en kendo, sobre todo cuando detuvo la espada con las manos justo encima de su cabeza. — ¿Acaso es tu intención matarme?

—¡¡¡Esa es la idea!!! — otro movimiento con la espada dirigido hacia el cuello de Atem.

— ¡Onii-sama, cálmate!— Gritó la castaña —… Está bien…

— ¡¿Cómo que está bien?! — Le interrumpió aún en su estado fúrico y aún agitando la espada por los aires y finalmente deteniendo la punta a escasos centímetros del cuello del faraón quien, al hacerse para atrás, terminó entre el la espada y el suelo.

— Fue un accidente, Atem lo dijo, no era su intención. Además— hizo una pausita con las mejillas sonrojadas. —… creo que esa fue la razón porque me cubrió con la toalla apenas salí de la piscina. Gracias Atem. — sonrió la castaña en dirección al faraón, cuya vida se encontraba en riesgo.

— De nada— alcanzó decir el "héroe" aún sometido por la espada.

— Lo que me faltaba, no te puedo ni dejar sola en la escuela por que necesitas que te esté cuidando todo el tiempo— sentenció el castaño volviendo a agitar la espada a diestra y siniestra de puro coraje, casi decapitando a todos menos a Atem.

— ¿Qué yo qué? Onii-sama, los accidentes ocurren. No tienes porque estresarte tanto.

— Silencio jovencita, que yo soy el que tiene la razón aquí. Yo sé que es lo mejor para ti y para Mokuba— y así comenzó el encuentro del día: Horus vs Seto

— ¿Por qué crees que tienes la razón? — cuestionó la castaña

— Pues porque soy el mayor, por lo tanto, soy el más listo, el más sabio, el más sensato, lo resumiré: soy el mejor

— ¿A sí? Yo te puedo superar en cualquier cosa, onii-sama. — Presumió un poco la castaña.

— ¡Ha! si claro monstruo, te tropiezas con tus propios pies. Solo dime una cosa que pudieras hacer mejor que yo. — Hablaba muy orgulloso.

— Puedo vencerlo— Dijo señalando a Atem y dejando a todos con los ojos saltados y las mandíbulas tan separadas que diez moscas entraron en la boca de Joey.

—No podrás. — dijo con los brazos cruzados.

— Que yo recuerde, tú no lo has podido vencer. — El mayor apretó un puño y derrotado, pero eso sí, muy a su estilo finalmente dijo — Si estás tan segura demuéstralo, monstruo.

— Por supuesto que lo haré. — Se dirigió al faraón con un tono de reto amistoso— Escucha Atem, te reto a un duelo, en este instante— Luego le señaló con un dedo índice y continuó— te veré en la azotea de la mansión, en unos minutos. — Terminó de hablar y salió de la habitación

— Hermano, ¿Traes tu mazo contigo, cierto? — preguntó el menor de los Moto al mayor.

— Claro que sí, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

— Necesitaremos ayuda para llegar a la azotea— le contestó

— No se preocupen, mi hermano y yo les ayudaremos — Mokuba

-------------------------------------------------------

Subir las escaleras, doblar a la derecha seguir al pasillo del fondo hasta las escaleras de caracol. Fácil… ahora solo falta recordar lo que hicieron antes para saber cómo bajar de ahí.

— ¡¿Qué diablos tienen los Kaiba en contra de tener un dalo en tierra firme?! —fue lo que dijo Joey al subir el último peldaño y desplomarse junto a Mokuba en el suelo de la azotea, donde estaban los demás tomando sus posiciones.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo que nos gusten las alturas Weeler?— Reclamó el amargado castaño— A espera, lo olvidaba, los animales rastreros no pueden despegarse del piso— Los comentaristas sujetaron al rubio por los brazos y lo hicieron caer al suelo otra vez (es fácil detenerlo cuando esta sofocado e infartándose)

— ¡Al menos escúchame, y escúchame bien! ¡Haz algo bueno por alguien una vez en tu vida! ¡¡Y ponle un elevador a esta casa monstruosa!!

— ¡Muy bien, comencemos este duelo! — Anunció la castaña con su disco de duelo preparado

—Hagámoslo— fue la respuesta del joven gobernante. —… este duelo será interesante —al instante activó su disco de duelo al igual que el de su oponente. Al mismo tiempo que comenzaba una tenue…

— ¿Música de fondo? — Dijeron extrañados todos a coro

— Así es, de esta manera podré decidirme que música le pondré en la edición— Lo miraron todos extrañados, a excepción del Kaiba mayor que solo lo miró de reojo acusadoramente

— ¿Edición? — Hizo de eco Joey— ¿Vas a grabar este duelo? Que yo sepa se necesita una cámara no una simple laptop — En efecto, Mokuba se había sentado en el suelo con su laptop sobre sus rodillas

— Claro que las tengo, solo tienes que mirar por ahí — Señaló a la parte en la que estaban Atem y Horus, donde pudieron divisar un unas cuantas antenitas con lo que, intuyeron, eran cámaras miniatura, cortesía del departamento de invenciones y "aparatejos" personales de Kaiba Corp

— Y por allá, y también por el piso y unas cuentas de estas— Señaló a tres extraños mini platillos voladores con tres lentes saliendo de estos. — Es que el video no se ve muy bien si solo usas el celular, este lo quiero en alta definición.

——— _Música de fondo: "Duel" by Bond __———_

Y comenzó el duelo, cada quien en un extremo del techo, rodeados por cámaras (controladas desde la laptop de Mokuba) a cinco pisos de altura.

ATEM: 4000 HORUS: 4000

— Si no te molesta Faraón, las damas primero— dijo la castaña al tiempo que sonreía —Invoco al "Caballero Pixie" en modo de defensa y coloco dos cartas boca abajo, tu turno.

— ¿Acaso ella hará lo que yo creo que hará? — Soltó incrédulo el rubio — Ese es un movimiento típico de principiante, apuesto lo que sea a que una de esas dos cartas es una carta de trampa.

— Lo sabemos Weeler ahora cállate y déjame disfrutar del corto camino del monstruo de la compañía a la derrota. — Todos voltearon a verlo

— ¿Qué? — No hubo respuesta, ya adivinaban que todos los hermanos mayores que son gruñones le hablan así a sus hermanas.

De regreso al duelo, Atem se encontraba descifrando qué clase de estrategia tendría Horus en mente al efectuar ese movimiento tan obvio.

"_Si se trata de una carta de trampa perderé a un monstruo, si se trata de una carta mágica su 'Caballero pixie 'podría salvarse o ir al cementerio. Supongo que la única forma de averiguarlo será atacar"_

— Invoco al "Guardia Celta" en modo de ataque y activo la carta mágica "Cero defensa" cambiando al "Caballero Pixie" a modo de ataque. Ahora, "Guardia Celta" ¡ataca al "Caballero pixie"!

— ¡Activo mi carta de trampa, fuerza del espejo! — La carta fue revelada y el "Guardia celta destruido en una explosión de luz blanca" haciendo que los puntos de vida de Atem disminuyeran a 3400

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Oye Atem, como fue que caíste?! ¿Qué clase de movimiento es ese? ¡Ni que fueras un novato! ¡¿Acaso sigues con tu sueño de peso complet…?!—gritaba el rubio hasta que el albino malhumorado y con cara de pocos amigos, le metió un calcetín en la boca

— Ese fue un movimiento interesante, intentaste confundirme con las dos cartas boca abajo — sonrió a su adversaria el faraón— Si no hubiera atacado habrías activado tu otra carta, que algo me dice, habría aumentado el poder de tu monstruo e igualmente destruido a mi "Guardia celta"

—Si adivinaras qué carta es exactamente, me asustarías— bromeó la castaña.

— ¡Guau, guau! Y más guau— Joey se acababa de sacar el calcetín del paladar— Oye Kaiba, tu hermana sí que es hábil. —elogiaba pero el castaño en cambio, ardía en furia.

— ¡¿Insinúas que es mejor duelista que yo?!

—Vaya, vaya, Ducke, parece que Joey abrió la boca de más— comenzó Tristán

—Y no solo eso, ha puesto en duda las habilidades para el duelo del todo poderoso señor de Kaiba Corp— le completó el Deblin. — ¿Qué consecuencias crees que le traiga esto a nuestro Joey?

—Pues, solo te diré que si no se calla esa bocaza que tiene, su cabeza rodará desde cinco pisos de altura

— ¿Esa no sería más bien una caída? — Cuestionó el ojiverde

— ¡No si la tiras por las escaleras!

—Ahora, es mi turno—dijo Horus tomando una carta de su mazo— Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y sacrifico a mi "Caballero Pixie" para invocar a mi "Ryu-Ran" en modo de ataque y así, termino mi turno.

"_M… Ahora tiene tres cartas boca abajo lo único que sé es que la primera es una carta  
mágica, si las otras dos también lo son, solo deberé usar "Deshace  
el hechizo" pero si son trampas…"_

— Sacrificaré a un monstruo de mi mano para invocar a la "Maga oscura" y pondré dos cartas boca abajo. Tu turno.

—Bien, activo mi "Anillo de magnetismo" que le otorga 500 puntos más de ataque y defensa a mi "Ryu-Ran", brindándole así 2700 puntos de ataque y obligando a tu "Maga oscura a atacar" —Apenas de divisaba un movimiento de la "Maga oscura" cuando….

— ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo, "Deshace el hechizo"! así que ahora tu "Ryu-Ran" pierde sus quinientos puntos de ataque y defensa extras, ahora mi maga puede atacar a tu "Ryu-Ran" — DE inmediato la maga lanzó una esfera de energía sobre el pobre monstruo que terminó en le cementerio, pero solo disminuyendo los puntos de vida de la chica en 100 puntos

ATEM: 3600 HORUS: 3900

— Lo más importante ahora es proteger mis puntos de vida, así que… Invoco a "Lady Pantera" en modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

— Coloco una carta boca abajo y ahora ataco con mi "Maga Oscura"

—Activo mi carta boca abajo "Agujero de tierra", que llevará a la "Maga oscura" directamente al cementerio

— ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo! ¡"Quita trampas"! Denegando el efecto de tu agujero y continúo mi ataque, ahora es "Lady Pantera" quién está en el cementerio. Tu turno.

— Bien, activo la carta mágica "Agujero Negro" llevándose a tu "Maga oscura" al cementerio y así tus puntos de vida disminuyen mil puntos—_ "Tal vez deba usar esa carta boca abajo. No, aún no es tiempo…"_— Coloco dos monstruos boca abajo y termino mi turno.

— Extraño movimiento, creí que eras como tu hermano—Rió un poco el faraón.

— De hecho no, lo que pasa es que tengo una estrategia infalible, te darás cuanta cuando te gane.

— En ese caso— Tomó una carta de su mazo— Activo "Destrucción de cartas", ahora cada uno de nosotros debe enviar su mano completa al cementerio y tomar cinco cartas nuevas— miró las cartas que tenía _"Perfecto"_ —.ahora juego "Renace el monstruo" para traer de regreso a la "Maga oscura". "Maga oscura", ataca a sus monstruos boca abajo — la fiel maga atacó revelando los que parecían ser el "Mago de la fe" y "La sirena encantadora" — Ahora ¡Ataca sus puntos de vida directamente! — Una esfera de energía fue lanzada hacia la joven de cabello castaño haciendo que perdiera mil puntos, pero no pareció importarle— Tu turno, Horus.

ATEM: 2600 HORUS: 2900

"_Si mi cabeza no me falla, podré utilizar la carta que tengo  
boca abajo muy pronto, pero antes…"_

—Atem, hace un momento me hiciste descartar a mi plumífero amigo, el "Caballero pingüino", de mi mano y en el momento en que es enviado al cementerio, se activa su efecto especial, que me permite combinar las cartas de mi mazo con las que he enviado al cementerio, barajarlas y tomar cinco cartas nuevas. — Miró su mano y sonrió— Ahora invoco a "Bebé dragón" en modo de ataque, ahora le adicionaré la carta "Tesoro de dragón" y "Garras de dragón" dándole un total de 2700 puntos de ataque, termino mi turno.

— ¿No es extraño que no atacara? — Cuestionó Tea en voz alta— su "Bebé dragón" sobrepasa a la "Maga oscura", bien pudo haberla enviado al cementerio y tomar la ventaja de este duelo.

— Tal vez no se le ocurrió y ya — dijo Joey.

— Estoy de acuerdo en que el monstruo es una atolondrada, pero no es tan tonta como tú, Weeller— Joey solo se contuvo sólo porque no quería perderse nada de ese duelo.

— ¡Mi turno! —Tomó entonces una carta de su mazo— Tal vez te interese saber que la carta que saqué es "El libro de las artes místicas" que incrementará el poder de la maga dándole dos mil ochocientos puntos de ataque.

— Ahora, "Maga oscura" ataca al "Bebé dragón".

ATEM: 2600 HORUS: 2600

— Bien... mi turno y activo mi carta boca abajo ¡Intercambio!, ahora debemos cambiar una carta de nuestra mano por una de las cartas del oponente

—M… vaya, vaya. Tal parece que el monstruo no atacó antes para usar esa carta— pensaba el C.E.O. en voz alta.

— ¿Enserio? — cuestionó la rubia junto a él.

— Si, de esta forma podrá ver las cartas de Atem y así conocer su estrategia— Afirmó con una ceja levantada y una débil sonrisa de lado, parecía tener ahora un gesto de orgullo en su rostro como diciendo: _"Bien hecho, monstruo"_ — Ese fue un buen movimiento.

— Pero…— comenzó a decir Yugi.

— ¿Pero…?— le hizo eco el albino menor.

—De esta forma se está arriesgando a dejar su estrategia al descubierto— terminó el chibi.

— Ey… dije que fue un buen movimiento, jamás dije que fuese un excelente movimiento.

Ambos bajaron la guardia, los hologramas desaparecieron caminaron el uno hacia el otro hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

— ¿Así planeas descifrar mi estrategia?

—Te dije que tenía una estrategia infalible— le sonrió la chica Kaiba, acto seguido hecho un vistazo a las cartas del faraón. Levantó, entonces, su mano; pero, en lugar de tomar una carta se apresuró a tomar el rostro del chico uniendo sus labios en un corto y leve beso. Los ojos de Atem se abrieron de sobremanera, su rostro se volvió ligeramente carmesí y su mente se puso en blanco. Solo duraron así por diez segundos, cuando se hubo separado, la chica sonrió y tomó la carta.

Volviendo con el mini público, todos quedaron con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos saltados, excepto por un amargado que, solo por obra y gracia de Ra, sacó de la nada su queridísima espada china y en menos de quince segundos se le ocurrieron veinte formas de asesinar al gobernante. (Si, el empresario saca a relucir el lado más s

— Ahora tú Atem— el faraón aún se encontraba confundido, de ninguna manera se esperaba eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que hacía… ¡el duelo! Casi lo olvidaba… Reaccionó finalmente y miró las cartas de la chica ojiazúl: "Renace el monstruo", "Gigante verde", "Castillo de las ilusiones oscuras" así que… posiblemente…

"_Horus me beso... ¡Horus me besó…! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso yo le…?  
Nunca antes… Es a primera vez que alguien me… ¡Basta!"_

Ni siquiera reparó en qué carta fue la que tomó, pero amenas la tomó cada quién dio media vuelta y regresaron al lugar en el que estaban.

— Ahora continuemos, ¿te parece? Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

"_Horus me beso, Horus me beso… me besó, me besó, me besó…"_

_No podía mantenerse concentrado, el faraón no paraba de ver imágenes confusas de lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos en su cabeza muy insistentemente.

— Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

— Mala decisión faraón, activo mi carta mágica "Gigante verde" y dole adiós a tus cilindros mágicos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabías que…?

— Por que la vi hace rato, y ya sé que tratabas de hacer, planeabas esperar a que invocara a mi monstruo más poderoso para utilizarla, por eso trajiste a la maga oscura del cementerio, pero debiste atacar mis puntos de vida mientras estaba descuidada, porque ahora, utilizaré "Renace el monstruo para traer de regreso al "Bebé Dragón" pero no por mucho, ya que lo sacrificaré para… — tomó una carta de su mano y la mostró —… ¡Invocar esto invocar al "Mago oscuro"!

— ¡Oh, Por Dios! — Joey y los demás estaban sorprendidos, ya todos declaraban al faraón como derrotado.

— Ahora ataca a la "Maga oscura"— una esfera de energía fue lanzada y la maga derrotada— Pero no es todo. Activo mi carta boca abajo "Ritual de brillo negro" Así., sacrificaré al mago, para traer al "Mago del caos negro" Y ataco tus puntos de vida directamente

ATEM: 0000 HORUS: 2600

— He, fue un buen duelo, Atem. Tal vez podamos repetirlo alguna vez— Los hologramas desaparecieron y los discos de duelo se desactivaron,

— Increíble Horus, venciste a Atem— Joey estaba incrédulo, pero a la vez efusivo.

— Exactamente, volteó a donde se encontraba su hermano mayor— ¿Lo ves hermano? Yo logré en unos minutos, lo que tú no habías logrado en… ¿Cuántos años? — El altísimo C.E.O. estaba tan molesto… No porque se comprobaran las palabras de su pequeña hermanita, si no porque aún no separaba la real cabeza del Faraón de sus hombros.

— ¡Vaya duelo! No cabe duda que eres mejor que tu hermano— bakura lamentó haber dicho eso, no le importaba que su hermanita dijera eso, al fin de cuentas, era _su hermanita,_ queda entre familia, pero… a él no se la perdonaría…

— Prepárate a conocer lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento Basura…— Seto estaba haciendo un nudo de la horca imaginario.

— ¿Y yo por qué? ¿No era a Atem a quien querías matar?

— A él lo mataré después lenta y dolorosamente, le sacaré el corazón con un tenedor…— Seto estaba loco de ira.

— ¿Con un cuchillo es mejor no lo crees? — Seto se le quedó viendo feo

— ¡¡Con un tenedor le dolerá más, idiota!!

Lejos de la multitud que elogiaba el duelo de la castaña se encontraba el faraón, mirando el cielo, mirando las nubes, mirándola a ella…

"_¿Por qué me siento así? Nunca antes… esto es… estoy enfermo o… ¿acaso estoy…?"_

Bajaron por el mismo camino de antes… o eso supusieron, francamente no recordaban por dónde habían subido, todavía no era medio día, pero igual los esperaba la limusina de la familia Kaiba. Horus les había hecho el favor de decirle a Roland que los llevara a cada uno a sus casas, claro que no sin antes invitarles a cenar.

— Hasta luego chicos, no olviden que yo cocinaré esta noche. — decía la castaña

— No te preocupes Horus, tal vez ellos lo olviden pero nosotras nos aseguraremos de traerlos a rastras si es necesario— le contestó Mana

— Confío en ustedes— cerró la puerta— ya pueden irse Roland

— Si, señorita Kaiba. —el motor se encendió y poco a poco vieron cómo la solitaria mansión Kaiba empequeñecía en el horizonte conforme se iban alejando, también notaron otrda cosa, un soñador con cara de sorpresa y sonrojado todavía.

— ¿Faraón? Hermano…Hermano… ¡Atem, despierta!

— Ah… perdón…— decía distraído el faraón

— ¿Qué te pasa oiji? —preguntó la maga ante su poema de cara.

— Creo que… estoy enamorado…

— ¿Y eso es una novedad? — Fue el último comentario sarcástico que se escuchó por parte de Tea, y con el que todos en el vehículo concordaban.

-----------------------------------------------------

— No te alejes mucho— decía la morena a su hermano

— Por favor hermanita, no tengo cinco años, ¿Qué piensas? — cuestionó el de ojos lilas

— ¡Pienso que deberías tomarte las cosas más enserio jovencito! Aún tenemos una misión que cumplir.

CONTINUARÁ…

—— _Ending: Sakura kiss from Ouran High School Host club ——_

_

* * *

_

_Ne… Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? ¡¡¡NYA!!! Yo espero que bien, miau. Y que les agrade este nuevo capítulo, miau. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hicieron lo de la canción? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Ya saben por qué se llama "El fin justifica los medios"? Si no quieren que continúe preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez entonces ¡Déjenme un review! por favorcito, en el nombre de Ra, apiádense de nuestras almas, cuando un autor recibe un review, un ángel nos regala un milagro_

_P.D.: A partir de aquí algunos capítulos llevan un ending, con esto me refiero a algunas canciones que se aplican a la situación de algunos personajes, varias tienen que ver con Atem, pero de eso se darán cuenta próximamente. __(O_~)_

_Duel by Bond: __.com/watch?v=-ZY0xk0VeDs (__no se por qué se cocrta el link así, pero ya saben que esto es en youtube)_


	6. El fin justifica los medios, Parte III

**Funny Destined Love**

_¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Ahora si sabrán por qué se llaman "El fin justifica los medios" desde el capítulo 4. Si lo hubiera dejado como un solo capítulo, hubiera sido enorme._

_Y recuerden… (Sólo por formalidad) Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Personajes de mi creación: Horus Kaiba_

_¡¡¡Disfruten su lectura!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ****"El fin justifica los medios"****  
Parte III Cena y travesuras **

Terapia de grupo. Se supone que los "Alcohólicos anónimos" son un grupo de auto ayuda, y se llama terapia de grupo por que se ayudan mutuamente con sus problemas siendo que cada uno está enfermo de alcohol. Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que se llama cuando todos tus amigos y tu hermano están en tu habitación para hablar exclusivamente de tus problemas?

— Bien faraón, ya quedamos en que sólo gustaba durante sus primeras semanas aquí, y que te enamoraste sin darte cuenta. — Decía Joey mientras que Tristán palomeó solo-Ra-sabe qué era en una revista de esas con miles de_ tests_ y _quizzes_ de esos en los que "Verificas si te ama o no te ama" (cortesía del revistero personal de Tea) — Y también que se volvió peor apenas te besó.

— De hecho… No sé… solo que… solo me sentí muy confundido cuando me besó…— decía el faraón

—Espérate a que terminemos este test ¿De acuerdo? — Le reprimió Tea con una vena saltada— Ya lo arruinaste, esa pregunta era en caso de que contestaras "b" pero contestaste "a"

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? — Preguntó perplejo Atem

— No, mejor dinos ¿Cuál es tu número favorito? — Bakura intervino con otra revista en sus manos.

— Em… ¿Y si no tengo número favorito?

— ¡Tú invéntale!— le gritó Joey por encima del escándalo

— Aguarda, ouji, repíteme ¿Qué forma debe tener una mancha para que te guste? — Se amontonó Mana

— ¿No habías dicho nube?

— Olvídala faraón, —dijo Tristán empujando a la maga—… mejor dime cuál es tu estilo artístico favorito: romántico, neoclásico, prehistórico o…

— ¡Cállate y continuemos!, Haber… la siguiente es… em… número catorce… ¿Besos o algo más? —Preguntó Tea de otra revista, dejando a Atem igual de perplejo

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — decía con una ceja arqueada.

— Chicos uno a la vez — Pidió Yugi con una gota de sudor enorme cayendo por su nuca junto con Ryo temiendo que pasar algo feo.

— ¡¡Haber!! Ya me hicieron bolas, unos test dicen que se enamoró a primera vista, otros que son compatibles, otros que no deberían estar juntos, otros que "sólo amigos", otros que están destinados, otros que es un "camino accidentado" ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué acaso hablamos de una carretera?! — Se quejó el rubio, totalmente desesperado (se puso igual que en las noches de estudio en tiempo de exámenes) y finalmente suspiró resignado y cansado de hacer tanta pregunta rara— Oigan, no creo que esto nos lleve a alguna parte.

— ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que les dije hace una hora! — gritó el faraón finalmente sin una gota de paciencia. — no sé cómo es que estoy enamorado de Horus, comencé a cuestionarme esa posibilidad apenas me besó. Además seguro que lo hizo solo para vencerme, ya saben, "El fin justifica los medios". Y… estoy seguro de que ella solo me ve como un amigo… — lo miraron incómodamente cerca— ¿Qué? Es la verdad…

— Te sorprenderías…— murmuró Tea.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Tea? — preguntó el menor de los ojivioletas

— Ah… nada, nada importante… se los digo después… y… ¡Miren la hora! Son las tres… Mana tenemos que ir de compras… recuerda, lo de literatura… hehehe— Salió de la habitación con mana de la mano y luego regresó por los comentaristas, el rubio y los albinos— ¡Ustedes también!

— ¡¿Y nosotros por qué?! —reclamó el albino gruñón

— ¡Para cargar lo que compremos! Ya es hora de que sirvas para algo Bakura— le gritó Tea con su humor de perros, no sin antes guiñarle levemente el ojo a Yugi.

— ¿Qué… qué fue eso? — se preguntaba Atem, parpadeando confundido por tan rara reacción

—No sé, voy a ver que pasa, mientras tanto tú podrías quedarte a resolver el rompecabezas de tu corazón ¿No crees?— Yugi salió y Atem permaneció en la habitación.

Por el momento, Atem no se sentía apto para explorar los pasillos de su mente, sentía que ahora sí se podía perder aunque el laberinto fuera pequeño. Así que mejor se puso a memorizar sus líneas para el proyecto de literatura ¿Obra? "La fierecilla domada" Acto segundo, el dialogo de Petrochio y Catalina.

Mientras que abajo, en la sala todos miraban a Tea y Mana interrogadoramente hasta que llegó Yugi donde ellos.

— ¿Ahora sí, nos puedes decir por qué nos obligaste a bajar tan súbitamente? — reclamó el rubio con una venita saltada en su frente.

— Porque no sé si… ya-saben-quien se debería enterar de lo que les voy a decir…— Comenzaba a decir la chica bailarina— verán hace un par de semanas…

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Aun se encontraban en medio del desierto, con un sol inmóvil en el horizonte, parecía que por más cerca que estuviese, la noche simplemente no llegaba, pero eso no parecía importarles a Atem y la chica cuyo rostro veía como cubierto por un frondoso velo tejido por las hebras del misterio._

— _¡Mira! Parece ser un oasis__—__ dijo la chica que tenía al faraón cogido de la mano__—__ ¡Vamos faraón!_

_Avanzaron entonces e instantáneamente se encontraron en una formación rocosa en medio de la nada, rodeada por el fértil suelo característico de un oasis. _

— _Espera… estos no son árboles __—__ dijo el faraón tocando lo que parecía un tronco cubierto por la maleza__—… son columnas. Estas deben ser las ruinas de un templo, y...tal parece que fue uno grande._

— _Vaya que lo fue__—__ le contestó la chica misteriosa__—__ pero apenas terminaron de construirlo fue abandonado._

— _¿Tú sabes por qué?_

— _Pues… dicen que este templo sólo fue creado para llevar a cabo un ritual especial, pero nunca se supo si realmente fue utilizado para su propósito._

—_No sé si es mi imaginación o tú sabes más de lo que me dices_

— _Es tu imaginación_

— _Por cierto… __—__ comenzó el otro a decir mientras con algo de pena__—__ creo que olvidé tu nombre otra vez, ¿Te molestaría repetírmelo?_

— _No te preocupes__—__ le sonrió__—__ mi nombre es…__—__ Poco a poco el velo que cubría su rostro se iba e desvaneciendo, junto con ella…_

— _¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! __—__ suplicó tratando de alcanzarla_

— ¡No! — Atem se levantó súbitamente con la mano hacia el frente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó en la orilla de la cama con una mirada algo triste. —… fue un sueño otra vez. — murmuró para sí mismo y luego terminó de apoyar la espalda en el colchón mirando en dirección al techo. — Otra vez ella… me pregunto quién será…— Bostezó nuevamente y luego se dirigió al baño. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba; un buen baño con agua fría para terminar de despertarse.

--------------------------------------------------------

— ¡Hermano! Hermano, ¿Estás aquí? — Escuchó a Yugi llamarle al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta.

— ¡Ahora salgo! — le respondió el otro desde dentro mientras tomaba una toalla

— ¿Te quedaste dormido de casualidad?

— Em… si, pero no te preocupes, solo fue una pequeña siesta — se oyó desde el interior del baño

— Bueno, solo te quería decir que quedamos de vernos con Horus a las… en media hora.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya es tan tarde? — Pobre faraón, el tiempo pasa volando como el jet de ojos azules cuando estas durmiendo plácidamente.

"_¿Quién era esa chica?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------

La mansión estaba vacía, pero no es que no hubiera nadie, era porque no había ningún ruido… hasta que… un sonidito de "_Ding don_" (Al estilo de la familia Kaiba, claro está) hizo que finalmente ese lugar dejara de sentirse como una película de espantos.

Un pelilargo camino por la instancia hasta la puerta y al abrir…

— Hola chicos, llegan justo a tiempo— les saludó el menor de los Kaiba. Como siempre, Mokuba vestía un chaleco amarillo, y una camisa rayada debajo de este, solo que esta vez la camisa era de mangas cortas y un pantalón negro. Los invitados vestían aún los uniformes de la preparatoria Dominó, a excepción de las chicas. Tea tenía puesta una minifalda con una blusa negras y un chaleco blanco, mientras que Mana llevaba una falda color rosa y un suéter azul cielo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso planeaban servir la mesa sin nosotros? — Bromeó el comentarista de cabeza puntiaguda.

— No, lo digo porque onee-sama y onii-sama ya comenzaron con su competencia de cocina — Y no bromeaba, realmente ya habían comenzado los mayores a discutir sobre su habilidad innata de ser mejores en todo que el otro.

— ¡No haga eso! Te dije que nada de comino, ya tiene suficiente. — Regañaba el castaño con una cuchara en la mano.

— Esto no es comino, es orégano, no se puede hacer un buen espagueti sin orégano. — Dijo la castaña señalándole con el especiero que tenía en la mano.

— ¡No le habrás puesto más pimienta, verdad? — Le acusó el C.E.O., que en ese momento, presumía sus dotes de chef.

— Por amor de Kami, claro que no. Y tú no le hayas puesto más ajo al kurri— los papeles se invirtieron.

— Oye, se necesita más una cabeza de ajo, y tú solo le pusiste tres dientes. Esa cosa necesita sabor y a ti siempre te queda insípida.

—Tenía cinco años en primer lugar, y en segundo, obviamente no tenía sabor ¡Era un pastel de lodo! — Se excusó la otra— Además tu eres un adicto a la comida condimentada con ajo y cebolla, por eso eres tan amargado.

— ¡Horus "Kuribo" Kaiba! — Ahora sí se enojó el castaño gruñón.

— Sí, sí. Ya sé, me callo, además ya están aquí los demás. — Hizo una pausa para sacar los platos de su respectivo estante con un puchero extra en su rostro, y luego soltó una risilla con un deje de nostalgia

— ¿Ahora, qué te pasa a ti, loca? — Le miró con forma de reproche Seto.

— Es que… hace mucho que no me llamabas "Kuribo", bueno, siempre me dices que parezco un Kuribo, o solo me llamas kaijuu (monstruo), pero… no me habías vuelto a llamar Kuribo abiertamente.

— Bueno… primero pensé que en este tiempo que estuvimos separados, habías cambiado y por eso… solo eras un monstruo indefinido, pero tal parece que sigues siendo un pequeño Kuribo, Kuribo. — La castaña sonrió, sin importarle que le volvieran a decir "pequeño monstruo esto" o "pequeño monstruo aquello"

--------------------------------------

Sirvieron la cena y a todos les gustó, fue de esas cenas con los amigos que se ven tan cotidianas y tan especiales. Se encontraban en este momento en la enorme mesa del comedor Kaiba, con sus doce asientos repartiéndose así:

El C.E.O. (con su traje blanco de oficina) en la cabeza de la mesa, a su diestra el más pequeño de la familia, y su hermana a la derecha de éste, seguida del faraón, Mana y Ryou. A la izquierda del amargado empresario, estaban Tea, Bakura, Joey, Tristán y Ducke.

"_Primero me carcome el páncreas, luego me hace derramar bilis, luego besa a ese retrasado faraón,__  
después me tortura la psique en la cocina y ahora para colmo de males,  
se sienta junto a él… lo mandaré derechito a su pirámide"_ —

Este pensamiento, ya saben de quién es.

— ¡Delicioso! Este espagueti es fabuloso Horu-chan— comentó Tea.

— Gracias, pero la verdad es que no lo preparé yo, lo hizo mi hermano, a él le queda mejor que a mí el espagueti. — dijo mientras Mokuba mostraba un aura depresiva en su sitio— ¿Qué te pasa otouto-chama?

— Ustedes prepararon la comida y yo no ayude, solo pude pasarles las especias… Me siento tan inútil

— Cálmate hermanito, no es para tanto— Intentó animarle la castaña ante el silencio del más alto de los hermanos Kaiba (Es que estaba muy ocupado imaginándose la mejor forma de asesinar al faraón, pero decidiéndose más por las torturas que usó el Santo Oficio de la inquisición allá por la edad media. Se preguntaba si debía de usar esa de la cabra lamiendo los pies, el potro o ese que estira los miembros hasta dislocarlos)

—Bua… no es verdad onee-sama… si soy un inútil… ahora solo por eso me volveré emo— dice cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con su cabello y saca la espada de Seto para cortarse las venas. Acto que asustó a todos, ese niño iba en serio.

— ¡Qué emo ni qué calabazas! ¡Tráeme aquí esa espada!— Dijo mientras se la arrebataba al pequeño Kaiba— ¡Y tú, hermano, deberías aprender a cuidar mejor tus cosas! — Le regañó apuntándole con el mango de la espada ni siquiera notó cuando Mokuba le dijo que era una broma.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para reclamarme a mí, Kuribo? — Sin comentarios, la castaña ya no tubo un solo argumento para derrocar el poderío de su hermano mayor, el todopoderoso señor de Kaiba Corp.

— Al menos dile algo a Mokuba— El ambiente de repente se volvió pesado en cierta forma, a lo que Joey atinó a interrumpir.

— Oigan, —hizo pausa para deglutir lo que tenía en la boca— realmente te queda bien el espagueti, Kaiba.

— Obvio, soy el mayor y el más listo. — comenzó a decir con la castaña mirándole con un puchero— y por lo tanto mejor chef que el Kuribo de en medio— argumentó mirando con presunción a la menor.

— ¿Kuribo? — se preguntó el faraón a lo que la castaña respondió:

— Es mejor a que me diga monstruo— Por increíble que parezca, el castaño paso esto por alto solo para presumir sus dotes de chef.

— ¿No crees que está un poco salado? — cuestionó el de cabeza puntiaguda.

— No, lo que pasa es que tú estás salado el día de hoy, además puedes acompañarte de un huevo duro para…— examinó la mesa como buscando algo— Horus… ¿Dónde están los huevos?

— Se quedaron en la estufa— Exclamó temiendo que algo se incendiara

— Al menos encendiste la flama, ¿Verdad? — la castaña le miró con esa expresión de _"¿Tenía que hacerlo?"_— Porque creo que si enciendes el fuego estarán listos más rápidamente. — Helo ahí, el increíble sarcasmo del Señor Egocentrismo.

— Yo pensé que ya estaban listos— en ese momento el peque de la familia Kaiba se hundió en su asiento.

— Ay no… — Lloriqueaba con cascaditas en lugar de ojos— … yo le dije a onee-sama que estaban listos y onii-sama me dijo que estaban crudos… ¡Pero que idiota fui!

— No te preocupes, nada que la magia de Joey Weeler no pueda solucionar— Y vieron cómo se levantaba el rubio de la mesa— ¿Esa es la puerta que lleva a la cocina, verdad? — dijo señalando una puerta justo al otro lado de la habitación, los Kaiba mayores le respondieron que sí, y en un escaso par de minutos después, regresó con una amplia sonrisa.

— Ya está, los tendrán listos en cinco minutos— Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué se supone que hiciste Joey? — Le interrogó la bailarina con total estupefacción.

— Fácil, solo los puse en el microondas— Los comensales cayeron de sus sillas ante la explicación

— ¿No hablarás en serio, o si? — La pregunta del Devlin era solo pura formalidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? Cualquier idiota sabe que el microondas lo calienta todo muy…—Se oyó una explosión por detrás de la puerta de la cocina. — ¿rápido?

—Sí, Joey — Le regañó a gritos el "cabeza puntiaguda" — ¡Pero no cualquiera es tan idiota como para no saber que nunca debes meter un huevo crudo al microondas!

— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas del experimento de física de los globos dentro del microondas por 20 segundos? —Le habló Yugi, por primera vez en todo el evento.

— ¿Eso nos lo dejaron de tarea, no?

—No me digas que la copiaste del libro de Tea— Fue todo lo que el faraón alcanzó a decir

—Em… esté… no… desafortunadamente no quiso así que… solo adiviné los resultados—rió nerviosamente el rubio

— Weeler…— El castaño se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió hasta donde Joey, quien se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos, pero el castaño, lejos de golpearle, pasó de largo hasta la puerta de la cocina y al abrirla… las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki no eran nada comparado con el desastre que ahora era la cocina de los Kaiba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Parecía que el orden había sido restaurado, un castaño bebía una taza de té, al igual que los demás, mientras un rubio limpiaba los escombros de la habitación contigua, ayudado por Bakura (Seto se está vengando por el comentario de la mañana)

— Maldito Kaiba… Me las pagará…— Repetía el rubio entre dientes mientras barría el piso de la cocina.

— No culpes a Kaiba, la culpa de todo esto la tiene el faraón de novena…— Soltó Bakura mientras sostenía un trapeador junto a él.

— ¿Culpa del faraón? — Paró de barrer para mirar a Bakura.

— Si, ese suertudo de lo peor. Primero se enamora de la Kaiba, luego ve su ropa interior, luego la besa en medio de un duelo, como resultado: nos invitan a comer, él no te pasó la tarea de física, por eso solo escribiste tonterías, que resultaron ser verdad y si te hubiera dejado copiar habrías recordado que los huevos en el microondas explotan, y en consecuencia no estaríamos aquí como esclavos. ¿Pero acaso lo hicieron pagar por sus errores de antes? ¡No!

— No sé qué estés pensando, pero no podemos hacerle daño al faraón, es nuestro amigo. — El rubio miraba al albino con unos puntitos acusadores en logar de ojos

— Oye, oye, no le haré nada… solo una pequeña travesura, una bromita pesada— Le contestó el peliblanco con una sonrisita de picardía.

— ¡Ah…! Pues si es una broma pesada, yo le entro compadre. ¿Qué tienes en mente? — A Joey no le interesaba la violencia sin sentido hacia sus amigos, cuando no le han hecho nada malo, pero sí haría lo que tuviera que hacer para disfrutar de una buena broma. Se acercó cómplice a Bakura.

— Decidme, decidme por favor O Gran Pillo y Amo de las Maldades — Le reverenció Joey como si se tratase de un gran gurú.

— ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado, cuando estábamos jugando fútbol y rompimos una ventana del almacén de la farmacia?

—Sí, y como te cacharon a ti y a Ryou tuvieron que trabajar en la farmacia un mes— confirmó el rubio sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

— Bueno, pues como trabajamos muy duro para pagar la reparación de la ventana, nos dieron una pequeña recompensa, — Sacó entonces una cajita de la bolsa del pantalón— No nos pagaron con dinero, pero si con vales de descuento en cualquier producto que necesitáramos, mi baka hermano tomó un frasco de aspirinas, pero yo soy más listo y tome esto— le extendió entonces la caja a Joey

— Esto es… — Joey abrió los ojos de par en par al ver esa poderosa arma: laxantes — Pero… ¿Hasta cuándo harán efecto?

— ¿Ya viste la fecha de vencimiento? — Rió con una mueca de maldad el albino— la razón por la que esos vales existían, era para deshacerse de los productos próximos a su fecha de vencimiento.

— Y esto no es apto para consumo desde hace seis meses, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Gran Maestro?

— Solo has lo que te digo…

---------------------------

Media hora, tiempo récord. Nunca nadie había logrado hacer una hazaña como esa: reconstruir la cocina de la mansión Kaiba en media hora, por consiguiente no es difícil pensar cómo terminaron las pobres víctimas.

— Ay... He aprendido una muy buena lección el día de hoy, debo respetar a los sirvientes de la casa Kaiba….

— ¡¿Qué?! Joey, ellos son un ejército, nosotros solo somos dos, y no sé cómo es que esta familia mantiene limpia esta mansión. — Gruñó el albino.

— Solo te diré, que tuve que aumentarle el sueldo a Roland. — Dijo el pequeño Kaiba colocando la taza, ahora vacía, en la mesa, junto con las otras.

— Pobre, lo compadezco, yo no haría este trabajo ni porque me pagaran un millón de dólares…— Joey estaba casi al nivel de horrorizado, sólo de pensar en limpiar esa mansión con una sola persona.

— ¿Alguien quiere más té? — Preguntó la castaña mientras cogía la cafetera, a lo que todo el mundo asintió y entre este ir y venir de las tazas, los conspiradores soltaron las pastillas en una de las tazas sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— No, gracias Horus he bebido mucho té y lo que yo quiero saber es dónde tiene el baño los Kaiba— Expresó Bakura con algo de pena ciento por ciento fingida.

— Em… pues puedes subir las escaleras y abrir cualquier puerta prácticamente hay un baño en cada habitación de la casa. Excepto en los armarios, bodega, cocina y cuarto de lavado.

— ¡Ok! Muchas gracias, regreso enseguida— Y con una sonrisa se retiró del lugar

— M... ¿Y ustedes ayudan en la limpieza de la casa? — Cuestionó Tea.

— Es obligación de cada uno mantener en orden la habitación que use, puede ser su habitación, el cuarto de juegos inclusive la cocina.— Habló solemne Mokuba, como si fuera una proclamación real.

— Igual que cuando éramos niños, ¿Verdad onii-sama? — El comentario de la castaña confundió un poco a los demás.

— Solo que tu tienes la mala costumbre de dejar tus cosas regadas por todo tu cuarto, ¿Qué clase de educación es esa, Kuriboh? —

— Pues la que misma que nos dio papá antes de que terminara en ese internado, además ahora esta es mi casa y es mi cuarto, donde se supone que soy libre.— Se cruzó de brazos

— Además no tengo muchas cosas, y la ropa que uso es la que a ti ya no te queda — La castaña no mentía, de hecho en ese momento llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón que evidentemente habían pertenecido alguna vez al C.E.O. (Antes de que diera el estirón, claro está.)

—Si hago un inventario de toda mi ropa, solo tengo muchos uniformes del internado y muchas pijamas, recuerda lo estrictas que son las profesoras inglesas, y lo demás es ropa que solía ser tuya.

— ¿Profesoras inglesas? — Repitió en voz alta el albino gruñón que acababa de llegar— Pero ¿Qué no vivías en Norteamérica?

— No Joey, casi desde que mi hermano y yo nos separamos estuve en un internado en Inglaterra. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?— Preguntó sonriente y extrañada la castaña.

— Em… pues… del que nos presentó— miró el rubio al todopoderoso C.E.O. La castaña no tardó nada en saber a quién se refería.

— Onii-sama,¿Qué tantas mentiras les dijiste?— El C.E.O. miró a sus invitados con su expresión de mala leche y acto seguido se levanto muy serio de su lugar.

— Si me disculpan, debo ir a atender unos asuntos en mi oficina— Y a pasos agigantados el mayor de los Kaiba hizo su acto de desaparición en las escaleras. La menor suspiró, con un deje de hartazgo.

— Enserio que está paranoico, esos paparazzi vana pagar la cuenta del psicólogo— expresó con una mano cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. — En pocas palabras, ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo?— Y el que suelta la sopa es… el trío de tontos.

— Pues nos dijo que realmente son primos, que solo se vieron una vez cuando eran niños y que te fuiste a vivir a Norteamérica y que ahora tenia que hacerse cargo de ti por no sé que cosa de un testamento.— Fue el argumento que dio su líder, el rubio.

— Y también dijo que la razón por la que corren rumores sobre asuntos legales es por algo de que te adoptó como hermana— continuó el cabeza de punta.

— Y se supone que has tenido clases particulares desde entonces.— Finalizó el chico de los dados.

— Solo por curiosidad ¿Cuánto de todo esto es verdad? — Inquirió la bailarina.

— De todas las mentiras que hay ahí, la única verdad es que nos separamos desde pequeños.— fue lo que le contestó Mokuba— Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

— ¿Qué tal por el principio?— sugirió la mayor— Par empezar, sí somos hermanos se sangre. Mamá falleció al nacer Mokuba y papá nos crió el solo. Creo que… Seto tenía nueve años, Mokuba cuatro… y yo seis cuando…

— Está bien Horu-chan entendemos— La empatía de la Gardner le hizo saber que ya sabían de qué estaban hablando.

— ¡Pst! ¿Oye Ýugi, tu sabes a qué se refiere?— A excepción del rubio que susurraba en el oído del Rey de los Juegos.

— Está hablando del evento que los hizo llegar al orfanato, Joey— le contestó el Faraón que estaba junto a él.

— Luego de que eso pasó… ninguno de nuestros parientes quiso hacerse cargo de nosotros fuimos enviados a un orfanato en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo… no había espacio suficiente para que nos quedáramos los tres, solo uno podría quedarse uno y los adultos nunca toman en cuenta la opinión de los niños. Así que decidieron que yo me quedaría, por ser una niña. Cuando se los llevaron a otro orfanato creí que no volvería a verlos. Además, no pasé mucho tiempo ahí, tal vez solo fueron seis meses.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste en Inglaterra?— interrumpió el rubio el triste relato que los tenía a todos tan atentos.

— Un día uno de los prefectos vino a mi cuarto y me ordenó que empacara mis cosas, por que alguien me había adoptado. Y de inmediato me vi a mí misma en una limusina con mi nuevo "padre" de camino al aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo con rumbo a Londres.

— Eso significa… que tu padrastro era… — empezó a decir el faraón.

— Era Gosaburo — Le respondió Mokuba — Cuando mi hermano lo venció, Gosaburo se negó a incluir a Horus en el trato, pero vio que Seto haría lo que fuera por mantenernos unidos sí que Gosaburo adoptó a Horus sin que nos enteráramos y nos hizo creer que alguien más lo había hecho solo para presionar a Seto en sus estudios.

— ¿Podrían explicarme, que esa parte no la entiendo? — Pidió el comentarista con cabeza de punta.

— Tal parece que con esa jugada Gosaburo amenazó a Seto de enviar lejos a Mokuba tal y como lo había hecho conmigo. La verdad, no odio a Gosaburo por esto y tampoco le tengo simpatía por lo que nos hizo, ya que solo lo ví pocas veces, la primera fue en la limusina hace diez años, la siguiente fue la ceremonia de clausura del primer periodo que pasé en el internado; le volví a ver hasta que tuve diez años en este me hizo una especie de "examen" pare ver si era digna de llevar el apellido Kaiba y la última fue a los once. Nunca le importé en ningún sentido, no tenía un propósito como Seto para él y todos los gastos del internado los pagaba automáticamente Kaiba Corp.

— La buena noticia, es que gracias a eso encontramos a One-sama. — todos giraron la cabeza hacia Mokuba — Verán, cuando Seto tomó el control de la compañía tuvo que revisar muchas cuentas de gasto y reacomodar presupuestos desde que cerró el departamento de desarrollo de armas de Gosaburo. Y hace relativamente poco, cuando encontramos a Noah, nuestro querido hermano virtual se dedicó a formatear el sistema y encontró este "desvío" de capital de Kaiba Corp, claro que no era nada comparado con el resto pero mi hermano quería saber de que era. Y lo demás es historia, solo investigamos a quién le pertenecía esa cuenta bancaria, fuimos a Londres y trajimos con nosotros a onee-sama.

— Enserio no puedo creer que mi hermano les contara eso — cabeceó la castaña — Los paparazzi no conocen la ciudad de Dominó. Saben que aquí esta la oficina, pero creen que vivimos en Tokyo… necesitamos un psicólogo para mi hermano. — El ambiente fue interrumpido por un polifónico de _Lucky Star_ , acto seguido la castaña Tomó su celular — Woshi moshi…? ¡Ah! ¿Qué no puedes bajar por la escalera? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! — La chica se veía muy sorprendida — De acuerdo, ya voy ya voy. — Guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón — Discúlpenme un momento — Se dirigió a la puerta debajo de las escaleras y sacó una caja con lo que parecían ser treinta y dos rollos de papel higiénico.

— ¿Y eso? — el cabeza puntiaguda quedó boquiabierto al ver esos rollos de papel.

— No sé, mi hermano dice que desapareció todo el papel higiénico de los baños así que…

— Esto me recuerda, ¿No debieron haberle hecho efecto ya? — Preguntó el jóven inu al gurú en voz alta.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Efecto de qué a quién o qué? — Les acusó con la mirada Ducke

— Es que le íbamos a hacer una broma Atem y le pusimos laxantes caducos en la taza del té

— ¡Idiota! — le gritó el albino — nos equivocamos de taza — Para su desgracia, la castaña puso accidentalmente su celular en modo altavoz y esto llegó a oídos del señor egocentrismo. Volvió a sonar el celular de la castaña pero esta vez casi de inmediato opuso en modo de alta voz.

— ¡Ustedes! Basura y Weeler, ¡Apenas salga de aquí me las van a pagar! — Los otros temieron por su vida y le rogaron a Horus que no le llevara el papel higiénico a su hermano por que les esperaría un santo castigo impartido por el Santo Oficio: Limpiar todos los baños de la Mansión de los Kaiba.

— Vean el lado amable, al menos aprendieron algo de esta experiencia, ¿Verdad Joey? — Le cuestionó Yugi, preocupado por el déficit de aprendizaje en su amigo rubio.

— Si, aprendí algo muy bueno que me va a servir por el resto de mi vida. — Dijeron los traviesos cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué no es bueno hacer bromas con laxantes? — Tea

— ¿Qué hay que acabar siempre la tarea de física? — Tristán

— No, que los Kaiba son muy sabios con sus elecciones y por lo tanto sólo usan del pachoncito — Todos se fueron de espaldas por las palabras del rubio (Con la excepción de los miembros de la susodicha familia, esa era la verdad.)

— Apoyo esa elección, por que el otro raspa y te deja rosado como pompis de bebé. — Escuchen a Bakura.

— Alguien golpéelo — pidió el C.E.O. al otro lado del celular. Acto seguido Tristán le profirió al rubio un coscorrón en el medio del cráneo (Hasta hizo que se mordiera la lengua el pobre inu)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era tarde y las estrellas pintaban el cielo brillando con tal intensidad que parecían bailar una caleidoscópica danza de lejanas luces en un efímero vals. Mientras que los chicos se disponían a tomar la limusina que los llevaría directamente a casa. Uno a uno ban subiendo (claro, cada quien con su plática) hasta que solo quedaron fuera Tea y el faraón que conversaban animadamente con la castaña.

— Esta noche ha sido grandiosa Horu-chan, tal vez podamos reunirnos así más seguido. — le sonrió Tea

— Tienes razón Tea, pero recuerda: se van solo por que quieren, y por que tienen que hacerlo o los regañarán igual que mi hermano a mi — Si, la castaña no se salvó de un buen sermón por parte de su hermano, aunque no fue por el hecho de que no regreso a la casa en toda la noche, si no por "haber besado a un idiota".

— Jajaja — rieron Tea y el gobernante, mientras este último se alejaba poco a poquito al sentir una mirada asesina proveniente de un poste de luz muy parecido al C.E.O.

— Tienes razón, ya debemos irnos

—Por cierto Tea— Le llamó la chica Kaiba a la bailarina.

— ¿Qué sucede Horu-chan? — Cuestionó la mayor

— Gracias por el consejo que me diste la otra semana— le sonrió con sinceridad.

——_Flash back__——_

_Se divisaban unas chicas caminando desde direcciones opuestas por el pasillo, iluminado por el sol vespertino._

— _Ne, Horu-chan ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? __—__ preguntó la que llevaba el uniforme rosado_

— _Hoy tenia práctica de Aikido, vengo de los vestidores. ¿Y tú? __—__ decía la castaña del uniforme azul con un pequeño bulto en la mano derecha, donde, aparentemente, se encontraban su uniforme y su cinta, también llevaba un estuche negro en la otra mano._

— _Necesito practicar para el examen de música, así que le pedí unas horas de asesoría a Kirasagi-sensei__—__ Repentinamente preguntó__—__ ¿Ya te vas?_

— _No, mi onii-sama llamó y dice que está atrapado en el tráfico, así que tendré que esperar un poco más. Le pasa seguido últimamente. _

— _¿Quieres que te acompañe? __—__ preguntó la bailarina._

— _¡Claro! __—__Dijo efusiva la Kaiba mientras caminaban a los jardines de la escuela y se sentaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo._

— _Tea, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? __—__ La castaña estaba algo cabizbaja y seria en ese momento._

— _Claro… ¿De qué se trata? __—__ a Tea le extrañó verla en ese estado de seriedad repentina._

— _Bueno… si te enamoras de alguien ¿Qué es lo más sensato? __—__ preguntó ingenua la kaiba._

— _Lo más lógico es decírselo, esperando que la otra persona sienta lo mismo__—__ habló Tea con cierto tono de sabiduría en su voz._

— _¿Y si esa persona no siente lo mismo?_

— _Pues hay muchos peces en el mar, así que no importará mucho._

— _Y… ¿qué haces si no te sientes con el valor de confesar tus sentimientos? __—__ preguntó nuevamente la pelilarga._

— _Pues… lo mejor es darle indicios a esa persona, y sabes, pequeñas pistas para que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes, aunque muchas se desesperan y terminan confesándolo cara a cara__—__ rio un poco la otra._

— _¿Tú lo haz intentado alguna vez? __—__ interrogó la Kaiba, haciendo que la mayor dejara de reír repentinamente._

— _No, la verdad es que yo le gusto también, y solo espero a que él me lo diga primero. _

— _¿Y…está mal enamorarte de tu mejor amigo? __—__ la pregunta hizo eco en los oídos de Tea _

— _Claro que no, es decir ¿Quién mejor para enamorarte que tu mejor amigo? Debe ser una persona con la que te llevas muy bien, que te defiende y más importante, te quiere por lo que eres._

— _M… ya veo__—__ la chica miró hacia el frente, cuando repentinamente sonó su celular._

— _¿Onii-sama? Hai... Hai, Enseguida__—__ Colgó el celular y se levantó __—__ Mi hermano ya está aquí, mejor corro o me regañará. __—__ dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas._

— _¡Espera!__—__La castaña apenas había dado un par de zancadas cuando la otra le llamó__—__ Horu-chan, ¿Puedo saber quién es tu mejor amigo? __—__ la otra chica paró en seco dudando por un par de segundos cuando finalmente dijo:_

— _A Atem_

—— _Fin del flash back ——_

— De nada, me alegra que te haya servido.— Y con una ultima sonrisilla la bailarina subió al vehículo que aceleró al final de la mansión Kaiba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y que se cuiden contra la influenza, la tos la gripe y su séquito de kleenex. Y les pido perdón por la tardanza, pero ya ven, la escuela nos hace esto._

_Quisiera hacerles ciertas aclaraciones sobre el fic, ejemplo: que Mokuba se pone "medio emo", no es mi intención ofender a nadie, solo es un chiste local. Inventamos que hay dos clases de subculturas y contraculturas y son las "I WANNA BE" o sea, aquellos que se visten o llevan consigo indumentaria de ciertos tipos (como dark, punk, gotica, emo, sketo, fresa, etc. Inclusive hay otakus I WANNA BE) pero solo lo hacen por moda, mas no por identificarse o pertenecer a dicha subcultura o contracultura (mejor para abreviar las llamaré "tribus") así que por favor, si desean que ese chiste malo sea borrado del capítulo, solo díganme (Vigencia válida hasta 30 día después o hasta que se publique el siguiente capítulo… JAJAJA Ok, mal chiste)_

_Segunda: La razón de el titulo Funny Destined Love es que así se titula el arco, este fic lo dividiré por "temporadas" el titulo de todo en general es "Puzzle Hearts" y si quieren saber por qué el capítulo anterior se llama "El fin justifica los medios" entonces espero que este capítulo se los haya aclarado ¿¿ eh?? XD _

_Bueno, nos leemos después!! CIAO!! Matta ne!! Los quiero!! Un abrazo y un besote a todos! Y recuerden cuidarse contra las enfermedades ahora que empieza el frío (o al menos, así es aquí en el hemisferio norte) y no olviden tomarse sus vitaminitas y dormir bien. _

_P.D.: ¿Alguien sabe si el Maestro Kazuki Takahashi es pariente de Madame Rumiko Takahashi?_

_Buenoo,matta ne!!! Tengo sueño así ue Oyasuminasai!!_


	7. Sorpresas decembrinas

Funny Destined Love

_Y.H.: Os saludo, mis bien amados lectores. Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya hecho reír hasta llorar, -n.n- Espero que este capítulo lo disfruten, después de todo, éste es su regalo de Navidad, Año nuevo y Día de Reyes (¡Así que por favor, bajen sus armas y no me maten! Les digo que son más de doce mil ciento setenta y tres palabras, veinte cuartillas y pesa setenta y siete kilo bites así que ¿Valió la pena esperar, no creen?)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Le pertenecen al Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo he creado a Horus Kaiba_

* * *

**Capitulo7: Sorpresas decembrinas: Festival, Navidad y Año Nuevo**

–7.1. El festival de invierno–

Había sido un mes luego de recibir su primer beso en miles de años, dos semanas desde que presentaron su proyecto de literatura. Recibieron un noventa y cinco de calificación, también una penalización por culpa de los disfraces improvisados de papel crepé, que se rompieron luego de varios minutos, a pesar de ello les felicitaron por una buena actuación en los papeles de Catalina y Petruchio ("_La fierecilla Domada" William Shakespeare, Acto segundo, escena única_) Ya había pasado una semana de frío insoportable y vientos salvajes, eventualmente, los árboles se despojaron de sus hojas y con su desnudez recibieron gustosos a la acostumbrada nieve decembrina.

Ese día fue la primera nevada de la temporada, y todo el mundo sabía que a partir de este evento solo quedaba una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Lo que a su vez, significaba que quedaban dos semanas para preparar el festival de invierno; una temporada mágica en la que solo tendrían clases formalmente por media semana más y luego a hacer los preparativos del festival. Es por eso que en la preparatoria Dominó todos aman el festival de invierno.

¡Odio esto! ¿Todos? Mejor dicho, todos excepto el mal humorado de Bakura. Tea, está bien que seas la presidenta de la clase y todo, pero; de todas las actividades que pudiste haber escogido para este dichoso festival… ¿Por qué elegiste una obra de teatro? – Bakura estaba a punto de armar un berrinche mientras reclamaba con una tormenta sobre sus ánimos.

¿Y qué obra haremos? Indagó el pequeño Yugi a lo que su prima le respondió

No lo sabemos, lo decidiremos hoy durante el periodo libre. Pero seguramente será algo especial. Habló emocionada la maga.

Las expertas habían hablado. Tea erala presidenta de la clase y Mana la tesorera, así que ellas eran las que se enteraban primero de todo. Y aparentemente quien no se había enterado de nada fue el faraón, que miraba por la ventana esa mañana en que una delgada capa de nieve cubría el patio de la escuela sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos para dormitar un poquito antes de…

– ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta!– Atem se sobresaltó, apenas y había parpadeado, no había razón para que le asustaran en esa forma.

– ¿Qué sucede Yugi?– Pregunto con algo de sorpresa

–Ya eligieron la obra para el festival– Atem quedó perplejo, ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

– ¿Eso no sería hasta después del periodo libre?– Yugi se llevó una mano a la cara por la desesperación.

– Hermano, el periodo libre se acaba en cinco minutos, inclusive ya han elegido los pálpeles– Yugi estaba alarmado y se puede decir que estaba algo atemorizado.

– ¿Enserio?– Atem se sorprendió ante el orden que puede llegar a tener la junta estudiantil cuando se trata de los festivales, pero cuando se trata del presupuesto para los equipos deportivos, terminan el debate hasta el final del periodo escolar. (Por eso no acepto postularse para la presidencia de la clase, en sus tiempos las cosas eran más sencillas) Y también por haberse quedado dormido sin darse cuenta.

– ¡Sí! Y tienes que ver la lista– Yugi temblaba mientras hablaba, estaba muy pálido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos harán vestirnos de animales o algo así?– Yugi le miró diciendo "_No es momento para bromas," _lo tomó pro el brazo y lo llevó corriendo a la pizarra de anuncios del pasillo, señaló su nombre y el faraón casi se va de espaldas.

El papel principal… ¡El papel principal! ¡Con Horus! Esto debía ser intervención divina. Dio gracias a Ra. (Aunque, por otro lado, si Seto se enteraba, debía darse por muerto; se lamentó internamente). Volvieron sobre sus pasos y miró el salón lleno de gente hablando, grupitos de amigos que reían, Horus charlaba fluidamente con, Ryou, Joey y Mana, mientras Bakura se peleaba con Tea por el asunto de su papel.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los comentaristas cargando un montón de copias; eran los libretos, los repartieron a cada uno. Luego vieron algo que no recordaban de las otras versiones de la historia; Tea se tomó la libertad de añadir algo "especial" para el final de la obra.

– ¿Qué se supone que preparaste para el final Tea?– Cuestionó el chico Deblin.

–Pues, a diferencia de las demás versiones, esta terminará exactamente con un baile. –"¿Un baile?" Resonó en las cabezas de todos.

–No estarás pensando hacer un final musical de tipo Broadway ¿O sí, Tea?– Le miró Tristán acusadoramente junto con Joey. Tea sintió una gota enorme caer por su nuca.

–No, no es nada de eso, solo será un vals esta obra terminará en un final concreto, por eso– volteó a mirar al distraído ojivioleta –… faraón, ¡Debes aprender a bailar!–terminó con un gesto estilo Haruhi Suzumiya –el faraón salió de su impresión al oír que le llamaban e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Tea (Además, viendo como es con Bakura, seguramente le iría muy mal si la ignoraba)

– ¡¿Qué?!– Parpadeó un par de veces en signo de perplejidad.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que aprendan a bailar en menos de una semana? O lo que quizá sea más importante ¡¿De dónde van a sacar a una maestra de baile?! – Hasta Bakura se veía como Kyon hablando con la líder de brigada.

– Ya están grandecitos, ellos sabrán cómo – Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando a Tea acusadoramente –Está bien, está bien. Ya no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a bailar a ti y a Horus – Sentenció la castaña– A ti u de clases y… tu le enseñas a Horus-chan después, yo la asesoraré en sus ratos libres.

El faraón se quedó sin argumentos, sería una larga jornada de sufrimiento a manos de una amiga con poca paciencia, pero estaba consciente de que tenía que aprender a bailar, y sus razones convencerían a cualquiera: _a)_ Aprendería algo nuevo _b)_ Si no lo hacía, Tea le golpearía, como solía hacerlo con Bakura y _c)_ (Quizá la más importante) ¡Bailaría con Horus! Claro que tendría que poner suma atención, ya que los equipos de la escuela prepararon su propia aportación para el festival y tendría el tiempo encima. Los equipos de artes marciales, harían una demostración en las canchas de básquetbol, mas aparte Horus lo convenció de inscribirse en la "Casa encantada", que era una especie de café cosplay ¡Pero valía la pena!

–No te preocupes Tea– una voz en particular lo hizo salir de sus divagaciones–… no te decepcionaremos. –Era la chica Kaiba, él se tranquilizó un poco– Además podemos practicar en mi casa después de la escuela. – La sonrisa de la Kaiba pareció animar más al faraón y darle fuerzas para lograr cualquier cosa.

–Ea faraón, ya te vimos– Declaró pícaro Joey en voz baja dándole un ligero codazo al susodicho. – Estás ansioso por ver sus ojos negro azulado cerca

–No son negro azulado, – le replicó serio y algo sonrojado– son azul obscuro– continuó con un tono de regaño.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que tu eres el único que lo ha notado – Joey, siendo sarcástico. – Eres el único que ha estado lo suficientemente cerca como para

Esa misma tarde (al salir de su clase de Kendo) se encaminó a la mansión de la familia Kaiba. El lugar estaba vacío y silencioso al extremo ese silencio no le gustaba; se sentía cada vez más nervioso ¿Qué haría si Seto le abría la puerta? La verdad, ya no estaba seguro de querer llegar al edificio al final de ese bosque miniatura. ¿Cuánto medía el terreno de la mansión para que pudieran tener casi un bosque entero por patio?

–Hola Atem– Le saludó un pequeño de cabello negro, dio gracias a Ra por que fuera él y no el Kaiba mayor.

–Hola Mokuba…

– No me digas, quedaste de v verte con onee–sama, me dijo que deben practicar para la obra del festival y no te preocupes por Seto, tuvo una reunión de emergencia, así que volverá hasta mucho más tarde. Onee–sama está en su habitación.

– ¿Y eso es en…?–

– Ups… perdona, – Se disculpó apenado– Está subiendo las escaleras, al fondo a la izquierda subes las otras escaleras y listo, su habitación es la de la puerta de encino, la reconocerás porque es la única.

Subir, al fondo… ¿Puerta de encino? ¡Todas las puertas le parecieron iguales! Sus pensamientos le distrajeron y creyó subir un piso de más y se perdió, no supo en dónde estaba, entonces bajó, bajó y bajó, encontrándose nuevamente en el vestíbulo de la casa.

–Esto no es bueno. –Se lamentó en un suspiro.

– ¿Sigues aquí?– Mokuba estaba sorprendidísimo al ver al faraón luego de quince minutos.

–Me perdí – dijo con pena.

– Oye, no te preocupes, se necesitan unos días para poder conocer esta mansión en su totalidad. La habitación de Horus está en el tercer piso, en el lado sur de la mansión, si no reconoces la puerta, puedes abrir y ver. La habitación de onee–sama es una de las seis que tienen balcón y la única que tiene un árbol justo enfrente, no es difícil de ver. – Al faraón se le prendió el foco

– Haberlo dicho antes – Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta principal.

– ¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó el pequeño Kaiba con un parpadeo.

–Tomaré un atajo– Dijo el faraón. Con respecto de lo que le dijo Mokuba, sólo tenía que darle la vuelta a la mansión y encontrar el árbol más cercano a sus muros. Ya se encontraba en la parte de atrás y lo vio: un árbol grande y cubierto por la ligera capa de nieve de ese día, de pronto un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos; una respiración, una presencia en los arbustos. No estaba solo, trató de divisar que era lo que había cuando, para su sorpresa, un tigre blanco saltó hacia él.

"_¡¿Qué hace un tigre en los jardines de la mansión?!"_

Atem hizo lo propio y se apartó del lugar tan rápido como pudo, giró la cabeza y vio al tigre levantarse y correr hacia él. El faraón se apresuró entonces en llegar hacia el árbol, se detuvo en la rama más baja solo para darse cuenta de que el felino también podía trepar, continuó entonces hasta llegar al balcón, se asomó y dio un par de golpes.

La chica Kaiba se encontraba leyendo el guión en su habitación y vaya que le sorprendió verlo entrar por la ventana.

– ¿Atem?– La chica se quedó sin palabras, se levantó y con una sonrisa dejó pasar al faraón. – La mansión tiene una puerta, ¿Sabias?– Bromeó la castaña mientras el otro se dedicaba a hiperventilarse luego de la persecución.

–Me perdí y tomé un atajo…– Dijo recuperando su ritmo respiratorio.

– ¿Pero qué te pasó?–interrogó al verle tan agitado

– Pues… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que hay un tigre allá afuera?– la ojiazul se rió

–Es solo Tori, – voltearon a ver a la puertecilla de cristal del balcón, divisando afuera lo que parecía ser la silueta del gran felino rallando con sus garras. Horus abrió nuevamente la puerta y el tigre entró.

– ¿To-Tori?– El faraón quedó sorprendido al ver cómo el enorme gato se acercaba a la castaña mientras esta le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

– Si, mi hermano tuvo una reunión en la India hace un mes, tal parece que un amigo de sus socios es un marajá y le regaló este gatito a mi hermano

–"_¿Gatito?"_ – pensó Atem

– Seto no pudo decir que no, porque no quería ofender a nadie, ya sabes, eso le traería problemas a la compañía. Además, Tori nació en cautiverio así que está acostumbrado a la gente, es inofensivo. Sé que no es bueno mantener a los animales encerrados, pero Tori no podría sobrevivir él solito, sólo tiene un año. Además, es mi mascota ahora. ¿Verdad Torimaru?– El animal le lamió el rostro.

– ¿Entonces por qué me persiguió allá afuera? – Preguntó cofundido.

– Seguramente quería jugar, Tori sólo caza lagartijas, ratas y ratones, como no hemos cuidado el jardín de plagas, Tori se las come. – El faraón estaba boquiabierto. – Y perdón si te asustó, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo encerrado en la mansión, y dejarlo en una jaula no sería justo, además lo queremos como un miembro de la familia, hasta mi hermano está contento de tener a Tori en la casa.

– Se cree un gato casero– Rió un poco el faraón, con Horus, mientras el tigre le miraba fijamente. – ¿Por qué me mira así?

–Sólo tiene hambre, quiere ir a la cocina ¿Y qué tal tus lecciones de baile con Tea?– Indagó la castaña mientras le abría la puerta de la habitación al felino. El faraón suspiró.

––_Flashback––_

– _¡Derecha, izquierda! ¡Vuelta! ¡Avanza! ¡Alto! – Le oía decir a la bailarina experta._

– _¿Qué tal lo hice? – preguntó curioso._

– _Bien, es un hecho que no bailas tan mal para un principiante, pero seré honesta contigo; no tienes exactamente lo que se necesita para bailar "La bamba"– sentenció la experta bailarina._

– _¿Qué se necesita para bailar "La bamba"?– Preguntó perplejo el faraón_

– _Una poca de gracia. – Finalizó algo seca la pelicorta mientras el faraón suspiraba cansado._

––_Fin del flashback––_

– Soy pésimo bailando.

El baile no es lo mío

* * *

Un tono polifónico lo sacó de su juego.

– ¿Hai?– contestó su celular, se encontraba en la sala de juegos de la mansión

–"Hola Mokuba, las cosas no están muy bien, temo que llegaré más tarde de lo que pensé"– Se oyó la voz del amargado Kaiba.

–Está bien no hay problema, le diré a onee–sama.

– "¿Dónde está el Kuribo?"

– En su habitación

– "¿Recordaste sacar al gato?"

–Sí… ¡Ah, se me olvidó!

– "¿Qué cosa?"

–Es que llegó Atem y olvidé decirle que Torimaru estaba en el patio, debió pegarle un susto tremendo.

–"No te preocupes Mokuba, está bien, por algo fue al curso de obediencia"– _"Fue entrenado especialmente para devorar faraones_" pensó al otro lado de la bocina. – "Pero, creo que ya es hora de que entre a la casa, debe tener frío y que Kuribo juegue con él. Vigila a tu hermana, ¡Nos vemos en la noche! Recuerden que los quiero hermanitos"– Se despidió de tan buen humor, que Mokuba se preguntó si su hermano andaba bien de salud, tal vez el exceso de trabajo le había afectado, necesitaban tomarse unas buenas vacaciones.

* * *

El día del festival llegó, a pesar de que tuvieron que palear la ligera capa de nieve ellos mismos, se encontraban todos de buen humor, Algunos dando pequeños retoques a ciertos detallitos, pero todo estaba perfecto. El día pasaba rápidamente, cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya eran las doce, cambio de turno, unos se tomarían un descanso los demás se quedarían a atender a los visitantes.

– ¡Sí! No cabe duda que lo mejor del festival es la comida– Exclamó Joey con un tazón de rámen en las manos.

– Joey... Cuidado con ése rámen, recuerda que tenemos que llevarle algo a Atem y a Horus– Le indicó Yugi al rubio vestido de perro.

Llegaron a donde se supone que estaba la "Casa encantada", ahí los recibió una chica disfrazada de Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) quién les indicó el camino para llegar con el faraón y la Kaiba. Joey casi se muere de la risa cuando vio lo que vio, Horus con un vestido que, por obvios motivos de estilo y pigmentación, traía implícito el nombre de "Alicia" en todas partes. Por otro lado, al faraón lo vieron con orejas de gato y unos guantes enormes en forma de garras.

–Bienvenidos al país de las maravillas, ¿Quieren una taza de té?– Les saludó alegremente la Kaiba.

–De hecho, vinimos a traerles algo de comer– Dijo Yugi mientras les extendía el tazón de rámen.

– ¡Muchas gracias!– Les contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– A propósito, ¿Has estado disfrazado de gato todo el rato faraón?– Preguntó el rubio mirando al ojivioleta de pies a cabeza.

– No, de hecho he tenido que cambiar de disfraz constantemente…– El faraón estaba algo cabizbajo, no por haber usado ya cuatro disfraces diferentes, si no por el alboroto que hacían las chicas que llegaban al pequeño café improvisado. El primero fue de Pokémon, a él le hicieron vestir un pantalón negro, una camisa amarilla sin mangas con un rayo negro impreso en toda la parte del frente y unas orejas largas y amarillas de Pickachu; Horus traía el disfraz clásico de Ash Ketchum, con su cabello largo saliendo de debajo de la gorra de la liga Pokémon. El siguiente fue de Naruto, siendo la Kaiba la que utilizara el disfraz del ninja número uno en sorprenderlos a todos y el faraón sufrió utilizando el disfraz de Sasuke Uchiha. El tercero fue de Shaman King, la castaña vestía una capa blanca, enormes aretes azules con estrellas blancas, un pantalón rojo con adornos de estrellas, unos guantes enormes (de los que dejan ver las yemas de los dedos) y el largo de su cabello para darle más realismo; estaba convertida en Hao Asakura (Claro que sin la urgencia por destruir a la humanidad, pero tan realista que daba miedo que dijera la palabra "diminuto") el faraón llevaba el mismo pantalón negro que debiera de usar en un principio, una camisa roja sin mangas con unos signos dibujados en blanco en el frente; él era el espíritu del fuego. Lo peor del asunto, era que habían tomado fotos y la castaña inocente se las mostró a Joey. No iban a dejar en paz al faraón.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Moto y Kaiba!– De repente alguien llamó a los de los disfraces.

–Hiroki, ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó la castaña, mientras que su receptor trataba de aguantar la risa de ver al faraón de gato para poder responderle.

– Los sensei quieren que practiquemos para la demostración de artes marciales– le respondió el mensajero– así que será mejor que se apresuren. – El ojivioleta y la castaña suspiraron. Si querían practicar y la demostración era en un par de horas…

– Creo que tendremos que saltarnos el almuerzo– Sentenció la chica.

* * *

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron, la demostración se alargó media hora más gracias a la "improvisación" que los sensei hicieron (y para su desgracia, todos debían de quedarse). Ya era hora, corrían con su respectiva arma en una mano y una maleta en la otra, ni siquiera se habían ido a cambiar; seguían con el uniforme de kendo y aikido, corriendo en modo automático (Aparte, no habían comido nada y la demostración les dejó molidos). Pero, lo bueno era que este era el penúltimo evento del día: la obra de teatro. Cuando finalmente llegaron hallaron a Tea algo desesperada por encontrarlos, los comentaristas (que harían de narradores) con dolor de estómago, mana con disfraz de enano (junto con Yugi y Ryou mientras que Joey era torturado con un disfraz de perro).

– ¡Ahí están!–dijo Tea, aliviada. – finalmente, la obra empieza en solo unos minutos ¡Mana!– llamó y la rubia llegó con un par de bolsas en las manos– muy bien, Horu–chan, apareces hasta la mitad así que no hay problema; pero tú, Atem –El faraón sintió una mirada asesina sobre su cuello y un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espalda – No tienes excusa, después nos haremos cargo de ti, ¡Pero en este momento vas al vestidor!

Mana lo jaló del brazo al interior y pudieron oírse ruidos como de una batalla, una persecución, tortura y súplicas como: _"¡No, Mana!" "¡Mana, ya basta!" "¡No hagas eso!" "¡No creo que eso sea parte del vestuario!" "¡No soy un muñeco!" "¡Yo me puedo cambiar solo!"._ Por fuera Joey reía muy pícaro en su disfraz de perro en tanto Yugi miraba la puerta cerrada con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ese era Bakura, llevando su disfraz de color negro y detalles en rojo sangre. – ¡¿Qué tanto están mirando?! – Reclamó irritado de que le miraran de arriba abajo con los ojos como de sapo.

– Es que… ¿Te digo algo y no te enojas? – Bakura miró a Joey como diciendo _"Primero dime y luego te contesto"_ – No te queda nada mal el vestido de la madrastra. – Joey hiso un heroico y sobrehumano uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse del ladrón – ¿Pero... no te falta la corona?

– Mientras no esté en el escenario, no usaré ese pedazo de hojalata– Bakura estaba fastidiado, primero había estado oyendo los regaños de Tea de no haber almidonado la tela del vestido y luego le obligaron a utilizar una jaula para pájaros para darle volumen y para colmo de males el vestido le quedaba muy largo y no consiguió ninguna peluca.

– ¡Listo! – Gritó Mana saliendo para darle paso al faraón. – ¿No se ve adorable?

Joey no aguantó más, no supo qué dolía peor: aguantarse la risa o haber soltado las carcajadas de una sola vez. El faraón llevaba un vestido a dos colores, la parte superior era de color azul rey de las mangas abultadas y en estas se veían pequeños detalles en color rojo, mientras que la parte inferior era de color amarillo canario, largo hasta los tobillos, lo que le hacía usar zapatos blancos, chatos y de brillantes para que no se viera mal el vestuario. Y para rematar: había sido maquillado por Mana y llevaba un listón rojo casi imperceptible en la cabeza con un diminuto moño.

– ¡Ahora veo por qué te escogieron para ser Blanca Nieves! – Expresó el rubio sin una pizca de seriedad.

– Joey, – Comenzó severo el gobernante con un poco de sorprendente mal humor–… Traigo puesto un vestido, un moño en el cabello, me maquillaron, tengo hambre, estoy muerto de cansancio, no estoy de humor, tengo una shinai a la mano y no dudaré en usarla. ¡Así que no me molestes!

– ¡Ha! Al menos da gracias de que el vestido es a tu medida y no tienes que utilizar plataformas– Dijo casi para sí el albino amargado.

– ¿De dónde las sacaste? – Indagó la rubia al notar las plataformas rosadas que traía puestas y le parecían familiares.

– Las tomé de las cosas de Tea. – Confesó el ladrón. – Si es por el bien de la obra, no le molestará. Por amor de Ra, esa chica se obsesiona en sobremanera.

– "_Esta es la primera llamada, primera, primera llamada"_ – Se oyó en el exterior y los comentaristas corrieron a buscar algo para el estómago y estar listos para narrar la obra.

– Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a cumplir nuestro deber– Anunció el comentarista con cabeza de flecha. Se dispusieron a preparar cada quien su parte a narrar y salieron. Pocos segundos más tarde, se oyó un leve murmullo cuya intensidad incrementó rápidamente.

– ¿Y ese ruido? – Preguntó Bakura, de mal humor y de brazos cruzados. Tornaron su mirada de regreso al vestidor y vieron la razón de tanto barullo: la chica Kaiba en el disfraz de príncipe (Una camisa de mangas amplias y un chaleco azul con detalles dorados)

– ¡Kawaii! ¡Por algo Horu-chan será el príncipe! – Oyeron decir a Mana.

– "_Esta es la segunda llamada, segunda, segunda llamada"_ – Se oyó decir ahora la voz de Tristán por el micrófono– Poco a poco, las luces del auditorio de la escuela se fueron apagando. El escenario fue armado en su totalidad antes de lo previsto, las luces estaban colocadas, parecía que todo iba a salir perfecto.

– ¡Horu-chan! – Oyeron a Tea llamar a la castaña ojiazul– tus hermanos están aquí– Ese anuncio no fue muy alentador para el pobre faraón.

–.–.–.–.–.

– Onii-sama – llamó el pelilargo menor al alto castaño que asomó por el pasillo– Te dije que conseguiría buenos asientos ¿No? – Presumió con una sonrisa el niño de cabello negro.

– Si, lo sé– Le devolvió el mayor. – ¿Qué papel se supone que le dieron al Kuribo? – Peguntó el C.E.O. al menor.

– No lo sé pero, sea cual sea…– Tomó su celular en mano y presionó un botón, al instante salieron esos extraños platillos voladores con lentes de cámaras en todas direcciones–… igual voy a grabar todo completito– finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– "_Esta es la tercera llamada, tercera, tercera llamada, ¡Comenzamos!" _– Se oyó en las bocinas del auditorio y se encendió una luz alumbrando una esquina de escenario donde se hallaban los comentaristas muy bien vestidos y con un micrófono cada quien.

– Nuestra historia comienza en un reino lejano– comenzó Tristán– Con un rey que amaba a su reina y tanto la amaba que un día, llegó a sus vidas una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Banca Nieves. – El telón se abrió y vieron a Tea vestida de Rey y a Mana cargando una muñeca, diciendo algo sobre que tenía una piel blanca como la nieve o algo así, la verdad, solo se oía en su mente un "_bla bla bla, no me importa, ¿Dónde sale el Kuribo para que pueda reírme de una buena vez?"_ Mokuba por su parte, estaba encantado, sobre todo porque las luces no interferían con la perfecta captura de imagen por parte de las cámaras voladoras.

– Sin embargo, – Continuó Ducke esta vez con un tono funesto– Poco después de este maravilloso día, llegó un momento en el que la reina enfermó y falleció. El rey, preocupado por su hija, pensó que necesitaría una madre que se hiciera cargo de ella y contrajo nupcias con una mujer de sangre noble. – Esto si le impresionó, el telón se abrió nuevamente y salió Bakura con un vestido negro y plataformas rosas, quizá no se veía en la parte de atrás, pero él estaba en primera fila, "_Que ridiculez_" pensó, mientras veía a Tea intercambiar diálogos con el susodicho peliblanco.

– No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el rey cayó enfermo, víctima de una misteriosa enfermedad, y también murió– Siguió Tristán muy misterioso – aunque para mí que lo envenenaron, – Dijo por lo bajo, pero para su desgracia, muy cerca del micrófono, por lo que la audiencia se rió por haberlo oído.

Ahora se mostraba una escena muy dramática con Tea haciendo del rey muerto en una cama y Bakura con una cara indescriptiblemente fastidiada mezclada con el dolor que le provocaba el esfuerzo de caminar con las plataformas rosas sin caerse o tambalearse. – Antes de morir, el rey le encomendó a la nueva reina el cuidado de su hija, pero la mujer era muy vanidosa y con el paso del tiempo tomó grandes celos de la belleza de la adorable Blanca Nieves, entonces ordenó a todos los sirvientes abandonar el castillo y le dejó a Blanca Nieves todo el trabajo de la servidumbre. –Hubo otro cambio de escena, y esta vez fue Atem el que apareció en el escenario, con el clásico vestido de Blanca Nieves y un séquito de otros chicos y chicas vestidos de animales, entre ellos, Joey con su disfraz de perro.

La obra continuó con los detalles típicos del cuento clásico. Era un terrible aburrimiento era para el C.E.O., y el monstruo de su hermana no aparecía. Si seguía así se iba a quedar dormido ¡Y qué ironía! Estaba justo en la parte en la que Bakura le estaba dando al "_faraón idiota_" una manzana envenenada. ¿Manzana envenenada? ¡Qué buena idea! Eso haría la próxima vez que viera a ese "_faraón de cuarta_" cerca de su Kuribo-hermana (Aunque pensándolo mejor, ese ya es un truco muy viejo). Andaba divagando en estos pensamientos cuando lo vio: la visión de un clásico príncipe azul saliendo de una esquina del escenario, muy familiar, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

– ¡Es onee-sama! – Exclamó Mokuba en su asiento. Seto se quedó espantado, ¿En qué parte de la obra iban ya? Seto se quedó como estatua ¡Pero esperen un momento, no podía petrificarse ahí!

La escena final, el beso que despierta a Blanca Nieves, Horus lo beso por segunda vez.

– Y con el beso del príncipe, venido de tierras lejanas solo bajo la promesa de encontrarle, Blancanieves despertó de su dueño profano. – Seguía narrando el ojiverde, en esta parte Tea estaba extremadamente feliz, pues su obra estaba a punto de ser declarada un gran éxito. Lo único malo fue que no contaba con que Seto se aparecería ahí con una espada y un antifaz (que la verdad, quien no lo reconociera era porque estaba ciego, aunque sorprendentemente el público no lo reconoció)

– ¿Onii-sama? – Preguntó sorprendida la castaña vestida príncipe en un susurro, se oyeron murmullos provenientes del público, sorpresa general y un sonido seco que les indicó que Tea se había desmallado.

– Príncipe que no le engañen, esa no es ninguna princesa es las bruja malvada que puede cambiar de forma, no vaya con ella, mejor mátela– dijo el castaño abrazando a su hermana. Eso no estaba en el libreto, así que los comentaristas tuvieron que improvisar un poco

– Em... esta historia dio entonces un giro cuando el… hermano mayor del príncipe apareció ahí– comenzó a decir el Deblin siendo el cabeza de flecha el que continuó.

– Estaba muy preocupado porque su hermanito menor, o sea el príncipe, partió de su palacio sin decirles nada; pues, en cuanto oyó la noticia de la bella Blanca Nieves que dormía, fue a buscarla

– Si, y él es un hermano muy sobreprotector y le fue a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra– continuó el de ojos verdes.

– ¿Cielo, mar y tierra? ¿Esa era una canción, o no? – Se oyó en el micrófono, a lo que todos los espectadores soltaron una gran carcajada.

– ¡Cállate Joey! – le reclamaron al mismo tiempo los comentaristas al rubio, mientras que los actores improvisaban ante tan imprevisto giro en la historia.

– Em… pues… yo soy el príncipe y digo que no es ninguna bruja además– Se dirigió al público– ya sé que no la conozco muy bien pero la amo– Declaró sonriente mientras hacia un ademan con la mano derecha al cielo y la izquierda en su corazón, lo que sacó un suspiro general del público.

– ¡Joey, ve ahí y salva la obra o si no Tea va a morir de un infarto!– Le gritó la rubia al chico inu.

– Ok, ok, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – Se preguntó Joey con mucho desdén, y en eso notó algo que le podría ayudar a intervenir en la escena. Mientras tanto, en el escenario, todo continuaba con el mismo nivel de tensión.

– Está usted hechizado príncipe, permítame yo me encargo– Todo mundo se asustó al verlo sacar una espada de la nada y atacar múltiples veces a "Blanca nieves" hasta que vieron aparecer a alguien con disfraz de perro entrar en escena.

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver niño fresa! – Era Joey que por alguna razón era más inteligente cuando utilizaba ese disfraz de perro.

– Vaya, vaya, pero si es el perro que ladra– Dijo el Kaiba en tono despectivo.

– De hecho sí, soy el guardián de la princesa– Respondió burlón el rubio – ¡Y muerdo mucho más de lo que ladro! ¡Groff, groff! –le gruñó.

– Oigan, ya basta ¿No pueden dejar a esta historia tener un final feliz? – Se quejó la castaña mientras que el faraón buscaba que hacer para evitar que terminaran en una tragedia griega.

– No príncipe, no lo permitiré, esta bruja malvada debe morir y si es necesario el perro igual– La castaña tomó al más alto por un brazo para evitar que algo pasara.

– Alto ahí– La voz de Tea (ya recuperad de su desmayo) entonces apareció con una sábana blanca encima y una corona– Soy el fantasma del rey, y digo que busquen una forma de probar que es una bruja o no lo es. Si no lo es, dejen que la historia continúe. – y desapareció por donde llegó.

– En ese caso, yo tengo muchas pruebas– comenzó el altísimo castaño– número uno, es mayor que tu; número dos, soy tu hermano mayor y nunca me equivoco. – La castaña se quedó sin paciencia.

– Pues yo digo que no es una bruja porque: uno, yo la amo; dos, eres mi hermano mayor y siempre– hizo énfasis en la palabra– te equivocas y tres, yo soy el príncipe aquí, y si digo que no es una bruja, es porque no es una bruja. Ahora cállate y déjame vivir mi vida ¿sí? – El C.E.O. se quedó sin argumentos, no podía ir contra la lógica de los cuentos de hadas _("Maldición maldita de las…")_ Se oyó un sonido desde la parte trasera del público, era un aplauso al que poco a poco se le sumaron muchos otros. El telón se cerró, estaban en el tiempo límite, los actores salieron a recibir los aplausos y dar las gracias al público.

– Y así termina nuestra nada ortodoxa historia, con una princesa muy masculina, un príncipe muy femenino, un hermano sobreprotector y exagerado, un perro guardián parlante y una madrastra con mal gusto para los zapatos– Cerraron los comentaristas.

– Parece que la obra ha sido un éxito– declaró la castaña de ojos obscuros, sonriendo con una gotita de sudor en la sien mientras que la bailarina-directora se lamentaba que no pudieran actuar la parte el baile y Bakura le aventaba las plataformas a los comentaristas en la cabeza.

* * *

–7.2. Una Navidad con los Kaiba–

Que día tan hermoso, una capa de nieve cubría a la ciudad de Domino y el cielo mantenía una espectral luz blanca y fantasmal desde el amanecer, no hacía tanto frío como pareciera que hacía, pero la sensación térmica era como la de un glaciar, por lo que todo el mundo se abstuvo de salir a las calles (a excepción de unos pocos atrevidos).

La Señora Moto se encontraba en la cocina, vigilando la cafetera mientras entablaba una ligera charla con el abuelo, cuando sonó el teléfono oyeron cuando Atem dijo: _"¡Yo contesto!"_ los pocos pasos que caminó hasta el teléfono de la planta baja, el momento en el que contestó, un aligera conversación de unos cuantos minutos y finalmente entró a la cocina seguido de Mana y Yugi (No, no estaban espiando la llamada en el teléfono de arriba, ellos son unos santos y nunca espiarían una llamada de Horus)

– Em… mama, abuelo– comenzó a decir Yugi– si nos hicieran una invitación a hacer un viaje con unos amigos a un sitio donde no haga frío… ¿Qué nos dirían? – El viejo salomón se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego de reflexionar unos segundos finalmente contesto:

– Les diría que lo pensaran dos veces antes de aceptar dicha oferta, ya que si mal no recuerdo, en todos sus viajes terminan metiéndose en problemas.

Yugi comenzó a explicarle al abuelo el anuncio que les hizo una sola llamada. Estaban cordialmente invitados a pasar la semana con la familia Kaiba (Por petición de la hermana de en medio). Sin más que decir, la familia entera se alistó para ir al aeropuerto al día siguiente, al igual que el resto del grupo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron todos en casa de Yugi, todos con sus maletas preparadas, excepto la madre y el abuelo de los Moto.

– ¡Hola chicos!– Saludó Tea viendo que los demás también estaban llegando – Parece que solo seremos nosotros, igual que siempre.

– Sí, mamá y el abuelo ya habían quedado de verse con unos conocidos y no pueden venir con nosotros – Le explicó con una gota de sudor en la nuca, la verdad ese pretexto ni él se lo creía. La verdad era que su madre había invitado al profesor Hopkins y a Rebeca a cenar con ellos, y el abuelo se apiadó de la mala suerte de Yugi con esa niña. – ¿Y qué hay de ti Tea? ¿No te acompañará ninguno de tus parientes?

– No, a decir verdad, me alegra alejarme de la reunión familiar este año, – Declaró con un tono de alivio la bailarina– es un gran alivio alejarme de mis malvadas primas este año, siempre me toman como su muñeca de trapo, me muero por que cumplan trece años, así dejaré de ser su niñera – Mostró un aura depresiva en esta última parte

– Ya, ya Tea, cálmate, no pasa nada, solo tienen nueve años... – Intentó consolarle la maga

– Si, tienes razón Mana, ahora solo faltan cuatro años de tortura, espero seguir cuerda para ese entonces, esas niñas me trauman– lloró con cascadas miniatura

– ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – Indagó el faraón más para cambiar de tema, porque ver a Tea en ese estado era bastante traumático para cualquiera.

– Pues, yo no le dije a nadie que viniera, ni siquiera les pedí permiso a mis padres, – Comenzó a explicar Ducke–…y la verdad, prefiero evitarlos, siempre que los veo tienden a regañarme, ya es un hábito en ellos y creo que la culpa la tengo yo. Y no, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que haya dedicado mi vida a jugar con dados, así que no digas nada Tristán.

– ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! – Le reclamó el mencionado.

– A propósito, ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le preguntó el ojiverde

– ¿De mi? Pues… ya saben soy un lobo solitario y estoy orgulloso de ello– Puntos suspensivos por parte de los demás.

– Oigan, a propósito ¿En dónde está Joey? Si se trata de viajar él es el primero en llegar– Apuntó la de cabello corto– Lástima que sea al revés en los exámenes.

– ¡Esperen, aquí viene! – Oyeron decir al albino menor.

– ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! – Se anunció el rubio– ¡Aquí llegan los Weeller! – Y a su hermana.

– ¡Serenity! – gritaron los comentaristas con corazones en los ojos para luego avanzar a saludar a la pelirroja, siendo detenidos por Joey

– ¿A dónde creen que van par de ratas? – Les reclamó con ojos de pistola, mientras los cogía de la parte de atrás de la camisa.

– ¡Joey! ¡Por fa! Ya no te esponjes – Comenzó Duke tratando de evitar que el cuello de su camisa le ahorcara.

– Si, ya te pareces a Kaiba– Esto solo enfureció un poco más a Joey y los comentaristas hubieran acabado en el hospital de no ser porque el taxi finalmente llegó

* * *

Otro poco y no llegan al aeropuerto. Repentinamente apareció un terrible embotellamiento como por arte de magia (Quizá como producto residual de un hechizo de Mana al tratar de hacerlos llegar más rápidamente). El avión llegó demorado por mal tiempo, y tardaron mucho tiempo en darles el permiso de despegar, la pista estaba cubierta de nieve, pero no importaba, pronto ellos estarían en un bello y paradisiaco lugar lejos del frío invernal. Dicho de otra manera: Iban rumbo a la playa privada de la familia Kaiba en Okinawa.

Un vuelo de un par de horas y en un parpadeo se vieron llegando a dicho lugar. Era impresionante, esa diminuta playa se encontraba en una bahía reducida, prácticamente era desconocida y secreta (Quizá por eso el amargado había aceptado ir ahí con sus hermanos, o quizá porque Mokuba lo amenazó con mandarlo al psicólogo si no tomaban unas buenas vacaciones o porque Horus lo chantajeó con algo de los pararazzis). Estaban aislados del mundo, con el sol, la arena y el mar.

– ¡¿Oigan, es esa la casa de playa de los Kaiba?! – Preguntó el rubio con l aboca bien abierta.

– Si que lo es Joey, esa es la modesta casita en la playa de Horu-chan– Le replicó la maga.

La "modesta" casa de playa de la familia Kaiba era, más bien, una mansión un poco más pequeña que la mansión en Domino (era solo de dos pisos y el tercero era sólo el mirador), y de diferente estilo y diseño, pero no por eso dejaba de ser una mansión lujosa y muy grande, llegaron justo el día anterior a la Nochebuena.

Esa mañana despertaron con una enorme nube de tormenta en el cielo, había estado lloviendo toda la noche y hacía un poco de frío. Sin embargo, igual el faraón no dudó dos veces en darse un baño con agua fría para despertarse (aprovechando que, según el reloj, aun era temprano). Mas no contaba con que un travieso entraría a hacer de las suyas.

Bakura estaba muy enérgico, estaba de particular buen humor y emocionadísimo por su nuevo plan macabro. Era más que obvio que una cierta castaña pagaría lo que fuera por algo de quien le gusta, así que se armó con la cámara digital de Ryou (Tomada sin autorización previa) y se escabulló lentamente hacia la habitación del faraón, oyendo lo que acontecía en otras habitaciones. Escuchó a Joey roncando todavía mientras que Mai le gritaba con un megáfono paraqué se levantara, a Mana y Tea (que compartían habitación) las oyó riendo por algo tan trivial para él que no oyó ni "j", Los comentaristas no hacían ruido, seguramente estarían durmiendo o en la cocina, alguna de las dos hasta que finalmente alanzó la puerta que buscaba.

Abrió la puerta y notó la ausencia del gobernante, solo oyó el sonido del agua proveniente del baño. Maldijo entre dientes y tomó el control de la televisión, pero antes, por alguna razón le dieron ganas de abrir la enorme ventana (ubicada junto a la cama) para dejar entrar un poco de brisa marina, que resultó en un viento de fuerza poco constante y que arrastró al interior algo de arena de la playa Kaiba.

Quizá debió hacer como siempre y quedarse dormido más de la cuenta, quizá debió ponerle seguro a la puerta de su habitación, quizá debió ponerse algo más que una simple toalla alrededor de la cintura cuando salió del baño, quizá debería darle un escarmiento a Bakura, solo Ra sabe, pero de lo que sí estuvo muy seguro el faraón fue que no se esperaba salir del baño y hallar a Bakura muy despreocupado viendo la televisión con la ventana abierta y dejando que la arena cayera en su cama. Y lo que siguió a esto…

– Oye Bakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó el faraón al ver al albino.

– Vengo a buscar material de ventas– Sonrió muy pícaro– Ahora soy caza recompensas

– Un ladrón a final de cuentas – Apuntó el ojivioleta.

– Eso sí es verdad– Respondió cínicamente.

– Oye, cierra esa ventana está haciendo mucho vie…– No terminó de hablar. Una ráfaga de viento lo tomó desprevenido cuando se acercó a cerrar la ventana, y centro su atención en evitar que el viento le volara la toalla de la cintura. Bakura se encargó de inmortalizar ese momento con la cámara, adquiriendo una graciosísima escena del faraón como Marelin Monroe.

Luego de eso, se puso insoportable, por lo que Atem decidió ignorarlo. Varias horas después se encontró sentado frente a la playa (sin importar que pareciera que estaba a punto de desatarse un ciclón), traía un pantalón corto color negro un una playera blanca. (La verdad, no estaba molesto ni triste ni nada por el estilo, solo quería unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad). El océano no se veía tan brillante como cuando había sol, pero se hallaba picado de olas, las cuales eran indescriptiblemente hermosas al romper en la playa.

– Linda vista ¿No crees? – Escuchó la voz de la ojiazul, giró la cabeza y la vio con un traje de baño café (de su hermano) y una playera sin mangas color azul, el faraón se sonrojó un poco y casi pedio la consciencia por un segundo, pero pudo controlarlo y se repuso.

– Si, que lo es– Le contestó mientras notaba cómo la chica se sentaba a su lado.

– Oye, tomé esto de las cosas de Bakura– dijo mientras sacaba una impresión de la foto que le habían tomado al ojivioleta un par de horas atrás. – ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? – le cuestionó con ojitos acusadores. El chico se sonrojó de pena y se cubrió de un aura depresiva.

–Iba saliendo del baño y la ventaba estaba abierta…

–No te aflijas faraón, ya me encargué de esto, me costó solo mil yens – dijo la castaña– Pero no la he borrado, me la quedaré como recuerdo, te ves muy gracioso. – Eso no pareció animarlo, se sonrojó de manera incandescente y abrió sus ojos como platos como gritando _"¿Qué?"._ – Si quieres, podrá ser nuestro secreto. – Le sonrió la chica

– ¿Nuestro secreto? – hizo eco son haber comprendido.

– Si, o quizá… podrías intentar vencerme y te cederé todos los derechos sobre esta foto– Sugirió la castaña.

– Acepto, pero ¿Cuál será el desafío? – El faraón estaba interesado.

– ¡A ver si logras atraparme! – Dicho esto se levantó como de rayo y echó a correr con el faraón detrás de ella, en círculos, elipses, curvas, zigzags parábolas, hipérbolas, espirales de vez en vez cayendo de cara en la arena alguno de los dos, y no se diga en el lado en que rompían las olas, no les importaba el hecho de que estuvieran completamente empapados, ya ni siquiera prestaban atención a la razón del desafío, solo estaban jugando. Hasta que en medio de su carrera, por el borde de la playa, el pie derecho de la chica castaña tuvo un encuentro cercano con una el borde de una piedra en forma acuñada, ganándose con esto una cortada en el pie que la hizo caer.

– ¡Horus! ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, estoy bien, solo tropecé con una piedra– Intentó calmarle, no quería que se preocupar, ya tendría suficiente con su hermano.

–Estas sangrando– La Kaiba maldijo su suerte entre dientes, con esto se ganaría un sermón por parte de Seto y le cortó la diversión – Quizá debamos entrar– Sabia decisión por parte del faraón, ya que si no un castaño (que casualmente andaba merodeando por la ventana del frente en el piso de arriba) lo habría visto y sus cenizas habrían sido esparcidas en el mar.

En solo cuestión de minutos se encontraron en la habitación de la castaña y en el proceso nadie los vio (no tuvo nada que ver el que Mokuba les mostrara como había quedado el video del duelo de esos dos). Llevó a la castaña a su habitación y le vendó el pié (Sí, hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en todas las habitaciones, ese lugar era más parecido a un hotel que una mansión de playa).

– Listo, como nuevo– Sentenció el faraón.

– Muchas gracias Atem– le devolvió la chica.

– ¿Segura que ya no te duele? – El faraón parecía un médico experto con tanta pregunta (Típico: "¿Le duele esto?" "¿Qué es lo que siente?" "¿Cómo se siente?") mas tuvo que interrumpir su "análisis clínico" cuando su mirar se topó con tres marcas que tenía la castaña en el tobillo.

– ¿Sabías que tienes una marca en el tobillo? – Haza a él mismo le pareció estúpida esa pregunta.

– Si, es una marca de nacimiento– le contestó la chica amablemente

– No sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero parece…

– ¿Un halcón? Si lo sé, y me encanta– El faraón pareció pensar algo– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa mueca?

– Es curioso, tienes una marca en forma de halcón y te llamas Horus…

– Sí lo sé, supongo que mi mamá me llamó así luego de enterarse del simbolismo del halcón.

* * *

Atem se despertó, sorprendió mucho de que lo primero que viera fuese el rostro de la castaña. _"¿Que hago aquí?"_ Pensó. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Estar hablando con la castaña, conversaron durante un tiempo indefinido, pudo haber sido de diez minutos o de tres horas hasta que en algún punto se quedaron dormidos. Pensó en "escapar" de ahí antes de que los tres dragones de ojos azules del poste de luz amargado atentaran contra su vida, sin embargo; al intentar levantarse notó que había un bultopeludo y de color blanco con rayas… No recordaba que esa almohada estuviera allí antes, pero que curioso, la almohada se movía sola, era casi como si estuviera viva, acercó su mano y

– Torimaru– El tigre giró su cabeza– ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – El tigre lo miró, parecía que en ese acto de mirarse estuvieran conversando.

– Cierto, no se puede dejar sola a la mascota, pero yo me refiero a ¿Qué haces en esta habitación? – El tigre se giró de cuerpo completo y levantó su cabeza un poco

– Entonces ¿Compartes habitación que Horus? – El tigre asintió

– Ya veo, tienes suerte de no ser humano, o Seto te convertiría en un tapete– El tigre pareció preguntarle con la mirada _"¿Lo ha intentado contigo?"_

– En realidad, creo que él solo prefiere enviarme al otro mundo y… – Entonces se dio cuenta de que aun estaba al lado de la chica castaña– quizá deberíamos continuar nuestra conversación en otro sitio– Tori le escuchó y el faraón cerró la puerta silenciosamente al salir.

–No me había dado cuenta pero, eres un gato y entiendo lo que dices– Tori le regañó con la mirada _"Gracias por el dato, genio"_

– El sarcasmo no era necesario, ¿Sabes? Creo que pasa mucho tiempo con Seto– Tori lo amenazó con la mirada _"No me insultes así, yo no te he hecho nada"_

– Está bien, perdóname por haber dicho eso. Creo que Horus tiene razón, eres demasiado civilizado. – Tori se sentó y levantó la cabeza en signo de orgullo "_¡Exactamente, yo soy el tigra más elegante de todo el mundo! _

– Muy gracioso

– ¿Qué es gracioso? ¿Con quién hablas faraón? – Aparecieron Joey y los comentaristas en el pasillo

– Con un tigre de Bengala blanco– Contestó el faraón sin siquiera dudar en hablar.

– Que gracioso faraón, como si fuera posible que…– Vio a Tori detrás del ojivioleta– ¡Hay un tigre ne la mansión! ¡Ah! – Ese grito seguro que despertó a la chica castaña quien salió de la habitación y vio a Joey subido al techo como ninja y a Tori con cara de gatito lindo, mas la única pregunta que se escribió en su mente fue…

– ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

* * *

– Hoy ha sido un gran día, ¿No crees Tori? – Le hablaba al felino enorme mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, cuando escuchó un par de golpes llamando a su puerta. Abrió y se encontró con la bailarina.

– Ah... perdona ¿Te desperté Horu-chan? – preguntó sonriente.

– No, en realidad sólo estaba hablando con Tori, ¿Qué sucede Tea?

–Pues, no creo que sea bueno esperar a mañana, porque tu hermano se volvería loco así que… Feliz Navidad Horu-chan– Fueron las palabras de Tea al darle a la castaña un muñeco hecho de tela, que aparentaba ser el faraón.

–Feliz Navidad a ti también Tea, gracias.

* * *

–7.3. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! En vivo desde Viena–

Se alzaba una gran mansión de aspecto barroco mezclado con neoclásico sobre el paisaje boscoso de la montaña, en el techo de esta aterrizaba un helicóptero rosado con el dibujo de una valkiria dibujado en un costado. En el helipuerto privado esperaba un chico casi de la edad de Mokuba, acompañado de una baraja de personajes de cuentos de hadas.

El helicóptero apagó sus motores, el piloto bajó y abrió la puerta lateral, por donde salieron un par de comentaristas; dos chicas una bailarina y un amaga; dos albinos y dos ojivioletas.

– Hola Yugi, me alegra mucho que pudieran venir– Les saludó muy formal Lyon.

– Es un placer Lyon, además nunca antes habíamos venido a tu casa– Respondió el susodicho con una sonrisita gatuna.

– No saben lo feliz que me hacen, con ustedes aquí la fiesta será muy divertida…– No paraba de hablar aún, cuando su peli-rosado hermano mayor apareció

– ¡Ah, pero si son mis invitados de honor! – Dijo con los brazos abiertos– me alegra que hayan podido venir a pasar el año nuevo con nosotros, y por supuesto que nos puedan acompañar en la fiesta de hoy. – Ahí estaban ahora, en donde se daría una fiesta de año nuevo, en una mansión en Viena, con quién menos se lo esperaban diciéndoles que estaba feliz de verlos. – ¡Pero no se queden aquí afuera! ¡Pasen, pasen! Permítanme guiarlos a sus habitaciones. – Caminaron al interior y bajaron las escaleras siguiendo a los anfitriones Schroeder que les indicaron la ubicación de sus habitaciones en el fondo del pasillo del segundo piso. Cada quién se dirigió a su habitación y trataron de relajarse un poco, justo antes de la gran fiesta de año nuevo que sería en un par de horas (Lo necesitaban luego de andar volando casi todo el día, de un avión en Okinawa a Dominó, el de Dominó a Viena y el helicóptero del aeropuerto de Viena a la alejada y solitaria, pero regia, mansión en las montañas de la familia del peli-rosado. Haciendo cuentas llevaban casi dieciocho horas en el aire; aunque en Viena aún era temprano, gracias a la diferencia de horarios, la tarde estaba en su apogeo)

Tristán y Ducke se la pasaron molestando a Joey por tonterías, Tea y Mana se limitaron a desempacar, Ryou investigó un poco la historia del lugar en internet (solo por curiosidad), Yugi se tomó un tiempo para llamar a casa y decirle a su mamá que no se preocupara por él y Atem (aunque, conociendo a las mamás, eso no era suficiente) mientras que Bakura gastó un poco de tiempo valuando los objetos de cada habitación y hablando con Sigfrid de la antigüedad y materiales con los que estaban hechos los jarrones, estatuillas y demás artículos de estilos isabelino, victoriano y Luis XIV, XV y XVI.

Atem entró a la habitación, colocó su maleta a un lado de la cabecera y se tumbó en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo. _Se encontraba acostado en su cama cuando de repente la ventana del techo se expandió hasta absorber todo el espacio, dejando ahí un hueco por el cual se apreciaba una hermosa vista del universo y sus confines. Quedó maravillado ante tan irreal pintura, cuando una brillante estrella blanca llamó su atención, hipnotizándole al instante. Pero repentinamente, se vio en otro sitio. Las paredes de la habitación se desvanecieron, no veía el piso, era todo una nebulosa y con sus atavíos de faraón, ahora vistiéndolo, se preguntó dónde estaba. Entonces la estrella de antes se acercó con su intensa luz blanca y vio lo que parecía ser la figura de la misma chica misteriosa con la que se veía siempre en sueños._

_Last Night, I had a dream about you (Anoche soñé contigo)  
In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you (En ese sueño, bailaba a tu lado)  
And it looked that everyone was having fun (Y parecía todo tan divertido)  
The kind of feeling I've waited so long…(Esta clase de sentimiento, lo he esperado por mucho…)_

_(Song: Digital Love from Daft Punk.)_

_Por alguna razón se vio a si mismo tomándola de la mano, sonrojándose un poco en el proceso, mientras ella tiraba de él hasta que abandonaron la nebulosa y se perdían flotando entre las estrellas mirando los colores y formas de estas cambiar mientras ellos pasaban, hasta que llegaron a un planeta cubierto sólo de agua y hielo, volaron a través del incierto cielo estrellado cuando..._

– _Atem… – le llamó una voz en la lejanía – Atem _¡Atem!_– _Le gritaron cuando finalmente reaccionó– ¡Despierta hermano!

…_But suddenly, I feel the shinning sun, (… Pero, de repente sentí el brillo del sol)  
before I knew it, this dream was all gone… __(Y antes de que me diera cuenta, ese sueño acabó)_

_(Song: Digital Love from Daft Punk.)_

– Ya estoy despierto Yugi, no me vayas a tirar de la cama– Dijo incorporándose y frotándose un ojo._ – _¿Dormí mucho? – Preguntó al notar la sensación de que había dormido más de la cuenta.

–Sorprendentemente sí, y eso que dormiste todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el avión. – Le confirmó el pequeño. – Pero eso es bueno, recuerda que hay algo que tenemos que hacer esta noche y no queremos que te quedes dormido ¿Verdad? – _"¿Algo que hacer en la noche?"_ Se preguntaba el gobernante,_ "¿Qué era? ¡Cierto! La fiesta de año nuevo de Sigfrid y Lyon"._

Era impresionante cómo el faraón solo tardó veinte minutos en estar, de esos veinte minutos tardó quince en el baño y cinco en ponerse el traje negro, la camisa blanca, el chaleco y la corbata de moño (también negra). Salió de la habitación y se encontró a los demás esperándole en el pasillo, al parecer no llevaban mucho tiempo ahí.

Los chicos traían trajes similares al que él usaba, con diferencias en el estilo de corte y la tela, Ducke se negó a usar corbata, Joey no llevaba chaleco y su corbata era de color rojo, Tristán llevaba un saco de piel al más puro estilo _Matrix_, Ryou y Bakura llevaban trajes iguales de color azul cielo y corbata morada (con Bakura diciendo que se sentía tonto y ridículo a cada rato).De Tea y Mana, se puede obtener una descripción mucho muy diferente. Tea vestía un vestido rosado y corto, estaba escotado solo de la espalda, del frente quedaba ajustado al cuello por un par de cintas, cabe mencionar que era algo ajustado, obscuras y para rematar unas plataformas abiertas en colores lila. Mana, traía un vestido (también corto) color azul pastel con algunos pliegues hechos con otra tela más traslúcida y brillante, en el pecho llevaba bordadas algunas flores diminutas alrededor del escote en color rosa y como buena maga que era no se olvidó de usar una capa corta con capucha en color rosa pálido.

* * *

La fiesta era como cualquier fiesta elegante a la que les hubieran invitado antes, claro que, en aquellas ocasiones el anfitrión o era Pegasus o era Seto, y las cosas no eran tan adornadas como lo eran ahora. La gama de colores que se divisaba era de rosa con blanco, Lyon les había dicho que su hermano Sigfrid se encargó personalmente de ello, mas no imaginaron que tuviera una obsesión con el rosa a ese nivel.

– ¡Ah! Pero si son mis invitados más importantes– Oyeron decir a alguien y de entre un pequeño grupo de magnates que charlaban fluidamente con copas de champagne, salió el anfitrión adicto al rosa con los brazos abiertos.

– ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! – Se expresó efusivo el peli-rosado – Por un momento pensé que ese les había olvidado…– Dramatizó sobre actuadamente.

– Eso es imposible, sobre todo cuando tenemos a Tea "la increíble agenda humana", y también porque es imposible olvidarse que va a haber una fiesta en una casa a la que te han invitado. – Apuntó el chico rubio del grupo.

El lugar estaba pintado de diversos colores y variados estilos, étnicamente diverso, lleno de gente famosa e importante, inclusive la famosa y no importante (También estaban ahí Weevill y Rex) hasta la peligrosamente importante (Díganse Rebeca y Vivian).

– Vaya, este parece un baile de máscaras como los de las películas– Apuntó Tristán mirando a todos lados.

– Se llaman "mascaradas", genio– Le corrigió con burla el ojiverde.

– Excepto que aquí no es obligatorio bailar– Argumentó el faraón de la nada.

– A menos, claro está, que seas el único baka que se quede en medio del salón cuando apaguen las luces y toquen la música. – Bakura hizo que al faraón se le cayera el alma a los pies, mientras que el pequeño Yugi lo miraba con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la nuca.

– Calma hermano, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que eso pase?

– ¡Oh, pero qué tenemos aquí! – Oyeron una voz aterradoramente familiar, sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando vieron al hombre peli-plateado y vestido de rojo– ¡Pero si eres tu Yugi-boy!

– ¡¿Pegasus?! P-pero ¿Qué…? ¿Como…? ¿Por qué…?– Joey tenía los ojos como platos, no se esperaban ver a Pegasus en esa fiesta.

– ¿Oye lindo, quieres terminar alguna de esas oraciones? – Joey se volteo al oír esas palabras, con esa voz tan familiar, encontrándose a una rubia con un vestido de tirantes negro y pegado a su curvilínea figura. – Ho-hola Mai…– El rubio no pudo con su propio pensamiento y se fue con ella antes de conocer la respuesta a sus preguntas (o "intentos de pregunta").

– Ah, Yugi-boy que bueno que los veo a ti y a tus amigos, ya sabía que ninguna fiesta estaba completa sin ustedes y que bueno que los encuentro hay algo que quiero decirles…. – Pegasus se veía con una cara de quien ha bebido sidra de más antes de tiempo. – Ay, ¿Esas son Tea y tu prima? ¡Pero qué niñas tan bonitas! Ah, Tea esa clase de vestidos son la última moda en Francia en esta época del año, ¿Sabías? No sé tú, pero pareciera que los franceses nunca tienen frío, y quizá por eso no se bañan muy seguido, ¿Por qué crees que se inventó el perfume? – Pegasus rió como si se tratara de una modista charlando con un cliente.

– ¿De qué querías hablarnos Pegasus? – Preguntó Yugi algo intrigado, cada vez que Pegasus quiere hablarles por iniciativa propia, algo malo sucede.

– ¡Ah! De hecho Yugi-boy, con quien quiero hablar es con tu faraónico hermano– contestó acercándose al faraón con un ligero codazo. – Alguien me contó que se ha portado muy mal y le encantaría convertirse en el dueño de esta carta– Rió pícaramente mientras le extendía una carta al susodicho– Esta carta ha sido mi obsesión desde hace un par de semanas –Soltó un grito de emoción tan agudo que parecía más bien el chillido de un ratón– ¡Te juro que si hubiera un Premio Nobel por creación de cartas, yo lo ganaría! ¡Sí! ¡Soy tan genial! Pero bueno, yo me retiro hay tanto tiempo y poco quehacer ¡Oh! Me equivoque, es al revés. Chaito, si quieren platicar conmigo estaré con el joven Sigfrid hablando de negocios. –

Al parecer, Pegasus estaba sobrio, lo que lo mantenía realmente embriagado radicaba en dos posibilidades: una, encontrarse con alguien tan excéntrico como él, que adornó con sus propias manos (en color de rosa) todo el salón de aquella mansión antigua (que parecía más un palacio mezclado con fortaleza medieval) o dos, por su más grande éxito en cuanto a creación de cartas.

* * *

Contemplaba su apariencia en el espejo. Traía un vestido amarillo pálido, casi blanco, el corte era parecido a un corsé en la parte superior hecho con una tela opaca, de la cintura hacia abajo tenía forma de campana con una tela algo traslúcida pero muy plegada para poder dejar ver algo, solo dos tirantitos salían de ambos lados y, en el medio había una rosa, de la misma tela que la parte baja, adornándole. El vestido era un poco largo, hasta la pantorrilla, con una especie de mangas separadas del vestido (hechas con la misma tela que la parte superior), para ver los hombros y que terminaban sobre el dorso de las manos; definitivamente el mundo no tenía consideración. Luego de un mínimo descuido ya no les permitieron quedarse solos en la mansión. Primero, hicieron un viaje de doce horas en un solo día sólo para hablar con Pegasus (al menos llegaron a tiempo para preparar el festival de la escuela, y Pegasus no era tan mala opción para tener una conversación) Luego, lo convencen de que ella tenía cara de Kuribo, luego le tomó varias fotos sin previo aviso, les mandaron llamar a una reunión justo después de que sus amigos partieran de regrrso a casa para pasar el año nuevo (y que reunión más aburrida, lo único bueno fue que conoció a un chico muy simpático de nombre Lyon), aparte sumémosle a esa lista que hermano ya llevaba demasiados intentos de asesinato (fallidos) hacia el faraón, y ahora ella estaba en un evento social de alcurnia al que ni siquiera quería asistir, con un ridículo vestido amarillo (ahora sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar el faraón) al menos no fue obligada a maquillarse, o a que le hicieran un peinado de maceta, o de calabaza o esos peinados complicados que hacen parecer a uno una ensalada de frutas.

–Kuribo– Llamó el castaño al encontrarla mirándose en el espejo– ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

– Ya voy onii-sama– El poste de luz que tenía por hermano vestía un traje blanco, detrás de él iba Mokuba con un smoking parecido, pero en color negro y con una corbatita roja. Ella se acercó a la puerta con un aura depresiva ligera, no se veía muy animada.

Siguieron el corredor hasta las escaleras, bajaron hasta donde se encontraba la fiesta, lo primero de todo fue que un peli-rosado vino a saludar a Seto.

– ¡Kaiba-kun! ¡Finalmente te veo!– Dijo el peli-rosado, notando a la chica castaña junto a los hermanos – ¿Pero, quien es esta inda chica?

– Ella es mi hermana menor, Horus Kaiba– Le respondió malhumorado el castaño.

– ¡Kya! Pero si es adorable ¿Dónde la tenias escondida, eh? Ay, no importa, es tan bella como un capullo de rosa– El poste de luz solo soltó un gruñido leve – Oye… ¿De casualidad ya tienes cuñado? –Esa pregunta la hizo con algo de malicia, quería molestar a Seto un poquito (y lo logró, uesto que Seto se vió tentado a lanzarle una mini-granada que tenía escondida por ahí, pero se abstuvo) Por su parte, la castaña estaba muy apenada y nerviosa, nunca se veía bien ubicada en las reuniones, de repente alzó la vista y vio un montón de gente que no conocía, realmente las fiestas no eran lo suyo y en el internado nunca asistió a ninguna reunión. Luego llegó alguien que le hizo sentirse un poco más confiada.

– ¡Kaiba-boy! – Saludó el creador de Duelo de Monstruos mientras el peli-rosado se orillaba para dejarlo hablar– Aquí estás y veo que también tus hermanitos, ¡Niña Kaiba! Pero mírate nada más, ese atuendo te hace ver como toda una jovencita– Casi se pone a llorar– Pero bueno, estaba aquí para mostrarles de lo que les hablé. – Tomó un trío de cartas de sus bolsillos, y las entregó en las manos de la castaña. – Les presento a "Libertad concedida" – Era una carta mágica, en cuya imagen aparecía la versión princesa de Mokuba, con lo que parecía ser un pájaro despegando de sus manos. En las otras, la chica Kaiba era la modelo, en ambas vistiendo una especie de bikini hecho de un pelaje café muy mullido, y las manos y pues cubiertos por algo que parecían ser guantes y zapatos de ballet en forma de garras verdes y cintas amarillas y con ojos morados, en una aparecía de frente posando con una mano en la cintura y; en la otra aparecía de espaldas y el rostro en tres cuartos como girando la mirada hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados, y sobre el cabello llevaba un moño de tamaño considerable con cascabeles en las cintas – y, por supuesto a "Chica Kuribo" y "Chica Ku-Ribon", espero que les agraden, son mi más grande obra hasta ahora.

La Kaiba se emocionó al verlas, lo mejor eran sus efectos especiales, los mil seiscientos puntos de ataque y los tres mil de defensa, por su parte, el castaño mayor no recibió muy bien el hecho de tener a su hermana como modelo en esas cartas "algo" atrevidas. Mokuba pasó un pequeño rato haciendo berrinche por su apariencia en la carta, hasta que vio un grupo bastante familiar con un par de conspiradoras que le compartirían un plan a prueba de tontos.

Subieron las escaleras e intercambiaron planes, asociados a unas luces y la música, claro estas ideas fueron compartidas por el menor de los anfitriones…

* * *

Guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos del traje sin siquiera mirarla, el ojivioleta se quedó espantado al ver al "genio creador del juego" en tal estado, eso sí que era una sorpresa, pero o tanta como su sorpresa al ver en el fondo del gran salón, aparecer a quien no pensó que vería, pero estaba muy feliz de que estuviera ahí. Ella también lo vio, y sin decir ni pensar más se acercó a él, atravesando la masa de gente que ahí se encontraba hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

– Hola Horus– Salido en un murmullo.

– Hola faraón– le saludó de vuelta la castaña con los ojos brillantes de alegría

– Te ves grandiosa– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al faraón que acababa de perder su elocuencia, era la primera vez que la veía usar un vestido.

– Ah… gracias– Le respondió la ojiazul con las mejillas algo carmesí– Oye… quieres…– La chica no pudo terminar de decir lo que fuera que iba a decir, ya que fue interrumpida por una obscuridad que cubrió el lugar y luego un reflector cayó sobre ellos, repentinamente, comenzó a oírse una trompeta, una música que les parecía familiar.

– Se lo dije– Soltó al aire el albino amargado a los comentaristas y el rubio que devoraban vorazmente los manjares de la mesa de bocadillos – Es un suertudo de lo peor y un idiota que agarraron en el centro del salón. – Bakura tenía razón, y esto se debía a unos conspiradores subidos a la parte superior donde se hallaban los controladores de las luces y el sonido.

– ¿Segura que es la música correcta, Tea? – Preguntó el menor de los Kaiba mientras soltaba a su horda de platillos voladores con cámaras miniatura.

– Tan segura como de que tu hermano es un amargado, o mi nombre dejara de ser Tea– Le contestó la otra muy segura.

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_ Se preguntó el faraón, no esperaba que las palabras de Bakura se hicieran realidad, toda la gente los estaba rodeando, la música apenas iba en los primeros cinco segundos cuando se arriesgó a decir dos palabras:

– ¿Quieres bailar? – Ofreció sui mano a la Kaiba y ella la tomó, la tomo de la cintura con la mano izquierda y ella posó la suya en el hombro del gobernante mientras la música continuaba. (_Song: "Tiempo de vals"_)

– ¡Esto es tan hermoso! – Exclamó Tea con una sonrisita tonta y una mirada de ilusión.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Una escena sacada de cuento de hadas en mi propia casa! Nunca me imaginé que algo tan mágico pudiera ocurrir en esta vieja y tétrica mansión– Confesó Lyon mientras miraba la pantalla como un niño pequeño mira los hermosos dibujos un libro de cuentos.

– Y no se preocupen, yo me encargaré de grabarlo todo, ya me estoy haciendo una bonita colección de momentos especiales "de" y "con" mi hermana–Expresó el moreno sin apartar la vista de la escena que se apreciaba en los monitores del tablero de controles, prestando suma atención a cada movimiento de esos dos: un paso al frente, otro hacia atrás, uno a un lado una vuelta y en algunas partes la elevaba, mientras avanzaban en un pequeño círculo, poco a poco algunos otros se les unieron, pero ellos eran el centro de atención…

– ¡Pero qué romántico Kaiba-kun! No sabía que tu preciosa hermana tuviera novio, y que buen partido pescó el capullito de rosa ¿Eh? Creo que hastame estoy poniendo celoso – Rió un poco– ¿Kaiba-kun? ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo rojo ¿Tienes fiebre? – El castaño tenía el rostro tan rojo de ira que era incandescente, le encantaría poder separar la cabeza del "idiota ese" con el que bailaba su hermana, pero no podía, estaban rodeados de gente, lo dejaría para más tarde con sus uvas…

CONTINUARÁ…

–– _Ending: "Once upon a December" De la __película__: "Anastasia" ––_

* * *

_Y.H.: ¡Hola, hola mis queridísimos y muy amados lectores! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Este es mi regalo de Navidad y Día de Reyes para ustedes. Espero que haya cumplido con lo que esperan de este capitulito. __Este es el último capítulo de este arco, "Funny Destined Love", Prepárense para el siguiente… __"Looking for you" ¡Espérenlo! Sobre todo tú Andrea and Naturberd, que ya sé que no eres la persona más paciente del mundo (XD) _

_P.D.: si no conocen ninguna de las canciones antes mencionadas en este fic, aquí les dejo los links:_

_Dgital love: http://www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=mjli3hj0ZkM_

_Tiempo de vals: http://www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=EDI-ExO5pgQ_

_Once Upon a December: http://www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=QX8JvMXiCDc&feature=related_


	8. El año del Sol, Parte I

**Looking for someone**

_Yami Horus: ¡Hola, hola! __Les saludo otra vez mis amadísimos lectorcitos y lectorcitas bonits, espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado (Y si fue así y no quieren tenerme aquí preguntándoles lo mismo en cada capítulo, ¡Déjenme un review, por amor de Ra! ¡No sean ingratos! ¿Creen que no reviso las estadísticas?).Y otra cosa… ¡No me asesinen por tardarme un millón y medio de años en actualizar! ¡Por amor de Ra, ya bajen esas armas! Ya saben, la ciudad, el estrés, ¡la escuela! Los exámenes… Y que conste que valió la pena esperar, ya saben que para compensar el tiempo yo hago capítulos kilométricos (aunque... pensándolo bien… este me quedó muy corto... ¡Ay mamá Tsunade! (TToTT) moriré…) (xD)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! Le pertenecen al Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo he creado a Horus Kaiba, Kyoko Yamada y ésta historia._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El año del Sol**

—**Parte I: De regreso a Domino**—

Eran las siete de la mañana del último día de vacaciones y una ligera bruma acariciaba las calles de la ciudad. En una gran mansión con un bosque miniatura rodeándole, se notaban las siluetas de tres personas avanzando hacia la puerta principal.

— Dense prisa. — Demandó una morena de ojos obscuros al rubio de ojos lilas y al moreno de corte moderno.

— Nee-san, ten piedad, estamos caminando lo más rápido que podemos— Se defendió el rubio de ojos lilas con mini cascadas en los ojos.

— Pues no lo parece— Se giró para regañar al par que estaba cargando las enormes maletas.

— Nee-san, ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? — Cuestionó el pobre chico mientras el moreno le ponía una mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

— Jovencito, necesitas límites, te encuentras en una edad crítica, tus desniveles hormonales y dilemas existenciales latentes pueden llevarte a recaer. — ¿Problemas existenciales? ¿Desniveles hormonales? Grandioso, ahora su hermana se creía psicóloga. Entendía que la adolescencia era una etapa muy controversial y los adultos se sentían con la obligación de investigar sobre el tema como si los jóvenes fueran bichos raros en un laboratorio y todo ese rollo… pero su hermana estaba exagerando. Además, ¡Lo de antes no era por culpa de la maldita adolescencia! ¡Fue por el cetro del milenio y una criatura de la obscuridad! Maalik suspiró

— Tranquilícese amo Maalik

— Odion, ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo? — Lloriqueó el guarda tumbas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Siempre se siente un poco raro al volver a casa luego de un viaje, quizá porque luego de un tiempo, parece volverse el sueño, hasta llegar al punto de no saber que es el sueño y que es la realidad. Aunque, en el caso de la escuela, los profesores y las clases, para todos (o casi todos), por igual es una pesadilla.

Usualmente no hay nada nuevo, todo sigue igual que como lo dejaron (excepto quizá por alguna que otra ligera o densa capa de polvo). Aunque esta vez, nuestro grupo favorito encontró algo diferente.

Entraron al salón y un leve barullo tenía envuelto a lugar (como es típico de cada mañana en las escuelas), muchos saludándose y preguntando qué habían hecho durante el corto período de vacaciones. Quizá habían olvidado todo lo que llevaban aprendido, pero no olvidaron que al llegar Naoko-sesei debían ir a sus asientos inmediatamente.

— Muy bien jóvenes ilustrados, espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones por que no habrá más hasta la Semana de Oro y mientras llega debemos continuar con nuestra clase — Protestas por todo el gripo se oyeron, rogando, pidiendo suplicando que no hicieran nada ese día— …¡Ya, ya! ¡Silencio jóvenes! Ya están grandecitos para quejarse de esa forma y si piensan seguir así, les invito a salir del salón, aquí no es parvulario. — Silencio general.

— Ahora pasemos a nuestro tema de hoy, pero antes, debo anunciarles que tenemos dos nuevos alumnos acompañándonos a partir de a hora. — Se giró a la puerta que dejó abierta— Adelante— entró entonces al salón una chica de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y ojos rosados— La señorita Kyoko Yamada y— Los ojos del faraón y los demás se abrieron de sobremanera cuando vieron quien entraba a su salón. —…el señor Maalik Ishtar. Ahora, Maalik, siéntate en la esquina, detrás de Horus. Kyoko, tu irás detrás de Bakura. —Los chicos obedecieron y tomaron sus asientos

— Ahora que ya terminamos con los anuncios, haremos un repaso del último tema que vimos, tomen su libro de practica matemática y ábranlo en la sección de cálculo diferencial. Hagan los primeros veinte ejercicios individualmente o en equipos, como se acomoden. —

Inmediatamente se soltó una ligera nube de murmullos. El faraón y los demás se acercaron al egipcio recién llegado.

— Es un gusto verte de nuevo— Expresó el oji-violeta mayor.

— Lo mismo digo, faraón. —Replicó el guardián de tumbas con una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Maalik, amigo nuestro! ¡Qué felicidad tenerte aquí! — Saludaron Joey y el albino amargado mientras cada uno se colocaba al costado de Maalik y le pasaban un brazo por los hombros para atraparlo como en una llave de lucha.

— Si, si, a mí también me alegra verlos. — Dijo un poco molesto por la sensación de ser medio ahorcado

— Es grandioso tenerte con nosotros— Afirmó la bailarina—… ¿Y a qué se debe que…?

—Espera un segundo— Interrumpió Tistán con mirada acusadora—… siempre que vienes a Japón te toca ser el emisario de las malas noticias. — Joey y los comentaristas se cruzaron de brazos y a coro preguntaron:

— ¿A quién debe derrotar el faraón ahora?

— ¿Algún Hechicero super poderosísimo que hable con serpientes de ojos rojos? — Sugirió Ducke

— Em… no— Respondió Maalik sudando nervioso.

— ¿Un ejército de orcos liderados por un ojo de fuego gigante? — el castaño-cabeza-de-flecha.

— Tampoco…— Aun más espantado estaba con la idea de Tristán

— ¿A un sujeto que haya vendido su alma a una diosa del mar y ahora deba pasar diez años en un barco y solo un día en tierra y con una tripulación de hombres-pez? — Joey no se molestó en obviar de dónde sacó esa idea, al resto se le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

— ¡No, nada de eso! — Se defendió el rubio egipcio, a lo que recibió una llamada de atención de parte de Naoko-sensei por gritar—… Mi hermana fue llamada por el museo de historia de Domino para ayudarles con un proyecto que tienen de remodelar el museo como una tumba egipcia, de finales de la cuarta dinastía me parece o algo así me dijo, y además, también dijo que ya era hora de que le dedicara tiempo a mis estudios.

— ¿O sea que vas a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante? — Preguntó Yugi

— Sip— Respondió algo seco pero con visible alegría.

— ¿Y dónde estarás viviendo? — preguntó el comentarista de cabeza picuda.

— Pues, no me lo van a creer pero…

— Se quedarán en mi casa— Les interrumpió la castaña adorada por el faraón, los demás quedaron en shock (no se diga el faraón)

— ¡¿Qué? — Esa pregunta, no fue expresada en un tono discreto y Naoko-sensei les llamó la atención y cambió la instrucción anterior, ahora el ejercicio se resolvería individualmente con la ayuda de sus respectivos apuntes (Agradézcanle a Joey), por lo que la conversación tan interesante de Maalik con los demás fue puesta en pausa hasta el periodo libre.

En cuanto sonó el timbre el faraón se giró para encarar a la castaña que hacía dibujitos en sus apuntes y los demás también se acercaron.

—Em… Horus…— Comenzó Atem algo tímido— ¿Dijiste que Maalik…?

— Maalik, Ishizu y Odión, se van quedar en la mansión, sip. — Completó la castaña completamente alegre para después poner un gesto de duda—…Y mi hermano no nos ha dicho por qué…— recargó su mentón en su mano derecha y con la otra mano se tocó el codo— m… aquí hay gato encerrado

— Exactamente— secundó Maalik imitando el mismo gesto—… no es común que Seto y mi hermana simpaticen tan cercanamente, es sospechoso…

— Pero la parte buena es que lo averiguaremos los dos, ¿Verdad Maalik? — Dijo la castaña levantando ligeramente un puño con mucho ánimo

— ¡Verdad Horus! — Secundó Maalik con el mismo ademan que la castaña— Pronto descubriremos qué pasa con nuestros hermanos…— Ambos alzaron un puño al cielo en señal de su futura "victoria"

— ¿Y por qué tan entusiastas los dos? — Preguntó pregunto el Rubio— ¿Y sobre todo, por qué tan cercanos?

—Pues, es que tenemos algo en común que nos hace ser como hermanos— Señaló el guardián de tumbas.

— Exactamente, ambos lidiamos con unos consanguíneos gruñones—Dijo luego abrazó a su nuevo hermano postizo— ¡Te quiero hermano postizo!

— ¡Y yo a ti! — Le respondió el otro al abrazo—… Además, si descubrimos que los hace estar tan estresados, quizá podamos encontrar una solución a su humor de los mil diablos, yo digo que es la comida. ¡El alto consumo de café es lo que no los deja dormir y los acelera hasta que…!

— Claro que no— habló la castaña— el problema radica en que ¡No duermen bien! Deben dormir como Dios manda, en una cama cómoda y suave y no en el escritorio.

— ¿No se les ha ocurrido que sus hermanos tienen muy mal temperamento, simplemente? — Les dijo el albino malhumorado—… ¿O que son unos amargados de nacimiento?... aunque, siendo así, Ishizu lo disimula muy bien.

— El burro hablando de orejas—Comentó la bailarina, a lo que el receptor la miró con desprecio, pero igual continuó hablando. —… por cierto Horu-chan, ¿No ibas a devolver un libro hoy?

— ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! — Exclamó alarmada la Kaiba.

— ¿Un libro? — Preguntó Joey.

— ¡Sí! Olvidé regresarlo antes de las vacaciones y si no lo regreso ahora recibiré una sanción— Y al instante revolvió apresuradamente las cosas en su mochila, sacó una antología de poetas modernistas y se levantó de su sitio —… ¡Enseguida regreso, no me extrañen mucho!

— Horus, no creo que sea necesario que corras— sugirió el faraón ante las carreras que llevaba la castaña, a lo que ella le contestó regresando para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes tanto faraón, ya me recuerdas a mi hermano— rió un poco. El faraón se llevó la mano a la sonrojada mejilla que había recibido los labios de la ojiazul e intentando suprimir una sonrisita de tonto enamorado (sin éxito).

— ¡¿Oe? — Maalik, por otro lado, se sorprendió en sobre manera, cosa que los comentaristas, el rubio y el ladrón comprendieron.

— Maalik, de casualidad, ¿Sabías que Horus es una chica? — Cuestionó el rubio antes que los demás.

— ¡¿Na-nani? — Parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta? — Casi le regañó Tristán.

— Solo llevo escazas veinticuatro horas viviendo en la mansión Kaiba— Intentó defenderse. — Pero… eso explica el por qué de su comportamiento…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensase que era "un chico de cara afeminada" igual que Bakura? —Dijo Ryou señalando a su hermano.

— Em… no, la verdad sólo creí que era de esos chicos que se portan de manera entusiasta y algo infantil — Expresó con una sonrisita de pena. — Y… Parece que, hay algo que no me han contado — Dijo al notar la sonrisita del faraón— ¿A qué se debe la cara de enamorado del faraón?

— ¡Corrección! — Llamó la atención el rey de los ladrones con una sonrisa burlona— la pregunta correcta es: ¿A quién se debe la cara de torpe-faraón-idiota-enamorado-y-con-mala-suerte? — Un zape le hizo perder la sonrisa. — ¿Quién fue? — Reclamó malhumorado, aunque al final no dijo nada, después de todo, fue Tea quien lo golpeó y ya había aprendido a tenerle miedo a la bailarina del grupo.

En una breve explicación, pusieron a Maalik al corriente de todo lo que había acontecido desde la llegada de la chica Kaiba.

— Vaya, parece que el faraón ya encontró una reina para Egipto— Opinó finalmente el de ojos lilas. Mientras que los otros reían y el susodicho duelista se volvía rojo incandescente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pasaron las clases y sonó la campana del reloj que anunciaba la libertad, el cese a todo lo relacionado con dar o recibir conocimientos pesados. Para los estudiantes tardó más de un siglo y medio, pareciera que nunca antes habías oído sonar ese maravilloso sonido, sus aras se llenaron de júbilo en una exagerada apreciación de por los adelantos en la invención de relojes con alarmas (en especial los de tamaño colosal).

En un salón de clases del tercer piso, casi todos salieron corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo apenas escucharon que las clases habían acabado y dieron gracias a Dios de que su sesión de aprendizaje diario había terminado al fin. Excepto por un grupito que se tomó su tiempo para salir tranquilamente del lugar… y platicar un poco en el proceso.

— No lo puedo creer, ¿Bakura, te obligaron a ser la reina? — Y el mejor tema era la obra de teatro de la escuela, y mostrarle al recién llegado las fotos de los desafortunados "actores" que llevaron vestido durante el evento

— Y aquí está el faraón… — Afortunadamente, Maalik se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada sobre el faraón (Que casualmente tenía práctica de kendo ese día).

—Estuvo grandioso, ¡Atem se veía adorable como Blanca Nieves! — El comentario de la castaña hizo sonrojar al faraón. Las risas abundaban en el lugar, pero por alguna extraña razón la retorcida, impredecible e impertinente imaginación y ocurrencias del destino, un par de celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo.

El primero, era un celular de color plateado de los que se desliza la parte frontal hacia arriba para poderlo abrir, el otro era de color negro, de los que se abren con una bisagra, sus dueños, respectivamente eran una castaña oji-azul y un rubio de ojos lila

— ¿Onii-sama?/¿Nee-chan? — Saludaron ambos después de ver el número en el identificador, y al mismo tiempo alejaron los aparatos de sus oídos tan lejos como fuera necesario y así os gritos de quienes se hallaban del otro lado de la línea no les dejaran sordos por tanto gritarles.

Los demás, por su parte, veían perplejos la escena que ocurría en espejo, de un lado la Kaiba y del otro el guarda tumbas haciendo y diciendo casi lo mismo, mientras que los gritos en el teléfono hablaban a coro:

— "_¿Dónde se supone que estás?"_ — Habían gritado cuando alejaron el celular de sus oídos. Lo volvieron a acercar con el ojo de ese lado cerrado por acción reflejo.

— En la escuela, acaba de sonar la campana y…— el alejamiento del dispositivo de comunicación les indicó que habían sido interrumpidos a gritos.

— _¡Llevo esperándote más de una hora!_ — Después de esto hablaron sin acercar la bocina a sus oídos.

— Pero si la campana sonó hace cinco minutos— Intentaron excusarse

— _¡Me importa un comino! ¡Baja en este instante!_ — El grito, al parecer, no fue tan fuerte esta vez, ya que no alejaron el teléfono de sus oídos.

—Hai…— Contestaron y, finalmente, con un aura depresiva suspiraron resignados…

— _¡Ahora!_ — Les gritaron.

— ¡Hai! — Volvieron a responder, se despidieron más rápido que un rayo y bajaron las escaleras corriendo como velocistas olímpicos.

— Es una carrera contra reloj para alcanzar la limusina, ¿Crees que logren salir del edificio a tiempo? — y los comentaristas vuelen a atacar.

— Pues la verdad no lo sé castaño picudo; pero, de lo que si estoy seguro, es que si no llegan a dicho vehículo en treinta segundos serán historia.

— Parece que no lo van a lograr niño-dado…— Respondió Tristán mirando su reloj.

— Yo no estaría muy de acuerdo con eso — Señaló algún punto de la planta baja— ¡Observa! — ¡Puff! Como por arte de magia los hermanos postizos llegaron a la planta baja justo a tiempo.

— Esto de los hermanos mayores está como para un programa de "Laura en América"… —. Guardaron la calma, giraron la cabeza y… cuando afirmaron quien dijo semejante barbaridad casi les da el ataque.

— Bakura… ¡¿Tú ves "Laura en América"? — Gritaron los comentaristas.

— ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa idea tan ridícula? — Se excusó sospechosamente nervioso— ¡Quien ve eso es Ryou!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Esa noche fue impresionantemente tranquila, sin lluvia, sin nubes, inclusive, sin viento. En dos puntos opuestos de la ciudad (y quizá no tan alejados como aparentemente están) hallábanse dos durmientes, uno teniendo dulces sueños con una ilusión (o eso parecía) en el mismo desierto de siempre, con el sol detenido en el horizonte y un oasis para disfrutar. Mientras que en el otro, se encontraba la egipcia quien tuviera la misa gracia que el oráculo de Delfos, explorando los pasajes inciertos de ese laberinto de decisiones, conocimientos, emociones y recuerdos, conocido como el tiempo, el destino, el insaciable capricho de la existencia por jugar con nosotros en más de una forma...

En sus sueños se vio a sí misma, no como Ishizu la arqueóloga mundialmente famosa, sino como Isis; la sacerdotisa del consejo del faraón, también vio consigo un objeto que no formaba parte de su cuello desde hace tiempo.

— _Isis… Isis…— le llamaba una voz— Usa tu colar del milenio una vez más…_

— _¿Quién eres? _— _No recibió respuesta alguna, pero no perdió tiempo e hizo lo que la voz le ordenó._

Despertó precipitada, miró la ventana y el extrañamente tranquilo ambiente en el exterior. Apartó sus orbes obscuras de

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron todos como cada mañana. Con una radiante sonrisa (que solo se ausentaba bajo amenaza de exámenes la siguiente semana). La excepción a lo anterior, radicaba en un egipcio rubio de ojos lilas que acababa de llegar cargando su mochila sobre el hombro izquierdo y un aura depresiva extra mientras que su "hermana postiza" le miraba con duda de qué hacer.

A la hora del almuerzo…

— ¿Maalik? — El primero en notar la mirada ausente y sombría más la expresión de pesadez fue Mana— ¿Estás bien?

— No exactamente — Respondió el aludido aparentemente con unas incontenibles ganas deponerse a llorar y hacer berrinche como parvulito.

— "_Ahora sí, es oficial,  
quien quiera que sea la mente que controla mi destino  
¡Esta total y completamente demente y retorcida!"_ —  
Pensaba el guarda tumbas.

— Oye compadre, ¿Qué onda con el aura depresiva? — Ahora era Joey el que veía a Maalik sentado en un rincón obscuro del salón.

"_Haber… quizá si…"_—Ahora se imaginaba cómo decirle "eso" al faraón

— "_Oye faraón, que dirías si te dijera que Ishizu tuvo una predicción anoche y…"_—En su imaginación, toda la furia del Faraón caía sobre él y lo condenaba al castigo eterno en el reino de las sombras… o peor.

— El faraón va a matarme… Lo sé… lo presiento…— Murmuraba en su (aún más obscura, si era posible) esquina de lamentaciones y nadie sabía aun cual era la causa, motivo razón o circunstancia. — ¡Faraón perdóneme la vida!

— ¿Qué yo qué? — Hablando del Rey de Roma (es decir, de Egipto) y que por la ventana se asoma (mejor dicho, la puerta, acababa de regresar de la biblioteca).

— ¡Ah! ¡Faraón! — Y como resultado, asustando a quien se está imaginando la ira de Egipto caer sobre su pobre alma en desgracia —Etto… ejem... em… yo… — Ahora intentaba controlarse para hablar lo que tiene que hablar— ¡Ah! — Y no lo logró.

— Oye Horus, ¿Qué tiene tu hermano postizo? — Murmuró Joey a la chica Kaiba por lo bajo.

— No tengo idea, — Le susurró en respuesta— ha estado así desde esta mañana… No sé que le haya dicho Ishizu anoche… pero lo que sea lo ha alterado mucho.

— Faraón… — Finalmente habló, ahora sí, más calmado (a pesar de que ahora todos lo rodeaban y miraban confundidos) —hay algo de primordial importancia que debes… que tienes que saber…— Aún se notaba algo preocupado.

— Lo sabía, no puedes venir aquí sin convertirte en el emisario de malas noticias— escucharon una voz por encima de todos.

— ¡Tristán! — Y Tea lo reprimió con severidad, jalándole una oreja y gritándole cual sería su castigo la próxima vez que lo repitiera.

— ¿Qué pasa Maalik? — cuestionó el faraón.

— Verás, anoche Ishizu tuvo una visión, en un sueño y dijo que, — Hizo una pausa, suspiró y miró a otro lado— ¿Cómo te lo digo? — hubo otra pausa, miró al faraón de frente y continuó—¿Q-Qué dirías si te dijera que… en el pasado estabas comprometido con una princesa y ahora debes de buscarla por que cuando murió no paso al otro mundo y si no lo haces vas a morir? —

"_Estabas comprometido con una princesa…"_ — Resonó en los oídos de una castaña ojiazul.

La calma se fue, el miedo regresó y Maalik dijo todo aquello de recorrido. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando la reacción del faraón.

Se le ocurrieron tres opciones: uno, que el faraón le reclame por llegar a hacer lo que, en primer lugar, el guarda tumbas dijo que no haría (eso en el mejor de los casos) y lo odie de por vida por perturbar su nueva y tranquila vida. Dos, que el faraón tome el bokken o la shinai y Maalik se dé por muerto. Y tres, que lo empuje por la ventana… (¿Por qué se le ocurrían tantas ideas homicidas tan de repente? Quizá por haber pasado la tarde anterior viendo series muy _gore_ con Horus)

Pasaron escasos cinco segundos hasta que Maalik se decidió a abrir un ojo y ver la reacción del faraón. El rey de Egipto suspiró, lo miró sereno, parpadeó y después habló:

—Maalik… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ustedes saben más de mi vida que yo? — ¡Ahora el faraón traía un aura depresiva también! (Aunque más ligera que la que traía Maalik) — ¿Cuándo será el día en que yo pueda controlar el rumbo de mi vida? — Maalik rió nerviosamente.

—No te preocupes, te juro que esta será la última vez…o eso creo y sinceramente, eso espero— el pobre oji-lila se sintió muy culpable.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Yami Horus: Mis muy queridos amados y adorados lectores, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. (¡La culpa la tiene la escuela!) Pero sobretodo Perdónenme por que quedó muy corto, ya sé... ya sé… por favor no me linchen… (TToTT)  
Bakura: S, entiendan que hasta yo, El Rey de los Ladrones, tuve que cambiar mis hábitos para pasar matemáticas  
Yami Horus: Amén a eso, pero al menos pasé cálculo (:D)  
Bakura: ¬¬ Digo, eso era mínimo, si no ibas a actualizar, al menos tenía que pasar las materias.  
Yami Horus: Si… si... bueno, ya saben mis lectorcitos y lectorcitas amadas del alma, críticas, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte y demás deberán escribirse en un hermoso review… _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	9. El año del sol parte II

**Looking for someone**

_Yami Horus: Saluditos mis lectores bonitos (X3) perdón por haber hecho tan cortito el anterior capitulo… ¡Y gracias por no matarme! (9v9) Dios los va a premiar con muchos hijos (XD) Y también, gracias a aquella gente decente que me dejó reviews... ^o^ (Y a los que se les olvidó… tengan cuidado con ese Alzheimer (XD)) Bueno, los dejo aquí con el capitulo 9… (Y si… esta corto también, me tardé casi un milenio… ¡pero no me asesinen! O si no, no conocerán el final de esta historia… mejor den gracias a Ra de que pude actualizar)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" No me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo he creado a Horus Kaiba, Kyoko Yamada y esta historia_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 9: El año del Sol **

—**Parte II: El pasado, el insomnio y el juego. —**

Sonó el despertador, lo apagó y miró a quien estaba mirando por la ventana como solía hacerlo cuando aún era un espíritu cautivo en el rompecabezas…

— ¿Otra mala noche? — Preguntó Yugi con un deje de preocupación. El mayor no respondió, se limito a agachar la cabeza un poco más delo que ya la tenía, hasta casi apoyarla contra el brazo que tenía sobre del vidrio, se notaba decaído, cansado, y ciertamente más pálido.

— Estaré bien…— Le responde sin prestarle atención o tomarle importancia alguna a su condición. Se apartó de la ventana y tomó sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? — Preguntó el más pequeño al notarlo con tal grado de palidez.

— Estoy bien…— Insistió el otro sentándose un momento en la cama para poder mirarle a los ojos a su receptor— No hay mal que por bien no venga…— Sonrió al menor para tranquilizarle, se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta — Recuerda que aún es temprano, no te apresures mucho.

"_Preferiría que te quedaras dormido otra vez…"_ —Pensaba Yugi

—_Flash Back_—

_Al terminar las clases el grupo de amigos acompañó a la castaña y al egipcio de ojos lilas en su travesía en "limo" a través de la ciudad hasta la mansión Kaiba. Al llegar a ésta, vieron que la hermana del guarda tumbas aguardaba su llegada. Aparentemente, lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho a Maalik exactamente la noche anterior, lo había dejado tremendamente perturbado. (Quizá tenga que ver el recurrente mal humor que Ishizu manifestaba últimamente…) Por otro lado, también daba gracias a Ra por que la reacción que él esperaba de parte del faraón fuera solo paranoia suya._

— _Faraón…_—_ Saludó Ishizu al susodicho apenas bajaron del vehículo. _— _Es un gusto para mí el volverlo a ver._ — _El faraón sonrió ante la formalidad con la que hablaba Ishizu. Quién los dirigió a algún lugar más cómodo en la mansión para poder hablar de la nueva noticia._

_Para abordar el tema en cuestión, tomaron prestada la oficina de Seto (Que por alguna reunión no se encontraba en casa). Ishizu se sentó sobre el escritorio, mientras los demás se acomodaron como pudieron en los sillones y el piso de la habitación. _

—_Oye Ishizu, ¿Nos puedes explicar a qué se refiere tu hermano con eso de que el faraón debe encontrar a no-sé-quién para salvar su vida?_ — _La egipcia entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse en la elección de las palabras que utilizaría para brindar una respuesta._

—_Es sabido, _— _Comenzó a decir luego e unos segundos de breve meditación_—_ que para mantener la pureza de sangre en una dinastía y un príncipe se volviera faraón, el mismo día de su coronación, como parte de la ceremonia de investidura, debía contraer matrimonio con una mujer de sangre real…_

—_Que podían ser sus primas, hermanas, medias primas o medias hermanas— Hizo un paréntesis el Ishtar menor, acto seguido su hermana tosió levemente a lo que el otro reaccionó volviendo a su estado de mutes y poniendo cara de cachorro regañado._

— _¿Estás insinuando que aquí el faraón inútil estaba comprometido en el pasado? _—_ Preguntó Bakura._

— _¿Estabas comprometido Faraón? — Interrogó Tea al de sangre real._

—_Pues…— Comenzó a hablar el faraón con un gesto de duda, tratando de hacer memoria— Es verdad que los faraones debían casarse con sus primas o hermanas… pero como yo no tenía ninguna… por eso nunca se realizó._

— _Em…_—_Alguien en la habitación sabía un poco más que los demás_— _¡Mira la hora ouji! Tenemos mucha tarea— se dirigió entonces a la egipcia_—_No es que no me interese lo que tienes que decir Ishizu, pero no quiero dormirme tarde así que…_—_Ya había alcanzado la manija de la puerta cuando…_

—_Alto ahí Mana_—_Una firme orden por parte del faraón la detuvo_— _¿Acaso tu sabes algo que yo debiera saber?_ — _La maga se dio la vuelta rápidamente para contestar._

— _¿Saber?... ¿Qué cosa?... ¡Si yo nunca sé nada!_ — _Contestó algo nerviosa_— _Enserio, soy maga pero no adivina…_

—_Mana…_—_El tono severo utilizado por el oji-violeta para hacer énfasis en el nombre de la rubia la hizo desistir de su intento por escaparse de aquello (Intentó buscar indulgencia en Yugi, pero no había nada que el pequeño pudiera hacer.)_

— _¡Ah…!_— _Suspiró derrotada_— _bueno… la verdad no sé mucho tampoco pero, según recuerdo ouji, ante tu falta de una posible prometida, se decidió que te casarías con una sacerdotisa tal como lo hicieron con tu padre, el faraón Aknankanon… Pero no me preguntes qué pasó, solo sé que hubo una negociación prenupcial o algo así, pero nunca se llevó a cabo la boda._

— _¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?_ — _Cuestionó el Rey de Egipto_

— ¡_Ah, pues…!_ —_La maga abrió la boca my alegre para contestarle y en un instante cambió por su carita de duda mientras se tocaba el labio inferior con el dedo índice._ — _¿Sabes? Esa es una muy buena pregunta…_— _ Los otros presentes casi se caen de sus lugares con esa contestación._

— _Por cierto Ishizu, linda amiga nuestra_— _Dijo adulón Joey_— _¿Por qué Maalik dijo que si el faraón no la encontraba iba a morir?_

—_Anoche_— _Replicó Ishizu_—_, las siete estrellas que corresponden a la imagen en el cielo de Osiris terminaron un ciclo_—_Todos le miraron expectantes_— _Esto marca el inicio de un nuevo año Egipcio. Es el año del sol, un año asociado con cambios significativos ya sea en el mundo de los humanos, o en el mundo espiritual. Tal parece faraón, que ese matrimonio arreglado está ligado en cierta forma con tu energía vital…_— _Suspiró_— _Es algo un poco difícil de explicar. _

— ¿_Podrías intentarlo, Ishizu?_ —_ Pidió el pequeño oji-violeta._

—_Tuve una visión en un sueño, en mi visión vi dos corazones latiendo como uno solo, uno llevaba la marca de Ra brillando como el mismísimo sol. El otro, llevaba el ojo de udjat acompañado de una luz un poco más tenue… _—_La descripción de Ishizu se pintaba en el aire con la imaginación de los demás como dos figuras humanas; una femenina y otra masculina abrazándose fuertemente, ambas con vestimentas egipcias, con las dichosas figuras que mencionó esta pintadas con luces brillantes en medio del pecho._

—_. De repente, se separaron,_ —_Continuó la cuida tumbas_—_… uno se alejó hasta desaparecer en la obscuridad y el otro..._ — _La visión continuó proyectándose imaginariamente, ahora se veía a la figura de la chica ser alejada de la otra como si fuera jalada por captores invisibles, ambos desistiendo de este hecho, estirando sus brazos lo más que podían para recuperar el contacto que tenían con el otro… pero fue inútil, la figura de la chica fue arrastrada hasta perderse en el horizonte, mientras que el otro corría en su búsqueda tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, pero cayó de rodillas y su intensa luz se atenuaba cada vez más…_

— _Se apagó…_

—_Fin del Flash back_—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ciertamente el destino es una extraña combinación de tiempo, espacio, lugares, caprichos y locura. ¿Acaso el destino quería tomarlo como su juguete favorito? ¿Los dioses se habían contagiado de la crueldad de los humanos y ahora querían torturarlo por aburrimiento? (esa era la más probable, desde cierto sentido, aunque si tomabas las posibilidades desde el punto de vista de la filosofía, eso les quitaría poder, así que la primera terminaba siendo la más aceptable…) el pobre faraón estaba desmoralizándose de a poco, o quizá tenía algo que ver…

— ¿Otra noche en vela? — Preguntó el bocón del grupo al verlo entrar. El faraón solo le dedicó una mirada de cansancio mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar en el salón.

— Ya llevas una semana de no dormir— Señaló el rubio— ¿No crees que deberías…?

— Está bien Joey, además, — Levantó el rostro que tenía clavado en el pupitre—… tenemos que encontrar a ésa persona... — Estas últimas palabras le sabían muy amargas al faraón.

—_Flash Back_—

—_Oye, _— _Intervino el albino malhumorado_—_… déjame ver si entendí eso de la prometida o ex-prometida o lo que sea del faraón… ¿Significa que el faraón se tiene que casar con la dichosa chica esa en esta vida?_ — _aunque lo dijo con mucho desdén y casi en forma cómica, de repente el aire se tensó, esa era una posibilidad que no se les había ocurrido…_

—_Esa cuestión es aún incierta, pero sí, existe una gran probabilidad de que así sea. Si su vida depende tanto de que estén juntos, así deberá ser. _— _El egipcio rubio miró al faraón y una vez que terminó su hermana con la explicación, le dijo en voz baja:_

— _No sabes cuánto lo siento, faraón._ — _Realmente sentía pena por haberle dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados al mundo del faraón, pero lo decía más por que con esta notica se había roto más de un corazón inocente…_

—_Fin del Flash Back_—

El aire de volvía más denso ada vez que se aparecían con este tema: la prometida, por lo que el liberador de tensiones (dígase el rubio con cara de inu) tuvo que venir al rescate.

— Oigan por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe para cuando era la tarea de cálculo? —Los demás se le quedaron viendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Para mañana/hoy—Respondieron al mismo tiempo Atem y Bakura

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Para hoy? — Dijeron ahora el ladrón y el inu al unísono.

— ¿Onii-san… no eran para mañana? — Preguntó temeroso el pequeño de los Moto.

— No, él tiene razón— secundó la bailarina— Recuerda que alguien… no voy a decir quien pero su nombre empieza con "b" de baka, hizo enojar a Naoko-sensei y ahora gracias a él…— hizo enfasis en esta palabra al tiempo que miraba al ladrón—la tarea se entrega hoy.

— No, te preocupes Yugi— dijo el faraón sacando algo de su mochila—… sabes que estoy en contra de ello pero, hice tu tarea anoche. — y sin más le presentó a Yugi las cuarenta integrales con cambio de variable que les dejaron la semana pasada perfectamente resueltas y con comprobación.

— Vaya, ahora sé lo que haces en tus noches en vela— Agregó el peque algo apenado.

— También terminé el ensayo de literatura de la próxima semana, los problemas de física que nos dejaron ayer, el proyecto de filosofía y leí los libros del resto del semestre.

— Bakura, parece que vas a estar desocupado esta semana— Inquirió el ladrón. — Ahora sé porque nunca te veo haciendo la tarea en la biblioteca.

— Eso es porque él aprovecha su tiempo no como tu Bakura que no haces nada— La mirada acusadora de Tea intimidó al ladrón en sobremanera

— Tea… de casualidad… ¿No fuiste un demonio en tu vida pasada…?— El comentario hizo que Bakura se ganara un buen golpe en la cabeza con el libro de matemáticas.

— ¡Ay…! Si repruebo matemáticas, la culpa la tendrás tú, por matar a mis pobres neuronas— Señaló el albino

— Demándame— Le contestó ella.

— Eso es imposible— Se escuchó decir una voz desconocida en ese salón— Porque para hacerlo, Bakura necesitaría un cerebro, y me temo que no tiene. — Ninguno daba crédito a que Mokuba acabara de entrar en el salón junto con Horus.

— Mokuba… No seas tan malo, ya te pareces a Seto— Intentó regañarle su hermana mayor— El asunto no es que Bakura no tenga cerebro

— Exactamente, no es cosa de que yo no tenga cerebro— Decía el albino distraídamente y refugiado en su orgullo.

— Lo que pasa es que no lo usa muy seguido— Terminó la castaña…

— ¡Eso! No lo uso muy… ¡Ey! — La cara del albino se volvió roja, se cruzó de brazos y ledio media vuelta en un intento por no derramar más bilis.

— Apropósito, ¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba? — Preguntó la maga al peli-negro

— Ah… lo que pasa es que nii-sama restauró las cámaras de realidad virtual en la mansión y… Noah y Yo queríamos que nos acompañaran a probar nuestro nuevo juego— Los demás se emocionaron mucho con esta invitación. Pareciera que cada mañana conservaba su esencia a pesar de la nueva situación, en cierta forma eso hacía sonreír al faraón y casi por un momento, pensar que él tenía el conocimiento absoluto de lo que pasaba en ésta.

Durante la hora libre se retiró al que siempre había sido el lugar de meditación predilecto de él y Yugi; el techo del edificio. Ahí, donde el ruido de los demás alumnos jugando o charlando en los jardines se unía en un leve y casi inaudible murmullo. Se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos y posibilidades ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Tendría que casarse con ella? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Por Ra! Ese pensamiento lo carcomía por dentro, sentía que su corazón se auto confinaba en la cárcel de amor. ¡Cómo extrañaba el rompecabezas del milenio! Hubiera sido menos doloroso estar buscando la respuesta en un laberinto de preguntas a tener que ahogarse en un mar de incertidumbres…

Sus cavilaciones lo tenían sumido en un mundo diferente, cuando una silueta de cabello largo cruzó la puerta de las escaleras y se acercó a él sigilosamente, aparentemente con algo tras la espalda…

— ¡Bu!— Exclamó. El oji-violeta se giró a buscar la fuente de aquél ruidito que lo había interrumpido en su concentrada meditación y encontrose con el rostro sonriente de la chica Kaiba.

— Hola—le dijo ella como un aniña pequeña.

— ¿Hola? — le devolvió con algo de extrañeza al encontrarla ahí arriba. — ¿Qué…?

— Vine a animarte— Le interrumpió al tiempo que revelaba la shinai y el bokken que llevaba tras la espalda. —Furude-sensei nos dijo en aikido, que el budo activa la energía en el cuerpo, y que ese movimiento de la energía nos mantiene activos y de buen humor, es como tomarse una bomba vitamínica. — Le explicó ella sin apartar sus brillantes ojos azul obscuro de la sorprendida (y algo confundida) mirada del faraón, el cual veía cómo esos orbes se volvían de un azul muy similar al del cielo bajo los fuertes rayos del sol.

De repente, la chica bajó la mirada y sostuvo su bokken horizontalmente con ambas manos y pegándolo un poco a sus hombros

—Etto… dejaste tus cosas en el dojo y… espero que no te moleste que haya tomado tu shinai sin permiso…

— Está bien—le contestó el otro—pero… no sé si sea buena idea, es algo peligroso practicar con las armas fuera de dojo y…

— ¡Oye! — le dijo la castaña apuntándole a la cara con la punta del arma y con el gesto de orgullo más parecido a Seto que pudiera encontrar. — ¿Crees qué no sé cómo usar un bokken? He aprendido en aikido. Primero, se sostiene el bokken con ambas manos, la derecha frente a la izquierda con una separación de un puño entre ellas— dijo tomando dicha posición de manos. — Segundo, la punta siempre apunta al cuello—dicho esto acercó más el filo al cuello del chco oji-vileta. Luego de unos segundos así, se acerco un par de pasos al él y alzó el bokken con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer suavemente sobre la cabeza del otro y paró justo antes de tocarlo— Shomen uchi—dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa —Volvió a levantar el bokken y ahora lo dejó suavemente en diagonal hacia su cuello, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros— Yokomen uchi— volvió a decir con la misma expresión que antes. Luego se alejó un poco del faraón para luego desplazarse con el bokken horizontal y haciendo un movimiento suave como su lo clavara a la altura de su pecho— Y Suki—Finalizó con una sonrisa aun más amplia y algo que parecía una leve risilla traviesa— ¿Y qué dices faraón? ¿Me enfrentaras o tienes miedo de que te venza como en aquél duelo? — El faraón observó fijamente los orbes azules de la chica, que despedían una gran alegría y también algo de ilusión.

Él sostenía la shinai con la mano izquierda y con su mano desocupada tomó el bokken por la punta, una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en su rostro y retiró la punta del bokken de su pecho tranquilamente. Hizo una reverencia con la shinai de su lado izquierdo, mientras la chica castaña reía débilmente e imitaba su gesto con el bokken. El ojivioleta adquirió su posición básica de kendo; tomada la shinai con ambas manos al frente, mientras que la castaña tenía el bokken de su lado izquierdo y con la mano derecha lo tomó de la zuka, asemejando haber sacado una katana de su funda. El faraón fue el primero en atacar mientras que la kaiba hizo una defensa del lado izquierdo y dio un paso al frente de tal forma que termino del lado izquierdo del faraón, éste giró sobre su centro y se puso en posición otra vez frente a ella. Luego de diez minutos seguidos de ataques sin parar, hubo un momento en el que el que ambos quedaron con la espada del otro frente a su cuello…

—Empate— Sentenciaron al mismo tiempo antes de sonreír y en menos de un parpadeo, ambos estaban sentados en el piso con las armas correctamente colocadas a la derecha de cada uno.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó la castaña— ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Si… creo que si— le respondió el faraón con una sonrisa sincera. — Gracias por animarme

— De nada, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo— le dijo ella justo antes de abrazarlo y medio ahorcarlo en el proceso.

Mientras, del otro lado de la puerta de las escaleras, una bailarina observaba la escena con una mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada: alegría, compasión, tristeza, preocupación... cada una ocupando un lugar a la vez y al mismo tiempo revolviéndose heterogéneamente, ya había sentido eso repetidas ocasiones desde el anuncio de la prometida…

—_Flash Back_—

_La chica castaña salió sin que los demás notaran su ausencia, o eso creyó ella; pues la bailarina del grupo la siguió al instante._

— _¡Horus, espera!_ — _Le llamó Tea_— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — _De antemano sabía que preguntar aquello era muy idiota de su parte pero… también sabía que la castaña necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. _

— _Tea…_—_La castaña no pudo evitarlo más, tenía la intensión de no derramar una lágrima frente a nadie nunca más… pero…_— _Ishizu dijo que era por el bien de Atem… dijo que si no encuentra a su prometida…_— _apretó los puños en esta parte_— _su vida estará en riesgo… ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Se que sería muy egoísta de mi parte alejarlo de su destino pero…!_— _Se dio la vuelta y la bailarina pudo apreciar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos…_— _¿Entonces… por qué me duele el corazón?_

— _Horu-chan… —La bailarina no soportaba ver aquéllos ojos tan inusualmente tristes._

— _Pero está bien_—_Dijo secándolas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus cuencas_—_… no me importa... después de todo, él sigue siendo sólo mi mejor amigo y lo apoyaré en lo que sea._

—_Fin de Flash Back_ —

Tea suspiró, era mejor no interrumpir ese momento. Quizá era mejor quedarse callado en ese instante y dejar que ese amor prohibido pudiera disfrutar de unos instantes juntos. Aunque, no todos compartían la misma opinión que ella, pues desde uno de los jardines, alguien tenía la mirada clavada en lo alto del edificio...

— Qué lástima— Exclamó con burla para sí—pero eso no puede ser…

CONTINUARÁ…

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Yami Horus: ¡Por mi santa madre la Quinta Hokage Tsnade! ¡Quedó finalmente! (9v9)  
Bakura: ¡Finalmente! Oye… con este apenas has escrito tres capítulos en este año… olvídalo son solo dos  
Yami Horus: ¿Tenias que recordármelo? (TToTT ) Necesito más reviews para poder escribir…  
Hao: o puede ser, prima, que deberías dejar de escribir ocho fics al mismo tiempo.  
Yami Horus: (suspiro) ok, eso definitivamente no tiene nada que ver, creo que sólo debo dejar de hacer los capítulos tan kilométricos… como sea! Les decía que se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte (estas últimas deberán estar correctamente escritas y seguir a la perfección las normas gramaticales establecidas dentro del idioma español y con una correcta puntuación y un uso adecuado de las palabras.)_

_¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Matta ne!_

_Por cierto, para aquellos que no entiendan los japonismos utilizados en el fic, aquí les dejamos el omnisapiente…_

_GLOSARIO:  
Katana: espada japonesa algo curvada.  
Bokken: katana hecha de madera.  
zuka: la empuñadura de la espada.  
Shinai: espada hecha de bambú.  
Onii-sama: "querido hermano mayor" u "honorable hermano mayor"  
Onee-sama: "querida hermana mayor" u "honorable hermana mayor"  
Onii-chan: Es como decirle a tu hermano mayor "hermanito"  
Ototo: hermanito (dicho a tu hermano menor)  
Sensei: Maestro (aunque en Japón también se utiliza para llamar a los doctores, pero en este fic solo es para los profes...)  
Shomen uchi: golpe vertical al centro del cuerpo  
Yokomen uchi: golpe diagonal dirigido hacia el cuello  
Suki: Golpe horizontal, dirigido al vientre, el estómago o el pecho.  
Budo: una forma de globalizar los conocimientos de artes marciales japonesas.  
Aikido: Artemarcial japonesa, literalmente significa "Camino para armonizar con a energía" (Ai=en este caso, armonía, Ki=energía, Do=camino)  
_


	10. El juego del desastre Parte I

**Looking for someone**

_Horus Reborn: ¡Saludos mis queridos lectorcitos bonitos del alma! Espero haber actualizado antes de lo esperado, y pido perdón por la tardanza y también que el anterior capitulo fuera tan… cortito (Ya saben, la escuela, la casa y... la graduación de la prepa (9v9)… más una serie de eventos desafortunados que tuvieron lugar desde el verano (Y~Y)). Como sea, espero que les agrade el nuevo capi (O_~) (Y por amor de Ra, no me asesinen… ya sé que quedó cortito T_T)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi (Que yo creía que estaba emparentado con Madame Rumiko Takahashi pero me equivoqué…)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 10: El juego del desastre. **

**Parte I: "Noah City"**

Qué clases tan aburridas, no ¡Aburridísimas! Juró que nunca, jamás, en su vida volvería a quejarse de la tarea que le dejaba Seto (Si, un hermano mayor es una buena opción para aprender matemáticas) Pero al menos todo pasó rápidamente y además, ahora podrían ir todos directamente a la mansión para jugar (claro que… Noah se enojaría porque nadie le avisó del plan, pero ya se arreglaría con él, después de todo, eran hermanos).

Mokuba caminaba pacíficamente por los pasillos con múltiples quejas sobre la escuela formulándose, y también pensando preguntarles a sus hermanos cómo le habían hecho para entrar y salir sin necesitar de una camisa de fuerza. Iba de regreso con los chicos, que se encontraban en uno de los jardines, luego de haber estado buscando a su hermana mayor sin éxito, aunque para su fortuna, ellos ya venían de regreso con su hermana y el faraón, aparentemente había ocurrido algún momento que ameritara ser inmortalizado con sus cámaras voladoras y se lo había perdido.

Pero no se mortificó mucho, pues el resto de sus clases se suspendieron, para su fortuna (y desgracia de la profesora) Naoko-sensei había tenido una reacción alérgica al curri que sirvieron en el salón de maestros y no podría darles el resto de las clases, además (gracias a Ra) ese día no había clase de música ni educación física (y la práctica de Kendo era hasta la tarde. Y Aikido al día siguiente).

Fue suficiente una llamada de escasos cinco segundos para que la limosina llegara a los páramos de la escuela.

— ¡Yo pido al frente! — Gritó el rubio en cuando se detuvo al vehículo.

— Olvídalo Joey, yo iré al frente— Agregó con algo de burla el cabeza de flecha.

— Si quieren entren los dos al frente, después de todo ahí es en donde van los sirvientes — Y con un gesto de superioridad, Ducke los hizo callar.

— Oigan ¿Y Onee-sama? — Preguntó el dueño de la limosina.

— No lo sé, — respondió el albino amable—… hace un momento estaba con nosotros.

— Seguramente olvidó algo en el salón— señaló acertadamente la bailarina, pues la chica Kaiba había regresado por un olvido, algo que a muchos les encantaría no traer: el libro de matemáticas (que era necesario para el próximo examen).

— ¡Aquí esta! — Exclamó al verlo en su respectivo lugar del salón. — ¿Cómo fue que terminó aquí? — Se preguntaba con duda y extrañeza en su amable rostro— Debí estar distraída—concluyó finalmente sin preocupación alguna y sin darle mucha importancia. Entonces, justo cuando estaba cerrando su mochila nuevamente, se oyeron unos pies cruzar el umbral del salón. La chica tornó su mirada como acto reflejo y observó a otra que, como ella, había dejado algo en el salón; una chica de largo cabello negro como el ébano y ojos color rosado.

— ¡Ne, Kyoko-chan! — le llamó la castaña a la, aún más callada, alumna nueva. La pelinegra la observó con ojos inexpresivos. — ¿Tú también dejaste olvidado algo? —La pelinegra levantó el brazo para mostrarle lo que había venido a recoger, el culpable de aquello era su flauta.

— Ah… ya veo. — contestó la castaña.

— ¿Irán a algún lado? — Preguntó con un tono seco— ¿Tus amigos y tú?

— S-sí —comenzó la castaña con algo de incertidumbre— Iremos a mi casa, a probar un juego de mi hermano…

— Ah… ya veo— respondió la otra casi sin cambiar su expresión. — Pues, que se diviertan.

—Em… oye… Em… ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? — La pelinegra pareció pensarlo por un par de segundos sin apartar sus inexpresivos ojos de la castaña.

— Me encantaría, — dijo con un tono indiferente pero cortés—…pero debo practicar con la flauta, lo siento…

— Está bien, supongo que será para la próxima vez— señaló la Kaiba con una sonrisa.

— Si, para la próxima— Señala la otra con una sonrisa de lado. — ¿No te están esperando?

—Cierto— rió un poco la castaña con su pequeño descuido del tiempo— ¡nos vemos Kyoko-chan! — La Kaiba salió del salón mientras un par de ojos observaban atentamente su caminar.

O_~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.O_~

Mientras Noah y Mokuba preparaban el sistema para sus invitados, éstos se hallaban en los amplios jardines de la mansión Kaiba mientras observan jugar un partido de futbol (uno contra uno) entre Joey y Bakura, el cual era narrado por Joey y Tristán. El balón era de Tristán y las mochilas de Bakura y Joey estaban puestas en un sitio que delimitaba la portería, en la que Ryou se encontraba de portero (ciertamente no era muy bueno para los deportes, así que estaba nerviosísimo, especialmente por que su querido hermano no se tentaría el corazón a la hora de patear el balón). Bakura tenía marcado a Joey, quien intentaba pasar a la portería, Acción que era descrita en todo momento por los comentaristas…

—Bakura tiene marcado a Joey, — Comentaba Ducke— ¡…hasta parece que estuvieran bailando, señores! — Los demás prestaban atención a la narrativa, pues aunque el partido estaba muy reñido, siendo honestos le faltaba algo de emoción…

— Ya volví— Se oyó decir a la Kaiba— Perdonen la demora— se excusó. La chica Kaiba se había ausentado unos momentos, había dejado la chaqueta del uniforme en su habitación, (traía puesta una camisa blanca que, por obvias razones, antes había pertenecido a Seto), pero ahora no traía el mismo Ankh colgando de su cuello con un listón, ahora había sido reemplazado por un colgante con la apariencia de una carta… igual a la de sus hermanos.

— ¿Qué pasó hermana postiza? — Preguntó el rubio egipcio con un tono juguetón.

— Nada hermano postizo— le contestó la chica— solo me distraje con algo— respondió mientras encerraba el nuevo accesorio entre sus manos—.Y… ¿cómo va el juego?

— ¿Juego? ¡Creí que estábamos viendo crecer al pasto!— todos rieron con la pequeña broma del cuida tumbas.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso fue muy bueno, hermano postizo! — le dijo la castaña con una ligera risa.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo…?

De repente se escuchó a alguien decir…

— ¡Abran paso al equipo Kaiba! — era la castaña a quien acababa de convencer el egipcio rubio para jugar contra el inu retrasado y el ladrón amargado.

— ¡Pero qué es esto! — Continuaba narrando el de los dados— ¡La Kaiba entra al juego!

— Todo indica que tenemos un partido dos contra dos ahora — continuaba el de cabeza de flecha. Que continuaban narrando alternadamente:

"_La Kaiba se la roba a Joey... se la pasa a Maalik,  
Bakura le cierra el paso… ¡Maalik se la regresa a la Kaiba!...  
La Kaiba la domina hasta la esquina del arco… Joey la tiene marcada… ¡se la pasa a Maalk!  
¡Ahora hacen una maniobra tipo los súper campeones!  
La Kaiba se adelanta al frente del arco… Maalik se la pasa, cabecea y... ¡Rebota en el poste!  
Ahora el balón se queda flotando en el aire… Llega Maalik... salta... ¡Rota en el aire para hacer la chilena y...!"_

— ¡Gol del equipo Kaiba! — Gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Ryou se levantaba del suelo (luego de su fallo al detener el balón)

— ¿Sólo Kaiba? — Preguntó Joey.

— Pues, Hay más Kaibas viviendo en la mansión, así que, por ende el equipo lleva el nombre Kaiba— Sentenció feliz la Castaña.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — Le gritó el amargado— ¡… estaba justo frente a ti! ¡¿Cómo pudiste fallar?

— ¿Querías que perdiera la cabeza? — le contestó el otro.

— ¡Perderás más que eso cuando termine contigo! — Le gritó el otro con un puño levantado, acción que fue cortada por la bailarina con un buen zape en el medio de la cabeza de este. — ¡¿Y a ti qué diablos te sucede Tea?

— ¿Y todavía preguntas "Rey de los bakas"? — Se comenzó de una discusión entre la chica de rosado y el rey de los ladrones…

— ¿Cómo que "Rey de los bakas"? — la bailarina se dijo la vuelta y cruzó los brazos en un intento de ignorarle— ¡Pues tu…! Tú… ¡Tú no tienes talento!

— ¡¿Qué? — La bailarina de inmediato tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscar a un psicólogo, pues de inmediato comenzó su etapa depresiva

— Bien hecho, basura— Le dijo con sarcasmo Ducke, no era bueno mandar a tea al rincón de la depresión (la peor parte era sacarla) a lo que ahora Ryou Regañaba a Bakura. Mana, Yugi y los comentaristas intentaban que la bailarina dejara su etapa depresiva de lado (porque para colmo de males se ponía terriblemente dramática, quizá producto de ver tanta telenovela por la tarde)

Aunque estaba cada quien en su tema, (unos de pie regañando a Bakura y otros sentados alrededor de Tea) la chica Kaiba no pudo evitar observar a una persona totalmente distraída. El faraón ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas y el rostro descansando sobre su puño. Aún era acosado por esas preguntas en su cabeza sobre su pasado y su deseo para el presente y al mismo tiempo negando todo lo previamente pensado, era como si sus ideas estuvieran anotadas en una hoja de papel que se arrugaba y extendía nuevamente justo en el último instante antes de tirarla por la ventana y suspirar resignado

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Escuchó a la ojiazul decirle.

— Em, si, bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — contestó él aún algo desconectado del mundo tangible.

— Pues, últimamente andas en las nubes o en la luna… o más ayá— le dijo ella en un tono casi de reclamo, por un momento se oía como su propio hermano mayor. — ¿Crees que eso no se nota? Concuerdo en que soy distraída, pero no es para tanto.

— Disculpa…— dijo con un suspiro

— Anda, —insistió ella— somos amigos, puedes contarme lo que sea. — La mirada brillante y sincera de la chica rompió el muro hacia la mente del faraón…

— Lo que pasa es que…— comenzó pausadamente con la mirada baja mientras que en su mente confesaba: "_este asunto de la prometida está haciendo terribles estragos en mi mente, y no sé qué hacer_" ¿Cómo podría explicarle todo lo que sentía? No podía decirle: _"a veces siento que mi vida está en manos de algo más allá de lo entendible o imaginable, y que nunca me va a dejar en paz…"_o_ "…es difícil ser el faraón…" _o _"¡…estoy enamorado de ti y no sé cómo aceptar que ahora no puedo ni siquiera hacértelo saber…!" _¡Claro que no! Además, no quería involucrarla en el triste y penoso camino que significaba su vida (Si, había aflorado su lado más pesimista). No era capaz de hacerle eso a _ella_, (la persona más importante) y no quería acercársele aún más, ahora su sola presencia en su vida estaba prohibida, limitada por una gran muralla a ser "solo amigos", y temía que si llegaban a ser aún más cercanos, cuando llegara el momento de separarse, sería aún más doloroso el adiós a esa diminuta ventana de esperanza en esa muralla.

— ¿Es por el asunto de la prometida? — La pregunta casi lo hace saltar, dio un ligero respingo y volteó instantáneamente a ver a la Kaiba, esa mirada de preocupación en su rostro… Eso era lo último que deseaba hacer, preocupar a su amor prohibido. Se permitió unos breves instantes (efímeros milisegundos) para admirar ese rostro iluminado por el brillo en esas obscuras orbes azules, con la salvaje cabellera castaña cayendo por sus hombros y ese par de mechones castaño claro enmarcando onduladamente su rostro desde la mitad de su frente.

— No, no es eso, es que…— Ahora recurriría a la mentira…— me quedé muy pensativo esta mañana cuando desperté, tuve un sueño raro.

— ¿Sueño raro? ¿Qué clase de sueño? — Demonios… las mentiras no se le daban… pero si le contaba una verdad pasada… no sería mentir (del todo).

— Bueno, es que… ya van repetidas veces que sueño que estoy en medio del desierto, el sol está en el horizonte y… hay una chica conmigo, no sé quién es y nunca he visto su rostro, pero siento que ya la conociera. — Le dijo (y en cierta forma no mentía, hace algún tiempo que sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien de esos sueños)

— Ah… ¡No te preocupes por eso! — Le animó la chica— entiendo que esa clase de sueños confunden mucho— la chica sonrió en un gesto gatuno y luego miró al cielo, los pocos rayos de sol que los alcanzaban entre las nubes iluminaron sus ojos azul obscuro, y nuevamente se volvieron tan azules como el mismísimo cielo. — De hecho te entiendo— señaló ella.

— ¿Hm? — El faraón la miró extrañado y curioso al mismo tiempo.

— Recuerdo que, cuando estaba en el internado, soñé varias veces con un chico que nunca había visto… quizá unas cinco o seis…— confesó mientras que el faraón sentía una ligera punzada de celos en su interior.

— ¿E-Enserio? — preguntó

— Si, y lo peor de todo es que sé que en todas esas ocasiones hable con él frente a frente, vi su rostro, escuché su voz… parecía que éramos buenos amigos, pero no recuerdo nada de eso. — dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— el faraón se confundió con esto último

— Que…— la castaña hizo una especie de puchero en su rostro, un poco molesta, sin despegar sus ojos de las nubes. — Yo sé que vi su rostro, pero no puedo recordar cómo es, ni siquiera un rasgo general; conversamos en una ocasión, pero no puedo recordar qué ocurrió exactamente en el sueño, puedo recordar que en alguna ocasión estábamos jugando pero no lo puedo visualizar…— Ahora miró al faraón— puedo recordar que oí su voz, pero si la escuchara no podría reconocerla. Es como si le hubiera ocurrido a alguien más. —Señaló finalmente— Como cuando un amigo te relata sobre las mejores vacaciones de su vida o un viaje a algún sitio y te cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle, te enteras de cada instante de su vida, te enteras de todo, pero no tienes la imagen en tu cabeza…

— Vaya, eso sí es un sueño extraño— le dijo con una sonrisa (sonrisa soñadora de enamorado), quizá no se dio cuenta, pero lo que sentía era alivio de no tener competencia (ni siquiera con ese recuerdito) — Yo recuerdo lo que ocurre en mi sueño, pero; no le hayo concordancia, es decir… es… como cuando sueñas y el sueño se mezcla con un recuerdo tuyo… pero yo nunca he visto el rostro de esa chica.

— ¿Oye, crees que sea como en el sueño de Ishizu? — Al faraón le dio la impresión de que alguien le arrojo un balde de agua helada— Ya sabes, una visión en un sueño.

— Quizá…— respondió el otro mirando al pasto crecer.

El faraón tenía una idea formulándose en su cabeza… cuando…

— Ejém… Perdónenme que interrumpa su diversión — intervino la voz de Mokuba— pero ya está listo el sistema— Canturreó.

— ¡Finalmente! — festejó Joey con efusividad.

— ¡Ya era hora niño! ¡Estaba comenzando a envejecer! — se quejó el albino.

— No te preocupes, es de adentro hacia afuera— dijo Ryou completamente despreocupado— Por el momento solo tienes el corazón de un anciano gruñón.

— ¿Quieres morir, verdad? — amenazó el otro albino, mientras que el primero se ponía detrás de Mana.

O_~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fueron llevados a través de la mansión hasta el ala correspondiente al laboratorio de tecnologías computacionales y de duelo de la mansión Kaiba, tras varios minutos de subir escaleras y pasar por puertas automáticas de alta seguridad. Llegaron al centro de medios de la familia Kaiba (también conocido como el taller de chatarra de Seto) donde se creaban las invenciones más personales y super secretas del mayor de los Kaiba.

— Hola a todos— Se oyó en las bocinas y apareció la imagen de Noah en la gran pantalla que colgaba de la pared. — Me alegra verlos— Les saludó Noah.

— A nosotros también— le contestó Yugi.

— Eso depende— habló Joey— ¿Otra vez vas a intentar encerrarnos en tu mundo virtual? ¡Ay! —Recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la firma de Tristán.

— No, nada de eso— dijo Noah (un poco molesto de que le recordaran algo que quería olvidar) — Luego de una terapia familiar y un trabajo importante en Kaiba Corp… no creo volver a recaer nunca.

— Mejor dejemos de hablar de cosas tan tristes— dijo la Kaiba con un autoritario tono (similar al de su hermano mayor— ahora que comience el juego.

—Muy bien, primero préstenme sus cartas— indicó el pequeño Mokuba— este pequeño artefacto—señaló un hueco en el panel de control— escaneará cada una de las cartas que haya en él y de esta forma podrán utilizar en el juego una copia virtual exacta.

— Eso tiene sentido— dijo Joey al tiempo que le pasaba su deck— pero cuidadito, que no se dañe mi querido dragón de ojos rojos— y dicho esto le dio un beso a su carta consentida (que nadie supo cómo la sacó tan rápido) algunos le vieron con una gotita de sudor en la nuca y otros solo se rieron con ese gesto (dígase la Kaiba).

— De acuerdo Joey, no te preocupes. En lo que se terminan de escanear, ¿Podrían entrar en las capsulas? — pidió mientras señalaba a la pared opuesta de la habitación.

— Yo no, tengo suficiente de mundos virtuales— apuntó Tristán— No quiero que me conviertan en primate otra vez.

— ¿Lo dices por tu repentina obsesión con las bananas? — Le molestó Ducke.

— Yo no creo poder…— dijo ahora la bailarina— no tengo habilidad de ningún tipo con las cartas— dijo Tea— quizá para la próxima le agreguen algo para poder bailar.

— Yo también paso— agregó el guarda tumbas.

— ¿Y tú por qué, hermano postizo? — Preguntó la Kaiba con extrañeza.

— Tengo un ataque de pereza en este momento, así que… los observaré desde aquí. — Dicho esto, tomó asiento y subió sus pies al panel de control, en el gesto más perezoso y despreocupado que pudo expresar.

— Muy bien, si alguien más se quiere acobardar, dígalo ahora— soltó Bakura— ¡Excepto tú Ryou! — Le gritó al otro albino que estaba levantando débilmente la mano (Claro que no le hizo caso a nada de lo que dijera Bakura). De esta forma, Ryou, Tristán, Tea y Maalik se quedaron sentados junto a Mokuba observando los monitores y preguntando para qué eran algunas cosas del tablero. Luego de varios minutos de proceso de digitalización, todos se encontraron dentro de una habitación con una mesa y cinco puertas alrededor con candados dibujados en ellas.

— Esta es la zona neutral— Escucharon decir a la voz de Mokuba, de repente apareció una pantalla con su imagen frente a ellos— Si se cansan en algún punto del juego siempre pueden pedirnos una puerta para poder llegar aquí y cuando estén listos podrán regresar—Observaron cada una de las puertas con candados— En este momento están cerradas por que aún no están en los niveles correspondientes a ellas. — Les explicó— El juego consta de tres niveles, en el primero el objetivo es encontrar poderes y elementos necesarios para poder llegar a la zona de bosque. Una vez en la zona de bosque comienza el segundo nivel, en éste deberán buscar el camino al castillo, una vez dentro de éste se comienza el tercer nivel. Para poder superar los obstáculos pueden usar sus monstruos

— Muy bien ¿Por dónde empezamos? — preguntó Joey.

— Comenzarán en esta puerta— se escuchó ahora a Noah, quien apareció en un apantalla flotante, frente a una de las otras puertas, en la cual desapareció el candado y adquirió una apariencia de hierro con el dibujo de un corazón en él. — Este es el nivel uno, primera parte, su objetivo es adquirir poderes, que se manifestarán como cartas de trampa o mágicas, así que ¡Buena suerte!

Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron en un sitio parecido a un desierto blanco, con rocas y paredes puestas al azar sin un sol en el cielo y algunas extrañas fortalezas puestas muy alejadas unas de otras.

— Bienvenidos sean a la nueva y mejorada "Noah City" — Dijo el Kaiba virtual desde alguna parte.

— ¿Mejorada? ¿Nueva?— Soltó el ladrón mientras miraba a todos lados — Tu mundo virtual solía ser más complejo, que yo recuerde.

— ¡No molestes Bakura! — Le reclamó Noah con el orgullo herido— O si no, te convertiré en payaso. — Y así, el Kaiba virtual calló al rey ladrón (demasiada humillación).

— Que escenario más bizarro— declaró Joey, al tiempo que miraba una parte algo que parecían unos relojes derritiéndose— ahora sí de pasaste de surrealista, Noah.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? — Apareció una pantalla junto a ellos con Noah encogiéndose de hombros— Estos días me ha aflorado mi lado Salvador Dalí. — Dijo con una leve risilla.

— Noah…— le llamó la atención la Kaiba— luego hablaremos de arte. — le sonrió.

— Cierto—Secundó Mokuba— Además no les hemos dado su equipo— El chico tecleo algunos códigos en la programación del juego y luego habló a los demás con ayuda de sus audífonos con micrófono. — En unos instantes aparecerán frente a ustedes sus discos de duelo…— Y dicho esto aparecieron flotando los discos de duelo con la copia virtual de sus decks, reconocible porque cada uno estaba marcado con el dibujo de una carta. El de Joey tenía a su amado dragón de ojos rojos, Mana (obviamente) tenía a la "Maga obscura"; Yugi, al "Mago Obscuro"; Bakura, un fantasma… (no supieron identificar qué carta era con precisión); Atem, tenía a Slyfer, mientras que la Kaiba tenía un dragón de ojos azules (tradiciones de la familia Kaiba).

Lo que no se esperaban al momento de tocarlo, era el cambio de apariencia que tendrían, Una gran cantidad de datos se materializó cubriendo sus cuerpos, dándoles el vestuario que utilizarían en ese mundo virtual. Comenzando con Yugi, que adquirió una playera algo ajustada de color turquesa, un pantalón negro, en sus brazos tenía brazaletes negros con un patrón de corazones rojos. y una cinta negra en el cuello de la que colgaba un corazón rojo, por no mencionar un tierno par de orejas de conejo blanco en su picuda cabeza que se curvaban hacia los lados. (El pobre se sintió completamente avergonzado). Joey no se quejó de su disfraz estilo película de Kung Fu, con la parte de arriba roja, con broches negros al igual que el pantalón, hasta que se dio cuenta del par de orejas de perro que caían a los lados de su cabeza y de su cuello colgaba un medallón con el kanji "Inu" en dorado. Bakura no podía estar más feliz, estaba vestido como el "Destripador de las cartas" y la suertuda de Mana como la "Maga Obscura". La Kaiba por su parte tenía mucho de qué quejarse con su vestuario, pues parecía un vestido de ballet, color rojo con moños negros; unos más al final de las largas mangas negras y un enorme moño a la altura del pecho, un mechón de su cabello trenzado con un listón rojo terminando en un moño, todo esto semi oculto debajo de la capucha color rojo de su corta capa de Caperucita Roja, solo estaba conforme con el par de anaranjadas orejas de zorro asomando por debajo de esta. Y el faraón… no tuvo muchos contratiempos con su atuendo tipo _Rurouni Kenshin, _tampoco le molestó la banda que llevaba en medio de la frente (con un kanji de dragón) pero no le pareció nada gracioso encontrarse con un par de orejas negras de gato y una cola. Cada uno de ellos llevaba en el brazo un disco de duelo.

— ¿Hermanito, que clase de vestimenta es esta? — preguntó la Kaiba con paciencia.

— Pues, los temas para los vestuarios eran dos; cartas de monstruo o personajes de cuentos— respondió Mokuba con ayuda del micrófono— hubiéramos hecho algo más creativo pero a Noah le entró la pereza.

— No es verdad— Se defendió el otro desde su sitio virtual.

— ¿Cómo que "de cuentos"? — Preguntó Joey un tanto molesto mientras ocultaba sus orejas con sus manos.

— Pues… son combinaciones hibridas con cosas que tienen que ver con cuentos… solo eso— dijo Noah

— Algo me dice que no habían pensado en la vestimenta y esto fue lo mejor que pudieron improvisar— Yugi no supo lo bien que le había atinado al clavo, pues en el exterior a Mokuba se le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca, ante la mirada acusadora de los tres desertores.

— Este no sé por qué dices eso Yugi… Como sea, tienen que seguir el camino que es indicado con los monstruos aterradores que se les pondrán enfrente. — Les indicó.

El juego resultó bastante entretenido (inclusive para Bakura que solo quería aumentar su ego un par de niveles) La dificultad iba aumentando a cada momento, pues apenas derrotaban a un monstruo o criatura aparecía uno más poderoso aún. Sin embargo, pasaron el nivel uno sin problema alguno, finalmente llegaron a una puerta que les llevó de regreso a la habitación del principio, donde ahora se veían tres puertas liberadas.

— ¡Bien hecho! — Apareció Noah en una pantalla flotante junto a Mokuba en otra.

— Y no han perdido ninguna vida, así que van bien— Secundó Mokuba.

—No los han convertido en primates— Se oyó decir a Tristán.

— Aunque, siendo sinceros, este nivel no es nada. — Agregó Noah para que no se les subiera el ego a...

— Muy cierto, y segurísimo que lo diseñaste tú Noah— Se burló de él Joey…

— ¡¿Qué? — Se le saltó una venita en la frente al hermano virtual— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Recuerda que estás hablando con el terror de los programadores! ¡Con el Rey de los hakers! ¡Amo de los virus informáticos! ¡El señor del ciberespacio! — Y el Kaiba virtual comenzó a monologar mientras los demás (incluidos quienes estaban fuera del juego) escuchaban sus palabras con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— Si, si claro, ¿Entonces por qué te derrotamos en tu mundo virtual la última vez? — Nuevamente Joey le picó a Noah en su hígado virtual.

— ¡Cuidadito Joey que uno de estos días podría liberar un virus informático tan mortífero que me daría el total control de todos los sistemas a nivel mundial! ¡Podría convertir a tu propia computadora en una homicida! — Le amenazó El peli-verde con un gesto de orgullo ciento por ciento Kaiba. — ¡Si quisiera,m podría apoderarme del mundo en menos de veinticuatro horas!

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? — Hasta que el ladrón metió su cuchara y le robó la autoestima.

— P-p-porque… porque…— Noah balbuceaba ante esta cuestión sobre la que no se había puesto a reflexionar…— Porque no quiero y ya ¿Sí? — Contesto cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada— Esa clase de ataques a servidores, sistemas y comunicaciones en línea de ese tipo me tomaría una eternidad de minutos, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta ni lo agotado que termino luego de estar craqueando sistemas y además ¡Qué flojera!

— Ajá… te creo, y los lagartos vuelan

— ¡En efecto! — Le gritó Noah… — ¡Los lagartos vuelan…!— pero no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta este punto.

— ¿Entonces… decías?

— Ejem…— tosió un par de veces para recuperar la compostura— te decía que los lagartos, en efecto, vuelan… pero muy bajito… tan bajito que no se ve. — Todos rieron con esto, Noah estaba rojo de lo apenado que estaba… había que tener cuidado con el orgullo Kaiba…

De repente la pantalla comenzó a opacarse hasta desvanecerse.

— ¿Noah? — Preguntó la castaña apenas vio esto—Aniki, no es para tanto… ¿Aniki? — No le respondía. Nuevamente las puertas de la habitación se volvieron grises y con candados. Mientras que el suelo de la habitación, el techo y las paredes desaparecían, dejando solo el vacío del mundo virtual: un espacio de obscuridad infinita, definiendo el arriba y el abajo con una extraña cuadricula bajo sus pies y otra (inalcanzable) sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Se preguntaban todos.

— ¿Onee-sama? —Oyeron a Mokuba hablar como si estuviese muy lejos— ¿Onee-sama me escuchas?

— ¡Te escuchamos hermanito! — Le respondió la Kaiba sin titubeo.

— ¿Oye, qué está pasando? — Reclamó Joey— ¿Y dónde está Noah?

— N-No… no sé. — Tartamudeó Mokuba— Algo le ocurrió al sistema, perdimos le control. Y Noah no aparece, pareciera que lo hubiesen encriptado, pero... — La voz de Mokuba comenzó a oírse más leve aún hasta terminar en el silencio.

— Esto no está bien— Señaló el faraón.

— Ouji, tengo un mal presentimiento— Dijo Mana con un gesto de seriedad.

Por su parte, el chico virtual se encontraba atrapado en su propia esfera de mando virtual. De repente sus pantallas habían fallado. No podía comunicarse con Mokuba o con los demás en el interior del juego. Nadie respondía, pero eso pasó a segundo plano apenas se notó la presencia de unas extrañas plantas enredarse y arremolinarse a su alrededor… En efecto, parecían enredaderas, pero estas eran negras y estaban cubiertas por espinas mas algunas flores rosadas que tenían la pinta de ser plantas carnívoras.

— Esto no puede ser bueno…— dijo antes de que una rama llena de espinas se enredara alrededor de su muñeca y su mano comenzara a desaparecer bit por bit hasta que el peli-verde logró quitársela, apretando su muñeca a medio borrar con la mano izquierda (Siendo virtual, no sangraba, pero aún podía sentir dolor).

— Debo salir de aquí…— Murmuró débilmente para sí y con su mano intacta tecleó a duras penas en uno de sus monitores virtuales un código de emergencia que le transportó al corazón del sistema de la mansión Kaiba, donde su respaldo de datos (que se actualizaba constantemente) se encontraba intacto y su control maestro no había sido hallado por aquello que le había atacado momentos atrás… No perdió el tiempo y reparó su extremidad semi borrada, y de inmediato dio el comando necesario para hacer un escaneo completo del sistema.

El programa analizó el sistema completo. Todo se veía normal; hasta que llegó el turno del juego… entonces sus pantallas se obscurecieron (el análisis de datos cesó) y poco a poco comenzaron a dibujarse unas trazas color lila en estos, una palabra: Rairakku

Eso no era para nada bueno.

CONTINUARÁ…

_Ending: "A never ending Dream" by Cascada_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Horus Reborn: (en el muro de las lamentaciones…) Sólo cinco mil palabras… que vergüenza… (viendo a los lectores) ¡Mis queridísimos lectorcitos amados queridos y adorados del alma! ((*abrazando a lso lectores con un mega abrazo de oso panda*)) ¡Terminé el capítulo 10, ¡Demos gracias a Ra! (X3)  
Todos mis primos: ¡Gracias Ra! (9v9)  
Yoh: Y gracias a que ya es 2011 (-non-)  
Hao: si, cuídense humanos, porque el trato con Yoh y los demás expira en 2012..  
Horus Reborn: (le doy un golpe en la cabeza a Hao) ¡Si serás baka, primo!  
Ciel: ¿Podemos terminar con esto e ir a comer pastel?(¬¬u)  
Naruto: ¡Y Ramen!_

_Horus Reborn: ¡Ok! Como les decía… ¡Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte deberán dejarse en un review!  
Matt: Estas últimas deberán estar correctamente escritas  
TK: Sin faltas de ortografía, fallas gramaticales, errores de sintaxis ni palabras altisonantes.  
Horus Reborn: ¡Haasta el próximo Capi! _

_MAtta ne! _

_~Ciaossu!_

_P.D.: Aquí les dejo el link por si no conocen la canción: _

_http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=VQasyxNky5k_

_YPor si no le entendieron a algunas cosas/palabras (De lo cual estoy segura) aquí les dejo el siempre útil…_

_Glosario: _

_Rairakku: es la forma en japonés de decir "Lila" (me refiero a la flor, no al color)  
Aniki: es como una forma neutral de decir "hermano" (sin distinción de mayor o menor)  
Inu: Japonés para "perro"  
"Rurouni Kenshin": Es el título en japonés de la serie "Samurai X"_

_(Si alguna palabra que no entiendan falta en el glosario, por favor díganme, para eso están los reviews)_


	11. El juego del desastre Parte II

**Looking for someone**

_Horus Reborn: ¡Ciaossu! __¿Cómo les va mis queridos lectorcitos y lectorcitas? Espero que bien Yo ya estoy en clases y me he tomado un tiempecito para continuar con esto lo más pronto posible (Perdónenme el corto-cortísimo capítulo anterior, es que quería actualizar antes de clases o me iba a tardar muchísimo (ñ_nUU) ) Aquí les traigo el Capítulo 11 (Holly Ra! O_O ¿Tan poquito he avanzado? Bueno… al menos fueron nueve mil palabras…)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kasuki Takahashi._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 11: El juego del desastre**

—**Parte II: El virus VS **_**Las**_** Kuribo.** —

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, Mokuba revisaba la programación de cada sistema buscando por el origen de la falla y por Noah. Tecleaba tan rápido que sus manos parecían más las de un robot que las de un ser humano, en sus ojos no se veía más que el reflejo de la pantalla como si al mismo tiempo que fuera escribiendo, su cerebro realizara su propio recuento de posibles daños al sistema.

— ¿Mokuba? — Cuando la voz de Noah le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¡Noah! ¿Estás bien hermano? — Preguntó con preocupación.

— Sí, estoy bien, algo crakeado, pero viviré. — Contestó.

— ¿En dónde estás? — Preguntó el pelinegro.

— Estoy en el servidor central de la mansión— le contestó— ¡Debes sacar a los demás del juego!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Mokuba estaba intrigado por la falta de información.

— Un virus se ha infiltrado en el sistema del cuarto de comunicaciones— dijo con angustia.

— Imposible, ningún virus puede traspasar nuestro firewall—replicó no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba— Además nuestro sistema de antivirus es…

— Pues este virus pudo con nuestro sistema de seguridad— decretó severo. — No se ha extendido a otras áreas. La seguridad de la mansión y los sistemas de comunicación con el exterior están intactos. El único sitio que está atacando es el mundo del juego.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Tristán mientras Tea, Maalik y Ryou se limitaban a observar con preocupación la escena. — Pero no lo entiendo ¿Quién podría lograr traspasar nuestro sistema y solo atacar un juego? — Cuestionó el Kaiba menor.

— No lo sé, pero sea lo sea se coló al interior y está borrando cada sector poco a poco. — le respondió mientras intentaba restablecer el contacto visual.

— ¿Crees poder restablecer la comunicación con Onee-sama y los demás? — Cuestionó el menor una vez aparecida la cara de Noa en el monitor.

— Eso creo, también intentaré entrar en el juego, quizá desde adentro pueda hallar el método para combatirlo.

— Está bien, pero ten cuidado— Le dijo el menor.

— Lo tendré.

Mokuba intentó limitar al virus lo más posible en el interior del juego para mantener al grupo a salvo. Los jugadores por su parte estaban confundidos y algo desorientados.

— No sé ustedes, pero esto me da muy mala espina— comentó Joey con cierto grado de palidez.

— ¿Qué pasa Joey? ¿Ya te asustaste? — Escuchó hablar a Tristán.

— ¡¿Asustado yo? ¡Ven acá chango bananero y te daré una lección de valentía! — Del otro lado del monitor, Mokuba y los otros sonrieron, finalmente volvieron a restablecer contacto con ellos.

— ¿Chicos están bien? — Preguntó Mokuba.

— Estamos bien Mokuba— Le contestó el faraón.

— ¿Qué tanto está sucediendo, mocoso? — Interrogó Bakura con irritación en su voz. — ¡Estas arruinando mis planes para humillar al faraón en este juego! — En vista de que Tea no estaba, fue Mana la que le propinó al ladrón un muy bien merecido zape en la cabeza.

— Lo impensable, un virus se ha colado al juego y no tengo idea de cómo o por qué. — Su tono de preocupación alteró un poco a los jugadores.

— ¿Y qué debemos hacer? — Cuestionó Bakura. — ¿Esperar a que el virus nos devore como viles croquetas o esperar a que ustedes nos salven?

— Ninguna de las dos— Se escuchó la voz de Noah, quien apareció con un disfraz de cupido en colores verdes: traía puesta una toga griega con grecas en color verde claro, no traía capa pero si un par de alitas de ángel en un color verde que rallaba en el turquesa mas un arco dorado y flechas color verde.

— ¡Aniki! — Exclamó la castaña— ¿Estás…?

— Estoy bien, conseguí burlar al virus y me encontré con algo muy curioso— Explicó el peli-verde— La programación del virus es muy simple, tanto que podría decirse que es primitiva. — Los demás escucharon atentos al peli-verde— Solo tiene un comando: desaparecer todo cúmulo de información que intente salir de esta base de datos o conectarse al exterior.

— Entonces ¿Esperamos a que Mokuba desactive el virus? — Preguntó Mana.

— No es tan sencillo Mana— contestó el chico— Al momento de encriptar al virus podrían dañarse los datos dentro del juego y eso los incluye a ustedes, por otro lado, este virus también se ha adueñado de la información en el juego, modifica la información ya existente, borra datos o los deforma y el sistema se vuelve ineficiente… podría compararse con un _worm_ en una computadora normal_, _pero si no nos movemos permaneceremos atrapados en este espacio.

— ¿Y entonces cómo salimos de aquí? — cuestionó Joey.

—Para salir hay que terminar el juego. — Sentenció se oyó la voz del menor de los Kaiba— de esta forma el algoritmo no tendrá una manera lógica de responder y por lo tanto no podrá ejecutarse como lo haría normalmente, así que podremos burlarlo y salir de aquí ilesos.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Joey no entendió la explicación técnica de Mokuba.

— Quiere decir— le contestó el faraón— que si terminamos el juego el virus no sabrá que hacer y tendremos una oportunidad de escapar.

— Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos si las puertas están cerradas de nuevo? —Yugi preguntó.

— No se preocupen, nosotros creamos este sitio ¿Recuerdan? — El chico se acercó a una de las puertas y con solo tocar una pequeña sección de esta, se abrió un hueco. — Aún podemos controlar algunas cosas en este mundo.

—En el interior del juego no podremos comunicarnos— resonó nuevamente la voz de Mokuba— Así que Noah se encargará de guiarles. Buena suerte.

Noah fue el primero en entrar en ese hueco obscuro, seguido al instante por su hermana y luego los demás, el interior de aquello era blanco de extremo a extremo, sólo distinguían la existencia de un "suelo" al ver sus reflejos bajo sus pies, bajo una inusual lluvia de datos en negro que al tocar el "suelo" se fundían en este como gotas de agua en un charco. El descenso de las letras desde lo alto, podría describirse burdamente como si un montón de letras y números tridimensionales de surtidos tamaños que alguien tiraba a diestra y siniestra desde las alturas, tan arriba de sus cabezas, que era imposible verle.

Aquella visión parecía una gigantesca cascada de datos en medio de la nada, no podían dar un paso sin detenerse y cubrirse para que no les golpearan los gigantescos bloques de datos (los cuales, explicó Noah, eran inofensivos, solo eran datos sin relevancia donde se encontraban). En algunos otros lugares las letras y números varios eran cambiados por hiraganas y katakanas, en otros aparecían caracteres cirílicos y griegos, en otra región solo había largas cadenas en lenguaje binario (unos y ceros ordenados como adornos navideños). Había algunos en cúmulos desordenados como bolas de nieve, otros en formación delta como cayendo en picada, unos más caían como cadena (como si fueran parte de un texto), algunos caían formando pequeñas frases o como palabras al azar, unos incluían símbolos lógicos, otros formaban figuras como un texto "dada" y otros más (en lenguaje binario) formaban kanjis.

— Aquí es— dijo Noah, luego de varios minutos de caminar sobre ese océano de información. Los demás le miraron confusos; pues, para ellos, sólo se habían detenido en medio de la nada.

El chico peli-verde observó la caída de unos cuantos cúmulos de información y, justo antes de tocar el suelo acuoso, con su mano derecha pareció dibujar algunos cadenas de símbolos en binario. El "agua" que les rodeaba se volvió obscura y fueron absorbidos por la misma. La verdad _no_ les molestó en nada la sensación de ahogarse, ni mucho menos el aparecerse de la nada en medio del cielo virtual y sufrir de la horrenda sensación de vértigo al encontrarse repentinamente en medio de una caída libre (a la cual sobrevivieron sus mentes por que varios cúmulos de información pasajeros les sirvieron para amortiguar la caída).

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya me deterioré el atractivo! — Dijo Mana mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiendo el polvo virtual de su ropa (en especial la parte trasera de su falda).

— Al menos fue un buen aterrizaje— Se escuchó la voz de Noah detrás de ella. La maga se le acercó a pasos agigantados con cara de molestia.

— ¿Llamas a _eso _un _"buen aterrizaje_"? — Le preguntó, el peli-verde no prestó atención a las nubecitas de vapor saliendo de las orejas de la rubia, ni tampoco a la amenaza que esta le expresaba con el puño.

— Todo aterrizaje del que salgas con vida es un buen aterrizaje— Le respondió el Kaiba virtual. A la maga se le salió un suspiro.

— Aguarda ¿Y los demás? — dijo volteando a todos lados.

— Nos separamos durante la caída— Le explicó el chico vestido de cupido-verde— Intentaré ver si Mokuba puede hacer algo…

— ¡Espera! ¿No dijiste que si algo intenta salir o hacer contacto con el exterior el virus nos va a borrar del mapa?— se alarmó la maga.

— Eso es solo si la información intenta salir— le dijo Noah— pero nadie dijo nada sobre señales de humo.

— ¿Señales de qué? —La sorprendida maga observó a Noah con una ceja arqueada, mientras el otro volvía a abrir una especie de puerta, pero en vez de entrar, solo se veían los hilos virtuales que formaban el esqueleto de las cosas, las cuales se volvían gruesas o se cortaban sin saber que en el exterior, Mokuba veía esto manifestado como un mensaje en clave morse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ay no— Dijo el peli-negro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó Ryou al Kaiba pequeño.

— Se han separado, — sentenció con preocupación— Y parece que están muy alejados… pero…— Mokuba estaba preocupado. No podía hacer ningún "movimiento" brusco teniendo en cuenta que el comportamiento del virus era extraño, el algoritmo no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes, parecía simple (no dejar salir información del sistema);pero a la vez no tenía ningún sentido. Era contradictorio, no debía dejar salir información del juego, pero aun así estaba recibiendo información en el exterior y respondía a ello aunque… parecía seguir una secuencia lógica de qué dejar salir y que no (casi como si fuera un filtro de datos) a pesar de que su algoritmo no lo incluía ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si esa cosa tuviera mente propia.

— ¿Puedes ayudarles Mokuba? — Preguntó Tea ahogada en preocupación

—Espero que sí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Ay! Mi retaguardia… — se quejaba Joey en algún sitio del juego— La próxima vez, deberían incluirnos un paracaídas en el kit de supervivencia. — se quejaba al ponerse de pie, adolorido. — O por lo menos hacer que al caer la sensación sea como la de un colchón…

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Se oyó la voz de alguien más.

— ¿Huh? — Joey se puso en guardia sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó una voz proveniente de los arbustos virtuales.

— Primero muéstrate… quien quiera que seas— De la tupida vegetación apareció in chico de cabello negro y ojos con ropas muy similares a las que él tenía, excepto que el chico estaba totalmente vestido de blanco y los adornos eran negros. Tenía unas marcas, como rayas horizontales a los lados de los brazos y piernas, en su espalda se veía bordada la sintetizada imagen de un tigre caminando en un paisaje montañoso, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver un ave azul y de su cuello colgaba un medallón con el kanji "Tora"

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en _mi_ bosque, Wheeler? — Demandó el muchacho.

— ¡Óyeme! ¿Quién te crees? — le reclamó Joey ante el tono altivo que usó para dirigirse a él— ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Eso no importa— le replicó el otro. — No deberías estar aquí, o al menos no solo.

— Es verdad, ¿Dónde están los demás? — Joey giró la cabeza violentamente en ambas direcciones para encontrar a sus amigos, cuya ausencia acababa de notar. — ¿Y en dónde están el faraón, Mana, Horus, Noah y Bakura?

— ¿Horus dijiste? — el muchacho parecía sorprendido. — Demonios…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue la vista de un claro cielo azul. Miró en todas direcciones buscando a sus amigos, mas su sorpresa fue encontrarse con un conejo blanco postrado sobre su pecho y mirándole muy de cerca. Se incorporó lentamente (debido al dolor propinado por la caída) y no por completo, puesto que el conejo no se movía de lugar.

— ¿Hola…?— saludó Yugi al curioso anfitrión, cuando otro conejo se le acercó por su derecha, uno más por su izquierda… Tomó al conejo que estaba sobre él y se sentó en el suelo para descubrir que estaba rodeado por decenas de conejos blancos que lo miraban atentamente. — ¿Qué sitio es este? — Se preguntó confundido al notar el gran muro que le impedía mirar el bosque y también al notar una enorme estructura a sus espaldas… parecía… ¿Un castillo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se siente horrible tener el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, se siente muy pesada la carga de responsabilidades que va aumentando conforme a la edad y la sabiduría, a veces se siente que te puedan aplastar y se mantiene la sensación de no poder respirar … ¡Pero aquello era ridículo!

— ¡Quítenseme de encima! — gritó a los dos que estaban reaccionando, (y que cayeron al suelo) — ¡No soy burro para cargarlos!

— Tu comportamiento dice otra cosa, Bakura— le contestó el faraón (algo molesto con el impacto)

— ¡Auch! — Se quejó la peli-castaña — Luego de esto, le perderé el miedo a caer en el _tatami_— Dijo la castaña mientras retiraba de sus ropas las hojas que se le habían pegado— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó.

— ¿Te parece que yo lo sé? — Contestó el ladrón con sumo mal humor.

— sólo fue una pregunta… Ya cásate— fue la contestación de la chica Kaiba, justo antes de oír la voz de Mokuba.

— _¡Minna! — _Les llamó con preocupación_— ¿Me escuchan? — _La voz del menor de los Kaiba resonó en todo el bosque virtual mientras que los demás se limitaban a mirar hacia las alturas_— Si me escuchan, por favor hagan les que les digo. Mana, ustedes se encuentran al suroeste del castillo, Noah te guiará._

— Bien— Asintió la maga en su posición.

—_Onee-sama estás en la posición oriental, así que deben caminar en sentido opuesto a las montañas, deben tener cuidado, su camino es el más |largo._

— Perfecto— Musitó el albino con molestia y algunas venitas saltadas mientras veía al faraón y a la Kaiba sonreírse mutuamente— Ahora tendré que soportar estar mirando a este par de tortolos… —Murmuró entre dientes junto con unas cuantas maldiciones que los oídos de la castaña y el ojivioleta tradujeron como un gruñido.

"_Esta me la pagarás, maldito virus…"_— Pensamiento de Bakura

—_Joey, están en la zona sur, no muy lejos del castillo, sigue el camino y llegarás pronto. Esperen a estar reunidos para entrar. Yugi, la señal indica que estas dentro de los terrenos del castillo, si puedes ayudar a los demás a entrar, tendremos una ventaja. Buena suerte, minna._ — Los respectivos grupos siguieron las indicaciones del Kaiba menor… Los primeros en llegar a la puerta del castillo fueron…Noah y Mana, que al instante se preguntaron dónde podría estar Joey, siendo que él era el que se asumía debería haber llegado antes. ¿Se habrá perdido en un bosque virtual a prácticamente unos metros del castillo? Quizá… Pero la razón del retraso de Joey no tenía nada que ver con su sentido de la orientación (Casi comparable con el de Ryoga Hibiki) si no por su inesperado compañero de travesía.

— ¡Oye, el castillo estaba para allá!— Le gritó el rubio al chico de ojos claros que avanzaba decididamente por el bosque como si estuviera siguiendo el rastro de algo… o alguien. — ¿Me estás escuchando? — le habló Joey de nuevo. — Oye, al menos ten la decencia de decirme tu nombre para que te pueda insultar como se debe.

— Mi nombre es irrelevante—Le contestó secamente el oyente sin voltear a verle en ningún momento.

— ¿Irrelevante? ¿Eres italiano? — Preguntó Joey, no se puede decir que con auténtica confusión, pero tampoco se puede asegurar que lo hiciera solo pro molestar.

— Como sea— le contestó el chico de la misma forma en que lo haría Seto Kaiba. — solo guarda silencio, déjame en paz y no te interpongas en mi camino.

— Ay sí, que amargado— se burló el rubio.

— ¿Te puedes callar? —Ordenó el de vestimentas monocromáticas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Callarse es una virtud?— le dijo para seguir molestando.

— Y al parecer tu careces de ella— le contestó el otro comenzando a hartarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te enojaste?

— No entiendo cómo es que te soportan, con razón el amo Seto te detesta. — Dijo el sujeto con una mirada de hartazgo y molestia. Joey se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Amo Seto? — Repitió mientras detenía su paso— ¿Trabajas en la mansión?

— No — le contestó el otro, también dejando de andar para encarar a su acompañante— yo vivo en esta mansión. — Joey volvió a mostrar una cara de confusión. — No me mires así, Joey. — Le dijo finalmente.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Gritó el rubio con sorpresa, pero luego se recuperó— ¡Ah! Lo escuchaste de Mokuba hace un rato ¿cierto?

— De hecho ya te conocía desde hace un tiempo— le dijo con tono neutral. La mente de Joey parecía estar trabajando, tenía un gesto pensativo y por la forma en que miraba de reojo al cielo, se podría decir que los engranes de su cabeza ya estaban moviéndose un poco.

— Hm… dices que ya me conocías… Vives con los Kaiba… Llamaste "amo" al amargado hermano de Horus… Y cuando hablé de ella este sujeto se puso así…— parecía que Joey finalmente había resuelto el rompecabezas. — ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Eres el guarda espalda personal de la familia Kaiba! — Hubo un incómodo silencio por parte del de ojos claros.

— ¿No eres muy inteligente, verdad? — Habló el otro con tono de lástima.

— ¡Repite eso "Señor Irrelevante"! — exigió el inu rubio acercándose con mirada retadora al hablante.

— Dije que No-eres-muy-inteligente— Repitió el otro con altivez y superioridad. — en otra palabras, que Eres un i-dio-ta.

— ¡ ¿Ah, sí? ! Pues tu atuendo de kung fu es la cosa más bizarra que haya visto en este mundo virtual— le dijo el Inu que se estaba quedando sin insultos y frases molestas.

— ¡Mira quién habla! — Le contestó el otro— ¿Qué se supone que eres tú? ¿Un perro con uniforme de kung fu? — En un dos por tres se desató una nube de polvo de la que salían una sarta de insultos y golpes sin ton ni son. Patadas voladoras, golpes rectos, curvos, posiciones de la cobra, el tigre, la mantis, el mono, la grulla, el tigre…

Era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-rivalidad- competencia-sin-ningún-sentido-ni-propósito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ah… no es que no me agraden chicos… pero debo buscar la forma de ayudar a mis amigos— Repetía Yugi a los conejos que no le dejaban en paz, había intentado ponerse en pie varias veces, pero los conejos saltaron a su regazo, cabeza, hombros y piernas. — Por favor… ¿Qué debo hacer para que me dejen ir? — El conejo que estaba cargando le miró directamente a los ojos con sus vívidas orbes anaranjadas, luego saltó al suelo (acto que imitaron los demás). El de ojos naranjas saltó una ruta que abrió un camino entre la multitud de conejos, deteniéndose a mirar a Yugi como si esperara que lo siguiera. Dudando un poco sobre qué debería hacer, Yugi le siguió (con el resto de os conejos detrás de él) preguntándose a dónde lo llevarían.

El conejo "líder" le llevó hasta una puerta abierta del castillo, la cual le condujo a un gran salón lujosamente adornado, cuyos interiores eran completamente hechos en mármol, las paredes eran adornadas con enormes estandartes, todo era iluminado por la luz en el exterior gracias a lso enormes ventanales en lo más alto de la habitación. El conejo se encontraba ya en el interior esperando por Yugi, en cuanto éste le alcanzó el conejo reanudó su saltar hasta un pequeño pedestal en un lado del salón, justo debajo de un estandarte donde se veía un corazón coronado con orejas de conejo sobresaliendo a los lados de ésta.

Descansando sobre el pedestal, hallábase una corona dorada (era una corona elfica, con una gema roja en forma de corazón justo en el medio, mientras que el intrincado adornado de esta se entrelazaba formando las figuras de dos conejos.) El conejo que estaba en el suelo miró a Yugi y luego a la corona, Yugi tomo esto om un gesto de que la tomara. Hecho esto, miró al estandarte de la pared y luego a la corona, luego al conejo y así continuó un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de algo…

— Esto debe ser un mal chiste…—Suspiró el pobre. — Bueno…supongo que ahora… soy el "Rey de los Conejos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Muévanse! He visto piedras que se mueven más rápido— les gritó Bakura a pesar de que era él el que iba rezagado. Ya llevaban mucho rato caminando y todavía no había señales del castillo y por la forma en la que Bakura se había estado quejando momentos atrás y el hecho de que caminara muy atrasado quería decir una cosa…

— ¿Quieres que descansemos un momento Bakura? — La Kaiba le leyó el pensamiento.

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! No soy un debilucho— Contestó muy orgulloso.

— Entonces no te molestará que sigamos caminando, de hecho, deberías adelantarte y buscar el castillo mientras Atem y yo te esperamos— le contestó la chica con el gesto malhumorado de su hermano.

— Eres una pesadilla andante— El ladrón, por su parte, no pudo evitar que se le saliera un tic en el ojo derecho con esto.

— Me lo repiten a diario — contestó limpiamente la chica—… de hecho me dicen que soy un monstruo… pero no importa, es lo mismo. — Le contestó la chica con despreocupación. El faraón por su parte estaba entretenido con esa pequeña discusión entre la ojiazul y el albino, es decir con esta clase de situaciones ocurriendo casi a diario con Tea y Mana (y ahora con la Kaiba), cualquiera diría que Bakura no podía ganar contra las niñas.

De repente el gruñido de un estómago rompió la discusión.

— Ah… demonios— se quejó la castaña. — Que hambre tengo…— dijo con cascaditas en donde deberían estar sus ojos.

— ¡Ha-ha! — se burló el albino, cuando de repente su estómago también hizo ruido. El peliblanco se sonrojó molesto, apretó un puño y maldijo por lo bajo—… que oportuno eres estómago…— Justo acababa de quejarse cuando se unió un tercer rugido; el faraón no hallaba dónde esconder su apenado rostro.

— Em… hablando enserio, tal vez deberíamos parar a descansar un rato… — propuso aun rojo por la pena, pero la idea de descansar no sería realizada en ese momento.

De repente un viento violento comenzó a soplar, casi haciéndolos caer. El banco de información que formaba el cielo fue destrozado, dejando a la vista solo un infinito espacio obscuro con una débil retícula blanca dibujándose en este, mientras que los trozos de información que antes lo conformaban caían en una lluvia de caracteres sin sentido mezclados entre sí, y llevando consigo incontables pétalos rosados. Los demás también pudieron verlo desde sus respectivas posiciones. No sabían que era aquello, pero tenían una vaga idea: El virus estaba al acecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Esto no es para nada bueno—Noah se congeló en su sitio con esta visión.

— No tienes que decírmelo dos veces— le contestó Mana— ¡Vamos! Debemos buscar a los demás. — Noah la tomó del brazo.

— ¡Espera! — le dijo antes de que la maga pudiera dar un paso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó alarmada.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? — dijo a la maga mirándola a los ojos y luego mirando la región de bosque frente al castillo, donde las copas de los árboles y arbustos eran invadidas por extrañas ramas espinosas color negro y tupidas de flores rosas… todas moviéndose como si se tratase de un monstruo salvaje devorando el bosque…

— ¿Qué… qué son esas plantas? — soltó la maga con un ligero deje de miedo.

— Esa es la forma con que se manifiesta el virus…— le contestó Noah adoptando una postura defensiva-ofensiva. —… quien sea que haya diseñado este virus también le dio una inteligencia artificial…— agregó.

— ¿Una inteligencia artificial?

— Si, me tardé un poco en resolverlo, pero así es. — Hubo una paisa y continuó— Éste virus va en contra de su propia programación dependiendo de las circunstancias, como si poseyera un instinto de auto preservación, también puede escoger la forma de actuar en el medio infectado… — Noah sonrió frustradamente y tomó con su mano la muñeca que casi queda suprimida por culpa de ese virus. — cuando me atacó en mi espacio virtual… no me siguió en mi ruta de escape porque yo no era un elemento importante…

— ¿Y eso que significa para ambos? — la maga no estaba muy segura de lo que tenía que era aquello con su suerte.

— Observa— le dijo— en este momento no ha invadido la parte del castillo, solo se concentra en la región del bosque…— Mana miró el castillo, el espacio entre éste y el bosque estaba completamente limpio— Significa que esta inteligencia artificial está buscando algo… y ese algo no está aquí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Eso no es buena señal— dijo Yugi preocupado (ahora con la dichosa coronita adornando su frente). — Me pregunto si los demás están bien…— El mismo conejo de ojos anaranjados se aferró a su pierna para llamar su atención y volvió a guiarlo a una parte del salón: el trono. El conejo (a quien Yugi había comenzado a llamar "Orenji") saltó a un lado de este para indicarle que tomara asiento. Al instante, Yugi se vio rodeado por una serie de pantallas que formaban una esfera (similar a las de el panel de control de Noah) justo para darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en el "exterior".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Demonios! justo cuando las cosas no se podían poner peores…— Joey sería más positivo pero… bueno era algo complicado cuando tienes que caminar por un bosque con un guía con el que no te llevas bien y viniendo en dirección contraria (directo hacia ti) aparecen unos cien monstruos tipo fuego-demonio en plan de quitarte las ultimas vidas que te quedan (por haber perdido la mayoría en el primer nivel del juego) y estás rodeado y sin escapatoria

— ¡Cállate Weeler! — Le gritó su acompañante (al parecer le llamaba por su apellido cuando estaba muy molesto) — Y mejor prepárate, porque esto se va aponer intenso. — dijo mientras materializaba una espada con ayuda de su collar.

— Eh… ¡Ya lo sabía "Irrelevante"-baka! — Preparó su disco de duelo y…— ¡Invoco al "Espadachín de flamas"! — El de vestimentas monocromáticas miró al monstruo un instante y luego dijo:

— Eres un copión — Una venita se asomaba pro su frente con esto— ¿No pudiste haber invocado más monstruos al menos?

— ¡ ¿Tú que crees que hago? ! — A su lado Joey ya tenía invocado a "Jinzo", al "Guerrero Pantera", "Gearfeared: El caballero de acero" y al "Guerrero de tierra de estrella". El otro chico recibía los ataques y los dominaba con su espada teniendo a los otros monstruos como apoyo, pero no era suficiente.

— ¡ ¿No podrías al menos invocar algo más útil? — Le regañó el otro con un montón de demonios encima.

— ¿Cómo de que más útil? — Dijo Joey algo confundido e irritado— ¡Son mis mejores monstruos!

— ¡Hablo de un dragón! — Le reclamó el chico a gritos justo antes de girarse a decapitar a un demonio que se rompió en miles de bits.

— En eso estoy ¡Invoco a "Bebé dragón"! — Al instante el pequeño apareció, pero en vez de pelear contra los demonios (o esperar a que le Rubio tomase al "Mago del tiempo" en su mano), fue directo a esconderse detrás de Joey. El chico con la espada le miró con ira y hartazgo mezclados.

— ¡Me refiero al ojos rojos, animal! — Gritó finalmente con una potencia tal que un par de monstruos salieron volando.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Joey justo antes de que apareciera el dragón negro y de un solo lanzamiento de fuego acabara con lo que quedaba de las criaturas (que era más de la mitad)…

— ¡WAAA! — y casi con el de monocromático atuendo.— ¡ ¿Quieres decirle a tu lagartija que se fije a dónde apunta, retardado? ! — Le reclamó con las vestiduras visiblemente chamuscadas.

— Perdona… creo que necesita lentes… — le contestó el rubio con una risita nerviosa, al otro chico no pareció hacerle gracia.

— Como sea, debemos encontrar a Horus-sama…— dicho esto, desintegró su espada en el aire y comenzó a caminar lejos de Joey.

— Ya enserio, ¿Sabes a dónde vamos? Porque la verdad…— Las quejas de Joey fueron interrumpidas

— ¡No me cuestiones Weeler! ¡Y no me hables como si tú y yo fuéramos iguales! — Le dijo el chico

— ¡ ¿Qué significa eso? ! — Joey estaba perdiendo la compostura… otra vez.

— ¡Sólo cállate y camina Weeler! — Fue lo que se le oyó decir al otro antes de plantarle una patada en la parte posterior a Joey. Y continuaron por el camino rodeado de espinas negras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi en el instante en que la bóveda celeste fue desquebrajada repentinamente, la información del bosque comenzó a modificarse, las plantas eran rodeadas por ramas espinosas y retorcidas que parecían intentar devorarlas sin piedad alguna. Atem, Bakura y Horus estaban atrapados en medio del bosque con una muralla de espinas rodeándoles y cerrando el espacio cada vez más y más.

— ¡Demonios! No hay salida— Exclamó el ladrón.

— Tengo una idea— Dijo el faraón al tiempo que tomaba una carta y la oponía en su disco de duelo— Invoco al "Dragón Tigre" — en el instante en que apareció dicho dragón, los tres subieron sobre este y se mantuvieron alejados del peligro.

Una vez fuera del alcance de las espinas, suspiraron aliviados. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que las ramas espinosas crecieron hasta alcanzar el tamaño necesario para atrapar al Dragón y a sus tres tripulantes. Los humanos fueron apresados por las espinas como si éstas fueran boas mientras que el monstruo fue enviado al cementerio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba seguía sin entender la situación, de repente habían comenzado a recibir en la pantalla la imagen del mundo virtual. Las expresiones de preocupación, impotencia, desesperación y miedo se acentuaron en los cuatro presentes. Vieron a los tres prisioneros de las espinas; a Mana y Noah atrapados sin poder ayudar y a Joey y su acompañante caminando penosa y lentamente entre esas espinas negras.

— ¿Q-que… es eso? — Maalik estaba asombrado con la espeluznante escena que se dibujaba en el monitor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Noah hizo aparecer una pequeña ventana junto a él.

— ¿Qué sucede Noah? — Preguntó la maga.

— El virus se modifica a sí mismo continuamente, debo revisar hasta dónde ha avanzado…— Posó su mano sobre la ventana y un largo código cifrado en lenguaje de programación se mostró como si fuera a ser escaneado con la mano del chico. — Joey está bien… parece que se dirigen a donde están Horus y los demás… pero… ah— el peli-verde se vio sorprendido y preocupado—… El trozo de bosque en el que están, fue invadido por _Rairakku._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Escucharon una risa. No sabían de quien provenía y en ese momento, no les importó, lo que querían era liberarse.

— ¿Quién osa entrar en los terrenos de Rairakku, "Reina de las flores"? — De entre las espinas surgió una imagen femenina, vistiendo un pesado vestido real negro que se perdía en el suelo, ya que en algún punto comenzaba a transmutarse en más espinas, traía también rosas rojas adornándole el escote y la mitad de su rostro, siendo ocultado bajo una densa corona de rosas, también, rojas y su cabello oculto bajo un corto velo proveniente de la corona.

"¿_La 'Reina de las flores'?"_ Se preguntaron todos. Tanto los que estaban presenciando las escena, como aquellos que se enteraron por medio de los datos sueltos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— La reina de las flores… debería estar dentro del castillo— señaló Noah, confundiendo a la maga que le escuchaba atenta

— ¡Explícate Noah!

— Ella era la criatura del final. Ella es la que presencia el delo final para poder terminar el juego, no es una figura guerrera y… no se supone que ella pueda abandonar el castillo cuando le plazca… — de repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza— Un momento… ¡Rairakku! El virus debió absorber su información para ejecutarse a sí mismo directamente en el interior.

— ¡ ¿Eso es posible? !

— Al parecer, este virus pone en cuestión los términos de lo posible…— dijo Noah— La programación de la reina debió fusionarse con la inteligencia artificial del virus, por eso sigue su patrón de conducta pre programado…

— Grandioso, un virus con la personalidad de una egocéntrica reina floral — se quejó Mana, recordando la personalidad de Vivian

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el interior del castillo, alguien temblaba de miedo en su trono.

— Esto me trae muy malos recuerdos, Orenji— repetía Yugi al conejo blanco.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Yugi-sama? — preguntó una voz proveniente del conejo, o eso le pareció a Yugi.

— Solo estoy preocupado, quisiera estar ahí para poder ayudar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso al otro lado del bosque, la "Reina de las flores" había soltado momentáneamente a los prisioneros.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya…— dijo en tono de burla— es la primera vez que me encuentro con semejante trío de criaturas inferiores. — si quieren vivir, solo ríndanse ante mí, y tal vez considere hacerlos parte de mi reino… o pueden ser devorados por mis sirvientes…— las espinas se enrollaron como una serpiente, para luego metamorfosearse en grandes plantas carnívoras… Bakura ya divisaba la puerta al más allá en su futuro mientras que el faraón luchaba por alcanzar la espada que llevaba consigo y la castaña no podía evitar recordar el primer y segundo libro de _Harry Potter_... Las espinas que los mantenían suspendidos bajaban poco a poco hacia las enormes fauces de las plantas, en aras de devorarles como insectos.

—Hm… alto— volvió a indicar la reina— Se me ha ocurrido una mejor idea. — Las espinas soltaron a los prisioneros y las flores se acercaron a la diestra y siniestra de la soberana floral, arrastrándose como si de serpientes se tratara, con un gesto que parecía una maléfica sonrisa; igual a la que se dibujaba en el rostro de su ama.— Me parece que esto es demasiado aburrido, hagámoslo más interesante. —Las espinas comenzaron a rodearles hasta que formaron una estructura similar a un pequeño coliseo a su alrededor. La reina se alejó unos pasos y las espinas materializaron un pequeño pedestal para que esta hablara. — Escojan a su guerrero, y escójanlo bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No sé cómo interpretar esto— Noah tomó su barbilla con una mano para poder pensar.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó la maga con curiosidad.

— Rairakku parece haber incluido la programación original de la reina dentro de su propio comando.

— ¿Y… eso es bueno?

— Si lo supiera, no estaría tan preocupado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Atem… crees poder vencerla? — llamó la castaña al faraón.

— ¡Un momento! — Habló _Bakura molesto (obviamente, olvidándose de la emergencia de la situación) — ¡ ¿Por qué escoges al baka faraón para salvar nuestros traseros? !

— Por obvias razones, Ba-su-ra — le contestó con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

— No se preocupen— habló finalmente el que traía orejas de gato— Yo me encargaré de ella. — el faraón tomo su disco de duelo y continuó— ¡Yo seré tu oponente!

— Perfecto— dijo entre dientes la Reina de las flores. — En el remoto caso de que logren vencerme, no me interpondré en su camino hacia ningún lugar. — Dijo con sorna— Y cundo yo venza, ustedes formarán parte de mi hermoso jardín de espinas…— Los tres intercambiaron miradas y sintieron, sin palabras acordaron no dejar ganar a la reina. Luego de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, el ladrón hablo al gobernante.

— Más te vale derrotar a esa maldita…

—Las reglas son simples— La autoritaria voz de Rairakku interrumpieron al ladrón—Escogeremos una criatura que ha de pelear contra la otra, conforme vaya avanzando el duelo se le podrán añadir poderes, armas, hechizos, lo necesario para combatir al otro. Y comenzaremos con dos mil puntos de vida, el primero que llegue a cero pierde.

. — Y como soy tan piadosa, les dejaré darle las armas necesarias a su héroe, pero no pueden atacar en ningún momento ni hablar directamente con el guerrero. Aunque, la verdad no importa, igual serán convertidos en capullos para mi floresta, ahora ¡Comencemos!

— La realeza primero— presumió la de corona floral—Invocaré a mi fiel vasallo, "Guerrero Nepenthes" — Las espinas tomaron lugar frente a la reina y trepando unas sobre otras como enredaderas, comenzaron a forma una alta figura que se metamorfoseo en la criatura. Tenía la apariencia de un pretoriano, salvo que en donde debería ir su rostro, hallábase una máscara dorada al igual que el resto de su armadura, su capa de reluciente color verde y adornando el pecho ce dicho peleador, mostrabase una imagen de una rosa— "Guerrero Nepenthes" Es uno de mis más fieles vasallos, si se rinden ahora, tal vez puedan tener el honor de volverse su sirvientes, él los necesita más pro que es lo más parecido a la perfección… y lo sé pro que la perfección soy yo. — A los presentes se les cayó una gota de sudor con este monologo de la reina.

—"La realeza primero" — Remedaba Bakura a la reina con un tono de voz chillón, molesto y tonto, sumándole unos ademanes exageradamente teatrales — "La perfección soy yo" ¡Arg! No sé porque, pero me dan ganas de darla una buena patada en su real código binario.

— Me voy a lavar la boca con jabón después pero… estoy de acuerdo contigo Bakura— comentaba la castaña al ladrón.

— Eso me da miedo…— dijo el ladrón

— Ya somos dos— respondió la Kaiba, justo antes de que la reina volviera a hacer uso de la palabra.

— Ahora tú, sólo recuerda inferior y débil humano, que no importa lo que escojas, igual serás una espina en mi próximo arreglo flora…— las palabras de la reina eran escuchada por más de uno de los espectadores queriéndola hacer callar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Mana, ¿Me recordarías borrar el código de la reina cuando salgamos del juego? — Pidió Noah con una venita en la frente. — La "Elfa Mística" siempre ha sido mejor reina para el juego virtual, de todos modos.

— Yo misma te ayudaré— respondió la maga con un aura maléfica consigo "_¿Cómo se atreve a decirle 'inferior y débil humano' al faraón? Si estuviera ahí, ya hubiera comenzado un incendio"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

— Mira faraón— le dijo con su tono de "no creas que es fácil tragarme mi orgullo" — te las presto solo porque uno: no quiero terminar como una vil planta virtual, dos: esa tipa me está cayendo como patada en el hígado y tres: porque no son las reales ¿Entendido? — El faraón se extrañó de que el baka-Bakura no le hubiera insultado y no le hubiera dado una amenaza mal improvisada, luego miró las cartas que le había dado: el "Insecto devorador de hombres" y el "Tigre Zombi"

— ¿Si te das cuenta de que tu carta de insecto es inútil, verdad Bakura? — le marcó la chica Kaiba.

— ¿Cómo de que inútil? — Le reclamó el albino.

— La carta del "Guerrero Nepenthes" es una carta de tipo planta. — la Kaiba le explicó.

— ¿Y? Los insectos comen plantas, niñita ingenua. — Le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— A menos de que se trate de una planta carnívora— Completó el faraón, mientras a Bakura se le borró la sonrisa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que este tal "Guerrero Nepenthes" es una Venus-come-moscas?

— No— respondió la ojiazul— Pero, dado que estamos rodeados por plantas carnívoras, es de suponerse ¿O tú que dices?— Bakura guardó silencio luego de que la ojiazul hablara de la misma forma que el Kaiba mayor, cuando la voz de Rairakku resonó:

— ¡Decidan pronto, o mis vasallos les devorarán! — Y nuevamente, Bakura comenzó a remedar contra la reina bruja.

— "Mis vasallos los devorarán" — dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, como si la mano hablara— me pregunto por qué el virus no borró a la patética reina.

— Quizá lo mejor sea…— El faraón había tomado la carta del "Mago Obscuro" cuando algo llamó su atención; una combinación de colores que no recordaba haber visto antes en su maso. Con algo de curiosidad se apresuró a tomar la carta y…

— ¿Ya la escogiste? ¡Perfecto! comencemos— dijo sin pausa la reina. — ¿Y qué esperas? Muéstranos a la patética criatura que será tu representante. — El faraón tomó la carta y dijo…

— Invoco al "Ma…"— no pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de carta. Pues de ésta apareció una figura de cabello castaño vistiendo con un top de mullido pelaje café (al igual que la parte baja) — ¡¿Ah? — Exclamó sorprendido— ¿Qué está haciendo esta carta aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿"Chica Kuribo"? — se preguntaron los que acompañaban a Mokuba.

— Si, verán antes de año nuevo habíamos ido a ver a Pegasus por cosas de negocios y nos hizo unas cartas a onee-san y a mi… Pensé que solo había hecho dos…

— Cierto, ahora que lo mencionas— continuó Tristán—… Yugi me contó algo de que Pegasus estaba en la fiesta de año nuevo… Pero nunca nos dijo qué le hubiera dado una carta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi no sabía cómo reaccionar con la expresión en la cara de Atem

— Creo que me va a odiar un buen rato…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Música de fondo: __ "__Brave Heart" by Kouji Wada__—_

ATEM: 2000 RAIRAKKU: 2000

"Guerrero Nepethes"…Ataque: 2500…Defensa: 2000

"Chica Kuribo:"…Ataque: 1600…Defensa: 3000

— ¡Y eso es mejor que mi "Insecto come hombres"? ¿Un "Kuribo" con cara de niña? — Se quejó el ladrón

— ¡Callate Bakura! — le silenciaron la Kaiba y el faraón, una muy molesta y el otro muy sonrojado.

— Ha, que patética criatura…, no podrá contra mi "Guerrero Nepethes" ahora que el poder de mi jardín está con él. — ¡Ataca Nepethes! — La figura del guerrero desenvainó el gladio con fuerza y dio un golpe a la "Chica Kuribo"

— ¡Esquívalo! — se apresuró a decir el faraón, con lo que la chica dio un gran salto hasta ponerse detrás de Nepethes y le plantó una patada, no sin recibir daño por las espinas escondida en la capa de la otra criatura. — Esto no va a ser fácil.

ATEM: 1700 RAIRAKKU: 1600

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Ya estamos cerca! ¡Lo presiento! — Decía alguien mientras corrían por el obscurecido bosque

— ¡Eso mismo dijiste hace diez minutos! — le reclamó el rubio.

— Esta vez estoy seguro ¡Horus-sama está allá!

— ¡¿Y ahora quien te lo dijo, tu intuición, tu instinto o tu habilidad para rastrear? — Preguntó jadeante el Rubio (y aun molesto por las cinco falsas alarmas anteriores.

— Pues, debe estar allá donde está ese monstruo de espinas— le señaló — según sé, ustedes son un imán de problemas.

— ¡Cállate y sigue corriendo cara de gato!

— ¡Mejor Gato que Perro! — se vengó el otro.

— ¡Adivina! ¡La mejor parte de ser perro son las mordidas! — continuaron corriendo por el bosque, dirigiéndose una mirada de profundo odio de vez en vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Ni siquiera han logrado llenar mi ideal de diversión— dijo la reina con su soberbio tono— Lastima, pero este juego es muy aburrido. ¡Acaben con ellos!

Dada la orden de la reina, las espinas se arremolinaron alrededor del "Guerrero Nepethes" y cuando se hubieron acumulado suficientes absorbieron al guerrero. Las espinas parecieron fundirse con su cuerpo, porque ahora aparentaba tener un cuerpo hecho completamente de espinas, la armadura y la capa se desintegraron, mientras que el caso y la cabeza se unieron, formando una mandíbula verde de planta carnívora. — Ahora…

"Guerrero Nepethes Máximo Devorador"…Ataque: 3000…Defensa: 2600

—"_Debo pensar rápido, ¿Pero qué?..."_ —Atem miró la carta que había convocado por unos momentos  
y se dio cuenta de algo. Miró sus cartas y se encontró con la carta "Multiplicación" —_"Perfecto, pero… aún falta…"_— La Kaiba notó la atenión con que el chico miraba la carta, y unos segundos más tarde…

— Faraón…— Llamó su atención. El de ojos violetas la miró y notó que ésta sostenía dos cartas frente a él.

— ¡Acábalos Nepethes! — La enorme criatura se abalanzó sobre la "Chica Kuribo" cuando…

— ¡Activo la carta "Multiplicación! — Al instante una luz paralizó al monstruo— Lo que me permite traer al campo a las otras Chicas Kuribo— el faraón volteó a ver a la chica castaña y…— Ahora, invoco a "Chica Kuribo alada" y a "Chica Ku-Ribbon". — Al instante aparecieron otras dos criaturas similares a la primera, una con un par de alas blancas y la otra con un moño rosado de gran tamaño, cuyas cintas se colocaban un par de grandes cascabeles dorados.

— Y cuando las tres están juntas en el campo de batalla— continuó la Kaiba— Sus puntos de ataque se suman como si de una sola criatura se tratase, siendo la "Triada de las Kuribo"

"Triada de las Kuribo"…Ataque: 4800…Defensa: 9000

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un parpadeo, las tres chicas Kuribo realizaron su ataque, el "Guerrero Nepethes" y la reina desaparecieron en una explosión de información. El bosque (o lo que quedaba de él) se desintegró, dejando sólo una verde pradera. No más árboles ni espinas. La visión del castillo se volvió clara y todos los que se encontraban lejos de éste se dirigieron al encuentro con la libertad, mientras Noah y Mana presenciaban la apertura de la puerta (sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Yugi con una corona y siendo acosado por un incontable número de conejos)**.**

— ¡Noah! ¡Mana! ¡Qué bueno que están bien! — les dijo el chico mientras Orenji saltaba a los brazos de la amga.

— ¿De dónde salieron estos conejos? — preguntó la maga, divertida con la inofensiva criatura de ojos naranjas.

— No lo sé, estaban aquí en el castillo…

— ¿Yugi… de dónde…? —Preguntaba Noah cuando llegaron el faraón, el ladrón la Kaiba.

— ¡Ne! ¡Minna-san! — Llamó la Kaiba.

— ¡Lo lograron! — Gritó Mana mientras abrazaba a una feliz castaña y un sonrojado faraón.

—"_Esa carta… ¿Por qué estaba aquí esa carta si yo…?"_

—_Flash Back—_

_La fiesta de año nuevo se había terminado, los demás se habían quedado conversando un rato más. Él por su parte, se despidió de su compañera de baile luego de una amenaza por parte del hermano de ésta (no es que le tuviera miedo a Seto, pero Horus insistió en que no lo quería ver dentro de una pirámide por su causa.) Entró a su habitación, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, miró las estrellas desde la enorme ventana por unos segundos, preguntándose si lo que había pasado momentos atrás había sido un sueño (como el que había tenido esa tarde)… Entonces recordó algo… tenía algo en el bolsillo._

_Tomó lo que previa mente había colocado ahí, una carta que Pegasus le había dado…_

— _¡¿Ah? —ciertamente se sorprendió de ver esa carta, mejor dicho, la imagen en esa carta, pues tenía cierto parecido con una persona que él conocía… Pasados nos instantes de sorpresiva contemplación, un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— "Chica Kuribo" — Dijo para sí, luego se acercó a la maleta que estaba a los pies de la cama, tomó su maso (mejor dicho, la funda de las cartas) y la colocó en el compartimento externo de la misma, donde estaban las cartas de dioses egipcios. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando un pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse de nuevo…_

— _¡Un momento! ¿Quién le dijo a Pegaus que yo…?— Su simpatías con la castaña eran un secreto a voces._

—_Fin del Flash Back—_

— ¡Hey! ¿En qué piensas hermano?— cuestionó Yugi nuevamente, pues su hermano no le estaba prestando atención.

— En… nada…— dijo aun pasmado.

— Fue peligroso y todo pero… fue divertido ¿No, Atem? — La castaña abrazó al faraón pro la espalda, haciendo que se pusiera aún más rojo (si eso era posible). Apenas hacían esto cuando llegaron dos figuras corriendo una a la par de la otra, y deteniéndose de súbito frente a los reunidos en el castillo (haciendo un sonido similar al de un auto de fórmula uno, dicho sea de paso)

— Te dije… que… llegaría yo primero— le decía un rubio al otro

— ¿De qué… qué estás hablando? Cla-claramente yo llegué primero— le reclamaba el otro.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Yo llegué primero! — Se dedicaron una mirada retadora, el choque de ambas hacía que volaran chispas…

— ¿Joey? — Preguntó extrañado el Moto menor.

— ¿Haciendo amigos? — Señaló sarcástico Noah. — Estos comentarios hicieron que lso contendientes dejaran de discutir por un momento. El chico de blanco y negro posó su mirada en la castaña (que en ese momento, seguía vistiendo como caperucita roja.

— ¡Horus-sama! — Le llamó el chico

— ¡Tor! — Al instante se dieron un gran abrazo de oso (A un cierto ojivioleta no le faltó una espinita de celos). Echo esto el chico se arrodilló frente a ella común samurái lo hace con su señor.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntaba preocupado

— Calma Tor, calma… no pasó nada, estoy bien. — Le dijo la castaña. — Pero, no sabía que estabas aquí, creí que habíamos quedad en que…

— ¿Que puedo decir? Soy muy terco. — dijo. Joey iba a preguntar algo cuando Noah se dirigió a Yugi, llamando la atención de los demás.

— Te decía Yugi… ¿De dónde sacaste la corona? — Preguntó Noah con un gesto extraño en su cara.

— Ah… ¿Esto? — Dijo señalando la corona — Estaba dentro del astillo, los conejos me guiaron a ella y… parecían muy insistentes con respecto a que la usara…— dijo con una gota de sudor en la sien

— Etto… ¿No entraste por la entrada principal? — Preguntó nuevamente el peliverde.

— No… ¿Por qué?

— Porque…— en ese momento, la entrada principal del castillo se abrió y la voz de Mokuba se esuchó

— _¡Minna-sama! ¡El sistema esta restaurado! El portal está dentro del castillo._ — Decía con renovado entusiasmo. Pero en ese mismo instante, apareció otra figura en el castillo, una joven cuyo rostro era ocultado por una corona de flores, con un atuendo similar al de una diosa griega y con una larga cabellera rosada. Todos la miraron en shock.

— ¡Un momento! — dijo Noah— Esa es la original "Reina de las flores" que habíamos creado…

— Bienvenidos a mi castillo— dijo con una voz melosa la aparición— Se les ha concedido el honor de…

— ¡Mokuba bórrala! ¡Bórrala! ¡Antes de que…!— La reina posó su mirada en el de orejas de conejo.

— ¡Mi rey! ¡Te he encontrado" — Se apresuró a abrazar al chico.

— ¿Ehh? ¡¿Noah… que significa esto? — Preguntó con sumo nerviosismo (y miedo).

—Es que… originalmente habíamos planeado como paquete bonus e n el juego que… quien consiguiera la corona sería el nuevo Rey de los Conejos y… en el juego… es el conyugue de la Reina…

— Auxilio…— fue todo lo que pudo decir Yugi.

— Me muro de ganas por salir de este maldito mundo virtual que solo me ha provocado nauseas— se quejaba Bakura a regañadientes y con los brazos cruzados. No perdieron tiempo (Yugi prácticamente corrió) y se adelantaron al portal que los ayudaría a desconectarse del mundo virtual. Una vez fuera…

— ¡Ah! — Se estiró el rubio apenas salió de la capsula. — ¡Qué bien se siente volver a la realidad!... Ok, se sintió extraño decir eso…

— Y aún más extraño viniendo de ti— Le criticó Tristán.

— ¡Una palabra más y te venderé al zoológico, monito! — Le amenazó Joey con un puño levantado.

— ¡Iug! Recuérdenme no volver a aceptar entrar a un juego tan rosa como este— Señaló Bakura— A partir de hoy, juro que el único juego que voy a jugar será "Devil May Cry" y "Resident Evil" donde, por lo menos, hay algo de violencia— A los demás se les resbaló una gotita de sudor mientras que flotaba en la habitación el pensamiento: _"¿'Algo' de violencia?"_

— Esos juegos son para niños— se escuchó una voz al fondo de la habitación— Hasta Joey podría ganar.

— ¡Ey! — Joey reconoció esa voz que no había parado de escuchar en todo el juego— ¿Quién te crees para decir… decir… eso? — Joey no vio al mismo chico, solo a un tigre blanco con un extraño dispositivo plateado rodeándole la cabeza y casi cubriendo sus orejas (de no ser porque esa extraña diadema tenía unos orificios para éstas)

— ¿Qué tanto miras Weeler? — Joey no salía de su asombro al comprobar que la voz provenía del gato… mejor dicho, del dispositivo.

— ¿Ah? — Su expresión de confusión no tenía precio.

— Joey, antes de que te desmayes — intentó ayudar Maalik— toma asiento, no estás alucinando, no te e afectó el juicio estar atrapado en el juego y no se te han aflojado los tornillos… de verdad es Tori quien habla…— Fue entonces que la chica Kaiba les comenzó a explicar que aquello había sido un proyecto secreto de su hermano

— Verán, hace unas noches, onii-sama se despertó a media noche y comenzó a trabajar como loco aquí en el centro de desarrollo de la mansión… y hace poco nos presentó ese aparato que traduce las pulsaciones eléctricas de los pensamientos de Tori en lenguaje verbal…

— Exactamente— señaló el tigre con su aparato. —Ahora soy el miembro más destacado de la familia.

— Espera un segundo— le interrumpió Joey— ¿Tú estabas dentro del juego? — Su incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

— Claro que sí, de hecho parece que no me veo tan mal de humano…— su sonrisa gatuna y el tono en el que lo dijo daban a entender que el tigre se había dado cuenta de la mirada que le dirigió Mana.

— ¿Entonces por qué Horus no te llamó pro tu nombre?

— Técnicamente si lo hizo, mi nombre es "Torimaru", pero todos me dicen "Tori", en el juego no me puedo presentar como "Tori el guerrero del bosque" '¿O sí? Por eso me hago llamar solo "Tor"

— Que gato tan orgulloso— Expresaron Ryou, Tristán y Tea.

— Pas amucho tiempo en la oficina de Seto— señaló el de ojos lilas— el orgullo es contagioso.

— bueno, supongo que nuestras conversaciones no volverán a ser solo interpretar gestos y miradas ¿Verdad? — Señaló el faraón.

— Finalmente podremos conversar como la gente civilizada faraón— dijo el gato— ¿Verdad Horu-sama? Su hermano es muy listo.

—La verdad me siento mal por haber pensado mal de mi hermano en ese momento… creó que quería ese dispositivo para atormentarme…— La castaña sospechaba que el motivo era para que el tigre le pasara sus amenazas al faraón… Sí, pensó quizá que serían más aterradoras viniendo de un tigre. — Pero, luego entendimos que era con un mejor propósito.

— ¿Qué mejor propósito? — cuestionó Tea.

— Sacarme del monitor— La voz de Noah resonó.

— ¿Noah? — Sorprendiendo a todos verlo fuera de la computadora.

— Aloha—Saludó con un gesto de la mano.

— P-pero… ¿Cómo…?— Preguntaba mana.

— Pues con un cuerpo biomecánico tenemos lo mismo que en una computadora, excepto que las partes están ordenadas de forma diferente. Pero por si las dudas, tengo un archivo de respaldo por si me llegar a pasar algo, y se actualiza cada cinco minutos.

— Un tigre parlante de mascota… un doble de "Astro Boy" y un amargado ogro malvado por hermanos… Pequeña Kaiba… Tienes una familia muy rara…— declaró Joey.

—Oye Atem…— Llamó tímidamente la castaña al de ojos violetas mientras los demás no veían.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? — contestó con curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes? Me… gusta cómo te ves de samurái…— ocultó el sonrojo en su mejillas mientras se ponía a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, mientras que el otro se quedaba estático…

"_Debo vestirme como samurái más seguido…"_

— Oye Noah…— Llamó Mokuba a su hermano de pelo verde.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya dos reinas en el juego? ¿No se supone que el virus absorbió el código de la reina?

— Supongo que el virus copió la información de la Reina… y su inteligencia artificial se encargó de lo demás…

— Pero… ¿Cómo fue que haya aparecido un virus con inteligencia artificial que solo se haya infiltrado en la mansión y atacado un simple juego y al final desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí?

— La verdad Mokuba, es que no lo sé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, un florero cónico que reposaba sobre el escritorio de alguien, cayó al suelo como si una fuerza invisible le hubiera cortado el tallo de la rara flor rosada dentro de éste sin importar que se destrozara también el recipiente de una sola tajada. Una persona que tocaba la flauta a un par de pasos de distancia retiró el instrumento de sus labios, tomó la flor que yacía en el suelo y la dejó sobre el escritorio al igual que la flauta. Luego, su mirada se clavó en el espejo colgado en la pared sobre el mueble, en el cual se apreciaba la imagen de un chico de ojos y cabello violeta vestido como samurái ser abrasado por una chica de ojos azules con orejas y cola de zorro, como si de una ventana se tratase. La persona miró esto con amargura en su mirar.

— Jajaja— Se escuchó una voz en las sombras acompañada de unas pausadas palmadas— ¡Felicitaciones! — le dijo en forma de burla— Me encantó lo que hiciste ¡En serio! No cualquiera comete una falla tan épica— Se mofaba la voz— Es decir, solo lo arrojaste a los brazos de otra chica, nada más.

— Si, no te preocupes, ya volverás a fracasar pronto. — rió una segunda voz. — ¿No crees que sería

— Además, si siguen así, la historia tendrá un final feliz. — Continuó la otra voz — ¿Y quién va a ser la amargada que termine sola por el resto de la eternidad?

— ¡Silencio! — Gritó con enfurecida voz la primera persona, mientras las voces emitían algo parecido a un ahogado grito de dolor, era como si las estrangularan. La que tenía la flauta volvió a mirar con rabia la imagen que mostraba el espejo y endureció aún más la mirada al notar reflejada débilmente en su superficie la silueta de su propio reflejo. — Un final feliz…— siseó llena de gran ira y jadeante por acción del mismo sentimiento— No dejaré que me robes mi final feliz…— Su mirar se clavó en la chica ojiazul que dormía usando de almohada al hombro del faraón. Luego tomó la flauta y de un golpe la clavo en el lugar en el que, pocos momentos atrás, se había asomado el rostro de la ojiazul —… él me pertenece solo a mí…

CONTINUARÁ…

_Ending: "Butterfly" by Aqua_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— OMAKE (Extra) —

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Saludaron los dos ojivioletas y la maga.

— _Okaerinasai_— les respondió su madre.

— ¿Tuvieron un día interesante? — Les preguntó el abuelo, apenas entraron en la sala.

— Tan emocionante que ahora solo queremos dormir— Señaló la rubia.

— Si, por poco y no volvemos, que suerte que tenías a la "Chica Kuribo" Atem.

— Sobre eso Yugi…— el aludido se paralizó— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegó la carta de "Chica Kuribo" a mis demás cartas?

— Em…

—Flash Back—

Yugi estaba tan aburrido como los demás (viendo el partido entre Bakura y Joey) y decidió entretenerse con algo más… tomó la mochila que estaba más cerca, creyendo que era la suya, apenas se dio cuenta cuando notó el mazo enfundado a un lado de todos los libros. Con curiosidad lo tomó y notó un pequeño compartimento abierto; dentro halló las cartas de los dioses egipcios, pero había una que no pertenecía a ese grupo.

— Vaya, se parece a Horus…—fue lo que dijo antes de ponerla con las demás.

—Fin del Flash Back—

— No… no tengo idea nii-san…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Horus Reborn: Otra vez… -.-UU esta cosa se tardó mucho en ser escrita… (¡Por favor no me maten! ¡Guarden esas armas! Enfunden sus espadas y descarguen sus ametralladoras y bazukas) pero es un poco difícil escribir en clases (y además utilizar términos algorítmicos que no sean de C# y puedan entender fácilmente, mis queridos lectores… además de que en lenguaje C# soy tan buena como Tsunayoshi Sawada TT_TT en la escuela) Y tambien les pido perdón por la preccaria descripción y desarrollo de la pelea contra la "Reina de las flores" no quería hacerlos esperar más tiempo y… además… no se me ocurrió como podría el faraón pelear contra ella y traer a las tres chicas Kuribo al mismo tiempo… Bueno, al menos ya está, y antes de que el destino quiera que me quede dormida sobre la compu, les recuerdo: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (Los últimos dos, sólo serán recibidos con una correcta escritura, bien estructurados, sin faltas de ortografía, fallas de sintaxis, ni errores gramaticales y sin palabras altisonantes. Recuerden que si se va a amenazar de muerte a alguien, debe hacerse con estilo, elegancia, gracia, clase y propiedad) Nos vemos en otro capi!_

_P.D.1 : "La Reina de las flores" no es una carta de monstruo, yo la inventé, al igual que las cartas "Chica Kuribo" y muchas de las cartas que usa la reina.(  
P.D. 2: Con lo del primer y segundo libro de Harry Potter, me refiero a la parte en la que están econ el "Lazo del diablo" y el "Sauce boxeador" (adoro a ese sauce… XD ¡Quiero uno así para mi jardín…! Aunque… primero debo conseguirme dónde sembrarlo…)  
_

_GLOSARIO:_

_°Tora: tigre.  
°Algoritmo: secuencia de pasos que se siguen para llegar a un resultado específico.(Esto es estudiado por la computación)  
°Tatami: son un elemento tradicional de las casas japonesas, tienen la apariencia de pequeñas colchonetas hechas con tejido de paja, también se le conoce así al área de practica en aikido  
°Minna: es el equivalente de la palabra inglesa "everybody", es un sustantivo colectivo.  
°Ryoga Hibiki: Si se preguntaban quién es él, es un personaje de Ranma1/2, que se convierte en cerdito al tocar el agua fría, también es conocido por perderse hasta en su propia casa (es de familia)  
"Okaerinasai": usualmente uando alguien vuelve a casa dice "Tadaima" ("Estoy en casa") y se les ontesta "Okaerinasai" que significa (algo así como): "Bienvenido a casa"_


	12. Una semana de eventos extraños Parte I

**Looking for someone**

_Yami Horus: ¡Aloha e mis lectores amados del alma! Aquí la Señorita Faraón reportándose desde el más allá. Por cierto, si me quieren asesinar por la tardanza, ni se molesten, ya les ganaron mis exámenes de matemáticas (TT_TT) (Y la razón por la que aún les puedo escribir, es porque no estoy en un ataúd a 3 metros bajo tierra, ¡los nichos son más baratos! Y tengo wi fi XD) Espero que este capi sea suficiente para purgar mis culpas y que ustedes no me manden al infierno.(n_n) (a pesar de que la proporción tiempo-longitud de este capitulo no es la más correcta… debió haber sido más largo para que me perdonen… ¡Bua! ¡Quiero hacer berrinche! T^T)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" (Anime y manga) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo he creado a Horus Kaiba y a Kyoko Yamada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 12: Una semana de sucesos extraños (Parte I)**

Era uno de esos días en lo que te levantas odiándolo todo. ¿Por qué? ¡Quién sabe! Pero no se sentía con ganas de hablar siquiera. Le hubiera encantado o (considerando su estado) le hubiera parecido menos odioso quedarse en cama por el resto del día, pero la escuela (según su pensamiento en aquellos momentos) tenía un complot en su contra. Y aún peor, ese día había examen de su materia favorita: Matemáticas ¡Ojalá y un rayo hubiera partido al que se le ocurrió hacer a las matemáticas una materia de escuela!. Pero lo peor no era eso, si no soportar la charla a la hora del almuerzo ¡Eso era tortura! Todos hablando como viejas de lavadero… El rey de los ladrones ¡No debía tener que soportar aquella humillación! Estaban hablando sobre algún tema sin importancia, arg… que ganas tenía de hacerlos parar…

— ¿Viste la portada de la nueva revista? — Hablaba Tea con Mana.

— ¡Se ve horrible! Eso no le hace justicia…— le respondía la maga. Bakura ni se molestaba en intentar comprender en qué idioma estaban hablando esas dos…

— No entiendo a las chicas…— decía Maalik.

— Tampoco yo, y eso que soy una— hablaba Horus entre risas. Bakura miraba esa escena, y algo le pareció raro. Miró a la Kaiba reírse (también estaba molestando a Joey) el faraón por su parte estaba sentado junto a ella sonriendo un poco (Segurísimo que pensaba en el asunto aquél de la prometida que debía hallar, ya llevaba semanas con la cabeza en la luna... o más allá). Pero de repente, hubo algo que no le cuadró. Le parecía que había visto esa escena en algún otro lugar… a alguien más le había visto reír de esa forma antes, esa conducta infantil en alguna otra persona ¿Pero, quién?

— ¡Ey! ¡Kyoko-chan! — Llamó la castaña a la de ojos rosados, quién al instante se acercó unos cuantos pasos, sin cambiar su rostro con gesto estoico. — ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

— Claro, sería bueno— Dijo con su habitual tono cordial-amistoso-pero-tímido, tomó asiento en aquél lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol (estaban en los jardines), justo al otro lado de la Kaiba. Bakura la miró, esa chica Kyoko tenía algo raro… cada vez que estaba cerca sentía una extraña punzada en la espalda… como el sentimiento que se tiene al ver a una persona que no le agrada a alguien.

— ¿Oye Bakura, por qué esa cara? — Preguntó Ryou ingenuamente.

— ¡ ¿Y a ti que te importa? ! — Le contestó casi gritando el (aún más) malhumorado albino.

— Oye, no era necesario que le gritaras a Ryou de esa manera — Le regañó Mana.

— Si, como sea— Respondió con suma molestia.

— Bakura, a veces pareces más amargado que mi hermano el poste de luz— Declaro la Kaiba con una risita. Esa risa… Esa risa burlona era tan… ¡Aquello sí que era desesperante! ¡ ¿A quién demonios le recordaba esa risa burlona sin ningún respeto hacia su persona? ! Por alguna razón, desde hace algún tiempo, sentía que cada vez que la oía reír se repetía la misma sensación de dá jà vu… ¿A quién conoció que se riera de ese modo? Y… ¿Por qué de repente sentía que había perdido algo?

— "_Lo siento Bakura," — _expresaba un pensamiento en otro sitio_— "pero no puedo permitir que lo recuerdes…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estaba caminando en ese desierto ya obscuro, con un leve vestigio de la luz del sol en el horizonte.  
A su lado caminaba ella  
¿Quién era?  
No sabía y no le importaba,  
lo único que le interesaba era que su compañía siempre le traía paz a su mente.  
El solo saber que se hallaba caminando a su lado  
era la señal necesaria para que su espíritu se sintiera seguro, libre y aliviado.  
Ya sabía que era un sueño,  
se había acostumbrado al hecho de verla desaparecer sin ver su rostro,  
despertar sin recordar ni siquiera un vestigio de su voz…_

— Atem… Atem…— _Le llamaron en la distancia. Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a quien le llamaba y entonces…_

— ¡Ouji despierta! — Le gritaron. Abrió los ojos y se topó con las orbes azul claro de la maga

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que te duermes en clases y no te dicen nada— Apuntó confundido el rubio.

— Porque no duermo en todas las clases Joey…— _Le respondió tallándose un ojo (sin una pizca de somnolencia, sorprendentemente) —Solo me quedo dormido un corto rato y luego despierto. — Se justificó el faraón (algo apenado por quedarse dormido en clases) —Además, es solo a esta hora…

— Si… tu siesta de diez minutos en mate — Se burló el otro. — ¡Qué casualidad!

— Ya deja de molestarlo, Joey— Regañó Yugi al emisor— Además, parece que son esas pequeñas siestas en clase los que han evitado que muera de insomnio.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Tea algo alarmada— ¿No habías dicho que solo… luego de un par de horas dormido perdía el sueño? — Esta pregunta se explica así: el primer día en que Atem no durmió bien, se fue a dormir casi a las nueve de la noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño por un par de horas más y despertó exactamente unos minutos antes que Yugi (todos creyeron que eso era un milagro, considerando su sueño pesado), los días consiguientes se había ido a dormir a la misma hora, nuevamente se mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama por una o dos horas y se despertó una hora antes que el día anterior, esto hasta que solo terminó durmiendo (escasas) una o dos horas. Y en esta semana, ahora estaba

— Eso era antes—Señaló el somnoliento—Parece que sólo no puedo dormir por las noches, y en el día solo duermo unos minutos.

— Qué casualidad que es siempre a la hora de mate… — Siguió acusándole Joey.

— Joey, ya deja de molestarlo con eso— intervino Bakura—no es divertido. Todos sabemos que el faraón-baka es un "niño bueno" que cumple con todo. Nunca lo van a regañar los profes. — Dijo de brazos cruzados.

— Ah… supongo que tienes razón— Suspiró Joey— Después de todo, tú haces la tarea en la noche, ¿Eh, Atem?

— Pero la acabo toda en una sola noche — Respondió el oji-violeta— y el resto de la semana paso horas de tortura mental—Pensó en el asunto de la prometida, que tristemente vagaba por su mente y le traía dolor de cabeza.

— Tranqnuilo Ouji, en este momento, lo que necesitas ahora es acompañarnos a comer el almuerzo, como es debido— le dijo la maga, justo después todos se encaminaron a su ligar favorito en los jardines de la escuela.

—Como que se tardaron un siglo y medio ¿eh?— Saludó la Kaiba (Que ya esperaba en dicho lugar junto con Kyoko) apenas los vio.

— Perdonen ustedes, reales majestades, pero estábamos discutiendo sobre los problemas que tiene el faraón para dormir…— estaba diciendo Joey con tono respetuoso (seguramente de juego). Al instante todos le taparon la boca a Joey (ya le habían contado a la chica Kaiba sobre el pasado del faraón y todo lo demás, pero a Kyoko no le habían mencionado ni "j")

— ¿Tienes problemas para dormir? —Preguntó la chica a Atem. Al parecer pensaba que "faraón" era un simple apodo.

— Solo un poco de insomnio, es todo— Se excusó el faraón, mientras Joey era regañado sin piedad por los demás.

— Deberías intentar contar ovejas, dicen que eso funciona—Continuó Hablando Kyoko.

— Ya lo intenté—Respondió Atem sin ánimos. — También he leído el libro de economía cinco veces, el de biología tres veces y el de matemáticas seis veces. — La cara del faraón mostraba la misma expresión de cansancio.

— Bueno… al menos eso debe mantenerte un paso adelante en las clases ¿No? —Los demás parecieron apoyar a la pelinerga con esto.

— Es verdad Atem, que yo recuerde tu llevas las mejores calificaciones del salón, no te falla ninguna materia. —Elogió Tristán, justo antes de que Bakura pegara una tremenda carcajada. — A ver cuando me ayudas con historia o mate… o mejor con química que voy como el coyote por un precipicio.

— Perdónenme por desencantarlos, pero no es así— Afirmó el amargado albino ante las miradas perplejas de los demás (excepto el faraón)

— ¿Ahora qué chismes traes Bakura? — Preguntó Tea con Mana aun lado tronándose los nudillos.

— ¿Qué? ¿No lo saben? —Preguntó burlonamente. — El remiendo de faraón va reprobando economía.

— Claro que no— nadie le creyó a Bakura— No es cierto, no digas mentiras.

— Háganle caso a Bakura— Voltearon a ver al faraón con cara de espanto— Al paso que voy, incluyendo tareas, debo obtener un 100 perfecto en el próximo examen si quiero aprobar... — Confesó en tono abatido. Todos los presentes quedaron hechos piedra, ¿Le estaba yendo tan mal? ¿Enserio?

— ¿Pero, cómo es que…? ¿Qué pasa con las tareas? ¿Eso te ayuda, no? — Joey, que era un experto en pasar las materias "_de a panzazo_", tenía muy presente que hacer todas las tareas era de vital importancia para no ser muy afectado por el examen (claro, aún más cuando tienes muy buenos amigos que te dejan "comparar" las respuestas).

— Si, pero mis tareas han estado pésimas. — continuó, ahora con aura depresiva. — Recuerda que las tareas valen en 50% de la calificación.

— No puede ser tan malo— Afirmó Kyoko. — ¿Qué porcentaje llevas? — El faraón se sonrojó de vergüenza por solo tener que pensarlo

— 12%— Contestó finalmente, ahora a casi todos los presentes les estaba dando un infarto al miocardio. Es decir, en estos casos era muy común reprobar el examen y que las tareas te salvaran (como Joey lo hacía) y en todo caso, ¿Quién obtiene un 12/50, donde las tareas (calificadas con cien) valen 5% cada una?

— ¡ ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso es menos de la mitad que lo mío y lo de Joey!— casi gritó Tristán. — ¡Y yo no hice tres tareas!

— ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes Bakura? — Preguntó Joey acusadoramente— Digo, ni Yugi, que es su hermano, lo sabía. —El ladrón lo miró con una mueca de diversión, superioridad y diversión mezcladas.

— Porque Naoko-sensei me pidió explícitamente, a _moi,_ que ayudara al faraón idiota a estudiar para el examen.

— ¡ ¿Qué? ! — Ahora todos (incluido el faraón) gritaban incrédulos.

— Que yo le voy a ayudar a estudiar ¿Qué no se lavan las orejas? —Los demás no salieron de su asombro.

— No se sorprendan, es lo más lógico— interrumpió la apacible voz de la de ojos rosados— Después de todo, Bakura tuvo un 100 perfecto en su examen de economía. — El albino infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Pero… si Bakura es tan bueno como dices, entonces ¿Por qué tiene las mismas calificaciones que yo? — el comentario del faraón hizo que Bakura bajara de su nube y llorando amargamente le contestó:

— Porque en todo el periodo… ¡No entregué ni una sola tarea! — En ese momento la Kaiba finalmente volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Bakura… mi buen amigo amado adorado del alma… ¿Podemos hablar? — Y arrastró al albino para hablar sin que los demás oyeran…

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Kyoko, aparentemente sin comprender el motivo de ese gesto.

— Deben estar haciendo tratos— dijo Joey— Ayer Seto regañó a Horus por andarle comprando a Bakura fotos de… —al ver al faraón Joey se mordió la lengua para solo decir—…uh…unas fotos— y finalizo riendo algo nervioso.

Mientras tanto la Kaiba y el Albino hacían negocios…

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? — Interrogó el albino con molestia. — Ya me compraste todas las fotos que tenía de…

— Necesito hacer un trato contigo— le interrumpió la castaña— Tú necesitas entregar tus tareas y yo también voy pésimo en economía…

— Naturalmente Naoko –sensei me pidió que te ayudara a ti también, a cambio de unas décimas— le contestó con obviedad— no es necesario que me lo pidas…

— ¿Pero si te puedo pedir que estemos Atem y yo juntos cuando estemos estudiando? — El albino puso cara de asco. "_Primavera… el amor está en el aire… ¡Iug!"_

— ¿Y por qué haría eso?

— Uno; así haces tu trabajo en la mitad del esfuerzo; dos, si aprendemos bien yo haré tu tarea de economía por ti y tres, te prestaré las cámaras de Mokuba de nuevo.

— Comenzaremos los estudios hoy en la tarde Señorita Kaiba— le contestó con una sonrisa picaresca (que era adornada con unos enormes signos de yens en donde deberían estar sus ojos)— Pero ya enserio, ustedes van peor que Joey…— ("¡Oye!") — Al menos tú vas mejor que el faraón, ¡El periodo pasado reprobó con 27! Y si mal no recuerdo… tú reprobaste porque te faltaron tres bobos puntos.

— Sí, lo sé, y Seto me va a matar. — Lloriqueó antes de volver a formar parte del bullicio con los demás.

— ¡Bueno, no importa! siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kaiba-chan— Sonrió avaricioso el albino.

— No quiero ni enterarme qué te dirá Seto cuando se entere que volviste a hacer tratos con Bakura—Se burló Joey.

— Por eso no se enterará, ¿Verdad Joey? — Joey tragó saliva cuando la mirada de la Kaiba se clavó sobre él.

— Espero poderme controlar…— Confesó con nerviosismo.

— Y espero que también te puedas controlar si mi hermana te pregunta por qué fue lo que comí hoy— amenazó Maalik. — ¡Si le vuelves a decir que comí ramen instantáneo eres hombre muerto!

— ¡Ah! ¡Tengo a los peores jefes del mundo! — Gritó con desesperación. —Para la próxima reencarnación, recuérdenme tener una voluntad de hierro... — Todos se rieron por esto.

— Ya Joey, está bien que estás en deuda de por vida con Horus pero no es para tanto…— Mencionó Tristán.

—_Flash Back—_—

_Unos días atrás Joey se encontraba aún en la escuela, bien entrada la tarde, buscando algo que necesitaba de la biblioteca (Un libro que debieron haber leído desde el mes pasado y que él no había conseguido) En su camino de regreso a su hogar, y con un cielo ya obscureciendo decidió tomar un atajo por aquellas calles pequeñas que siempre están vacías_

_Al salir del edificio se encontró con la figura de la chica Kaiba, llevando la mochila y las cosas de aikido sobre el hombro (extrañamente con una bufanda blanca), quizá por la forma en la que le gritaba a su celular… debía estar en problemas, así que no se molestó en decirle algo (era una chica tranquila, pero no se quería arriesgar a encontrársela enojada… y menos con un arma de madera en el hombro). No había caminado mucho, cuando en su trayecto de vuelta al hogar se cruzó con un grupo de tipos nada buenos, eran quince en total…todos ellos notoriamente más fuertes, rudos y malos que él. _

—_Demonios…— dijo para sí en cuanto notó su presencia— algo me dice que llegaré tarde a casa… — Intentó pasar por ahí ignorándolos, pero insistieron en seguirlo y buscar pelea— ¡Maldición! — Se quejó mientras intentaba defenderse sin éxito— ¿Qué demonios quieren conmigo? — uno de los sujetos que vestía una chaqueta de cuero café claro, de cabello negro y expresión presuntuosa le contestó:_

— _Porque te metiste en nuestro territorio sin permiso_

— _¿Territorio? No sabía que hubiera animales como ustedes por estos rumbos, siempre paso por aquí. — Al sujeto pareció aparecerle una gota de sudor enorme en la nuca y luego contestó._

— _¡Animal tu abuela! — luego se giró a los otros (aproximadamente) quince maleantes que tenía a sus espaldas— Ya saben que hacer— les dijo, los otros tenían a Joey Rodeado, uno a uno lo atacaron, (con los puños, con cadenas, con armas caseras) Joey esquivaba cada intento de golpe tanto como podía, pero en un breve momento descuidó su guardia y entre tres de ellos lo inmovilizaron, parecía que no saldría ileso de esa después de todo, cuando un sonido resonó en aquel lugar…_

_Se encontraban en una calle pequeña y vacía, rodeada de edificios altos, donde algunos sonidos producían un gran eco, por lo que la resonancia de ese sonido se percibía como aumentada por unos altoparlantes o como si miles de personas produjeran el mismo sonido a la vez. Ya casi se cubría la bóveda celeste con los colores de la noche y la parte de la calle en que se hallaban carecía de iluminación, ya que las lámparas de esa cuadra estaban fundidas, por lo que la única fuente de luz era el alumbrado de la otra esquina (que estaba muy cerca).Por el final de esa calle, justo de donde venía la luz que los iluminaba, se acercaba una figura que no distinguían por la brillantez de la luz, y esa figura era la que producía aquél sonido. (Venía silbando el tema de "Kill Bill" y el eco de sus pisadas resonaba como si sus pies fueran de plomo) _

_Casi estando frente a ellos, el viento comenzó a soplar y los extremos de la bufanda se elevaron en el aire, casi arrancándoselos del cuello, de no ser por lo bien asegurada que estaba aquella bufanda blanca. Traía algo largo apoyado sobre el hombro izquierdo, envuelto en una funda azul grisáceo, usaba un uniforme azul y por el cabello castaño… fue fácilmente reconocible para Joey._

— _¡E-esto no puede ser! — Decía el de la chaqueta café claro (aparentemente su líder) — Siempre pensé que era una leyenda… — Justo a unos pasos de distancia, la figura se detuvo, y habló con una voz llena de molestia._

— _¿Por qué están molestando a Joey? — los otros le miraron con nerviosismo, estaban paralizados._

— _No es tu asunto niño— Le contestó el líder con un deje de miedo— Mejor vete si sabes lo que te conviene…_

— _No hasta que suelten a Joey— Le reclamó la figura._

— _Hehehe…— Intentó reírse el sujeto— ¿Y si nos rehusamos, eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — La figura pareció dudar un momento._

— _No quería tener que usar esto… pero no dejaré que le hagan daño a Joey…— tomó el extremo de la funda con su mano derecha y sacó de su interior o que parecía ser… una espada de madera_

— _Hor…— alcanzó a decir antes de que los otros sujetos gritaran de horror._

— _¡Auxilio! _

— _Está aquí…— Decía temblando otro— ¡Está aquí! ¡Corran! ¡Corran si no quieren irse al otro mundo!— Al instante soltaron a Joey y salieron corriendo de ahí gritando— ¡Existe! ¡Es real! ¡Es Bokuto no Tora!_

_Joey cayó al suelo, estaba agotado de tanto esquivar (y tirar) golpes. Para ese instante la chica Kaiba se había apresurado a verlo._

— _¡Joey! — Gritó al verlo caer— ¡ ¿Estás bien? !¿Qué te hicieron esos tipos?_

— _¡Hey! Estoy bien, solo algo cansado…— le contestó con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Y…qué haces aquí a estas horas, pequeña Kaiba? — Le llamó el rubio. — Te vi salir de la escuela hace rato… ¡jeje! le estabas gritando a tu celular— La Kaiba suspiró._

— _Furude-sensei se lastimó la espalda y la clase de hoy terminó temprano— le respondió ella— pero hace horas que espero a Seto, creo que me viste justo cuando él acaba de mandarme un mensaje diciendo "el trafico está horrible" y que volviera sola a casa. _

— _Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna prisa por volver a la mía, si quieres te acompaño— se ofreció el rubio y ambos se pusieron en marcha. — Por cierto, debo darte las gracias, — le dijo algo ausente— me salvaste la vida allá atrás, si no hubieras espantado a esos tipos no sé qué sería de mí…_

—_No es para tanto Joey, tú también me ayudarías si tuviera un problema así, y además no hice mucho, y no entiendo por qué se asustaron de mi bokken._

— _Será el sereno— le contestó Joey— Estoy en deuda contigo._

—_Fin del flashback—_

— No solo es por eso, — aclaró la Kaiba— Como Joey estuvo insistiendo en "saldar su deuda", hicimos el trato de que sería mi sirviente por una semana.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues trabajando en la mansión? — Cuestionó Duck al rubio.

— Pues… ¿Se acuerdan de mi amargada vecina que me odia con todas sus fuerzas que vive en el departamento de al lado? — Preguntó el Rubio

— Joey… no hables así de esa pobre anciana. — Le regañó Tea.

— ¡ ¿"Pobre anciana" de dónde? ! ¡Es una vieja bruja amargada! — Me está cobrando un ojo de la cara porque accidentalmente rompí un florero.

— ¿Rompiste un…? — Preguntó Yugi— ¿Cómo?

— Pues… este… yo iba caminando por el pasillo y estaba jugando con una pelota de tenis que me encontré, ella tenía la puerta abierta por que iba a salir y accidentalmente…

— Pero una pelota de tenis no es muy pesada—le interrumpió Mana— no hubiera podido ni mover el florero…

— No fue eso Mana— le indicó Joey— La pelota rebotó en el suelo y entro en el departamento y la asustó, y con el sobresalto le pegó al florero de colección que tenía ¡Y que para colmo estaba valuado en 50,000,000 yens! —los ojos de Joey fueron reemplazados por cascadas en miniatura. Justo después, la chica Kaiba continuó la explicación.

— Entonces Joey estuvo tan triste que me contó su problema, le dije que podría pagar su deuda por él pero me dijo que eso lo tenía que hacer solo y sin ayuda, entonces le propuse trabajar como nuestro mayordomo por un tiempo, es muy bien sirviente. — Aclaró la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Jajajaja! — Rió Tristán— ¡Y tú habías dicho que no harías el trabajo de Roland ni por un millón de dólares!

— ¡Cállate Tristán! — Reclamó Joey.

— Lo que yo no entiendo— interrumpió el amargado de Bakura— es cómo fue que esos tipos se asustaron con la Kaiba.

— Parece que la confundieron con una leyenda urbana. — Dijo Joey—Unos días después, me los volví a encontrar de camino a mi casa…

—_Flashback—_

_Joey iba de regreso a su casa (a la hora normal de todos los días, como por las cuatro de la tarde) tomando el mismo atajo de siempre, el cual tenía en su ruta la misma calle en donde se había encontrado con esos tipos. Sorprendentemente, ahí los encontró, ahora inclinándose ante su presencia._

— _¿Ustedes otra vez? — Preguntó molesto el Wheeler— ¿Y ahora que quieren? — Los demás se arrodillaron y dijeron_

— _¡Se lo pedimos! Díganos la verdadera identidad de "Bokuto no Tora"_

— _¿Qué? — Joey estaba más que confundido. — ¿De qué me están hablando?_

— "_Bokuto no Tora" es amigo tuyo, ¿Verdad? — Preguntó el líder. Joey seguía sin entender._

— _En cristiano, por favor— Pidió Joey._

— _El sujeto que se presentó la otra noche… — respondió uno de los del grupo de 16 (claro que fue callado con una mirada de su líder). _

— _Estoy seguro que era él… "Bokuto no Tora" es una leyenda… o por lo menos eso creíamos…— Y así comenzó a contar en tono siniestro el relato— Dicen que hace unos años apareció en las calles un chico con una espada de madera… nadie supo de donde venía, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que salía de día, solo se le veía por las noches con el boken sobre el hombro y con el viento volando los extremos de una bufanda blanca. — Joey se sorprendió un poco con esta descripción… por un momento sentía que hablaba con una persona letrada— Era el amo de las calles, ¡El Shogun de las bandas callejeras! Su poderío se extendía con un boken manchado de sangre, dicen que su habilidad era tanta que podía cortar el metal con un movimiento de esa espada de madera. Hasta un día… en que la policía intervino en una pelea y no se volvió a saber nunca de él… _

—_Dicen…—Continuó otro que tenía una calavera tatuada en la cabeza— que está en la prisión, otros que vive en Italia… pero nosotros siempre creímos que seguí aquí…___

— _Y… ¿Cómo dijeron exactamente que se veía el sujeto? — Preguntó Joey con una gota de sudor en la nuca._

—_Nadie lo sabe— Intervino alguien más, uno que llevaba una cadena alrededor del brazo. — Pero dicen que se le puede reconocer al caminar, y que siempre su llegada era acompañada por alguna macabra canción que el silbaba… — Joey seguía incrédulo_

— _¿De verdad piensan que…?_

— _¡Estamos más que seguros! Solo esa leyenda de las pandillas callejeras traería una bufanda blanca y una espada de madera— Dijo el líder._

—_Entonces… —habló Joey— Ustedes creen que…_

— _¡Ese amigo tuyo, es sin duda alguna "Bokuto no Tora"! — Todos en ese momento se pusieron de rodillas mientras hablaba el líder— ¡Por favor! Debes decirnos todo sobre él ¡Queremos pedirle que sea nuestro líder!_

— _¡ ¿Qué? ¡— El líder entonces se puso de pie y tomo a Joey por los hombros y dijo:_

— _¡Por favor! Al menos dinos cuál es su verdadero nombre. — Joey, estaba en un dilema, si no les decía no sabía que podría pasar… pero tampoco podía decirles que quien habían confundido con su leyenda urbana era en realidad la hermana de Seto Kaiba._

— _Y-yo… no lo sé…— intentó mentir_

— _¡Te lo rogamos!____— Dijeron todos a coro— ¡"Bokuto no Tora" Es nuestro ídolo!_

— _Por favor— pidió el líder nuevamente— si nos lo dices será suficiente para satisfacer a nuestras almas, volveremos al buen camino, muchos nos dedicamos a este hobbie sólo para conocerle—"¿Hobbie?" Pensó Joey con una gota de sudor más en la sien— solo dinos cómo se llama…_

— _Es que… no lo sé…— Joey seguía tratando de evitar contestar aquello._

— _Entonces, solo su apellido— continuó decidido— uno de mis hombres te ha oído llamarle "Oru"_

— "_¡Demonios!" — Pensó Joey—"Bueno, gracias a Kami solo dije "Horu" y no "Horus" _

— _P-pues… su apellido es… es…— Comenzó Joey al tiempo que pensaba: "¿Qué hago? No soy bueno inventando nombres… y si miento me van a dar una buena paliza… a ver… piensa Joey… ¡Piensa! Piensa en una forma de mentir pero sin mentir… Veamos… ¡Ya sé! Un apodo… pero no tiene otro que no sea… " y en este momento de su rápido pensar dijo:_

—_Kuri…— Nuevamente sus pensamientos volaron en una fracción de segundo: "¡No! No me van a creer que se apellide "Kuriboh… Me lleva ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan famosa la familia…" — -kai…—finalizó_

— _¿Ku-ri-kai? — Preguntó con tono hostil el líder._

— _¡S-sí!_ — _mintió tan bien como pudo_—_ La verdad lo dije mal el otro día pro que me habían golpeado pero su nombre completo es Oro Kurikai, y… lo que decían sobre él es… cierto…_

— _¿De verdad? — A unos se les iluminaron los ojos, a otros se les cayeron lso animos, se oian murmullos de: "¡Ha! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Paga" "¡Lo sabía!" "¡No le creo!" _— _¿Cuál de todas las versiones? _

— ¡_L_-_las dos versiones!_ —_Continuó_—_ la parte de la prisión está a la mitad por que se escapó y la parte de Italia por que… tiene familia allá, por el lado de su mamá, y allí se escondió… ¡Pero por favor no digan que yo les dije! O me iría muy mal — Respondió algo nervioso. Los otros le miraron fríamente. "¡Se dieron cuenta! Ahora sí ya estuvo que no llegué a viejo"_ _pensó Joey, temiéndose lo peor. El líder de esos sujetos entonces dio un gran grito junto con sus seguidores._

— _¡Sí! ¡Finalmente conocemos el verdadero nombre de nuestro ídolo! ¡Nuestra vida está completa!._

— _¡Sí! — Gritaron los demás a coro_

— _Muchas gracias chico y no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie más lo que nos has revelado, este será nuestro secreto, ahora podremos volver a nuestros hogares en paz…— Se dieron la vuelta y desparecieron al doblar la esquina (en diferentes direcciones) al final de la calle. Joey por su parte, se quedó parado donde estaba, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y finalmente dijo para sí…_

— _¿Qué fue eso? — Y una vocecita en su cabeza (su consciencia quizá) le contestó: "No sé, pero debes ser el sujeto más suertudo en el mundo"_

—_Fin del Flashback—_

—Por cierto Horus, ¿Por qué traías puesta esa bufanda? — Preguntó Joey luego de contar lo que siguió.

— Porque ese día desperté con la garganta irritada y Seto me hizo traer la primera bufanda que sacó del cajón para no enfermarme. — Replicó la Kaiba.

— ¿Y por qué ibas silbando el tema de "Kill Bill"?

— Esa tonadita es contagiosa ¿Sabías?…— se defendió la chica— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hasta la tengo de tono para celular.

Mientras este grupo de amigos reía, un poco de los problemas que el faraón aun no resolvía parecía borrarse, sentía que la pesada carga que llevaba su alma dejaba de existir. Por unos momentos sonreía despreocupado (sobretodo viendo la amplia sonrisa de la chica Kaiba). Sin embargo, otros no apreciaban esta escena con la misma opinión…

— "_Rían…"_ — expresaba un pensamiento obscuro en otro lugar de la existencia— _"…mientras puedan…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atem suspiró por repetida ocasión aquella tarde, el asunto de la prometida no le permitía tener ni un solo momento de tranquilidad en su psique. Cuando llevaba consigo el Rompecabezas del Milenio su mente estaba llena de trampas que le impedían encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas, ahora su mente parecía un espacio infinito y caótico, donde las preguntas volaban libremente para jamás volver, perdiéndose en la distancia y haciendo eco en todo el lugar, todas y cada una al mismo tiempo, sin ningún rastro a seguir por una respuesta.

Todos le miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos, uno queriendo desesperadamente quitarle esa cara melancólica (por las buenas, o por las malas), otros queriendo que (al menos) dijera qué rayos sentía en ese momento y descargara un poco la tensión que (adivinaban) sentía, unos más (entiéndase como Bakura) ya estaban hartos de oírlo suspirar como vil quinceañera enamorada.

— ¡Por todas las almas enjuiciadas de Osiris! ¡ ¿Quieres callarte? ! — Le gritó, sacado de quicio, el ladrón. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna del faraón. Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que el mundo exterior no era ya parte de su percepción. — ¡Oye! ¡ ¿Me estas escuchando, faraón de cuarta? ! — esta vez hubo otro suspiro a modo de respuesta, lo cual hizo que a Bakura le dieran ganas de lanzarse sobre él y darle un buen golpe para despertarlo de su ensoñación. (Cosa que no hizo porque Mana lo golpeo en la cabeza con la enciclopedia más grande de la casa, se habían reunido en la casa de los Moto para hacer la tarea, dejando a la Kaiba y al egipcio rubio con el aburrimiento de obedecer a sus hermanos)

Como en todas las reuniones para hacer la tarea, estaban todos sentados en el suelo de la sala en vez de los muebles. Los libros y cuadernos estaban desparpajados en el mismo, mientras que la mesa era ocupada por algo de té y galletas que la señora Moto había preparado para ellos, por esto se encontraban todos sentados en dirección a la mesa. Excepto por uno; el faraón se encontraba como vil estatua viviente, retirado unos pasos hacia la ventana y mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, dando le la espalda a todos.

—Déjalo Bakura, no tiene caso — Le dijo Tristán en completa aburrición— _Si al enamorado tratas de traer a la tierra, te perderás en el espacio._

— Que buen dicho, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — comentó Ducke, mirándolo con aburrimiento

— Creo que lo vi en una galleta de la fortuna…— contestó con desgano.

— ¡Ya estuvo! — oyeron gritar a Joey tan de repente que voltearon a verlo, parado justo detrás del faraón y en guardia con la shinai del mismo, como si estuviera a punto de atacarle.

— Joey ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Yugi un tanto alarmado de ver a Joey a punto de golpear al faraón (eso sería algo que esperaría de Bakura)

— Estar tan abatido y enfermo de amor no es sano Yugi— Contestó como si fuera increíblemente obvio.

— ¿Enfermo de amor? — Se preguntó Ryou— ¿Estuviste leyendo _"Cárcel de amor" _de pura casualidad?

— Eso no importa, está enamorado, ahora está atrapado en la cárcel con… "el recuerdo", "la memoria", "el pensamiento" y… todos esos tipos que tienen nombres de luchadores, bueno eso creo, y ahora está enfermo de amor, hay que despertarlo, por la buenas… o por las malas— recalcó esto último agitando la shinai cerca de la cabeza del faraón.

— Joey… "_Cárcel de amor_" es solo una interpretación literaria primitiva de lo que sintió Leriano por una decepción amorosa, es una metáfora…— Bakura le tapó la boca a Ryou para que no terminara la explicación.

— Déjalo Ryou, él tiene razón, hay que despertarlo por las buenas o por las malas—se rió Bakura con una risa picaresca.

— Por favor Joey… ¿Desde cuando eres el doctor corazón? — Comenzó a decir Tea sarcásticamente. (y para que Joey dejara esa shinai)

— ¡Ok! No lo soy, pero al menos esto servirá para distraer al faraón— aseguró el rubio— primero lo golpearé en la cabeza, y al interrumpirlo en medio de sus preciados pensamientos y reflexiones, que no quiero saber de qué rayos se tratan, se molestará tanto que me tendrá que dar un sermón y me tendrá que dar un buen golpe por tomar sin permiso su shinai— Los demás le miraron con una gota de sudor corriéndoles por la sien, y de la misma forma que a un loco. Joey, mientras tanto, veía su pequeño plan volverse realidad en una nube de pensamiento con dibujitos mal hechos.

— ¿Joey… estás consciente tan siquiera de lo que estás diciendo? — Agregó Yugi.

— ¡Por favor Yugi, tú oíste al abuelo cuando lo dijo!

—_Flashback—_

_Había sido otra tarde igual el día anterior, Yugi y Atem estaban ayudando en la tienda de juegos… o algo así, Atem se mantenía detrás del mostrador, sentado en el piso y con la mirada perdida. _

— _¡Konnicchiwa gosaimasu! — Llamó Joey al entrar._

— _Konnichiwa Joey. — Le saludó, Yugi y el abuelo (Que estaban acomodando unas cosas en los respectivos exibidores)_

— _¿Qué hacen? El letrero dice que ya está cerrado_

— _Si, pero es mejor acomodar la mercancía nueva ahora, después podría ser demasiado tarde, jeje— rió el abuelo._

— _Muy tarde…— oyeron decir a Atem justo antes de que este volviera a perderse en sus pensamientos._

— _¿Y a este qué le pasa? — Preguntó Joey_

— _Lleva un buen rato así— Le informó Yugi. — No estoy seguro de qué hacer._

— _¡Jajaja! — Se rió el abuelo muy divertido— ¡Cómo se nota que está enamorado! — Pero luego hizo una pausa— Debe amar mucho a la persona que quiere para estar enfermo de amor. — Apuntó ahora un poco más tristonamente._

— _¿Por qué está enfermo de amor abuelo? — preguntó Yugi._

— _¿Alguna vez te mencioné los síntomas del amor? — Preguntó el abuelo, sabiendo ya la respuesta._

— _No— dijo Joey._

— _Si, — Respondió Yugi. —…el primero es suspirar sin parar; segundo, soñar despierto o distraerse fácilmente; tercero, soñar con la persona que quieres o acordarte de ella por cualquier cosa; cuarto, actuar extraño en presencia de esa persona y quinto, decir cursilerías. Si solo ocurren algunas estas enamorado, si son todas es amor _

— _Pues, hay cuando se está enfermo de amor hay un sexto y séptimo, que tiene tu hermano ahora— continuó el anciano. — El sexto es: perderse en sus pensamientos y perder todo contacto con la realidad por largos periodos de tiempo, y séptimo entristecerse o angustiarse luego de un rato de pensar en aquella persona. — El abuelo suspiró — Espero que Atem se cure pronto del corazón, no es saludable sufrir por amor…_

—_Fin del flashback—_

— Joey… al abuelo se refería a que…— intentó detenerlo Yugi, pero ya era tarde. Joey se lanzó a darle un golpe con la shinai al faraón (que estaba de espaldas) mas este golpe nunca llegó. Antes de que si quiera se le acercara a la cabeza, el faraón levantó un brazo, tomó la shinai de la punta y la impulsó en dirección al piso, haciendo que Joey terminara golpeándose con la pared.

— Auch…— alcanzó a decir antes de levantarse.

— Recuerda que por algo es el mejor del equipo de Kendo. Él nunca baja la guardia, aunque sea inconscientemente, siempre está preparado para todo.

— Haberlo dicho antes… auch…— se seguía quejando Joey. — ¿Y entonces por qué no es el capitán del equipo de Kendo?

— Lo es Joey— le contestó Yugi.

— ¿De veras? ¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó molesto y confundido.

— Desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar— le aclaró Tristán.

— ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

—Buena pregunta— Bromeó Ryou.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no va a los torneos de Kendo? — Volvió a preguntar Joey.

— Sí va Joey— Le contestó Tea— Lo que pasa es que tú nunca te enteras de nada

— ¿Ah, sí? — Contestó mientras se levantaba— ¿Y por qué dices eso?

— Porque te conocemos…— Añadió Tristán. — Por cierto… ¿Ya vieron que Miho es la capitana del equipo de tae kwon do?

— ¿Quién? ¿Tenemos equipo femenil de tae kwon do? Digo ¿Tenemos equipo de tae kwon do?— Se le quedaron viendo todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—"_Nunca estarás preparado para lo que te espera, faraón…"_—

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La escuela… el lugar donde penas y glorias convergen y se mezclan y ligan a tareas, exámenes y trabajos de diversas clases, la razón por la que muchos se desvelan y pasan sus noches estresados Pero para él (que terminaba la tarea siempre antes del anochecer) y con un insomnio inexplicable y tortuoso sus noches sin dormir eran tan aburridas… Perol menos tenía algo de material de lectura (interesante material de lectura).

— ¡Hola Atem! — Le saludó la chica castaña, apenas entró al salón.

— Hola Horus— Le respondió mientras ella tomaba asiento.

— ¿Te sirvió lo que te presté? —Preguntó sonriente.

— Si, gracias—dijo mientras sacaba unos pequeños libritos de su mochila — Son muy entretenidos.

— ¿Qué cosa es entretenida? — Vino Joey a donde no le llamaron y tomó de las manos del faraón el pequeño librito en cuya portada se apreciaba el dibujo de un chico ataviado como príncipe. — ¿Un… manga?

— Es muy bueno— respondió el faraón— deberías leerlo Joey— le dijo.

— ¡Sabía que te gustaría _"Pharaoh no haka_"! — Exclamó triunfante la chica ojiazul.

— ¿Y eso de qué trata? —Preguntó Joey, a o que la Kaiba le respondio…

— "_Pharaoh no Haka_" ocurre en el antiguo Egipto, cuando el alto y bajo Egipto estaban divididos, entonces Sneferu intentó conquistarlo y mató a la familia del príncipe Sariokis. Él piensa que está solo y no le queda nadie, pero si hermana Nila sigue viva. Y Sario tiene que hacerse pasar por esclavo para que no lo maten.

— Lindas historias que se sacan del antiguo Egipto— dijo el rubio con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien y devolviéndole el librito a Horus.

— Por vierto Atem— dijo la castaña— si te gustó ese, este te encantará… — y le dio al faraón otro librito,

— ¿_"Ouke no monshou"?_ — Leyó el faraón. — ¿Es parecida a Pharaoh no Haka? — dijo notando el parecido de uno de los personajes con Sneferu.

— ¡Para nada! — le contestó la chica— En esta historia todo comienza con una chica llamada Carol que vive con su familia en El Cairo, y a ella le encanta la egiptología, pero un día encuentran la tumba de un faraón llamado Menfis, el problema está en que estaba protegida pro el poder de la hermana de Menfis y en cuanto "profanaron" su tumba ella vino a llevarse a la primera persona que hubiere entrado, que resulta ser Carol. Y se la lleva al antiguo Egipto esperando que la maten pero por algúna razón todos terminan pensando que es hija del dios del Nilo y el mismísimo Menfis se enamora de ella.

— Me suena a una historia de Cenicienta viajando por el tiempo— Dijo Joey.

— No exactamente, pro que su familia es muy rica, pero ella termina enamorándose también de Menfis y extrañamente anda viajando del pasado al futuro o las secuestran los hititas o los asirios… ¡Su vida es una tragedia! — Bromeó la castaña.

— No me digas— Oyeron la voz de Bakura— ¿Estas tratando de convertir en otaku al faraón, verdad?

— No…— respondió la castaña— solo quería ayudarlo a entretenerse cuando no pueda dormir.

— Además, esos mangas me agradan, quizá debiera conseguirlos…— admitió el faraón con un gesto pensativo.

— ¡Si! — Gritó Mana (que había estado escuchando su conversación) — Ven ouji… únete al lado obscuro…— dijo Mana mientras le mostraba un par de mangas que ella llevaba en su mochila (los clásicos: "_Sailor Moon", "Candy Candy", "Sandy Bell"…_ y hasta arriba estaba…

— _¿"Gravitation"?_ — Leyó el faraón en la portada de uno de ellos.

— ¡Ah! Este… ese no lo puedes leer lo siento jeje— rió nerviosa la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Atem inocentemente.

— Porque es un manga… em… yaoi— respondió algo sonrojada.

— ¿Yaoi? _Yaoi wa… nani desu ka?_ (¿qué es el yaoi?)— Preguntó.

— No quieres enterarte, créeme— Le respondió Joey con un leve escalofrío— Serenity… mi pobrecita hermana fue llevada _ese _lado obscuro… ¡Todo por culpa de "Loveless" — Exclamo en modo alarmista.

— Mejor "Loveless" que "Gravoitation" — Dijo la Kaiba— Lo siento Mana, pero a mi no me gusta "Gravitation", intenté leerla pero me pareció tan aburrido… "Loveless" es más entretenido para mi psique.

— Está bien, no te voy a matar por eso— LE respondió Mana a la castaña.

— ¡No! — Gritó Joey— ¡Pequeña Kaiba no te vayas pro el mal camino del yaoi! —Lloriqueó

— Muy tarde Joey…— dijo la chica— Soy miembro— y le mostró una tarjetita verde con letras doradas…

_Yaoi Club  
"Sean bienvenidos todos aquellos que gustan de mangas, series, juegos y/o doujinshis yaoi"  
Miembro: Horus "Kuribo" Kaiba_

— Si Joey, es muy tarde — se rió Mana, cuando Tea (que no había hablado en toda la conversación) dijo.

— Momento, todas las yaoistas que conozco se unieron al club luego de ver "Gravitation"…

— Es que… yo no vi Gravitation…— Explicó la ojiazul, mientras que Mana se rió pícaramente, la castaña le miró con una mirada severa, muy típica de su hermano. — Mana… abstente de hacer comentarios…

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada—se rió la rubia.

— No sé cómo les pueden gustar esas cosas— argumentó Joey.

— Bueno cada quien sus gustos— Señaló Tea.

— Tea… parece que eres la única cuerda que queda aquí… ya que nunca te han pedido que te unas a ese club…— Joey tenia cascaditas en lugar de ojos.

— De hecho…— Y Tea le vino a destrozar sus esperanzas en un dos por tres.

— Tea es la presidente del Club de Yuri— dijo Bakura

— ¿Yuri? — Repitió el faraón confuso.

— Entre sus colecciones— continuó Bakura— se encuentran unas doce series, comenzando por "Utena" y…. — Tea le calló la boca con un codazo y un grito de…

— ¡Como presidenta de la clase yo te asigno al equipo de limpieza de esta tarde!

— ¡ ¿Qué? ¡— Protestó el ladrón. — ¡¿Y ahora por qué?

— Si no te parece será el resto de la semana…— Bakura se calló y se sentó de mala gana, mientras el faraón observaba (aun confundido) la escena (y nadie le explicó lo que era ni el yaoi ni el yuri). De todos modos tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación (si así se le puede llamar), pues Naoko-sensei acababa de llegar.

— Muy bien niños, a sus lugares— dijo— Saquen su libro de cálculo integral por favor y comiencen a resolver los primeros diez problemas, yo tengo que ir a la dirección a una junta importante, por favor compórtense. — Y salió del salón.

— Pss… Horus— susurró Mana a la castaña en lo que se restauraba el orden en el salón. — ¿Qué te pareció el doujinshi que te presté?

— Maldigo al _Sonadow…_— Respondió la castaña con un ligero sonrojo.

— Entonces te gustó— Replicó Mana. — Lo sabía, señorita fan-_sonadow._

— Me hubiera gustado aún más si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que…

— ¿Darte cuenta de qué? — Repitió la otra antes de que la primera suspirara como derrotada.

— Ojalá y Shadow no se pareciera tanto a Atem…— La castaña hundió el rostro en el libro de matemáticas y luego (con la misma clase de gesto) miró a Mana, quien rió pícaramente.

— ¿Tu resultado en el test fue Sonic, verdad?

— Si…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era ya tarde, las clases se habían acabado varias horas atrás, pero ellos seguían ahí. Si, esa era la hora en la que los castigados purgaban sus culpas y saldaban su deuda con el sistema escolar. Entre ellos, el albino malhumorado y ladrón: Bakura Darobou. Quién había estado muy callado en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí, usualmente estaría quejándose de la "tiranía" con la que Tea gobernaba el salón de clase y haciendo las cosas de mala gana en un día de castigo normal… pero este no era un día del todo normal… Mientras los otros castigados limpiaban el piso y acomodaban bancos y pupitres, Bakura miraba tranquilamente pro la ventana, recargado sobre el trapeador.

— ¡Bakura Trabaja! ¡el piso no se va a trapear solo! — Le intentó llamar la atención Tea, pero parecía estar muy concentrado en ver el atardecer, para Tea era tan extraño ver al albino tan callado y… con ¿una expresión nostálgica?

— ¿Me oíste Bakura? — Pero no hubo reacción por parte del amargado— ¿Bakura? ¡Bakura! ¿Me estás ignorando? ¡Bakura! — Pasó su mano frente a la ara del albino; cero reacciones. Pero de inmediato se le prendió el foco— Bakura… ¿Qué te parece si terminas de limpiar el salón tu solo? — Aún sin respuesta— ¿…por el resto del mes? — Aun sin respuesta— Perfecto—se dirigió a los otros castigados— muy bien chicos, Bakura se ha ofrecido a limpiar el salón él solo, así que se pueden retirar. — Dicho esto, los otros chicos gritaron en señal de alegría y salieron del salón, pero Bakura permaneció inamovible. Eso sí que era raro, se fijó mejor en la expresión de Bakura: sereno… demasiado sereno, pero, ahora que lo notaba, se veía más bien molesto o triste una mezcla de sentimientos, como cuando uno se halla confundido. Pobre… un momento ¿Estaba sintiendo lástima por Bakura? Aún sin saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba, finalmente se decidió: hablaría con Bakura y le preguntaría que problemas tenía en la cabeza civilizadamente (o al menos lo intentaría, recordemos que es Bakura de quien se trata)

— ¿Bakura, estas…?

— Oye Tea— Pero el Ladrón se le adelanto— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que te falta algo sin razón aparente? — Le preguntó casi sin cambiar su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — Tea se sorprendió, ¡De verdad hablaba con Bakura como si fuera una persona civilizada!

— Si… Es como… como si estuviera olvidando algo…

— ¿Algo como qué?

— No lo sé… por más que intento nada me viene a la cabeza… — Tea se compadeció del dilema de Bakura.

— Bakura, que no puedas recordarlo no significa que lo hayas olvidado, ya lo recofrdarás, solo dale tiempo— EL albino, movió su cabeza a un lado y contestó.

— Si… supongo que tienes razón… además, tengo mucho tiempo para recordar qué era…

— Si… y solo el día de hoy para terminar de limpiar el salón— Añadió Tea.

— ¡ ¿Qué? ! — Bakrua miró al rededor— ¡ ¿y dónde están los otros? !

— Como no estabas poniendo atención, los dejé ir— contestó Tea con aires estilo Haruhi Suzumiya.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerme eso? — Le gritó Mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta

— ¡Buena suerte Bakurita! — Le gritó mientras corría por el pasillo a un albino con ganas de hacer berrinche.

Aunque Bakura y Tea debían de ser los únicos alumnos en la escuela a esas horas, había otra presencia en algún lugar, espiando todo lo que ocurría en un espejo. Viendo divertida y maléficamente las figuras del grupo de amigos de Yugi y el faraón, dijo para sí:

— Disfrútenlo mientras puedan…

CONTINUARÁ…

—**OMAKE—**

_Al abrir los ojos y se encontró con la majestuosa belleza del océano mismo, pero no como la gente común lo hace, si no desde abajo, estaba mirando el océano desde el fondo del mismo. Nada podía perturbarle en ese momento, pues solo una cosa importaba; hallar la respuesta a la única pregunta que cruzaba por su cabeza…_

— _¡_ _¿Dónde estoy? !_ — _Pero sus pensamientos no durarían mucho, ya que una voz proveniente de ningún lugar comenzó a hablar…_

—"Había una vez una bella sirenita que se enamoró de un príncipe que vivía en la superficie…"—_ Al instante vio a una sirena de cola azul obscuro como sus ojos (-Y la chaqueta del uniforme de la escuela que traía puesta) nadar frente a él._

— _Un momento, ¿Eres tú Horus? — Preguntó el recién despertado._

— _¿Joey? — Respondió ella— ¡Vaya! Eres tú, casi no te reconocí con ese disfraz…_

— _¿Disfráz? ¿Qué disfraz? — Joey se miró en un espejo que apareció detrás de él de entre la penumbra y notó que traía puesto un lindo disfraz de pez dorado— ¡ ¿Cómo? !_ —_Explotó en rabia el rubio_—_ ¡Está bien! ¡ ¿Quién fue el graciosito? ! — Gritó con todos sus pulmones._

— _¡ ¿Si lo supiera, crees que estaría aquí vestida como una sirena sin quejarme? — le grito la Kaiba con el tono de reclamo característico de su hermano— ¡Yo también estoy buscando al que sea que me puso en esta pecera gigante! — No habían acabado su conversación cuando la voz volvió a hablar desde algún otro sitio._

— "Como la pequeña sirenita no podía salir del agua para ver a su príncipe, ésta decidió hacer un trato con la bruja del mar…"

— _Creo que te hablan chica Kaiba— indicó Joey._

— _¡ ¿Qué? ! ¿Y a mí por qué? — Se excusó sin éxito._

— _Pues eres la única sirenita aquí. — Le explicó el rubio._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti? Bien podrías ser un sireno. _

—_Tritón, chica Kaiba, sería un tritón, — Le corrigió. — Así que tiene que estar hablando de ti. _—_La chica suspiró._

— _¿Ok, entonces que se supone que debo de hacer ahora?_

— _¡Pues tienes que buscar a la bruja del mar para que puedas ver a tu príncipe_!

— _¿Bruja del mar? ¿Cuál bruja del mar? — Preguntó extrañada, mirando a todos lados— ¡Yo no veo a ninguna…!_

— ¡Cuidado!_—Les advirtió la misma voz de antes, pues justo en ese momento un extraño balón gigante color rosa chocó contra ellos._

— _¡Ay! ¡Ya me tiraron hasta las muelas del juicio! — Dijo Joey, mientras la chica Kaiba observaba el objeto con más detenimiento._

— _¿Qué es esto? — El esférico entonces se abrió, y dejo ver salir a Mana, que tenía una bonita cola de tiburón azul celeste y una capa de color lila cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo._

— _¡Hola chicos! — Saludó_

— _¿Mana? — Le preguntaron los otros dos a la chica._

— _¿A ti también te atraparon en este acuario? — Casi gritó el rubio_

— _No, estoy trabajando, así que en este momento soy la bruja del mar ¿ok? — Los otros dos la miraron incrédulos— ¿Qué? Es parte de mi trabajo de servicio comunitario mágico, esta semana soy "Mago de so sueños" _

— _¿Un momento, dices que estamos en un sueño? — Le preguntó Joey_

— _Pues sí, me tocaban un sueño tuyo y uno de Horus, así que los junté ¡Y listo! Tenemos un solo sueño fanta-buloso para los dos— Respondió sonriente la maga, que notó cómo no les hizo gracia a sus amigos, cuyo silencio le dolió. — ¿No les gustó el sueño? —Preguntó la maga con pesadumbre._

— _No es eso Mana, es que… ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de "La sirenita"? — Preguntó al Kaiba._

— _Pues… no sé, alguno de los dos debió haberse quedado con la idea de una sirena antes de dormir porque yo acabo de llegar… ¡Pero no importa! Si quieren despertar solo terminen con el sueño._

— ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?_ — El rubio no quería ser aún más humillado con… tontos disfraces._

— _Sip, o al menos durante mi ronda. — Dijo la maga— Ahora, yo soy la bruja del mar y… la narradora… ¡Permítanme! — De la nada, la maga apareció un libro en cuya página se hallaba el dibujo de una fea bruja acuática y una inocente sirena._ — Ah si… ahora…. Yo debo de…— Y se puso a leer el diálogo que _no se sabía. — ¡Oh dulce sirenita! — Dijo Mana muy sobre actuadamente— El problema es que estás estancada en el agua, yo te daré piernas para ver a tu príncipe si a cambio me das tu voz._

—_Eh… no gracias— Dijo la Kaiba— De todos modos mi hermano me mataría, de por sí que se molesta cuando negocío con Bakura, si lo hago con una bruja peor…_— Se dio media vuelta y nadóen dirección contraria.

— _¡E-espera! —le llamó mana— ¡Todavía no acaba el sueño! ¡Me van a multar si no lo termino!_

— _Ya la oíste… yo la acompaño—Y Joey nadó detrás de la Kaiba, dejando a una maga desesperada._

— _¡E-esperen! ¡No me dejen aquí! — la maga pensó tan rápido como pudo una forma de convencerlos de continuar con la historia— ¡Horus! ¿Y si… Atem fuera el príncipe? — La Kaiba se paró en seco._

— _¿Atem está en este sueño? — Mana entonces abrió un portal y trajo a Atem a ese sitio._

— _¿Eh? Mana… ¿Qué hago aquí?_ —_Preguntó (extrañamente sin sufrir los efectos de estar rodeado por agua)_

— _Si… lo que pasa es que me salté una página— mintió la maga para leer del libro— "_Un día un barco quedó atrapado en una tormenta, y entre sus tripulantes se hallaba el príncipe al que la sirenita salvo de morir ahogado"

— _¿Qué? — entonces Atem (ahora si) sintió la sensación de ahogarse. Haciendo que la Kaiba se apresurara a llevarlo rápidamente a la superficie (los ataques de pánico son muy útiles en estos casos, ayudan a uno a moverse a la velocidad del sonido), luego regresó ella sola con Mana._

—_Está bien "Bruja del mar" Acepto el trato._ — _Mana volvió a ver en el libro y leyó: _

— "Entonces, a cambio de piernas para vivir con el príncipe en la superficie, la sirenita entregó su bella voz a la bruja" — _Luego de eso, Mana hizo el libro a un lado y se rió maléficamente— ¡Buajajajaja! Ahora tu voz es mía, tu serás humana pero debo advertirte que si el príncipe no te ama ¡Te convertirás en una botella de burbujas para baño!_

— _¿Qué no era espuma de mar? — Corrigió Joey._

— _¡Bueno, eso! — Dijo Mana_

— _¡Claro que no! — Se oyó la voz de Seto, que llegó ahí, vestido como el Rey del mar. Mana comenzó a buscar en su libro mientras decía._

— _¡Espera, espera! ¡Así no va la historia! — _

— ¡_Me importa un bendito comino! __¡Y tú, Horus "Kuribo" Kaiba! ¡Deja de hacer tratos con brujas y ladrones! —Le regañó su hermano._

—_Seto… — Comenzó a decir con una mano en la cintura y otra en la frente —En primer lugar, esto es un sueño… Y en segundo, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en mi sueño?_ — Cuestionó la Kaiba

— _¿Qué parece? Cuidándote, además si quieres ver al faraón de novena no es necesario que hagas un trato con brujas, solo tráelo aquí, bajo el mar…_— _Dijo macabramente_ — _Vi vives contenta siendo una sirenita feliz…_

— _¡Pero se ahogaría! — Le dijo la Kaiba_

— _Exacto…— Rió Macabramente el mayor._

Joey se despertó en el sillón, Serenity estaba sentada al otro lado y en la tele se podían ver los créditos finales de la película. Miro en la mesita frente a él la carcasa del DVD que estaba reproduciéndose: "La Sirenita". Suspiró, fue por una manta para cubrir a su hermanita menor y la cargó hasta su habitación (él usaría el sillón). Otra linda visita de su muy querida y adorada hermana menor con una de sus películas favoritas.

— Alguien recuérdeme nunca más ver películas de Disney cuando Mana haga su servicio comunitario mágico…

—**FIN**—

_-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: Pienso que no dije mucho en este capítulo… aunque el contador de palabras de word dice otra cosa… Bueno, como sea: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (ya saben, las últimas dos correctamente escritas, sin fallas gramaticales, sin errores ortográficos ni fallas de sintaxis y se prohíben las sin palabras altisonantes) _

_Glosario:_

"_Pharaoh no haka": en español "La tumba del faraón". Es un manga de temática histórica sobre el antiguo Egipto por Takemiya Keiko_

_Sonadow: Pareja yaoi, Sonic X Shadow, los cuales pertenecen al juego Sonic The Hedgeon (Si… Horus Kaiba es una fan Sonadow XD)_


	13. Una semana de eventos extraños Parte II

**Looking for someone**

_Yami Horus: ¡Aloha e mis lectorcitos bonitos queridos amados y adorados! (detrás de un cristal a prueba de balas y con una armadura medieval) siento mucho recibirlos en estas condiciones pero estoy segura que después de lo mucho que me tardé me van a hacer lo que al perico… (n-ñU) asì que… si por favor fueran tan amables de ¡__bajar sus armas, como la gente civilizada!,__ podríamos pasar a la tranquila y entretenida lectura de este loco fic que parece gustarles tanto… (o eso dicen en los _pocos_ reviews que eme dejan…¬¬ Ingratos…) ¿Vamos? (n-nU antes de que se decidan a lincharme…)_

_Y poooor cierto… Recuerden como se llama el capítulo, todo lo que ocurre aquí acontece en varios momentos de una misma semana._

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" (Anime y manga) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo he creado a los OC's mencionados aquí._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 13: Una semana de sucesos extraños (Parte II)**

Cuando un tema escolar se pone rebelde y se niega a ser de la comprensión de los alumnos, hay ocasiones en las que una tarde de hacer tarea con un amigo te puede ayudar a entender mejor. Usualmente, pasa que el tema no tiene la culpa, sino que lo que explica el profesor es completamente inentendible, como si estuviera en otro idioma (sánscrito, quizá), pero cuando un amigo te lo explica, se vuelve tan claro como el cristal pulido…

— ¡Ah! ¡No entiendo! — Aunque para Joey este uno era uno de esos casos.

— ¡Ay, por favor Joey! — Se quejó Ducke—… No exageres, no está tan difícil.

— ¿Qué no es tan difícil? ¡ ¿Tú sabes cómo demonios se supone que vamos a calcular el perímetro de la ventana conociendo solo la medida del radio? ! — Le reclamó Joey.

— ¡Ay Joey! — Ducke estaba tratando por todos los medios de hacer caso omiso a ese extraño impulso que sentía de salir de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible para evitar perder la poca paciencia que tenía—… hasta aquí vas bien… hiciste bien la parte trigonométrica ahora solo tienes que usar integrales…— Le decía Ducke

— ¡ ¿Pero… cómo demonios se hace esta cosa? !

— A ver… leamos el problema otra vez… _"Una ventana tiene la forma de un rectángulo coronado por un semicírculo. El rectángulo es de vidrio claro, mientras que el semicírculo, será de un vidrió de color, el cual solo transmite la cuarta parte del total de luz que permite pasar el vidrio claro por unidad cuadrada. Encontrar el perímetro total que permita a la ventana las proporciones adecuadas para mantener el mayor nivel de luz posible, si el diámetro de la ventana es igual a 140 cm. Y encontrar el precio de la ventana si esta ha de cobrarse por unidad cúbica con un precio unitario de doce yens por centímetro cúbico y el espesor del vidrio coloreado es tres veces la cuarta parte del transparente y por cada decímetro cuadrado del vidrio transparente el volumen total es de 80 centímetros cúbicos? "_ — Finalizó Ducke con una gotita de sudor en la nuca—… está bien, admito que es algo… tomará un tiempecito… solo hay que… solo hay que…— Desafortunadamente, Joey estaba ahogándose a sí mismo en la mesa de la sala —… Joey, deja en paz las galletas de animalito...

— A este paso Naoko-sensei me reprobará sin piedad…— Decía con cascaditas en los ojos, Ducke suspiró. —

— ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato? — Sugirió para ir a buscar una aspirina a la cocina.

— Sí, por favor. —Replicó el rubio. — Ah… me pueden dejar solo en islas con bombas a punto de estallar, con seres sobre naturales, monstruos peligrosos, espíritus malignos, criaturas de mundos virtuales que casi me maten, pero las matemáticas… son mi kryptonita.

— Entonces consíguete un escudo _Super-Joey, _¿Qué te parece estudiar? — Respondió Duckedesde la otra habitación.

— ¿Y por qué crees que te pedí que me ayudaras con la tarea a ti y no a Tristán? ¿Solo para copiarte? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Bakura? — Le reclamó Joey con indignación.

— Está bien, está bien… Perdona por acusarte — le respondió Ducke. — ¿Te parece si charlamos un poco? ¿Es verdad que el juego de Mokuba se volvió loco?

— Nada que no podamos controlar, hasta fue sencillo para Tori.

— ¿El gato de Horus? — preguntó extrañado el chico dado.

— Si… ¿Qué no…? Ah… se me olvidaba… Tú te despareciste. — decía el rubio con una mano en la barbilla en pensativo gesto.

— Si eh… este… mejor cuéntame otra vez de tu aventura con los pandilleros de los que te salvo Horus… la confundieron con su santo patrón ¿eh?

—Ya deja de cambiar el tema y mejor dime qué te pasó el otro día en casa de Horus— Le gritó al chico que acababa de asaltar su mini botiquín de la cocina.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que pasó algo?— Contestó el ojiverde con un vaso de agua medio vacío en la mano. (Medio vacío por que ya casi selo había terminado)

— Pues que te despareciste como lo hace la carne en un bufet… en un restaurant argentino— le dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

— Ah… eso fue por que estaba buscando el baño— le respondió con enormes deseos de cambiar el tema de las conversación. — Y en eso me llamó mi mamá... y… y… me quedé platicando con mi abuelita en el teléfono y…

— No me digas que…— Comenzó a decir Joey justo antes de que un ataque de risa casi lo ahogara— ¡Te perdiste! ¡El baño está al final del pasillo! ¡Y te perdiste!

— ¡No le veo lo gracioso Joey! — Le reclamó Ducke

— ¡Te perdiste, te perdiste! — Canturreó burlonamente— ¡el chico dado se perdió en un laberinto real!

—¡Volvamos al estudio! —Ordenó Ducke— Y si no te callas harás la tarea solo.

— ¡NO! ¡Está bien me callo, pero no me dejes! ¡Me moriría sin ti! — Dramatizó Joey

— ¿Lo juras? — Joey le contesto con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza— Ok, pero no volvamos a hablar del tema.

— ¿De qué tema? ¡Ya se me olvido!— Exclamó entusiasmado el rubio.

— Ahora… mejor vayamos al siguiente problema— Y así comenzó a leer el problema. — _Se pretende construir una campana para una iglesia cuyos radios principales pasan por los puntos (0,0), (0.6,0.5), (1,3), (2,4) y (6,4), hallar las tres ecuaciones que describen la trayectoria de las curvas que las cónicas que la describen; y hallar el área total del sólido y el costo de la producción tomando en cuenta que será forjada con hierro y tendrá tres centímetros de espesor, su densidad es de 7874 kg/m3 y el precio del hierro es de 562 yens por decímetro cúbico._ — Al terminar de leerlo, A Ducke se le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente mientras que Joey ponía su expresión de estar a punto de desmayarse.— ¿Te parece si pasamos al siguiente problema?

—Mejor volvamos al problema anterior… creo que estaba más fácil…— le contestó el pobre tonto que se estaba hundiendo en la desesperación matemática

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era algo tarde, Yugi, Joey y Tea se habían quedado a esperar a que terminara la práctica de kendo de Atem, luego irían a buscar información de dónde podría hallarse la prometida; para ello, revisarían en los registros de nombres de reinas y princesas del museo (todo eso a su vez dentro los archivos arqueológicos secretos de Ishizu) y también en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Y no sólo buscaban información en los libros sobre el antiguo Egipto, también en los de metafísica, espiritismo, rencarnación, estudio de los lazos matrimoniales según la teología e inclusive alquimia. ¡Estaban intentando de todo! Radiestesia, horóscopos, lectura de las cartas, de la mano, del té y hasta de la sopa.

Ahora estaban yendo a la biblioteca a buscar a Mana, quien buscaba por causa de la tarea de ciencias naturales, el tema era: _"función de la vacuola y sus características específicas en las células de las plantas durante la fotosíntesis_" (Y no, Naoko-sensei no les había permitido usar el internet. Para esta tarea, debían utilizar medios tradicionales para aprender a citar las fuentes de información como Kami manda. ). La maga se había desaparecido desde antes que la práctica de kendo comenzara, y sin embargo no la habían vuelto a ver, se suponía que solo iba a entrar buscar el libro de biología que le recomendó la profesora y salir.

— ¿Qué creen que le esté tomando tanto tiempo a Mana? — Preguntó Joey.

— Me mandó un mensaje hace un rato— contestó Tea — Dijo que el libro andaba perdido en algún sitio…

— Quizá necesite ayuda, ¿Qué tal si…?— Una repentina colisión evitó que Yugi terminara de decir lo que pretendía, y justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparse con la persona que no vio (y que seguramente tampoco lo vio) la voz de esa persona le habló

— ¡Ey! ¡fíjate por donde vas! — Le reclamó la chica que acababa de salir de su salón (posiblemente por estar con el equipo de limpieza)

— D-disculpa— le contestó el pequeño ojivioleta aun sin ver a quien le hablaba —no vi por donde iba... — Cuando alzó la mirada, notó que se trataba de una chica, quizá de primer año, con ojos como el ámbar, cabello rojo y corto (pero lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo en dos pequeñas colitas con finales puntiagudos), usando un suéter negro por encima del uniforme.

— ¡Ha! Pues con la altura que tienes deberías fijarte mejor— le volvió a reclamar. Claro que, esta afirmación no le hizo nada de gracia a Yugi (además de que ella era más alta que él solo por un par de centímetros)

— ¡Oye!¡Deja de burlarte de mi altura! Tú también eres pequeña! — Se defendió algo molesto.

— ¡Claro que no! — replicó la pelirroja— Yo estoy dentro de la altura promedio de una chica de mi edad!, mientras que tú estas por debajo.

— ¡No lo estoy!— Joey y Tea miraban esta escena con los ojos como platos, Yugi era muy calmado y un buen chico, era bastante inusual verlo así de alterado, hasta se veía… enojado. — ¡además no deberías hablarle así a la gente!

— ¡¿Y tú quién se supone que eres para decirme como tratar a la gente? — Yugi iba a contestarle, pero tea interrumpió su discusión justo a tiempo

—Nadie... pero yo como presidenta de la clase del tercer grado, grupo A, puedo solicitar a tu presidente de clase que te asigne n castigo especial por dirigirte irrespetuosamente a un sempai

— ¡¿Que? —Sorprendida exclamó la chica, y luego miró a Yugi— ¿eres de tercer grado? ¡Pues enserio eres pequeño!

— ¡Que no soy Pequeño! — volvió a decir Yugi

— Calma Yugi, ya le darán su castigo... — Lo detuvo Joey antes de que siguiera discutiendo con la chica de primero.

— ¡Yagami! — Llamo la voz de alguien que salió del salón— ¡Ahí estas! ¿Encontraste el…? ¿Estás buscando pleitos otra vez? Ya acumulaste castigo para toda la semana en la ultima hora— Le reclamó la chica de cabello negro y cola de caballo, junto con el chico de cabello corto y lentes redondos, que la estaba buscando.

—L- lo siento mucho Dokuro-san— Se disculpó algo nerviosa. Mientras la que (aparentemente) era la presidenta de clase le respondía

— Koinumi, no tienes remedio... — Dijo el chico de lentes. La chica río nerviosamente mientras que la presidenta Dokuro indicaba a su secretario Chikusa el que sería el castigo de Koinumi para la siguiente semana; mientras que Yugi y los demás apuraban su paso hacia la biblioteca.

— ¡Vaya! nunca había visto que te hicieran enojar así antes — Comentó Joey ante el silencio de Yugi

— ¿Joey, te gustaría que a tñi alguien te hiciera algún comentario sobre tu intelecto "superior"?— Joey la miró con malos ojos en señal de reclamo por comentar tal cosa. — Pero no te enojes Yugi, perdónala, seguro que es así su carácter…— Continuó Tea. Ella y Joey habían conocido aY ugi desde el primer grado y ya sabían que los comentarios sobre su altura eran tabú (en ese entonces, era común mente confundido con un estudiante de primaria).

— Es bonita…—comenzó a decir distraídamente el pequeño, haciendo que los otros dos le miraran confundidos—… así que la perdono

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día de escuela, otro tema nuevo otro repaso, un pequeño examen de inglés sin previo aviso. Esa semana se estaba volviendo algo pesada para el cuerpo estudiantil, últimamente los profesores estaban locos… y también uno que otro alumno. Aunque, para cierto grupo de amigos, lo raro era normal; así que si no ocurría algo raro… era el fin del mundo.

— Sorprendente... nunca había visto a Yugi así de molesto— Comentó Atem mientras Tea y Joey comentaban de su encuentro con la chica del día anterior. Yugi, por otro lado, no parecía estar prestando mucha atención, para él estaban solo alarmados por nada.

Se encontraban en ese momento en el salón de clase, como muchos otros en esa (curiosamente) lluviosa mañana, tomando el almuerzo. Habían acomodado seis pupitres para formar "mesas", y en esta se hallaban sentados en un lado Yugi y Atem, al lado de Yugi seguían Tea, Joey, Horus y Mana, mientras que del otro lado se hallaban Ryou, Kyoko Tristán, Maalik, Ducke y Bakura (los últimos tres más apretados que los demás)

— Lo sé, y lo peor es que esa era una niña de primer grado y era un poco más alta que él... — Agregó Joey, con lo que pareció sacarle a Yugi un ligero gruñido.

— ¿Dijiste que tenia el cabello rojo y ojos amarillos? — preguntó la chica Kaiba que escuchaba atenta.

— Si y tenía n cuaderno negro en las manos... y usaba adornos para el cabello con forma de arañas y traía un suéter negro... — Agregó el mayordomo de la familia Kaiba.

— ¡Oh, Inu-chan! LA conozco

— ¿Quién? Preguntó Yugi ante la mención de tal sobrenombre

— Es amiga mía — respondió la Kaiba— Su nombre es Koinumi Yagami, pero yo le digo Inu-chan.

— Creo que ese nombre se me hace familiar... — Comentó Tea—pero... no sé dónde lo he oído antes...

— Posiblemente en el periódico. — contestó la chica del uniforme azul.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Tambiñen es de familia rica y perseguida pro los paparazis?

— No es eso Joey, aunque nos pasa a algunos ¿saben quien era Yagami Light? — Preguntó la chica Kaiba.

—Creo que sí se... — Respondió Tristán— él era el tipo super genio al que siempre nos decían que debíamos parecernos cuando estábamos en la secundaria, tuvo el mejor promedio en todo el país y tuvo la calificación más alta en el examen de admisión para la universidad de Tokyo hace años... ¿verdad?

— Y también fue asesinado hace años... — agregó Kyoko— luego de la crisis de Kira... —Ante esto todos miraron a Kyoko esperando que continuara hablando— Durante ese tiempo en el que apareció la entidad conocida como Kira, él fue llamado por la policía para ayudar en el caso. Justo cuando parecía que habían encontrado a Kira, se le encontró muerto no muy lejos de la escena del crimen en el que Kira fue capturado y ejecutado. Publicaron un doble obituario en el periódico, debido a la muerte de light y de su padre y fue especialmente dirigid a ala madre y sus hermanas menores.

— Y… ¿Qué tenía que ver Light Yagami, Horu-chan? — preguntó Ryou

— Él era su hermano mayor — Explicó Horus— Inu chan me dijo, que durante ese Tiempo, la familia Yagami vivía en Tokyo, en Odaiba exactamente, pero Inu, la hermana pequeña, estudiaba en una primaria de la zona de Shinjuku, al parecer no quería separarse de su abuela que tenía diabetes. Yo la conocí por que su familia se mudó a Londres para alejarse de la prensa y comenzar de nuevo. — Dijo con una sonrisa— Ella iba al colegio St. George que estaba a tres calles del internado Mercy West

— Por lo visto, es una niña malcriada — Comentó Maalik.

— En realidad es muy agradable y dulce, me imagino que estaba de mal humor ese día— Comentó Horus— Créanme que cuando se molesta, lo mejor es correr.

—No me digas que es de esas niñas que pintan su cuarto de rosa de pies a cabeza— Dijo esta vez Bakura con una expresión de horror.

— ¡Claro que no, ella odia el rosa! Por eso no soporta traer el uniforme sin ponerse el suéter negro. — Dijo la Kaiba—me refiero a que es muy amable, es divertida, le gustan los juegos... también tiene un deck de cartas, se especializa en cartas de zombis, tipo tierra, fuego y obscuridad, si mal no recuerdo.

— Entones... a ella también le gusta el duelo…— comentó Yugi con un ligero tono rosado en su rostro, con esto, todos los presentes se quedaron mudos… Tea y Mana soltaron una risita, Bakura se daba un golpe en la frente como diciendo_: "Es el colmo", _Tristán Ducke y Joey se miraron y finalmente expresó el rubio:

— Lo que nos faltaba: otro enamorado. — Dicho esto Atem se apresuró a cerrarle la boca

— ¿A qué te refieres con "otro"? — le preguntó la Kaiba con curiosidad, a lo que el faraón le respondió (con un deje de culpa por mentir)

—S-se refiera a que San Valentín se acerca y muchos se están sintiendo enamorados…

— ¡Oh! Pues tiene razón, es muy curioso que una simple fecha cambie a la gente— Comentó la ojiazul.

Mientras que este grupo de amigos continuaba su conversación, desde otro punto, un pensamiento macabro extendía sus anillas de caos, como queriendo enfrascar ese momento para comprimirlo ponerlo en su puño.

"_Un momento tan enternecedor… parece de cuento de hadas…  
huhuhu… una mordida, y él será mío,…"_

Mientras que tal pensamiento se desplegaba, los amigos continuaron con su almuerzo; y, como es costumbre en las escuelas, eso también implicaba intercambiar algunas cosas.

— Oye Joey… te cambio tu arroz frito por mi sushi— Comenzó Maalik

— Ducke ¿Y tu obento? — Preguntó Yugi.

— Se me hizo tarde esta mañana, así que compre una hamburguesa en el camino…

— ¡Te la cambio por mi okonomiyaki! — Exclamó Yugi con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Trato hecho! — Mientras que estos tratos se hacían, alguien más sacó algo de su mochila y suspiro mientras miraba el semi esférico objeto rojo en sus manos.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kyoko-chan? —Preguntó Tea al notarla

— No es nada… es que… mi mamá me dio una manzana para acompañar el almuerzo… pero no tengo ganas de comer manzana en este momento— Dijo. — ¿Alguien la quiere? — Dijo mientras extendía el brazo para ofrecerla.

— No gracias, Ishizu ya me tiene bajo un estricto régimen de comida saludable— se negó Maalik. — ¿Qué hay de ti hermana postiza? ¿Te encantan las manzanas, no?

— Solo las que no son rojas— respondió la Kaiba—Lo siento Kyoko –chan, pero las manzanas rojas no me agradan…

— ¿Qué hay de ti Atem? — habló Kyoko nuevamente.

— No gracias creo que...

La manzana fue arrebatada de la mano de la chica de ojos rosados por un sujeto que llevaba puesto un abrigo verde y capa negra, un improvisado tocado negro con una estrella rosada y cabello largo (y muy baja estatura).

— ¡Tea amor mio! — dijo el sujeto sosteniendo la manzana en sus manos— Acepta esta manzana como muestra de mi admiración y devoción eterna. Imagina que es mi corazón y te lo entrego solo a ti…. — Tea suspiró y, con toda la paciencia que tenía en su ser, preguntó:

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Kokurano?

— Oh… se me olvidaba que tu no tienes el don— dijo el antes mencionado— Esta mañana he tenido una visión, en la que tu vida corría peligro y yo te salvaba, tal parece que alguien intentara robar tu corazón…

— Mas bien ese alguien eres tú y el corazón es la manzana de Kyoko-chan— dijo Tea arrebatándole la manzana.

— ¡Oh! Tea, mi amor no seas cruel… yo te seré fiel, además, nadie te conoce como yo. Sabes que yo he seguido tu trayectoria como presidenta del club de yuri desde que se inició a mediados del primer año y…— Antes de que el sujeto siguiera hablando, Tea había perdido la paciencia con este admirador nada secreto y le metió la manzana a la boca, haciéndolo ver como un cerdo horneado de luau mientras le decía:

— ¡Calladito te ves más bonito! — El pobre infeliz perdió el equilibrio y se dio de espaldas con la ventana, lo que le hizo escupir la manzana y que esta saliera volando por la rendija de la misma.

— ¡Ya veras Tea Gardner! — Exclamo el acosador mientras salía por la puerta— ¡Un día aceptaras ser mi novia!

— ¿Quién era el acosador? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Horus y Kyoko

— Su nombre es Kokurano— respondió Tea cruzada de brazos y aun molesta por la aparición de su admirador— Es un sujeto loco que primero engañaba a la gente haciéndose pasar pro adivino.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, de hecho fue expuesto cuando descubrieron que ocultaba muchas predicciones distintas debajo de su capa.

— Interesante…— fue lo único que dijo Kyoko, mientras que Horus dijo…

— ¿Era necesario asesinar a la manzana?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Practica de Aikido! Nuevas técnicas para aprender, un examen aproximándose y un seminario al cual asistir, las noticias de Furude-Sensei siempre eran buenas. (excepto si se trataba de practicar inmovilizaciones… sobre todo tratándose de yonkyo). Además, el conjunto musical de la escuela había estado practicando para un concurso las ultimas semanas, y su armoniosa música inundaba el dojo cada tarde.

Iba la chica de larga cabellera castaña caminando al vestidor de chicas, cuando vio caminando por el pasillo con su guitarra ala chica de cabello rojizo.

— ¡Hey! Hola Inu-chan— La llamó con efusiva voz.

— ¡Hola!— contestó la cica de negro. — ¿Saliendo de Aikido?

— En efecto, algo doloroso, pero fue genial. ¿Y que tal el ensayo?

—No muy bien— Respondió en un suspiro— Rompí la cuarta y segunda cuerda, ya van tres veces que pasa esta semana— Dijo con un aura depresiva.

— Oh... quizá tengan un error de fábrica— intentó consolarle la chica Kaiba.

— Esta semana no ha salido como quisiera— dijo la pelirroja—Primero olvidé hacer la tarea ayer y me castigaron en la tarde, luego vi que olvidé escribir mi nombre en mi examen de literatura y tengo un cero, debo volverlo a hacer mañana después de clase, luego me cacharon hablando en clase y me castigaron, pasado mañana luego del examen debo limpiar el salón, hoy me cacharon pasándole un papelito a un amigo para que me prestara una pluma y me agregaron otro castigo ¡Y aparte, tengo otros cinco castigos de antier!

—Ya, ya... a cualquiera le pasa...

— Pero lo peor no ha sido eso, para colmo de males me ayer agregaron escribir 500 veces: _"No debo ser irrespetuosa con los estudiantes de mayor grado ni los presidentes de clase ni miembros del comité de alumnos" ¡_Y todo por un sujeto bajito!

— Cierto, me contaron que te peleaste con Yugi— comentó la chica Kaiba, recordando la cara de Yugi en el almuerzo

—Espera ¿Lo conoces?

— Estamso en el mismo salón, recuerda que estoy adelantada dos grados gracias al internado— sonrió la chica, a lo que Koinumi musitó:

—Suertuda…

— ¿Y bien? — La pregunta de la chica Kaiba, y su mirada acusadora, tomaron por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

— ¿Y-Y bien que?

— ¿Que fue todo eso de la pelea con Yugi? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez con los brazos cruzados y mirando muy de cerca a su amiga.

— Es... este… yo...estaba de mal humor por que ya me habían dado varios castigos esa mañana, chocó conmigo le grité y... creo que me excedí. Eso es todo. — Contestó evitando mirar a su interrogadora a los ojos.

— Te conozco— apuntó la Kaiba—lo único que hubieras hecho habría sido decir: "_Fíjate por donde vas" _y salir de ahí ignorando todo. Ahora confiesa ¿Qué pasó en realidad? — La mirada acusadora de la Kaiba y fue remplazada por una de complicidad que hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojar apenas comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga.

—Oye... si salieras del salón luego de una media mañana horrorosamente tortuosa, y luego hubieras chocado con el chico más lindo del mundo, haciendo el papelón, ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho para no desmayarte y ser victima de la humillación pública? Seguro tú habrías hecho lo mismo… ¿verdad?

— ¿Quieres decir que sí te gustó Yugi? — La aikidoka soltó esta pregunta retórica por la sorpresa, sorpresa que hizo que la chica de negro se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. — un momento… ¡Te gusta Yugi!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Es decir... no! ¡Me entendiste mal! Yo… solo… Yo sé que es el rey de los juegos, he estado en numerosos torneos y sé cómo son los campeones ¡todos son unos presumidos cabezas huecas que se creen mejores en todo! ¡Me niego a enamorarme de un sujeto así! Me niego a que me guste ningún campeón y me niego a que me guste el rey de los juegos! — Expresó con orgullosa pose y los brazos cruzados.

—Que lástima... —Le dijo la chica Kaiba— porque creo que tú le gustaste a él…

— ¿Q-Que-? —El rostro de Koinumi de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan rojo como su propio cabello— ¡N-no es cierto! ¡Lo estás inventando! ¡Sólo lo dices para burlarte de mí, mala amiga!

—Bueno… en ese caso supongo que tendré que contribuir a que se le rompa el corazón y decirle que lo odias. Aunque en mi opinión l, quizá deberías comenzar por disculparte por haberle gritado, no fue correcto hacerlo... — Y con una mirada pícara y un ligero codazo agregó—además, te agradará apenas lo conozcas mejor...

— Solo por que eres mi amiga, ignoraré eso ultimo y me disculparé mañana— respondió la pelirroja, aun con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ya Inu-chan! No te hagas la de corazón de acero, se nota que te gusta ¿Eres su fan, verdad?

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Y no me estoy haciendo la de corazón de acero! — Reclamó la pelirroja a la castaña que se alejaba con una risita en dirección al vestidor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una mañana tranquila en la mansión Kaiba; extrañamente, quienes siempre se despertaban tarde, estaban ahora muy despiertos y muy temprano, adelantándose para hacer el desayuno. Mokuba sentado en la mesa, esperando por su respectivo omellete, mientras que Maalik ofrecía ayuda a la hermana mayor de la familia Kaiba. Justo cuando parecía que la mañana era perfecta, entró el tempano de hielo Kaiba, curiosamente, tranquilo.

— ¡Bueos días Onii-sama! — Saludó la chica.

— Buenos días monstruo — saludó de muy buen humor— Veo que están haciendo el desayuno.

— Si… y si me vuelves a llamar monstruo tú te preparas le tuyo— Le amenazo la chica, mientras que por la perta entraba otra persona.

— ¡Buenos días hermana! — Le saludó Maalik

— ¡Buenos días Ishizu! — saludaron al unísono los pequeños Kaiba.

— Buenos días…¿Durmieron bien?

— Perfecto, aunque hizo algo de frio anoche— respondió la Kaiba— pero lo puedo resistir.

—Muy mal mi pequeña Kuribo— señaló Seto tranquilamente— si sigues así te vas a resfriar. Hoy mismo ve a buscar otro cobertor al armario, no quiero que te enfermes.

— Seto tiene razón, eso no seria algo bueno. Maalik, tu haz lo mismo, no estas acostumbrado al clima frío de Japón. — Luego se giro para comentarle al señor egocentrismo— Estarían perdidos sin nosotros, ¿no crees?

— Completamente— dijo mientras se sentaba en un lugar de la mesa, donde reposaba un par de omellets de champiñones listos.

— Parece que ustedes dos se adelantaron… Dejen que yo les prepare su desayuno— Dijo Ishizu relevando a Horus de su lugar frente a la estufa.

—Okay... — Respondió la Kaiba tomando asiento en la mesa al igual que Maalik con quien comenzó a intercambiar información en voz baja

— Hermano postizo, ¿Tú sabes que les pasa a estos? — Preguntó con un gesto de miedo.

—Para nada— respondió el moreno— esperaba que tu lo supieras, a tu familia no le cuesta trabajo hacer lavados de cerebro…

— ¿La mía? ¿Que extraño hechizo utilizo tu hermana para domar a la bestia?

— ¡No soy adivino para saber eso!— Le contestó e insistió— ¿segura que tu hermano no le hizo un lavado de cerebro anoche o algo así? — Seguían con estos paranoicos argumentos, cuando Mokuba les interrumpió.

— Oigan, ¿no se les ha ocurrido que tal vez solo decidieron dejar de tratarse el uno al otro como extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo y... tal vez ser... amigos? — A pesar de que la explicación de Mokuba era sensata y coherente, los dos mayores no pudieron evitar reírse como si fuer un buen chiste.

— Pero ya hablando en serio… — retomo la palabra la Kaiba muy seria —Hermano postizo… tengo miedo— confesó a punto de entregarse al pánico.

—Yo no, yo estoy que me muro del pánico— le confesó Maalik, que temblaba — ¡Se adelantó el apocalipsis! — Exclamo, sin que los dos más mayores les hicieran aso alguno, parecían estar muy enfrascados en su propia conversación…

— ¡No, no, no, no! Pensemos lógicamente como en "Bones" — sugirió la chica.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón... pensemos… —Mokuba los miró y pensó que, si buscaban una explicación lógia, finalmente tendrían que admitir que él era quién tenia la razón— ¿Será que se los hayan secuestrado los extraterrestres y les hayan cambiado el cerebro? — Pero se equivocó

—No, si fueron extraterrestres, los remplazaron con robots diseñados con un programa que los hace actuar como gente semi normal— Le refutó la Kaiba.

— ¿Y que tal si son extraterrestres disfrazados de humanos?

— Poco probable, además, eso ocurre sólo en "Hombres de Negro". Pero es posible que fueran poseídos por espíritus malignos y estén esperando el momento justo para añadirnos a las almas que se llevarán al infierno…

— No creo… Odion siempre anda haciendo rituales y eso aleja a los espíritus… yo digo que vinieron unos espías y los cambiaron por clones para que nadie sospeche nada...

— ¡Clones! ¡Debí saberlo! — Exclamó la Kaiba, mientras Mokuba le interrumpía.

— O… encontraron algo que tienen en común y se están llevando bien— Esta vez los mayores se le quedaron mirando como si hubiese dicho algo absurdo. Repentinamente, el celular de Seto sonó y le oyeron contestar…

— Kaiba, — Lugo de unos segundos…— ¡ ¿cómo de que cambiaron la reunión? !— volvió a ser el de siempre— ¡ ¿Y quien es el jefe él o yo? ! ¡Yo debí ser quien autorizara ese cambio! ¡Yo soy el que autoriza que se hace y que no! … ¡No me importa si la hora es correcta o no! ¡Esa decisión solo la puedo tomar yo…!

—Wow… — exclamó la chica Kaiba—. Parece que debimos considerar la hipnosis

—El desayuno está listo— oyeron a Ishizu por encima de la voz de Seto regañando al pobre asistente que se hallara al otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias Ishizu ¡Itadakimasu! —dijo la Kaiba y tomó su tenedor y probando su plato — ¿Como supiste que me gusta le omelette de atún?

—Un pajarito gruñón me lo mencionó — le respondió muy sonriente a la niña que comía gustosa su desayuno… a diferencia del otro joven a su lado.

— ¡Iug! hermana... esto es...

— Lo siento mucho hermano mio pero no has consumido suficientes verduras en esta semana, debo hacer algo para compensarlo— Dijo dándose la vuelta para guardar las espinacas nuevamente en el refrigerador. La chica Kaiba apenas y podía evitar ahogarse al ver la cara que Maalik había puesto, sobre todo cuando lo oyó contestar…

—Al menos pudiste haberle puesto sal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa tarde Umino-sensei no había podido asistir a dar la clase, por lo que Atem había regresado a casa más temprano de lo usual. En esta ocasión, se encontraba con sus amigos ayudándose con la tarea y tratando de contribuir a la famosa búsqueda. Estaban Joey y Tristan bostezando sobre varios libros, Tea y Ducke comparaban resultados de la tarea de cálculo, mientras mana leía un libro de mágia y Yugi intentaba evitar que Bakura ahorcara a Ryou (por "arrastrarlo" a haber algo que no quería, ni le importaba).

— Ouji, te noto algo desanimado— dijo Mana al notar cabizbajo al faraón.

— No es eso Mana… solo no he dormido bien…— le dijo.

— Suertudo, por eso acabas toda la tarea de la semana en un rato…— Le señaló Joey. — Y el resto de la noche te la pasas leyendo mangas…

— Eso no es verdad…— intentó defenderse Atem, pero los comentaristas se le unieron a Joey.

— Si que lo es… y quien te los presta es la Chica Kaiba— le dijo acusadoramente Ducke.

— Y casualmente la mayoría tienen temas de la antigüedad…— Finalizó Tristán, y comenzaron a en numerar los mangas en cuestión— "Pharaoh no Haka", "Ouke no monshou" "Legend of Nereid"

— Y más recientemente, temas de samuráis… "Rurouni Kenshin" "Hoshi no Ken…"

— Se nota que te gustan los mangas de temas históricos— le comentó Joey. Por su parte el pobre faraón no dijo nada, solo los miró fijamente (con le rostro algo rojo por el enojo). — ¿Cuál te prestó esta vez?

—"Saint Seiya" — Respondió en un tono bajito.

— Mal, mal muy mal faraón— dijo juguetonamente Joey— en lugar de leer lo que te recomienda mi jefa, deberías pensar en tu prometida, ¿no te parece?

— Ya, dejen de molestarlo— intervino Tea — además, si ustedes no pudieran dormir y no hallaran qué hacer ¿Qué harían para no volverse locos?

El ojivioleta apreciaba la intervención de Tea, pero un ligero sentimiento de culpa afloraba dentro de él. Había una razón más por la que parecía disfrutar el leer esos tomos de manga, y la razón tenía que ver con su dueña. Sentía que leyendo estos mangas conocía cada vez más sobre ella, sobre cómo veía el mundo (y contribuían a esto los pequeños dibujitos que había en algunas esquinas). Realmente se sentía culpable, ese tiempo en vela podría utilizarlo para intentar recordar algo sobre la persona que buscaba, pero prefería pasar el tiempo así y no torturar su propia mente. Digamos que Atem estaba algo estresado con esto de la prometida y se preguntaba por qué debería "volver" con alguien que ni siquiera conocía; es decir, era alguien con quien habían arreglado su matrimonio, no alguien que él hubiere escogido, pero Ishizu le dijo que su vida de pendía de ello, entonces ¿Realmente había amado tanto a esa persona como para que su vida dependiera de ello?

— Oye… No hablaba en serio— Se disculpó Joey, luego de notar un poco cabizbajo al faraón luego de su comentario— ya sabes que solo estaba jugando, soy Joey el baka bocón — y río un poco al hablar.

— Está bien Joey, es que… últimamente me he preguntado cómo será… ya sabes… la que sea la rencarnación de… esa persona— dijo serio y algo abatido— si tiene recuerdos del pasado quizá pueda explicarnos pro qué vivimos esta situación de compartir una vida, si no me recuerda… no sé que debamos hacer… además… si el motivo es un simple matrimonio arreglado que debe completarse… realmente me desagrada la idea de vivir por el resto de mis días con alguien que no conozco.

— ¡Oh Faraón, amigo mío! — exclamó el rubio mientras le pasaba un brazo pro los hombros al faraón— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Yo te puedo aconsejar…

— Mientras el faraón lo miraba perplejo, Ducke hacía el mismo movimiento que Joey con su otro hombro.

—Lo único que debes hacer, hasta que la encuentres, es disfrutar de la vida— le señaló el chico de lso dados.

— Sí, es decir, hasta que encuentres a la prometida esa, eres un soltero cualquiera.

—No me gusta como suena eso— comentaron Tea y Yugi al mismo tiempo.

— Este… no sé si estoy pensando lo mismo que ustedes, pero no me parece una buena…— el faraón fue interrumpido cuando Joey se le acercó y le sugirió.

— ¿Haz pensado que quizá, luego de que encuentres a tu prometida, no tendrás oportunidad con Horus? — El faraón se quedó mudo.

— Joey, no lo tortures, seguro que lo ha pensado y su honor no le permite invitar a la chica, pero la prometida no ha venido a reclamar a su novio así que… si quiere invitar a Horus a salir, que lo haga

— ¡Ha! No lo logrará— oyeron decir a Bakura, que había estado muy callado— Cuando tenga el valor suficiente para hacerlo y controlar su cara de idiota enamorado, será demasiado tarde, les apuesto quinientos yens a que tengo razón.

— ¡Pues yo te apuesto quinientos yens a que se decide antes! — Joey no se quiso quedar atrás con esta apuesta tan absurda.

— ¿Por favor, podrían evitar hacer apuestas sobre mí? — pidió el faraón que se sentía incomodo con ser tratado como el entretenimiento de los apostadores. — Quisiera que esto terminara…

—Si quieres Ouji…— comenzó a decir Mana— yo puedo ayudarte a recordar a la chica y asunto arreglado, arreglamos esto en un dos por tres y serás libre para siempre

— ¿Y cómo planeas…?— iba a preguntar Yugi, pero la maga adivino su pregunta y contestó:

— ¡Pues con magia tontito! — Por un momento todos se le quedaron mirando, considerándolo una buena idea, hasta que el mismísimo faraón dijo:

—No, gracias Mana.

— ¿Por qué no? He estado practicando mi hechizo de recuperación de memoria ¡Y funciona! Ya lo probé con la computadora de Tea

— Es verdad faraón, luego de que ese virus atacó a mi pobre computadora creí que era el fin de mis archivos, pero volvieron— trató de alentarlo Tea.

—Este… considerando cómo ha sido tu magia cuando Mahad estaba para corregirte… no estoy seguro de que quererla probar ahora que eres autodidacta…

— ¡ ¿Es que no confías en mí ouji? ¡—Cuestionó la chica con un par de lágrimas amenazando con correr por sus mejillas.

— Mana, sabes que confío en ti… — el rostro de la maga se ilumino y sonrió por un momento—…quisiera poder decir lo mismo de tu magia…— con esto sus ánimos se cayeron al subsuelo.

— ¡P-pero no soy tan mala! ¡He practicado!

— Mana… siempre dices lo mismo…

— ¡Por favor! Mencióname una ocasión en la que haya hecho un hechizo solo una vez bien y luego haya fallado…— Exigió la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué tal la vez en que cayó una tormenta con granizo en el desierto? —Mana sintió un ligero escalofrío y nerviosamente se excusó.

— Es que… es que ese día… tenía mucha sed y todas las fuentes estaban secas así que…

— ¿Granizo? —Insistió el faraón.

— Es que quería mi gua con hielo…

— ¿Y la tormenta de arena?

— Eso fue obra de la naturaleza, las hay todo el tiempo…

— Duró tres días…— la acusó el faraón

— Es que… estaba haciendo calor y… y… ya sabes que es muy difícil encontrar una sombra…

— ¿Y la vez del terremoto?

—Ay… no fue tan fuerte…— dijo mana como si le hablaran de un insecto muerto.

— Se abrió una grieta en el patio del palacio

— ¡Ah… es que… yo… estaba probando la resistencia de los simientes! — Todos le miraron entonces con expresión de incredulidad y luego de un minuto de silencio, Joey dijo:

—Mejor invita a salir a Horus…

— No creo poder hacerlo…— tristemente respondió.

—Calmado Faraón, tú solo respira y práctica un poco frente al espejo, seguro que lo lograrás…

— Eso... — díjo tímidamente— ya lo intenté...

— No creo que lo haya hecho el tiempo necesario— agregó Ducke

— Como unas mil veces, perdí la cuenta— les aseguró Yugi

— ¡Por favor! ¡No seas exagerado! — Le dijo Tristán, pensando que era una broma

— Tiene razón Yugi... — Le dijo su hermano—sólo fueron novecientas setenta y cuatro veces...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar… en otro sueño Joey, el rubio se veía caminando por un sendero en medio del bosque, encontrándose con los molestos hermanos paradoja…

— No podrás pasar…— dijo Para

—…por aquí forastero— termino Doja.

— ¡Si no nos entregas tus pertenencias no pasarás! — dijeron ahora al mismo tiempo

— Esto me suena a déjà vu… — Se dijo Joey. — Excepto que la última vez eran estrellas…

— ¡Como no quieres cooperar…!

— ¡... aunque no quieras te las vamos a quitar! — dijeron mientras atacaban a Joey. Afortunadamente para Joey, una figura venía caminando por el mismo sendero, en dirección opuesta.

— ¡Auxilio! — Gritó él, y la figura (que traía una botella de leche en una mano) vino en su auxilio… ocn paso de tortuga.

— ¡Quién se atreve a interrumpirnos…?

— ¡… que nos detengan no vamos a permitirlo! — De entre la obscuridad del bosque emergió una figura de cabello largo, vestida como los grandes maestros del kung fu lo hacen… completamente en color azul.

— ¡Ha! Es solo una mocosa…

— La venceremos como cualquier cosa…

— Dejen al forastero— dijo severa, mas su respuesta fue un ataque de los hermanos Paradoja, quienes recibieron una buena oponente, demasiado buena para ellos. Mientras que la chica los ahuyentaba, Joey miraba muy asombrado.

— ¡Wow! — Gritó— ¡Eso fue impresionante! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—No fue nada... — le respondió somnolienta la chica— solo puño borracho. A pesar de que tan misteriosa persona (mu parecida a la chica Kaiba) se detuvo amablemente a explicarle el funcionamiento de tal hazaña, Joey ignoró por completo que se trataba de un truquito y poniéndose de rodillas dijo:

— ¡Oh gran maestro enséñame! ¡Comparte tu sabiduría conmigo! — Luego de reflexionar por breves segundos, la chica dijo finalmente:

—No lo creo, jamás he enseñado así que debería considerarlo por un tiempo — Joey sintió unas feas ganas de ponerse a llorar, sintió que acababa de ser horriblemente rechazado, al tiempo que la chica se daba la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, caminaba unos pasos, luego se volvía a dra la vuelta para volver a él

—Está bien, lo haré— dijo finalmente luego de su "larga" consideración.

— ¡SI! — Festejó el joven Wheeler, pero su festejo fue cortado por su nueva "sensei" que lo tomo por los hombros

—Nada de brincos pequeño saltamontes, ahora acompáñame... — le dijo— ¡Oh! Y si no te molesta, ¿podrías llevar mi equipaje?

— ¿Equipaje? Pero si usted no traía ningún…— de la nada, le cayeron encima al wheeler unos bultos en uyo interior había cajas de madera llenas con botellas de leche.

— Y no los derrames… la leche o debe desperdiciarse…

— Si maestra…— le respondió Joey, mientras trataba de acomodarse los cuatro paquetes (rellenos con prendas de vestir para evitar los golpes)

Joey siguió a su nueva mentora por el camino mas estrecho y obscuro del bosque de bambú, hasta que se toparon con un enorme palacio chino.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — preguntó asombrado el Wheeler (que, al ser n sueño, no había notado que se trataba de la mansión Kaiba con unas cuantas remodelaciones)

— Esta, pequeño saltamontes, es mi pequeña y humilde cabaña — respondió con una sonrisa, dejando estupefacto a Joey.

— ¿Humilde? ¿Pequeña? ¡ ¿Cabaña? ! — Joey no podía creer las palabras de su acompañante para describir lo que en su opinión era una gigantesca edificación. La chica abrió entonces las puertas de la muralla con solo tocar la puerta y llevó a Joey al interior donde dejó los bultos puestos a la entrada del palacio

—Ahora pequeño saltamontes, comenzaremos la primera fase de tu entrenamiento... — decía la maestra mientras buscaba algo en lo que parecía ser un armario.

— ¡Uy…! ¡No puedo esperar! ¿Que será? ¿Una caminata por la montaña? — preguntó entuciasmado.

— No eso es muy avanzado para ti— respondió la chica desde dentro del closet.

— ¿Será un recorrido espiritual de autodescubrimiento y superación?

—No eso es la segunda parte…

— ¿Será... será... escuchar la historia de este lugar?

— No, eso es hasta la cena

— ¿Será acaso la explicación de lo que son las artes marciales y qué significan en la vida?

— No, ese es el programa de mañana, lo de hoy es más interesante y más demandante... — Dijo finalmente fuera del armario y colocando un par de espongas en las manso de Joey, quien las miró extrañado.

—N-nani?

—Deberás encargarte del piso de mi casa, de esta manera — y tomando las manso de Joey (aun con las esponjas de tamaño considerable) comenzó a indicarle— encerar... pulir— Eso no fue para nada algo de lo que Joey se esperaba.

— ¿C-cómo…?— Dijo al mirar las escaleras y pensando en cuántos pisos eran… La maestra por su parte salió de escena diciendo:

—Te recomiendo que empieces de arriba hacia abajo... — Un par de lágrimas se le salieron a Joey al pensar que eso debía ser una broma… pero su espíritu volvió a recobrarse al recordar que se era un pequeño paso en su camino para ser un maestro del Kun Fu.

Luego de un rato (no podemos decir en qué parte del día, ya que aquello era un sueño y el tiempo pasaba indeterminadamente) Joey se presentó en la cocina de la mansión, donde halló a su maestra sirviéndose en una copa un poco de leche. Joey estaba agotado por tanto trabajo, así que apenas pudiendo arrastrarse en la cocina, se desplomó en el suelo diciendo:

— Está... terminado...

— ¡Oh! Muy bien pequeño saltamontes, ahora es el momento de la cena... — Dijo la maestra antes de agacharse a buscar algo debajo de la mesa mientras que Joey tomaba asiento

—Es hora de recibir el primer fruto de mi esfuerzo... — dijo para sí.

—Pero primero deberás ayudarme en la cocina... — le dijo la maestra.

— Ahora… deberás picar estas zanahorias, rábanos y nabos en rebanadas finas de aproximadamente tres centímetros, tan rápido como puedas—Le dijo, sacando dichas cosas de debajo de la mesa, habría sido una tarea fácil, si los vegetales no fueren del tamaño de una persona… y no se diga el cuchillo con el que lo tenia que hacer (apenas y podía sostenerlo)…—Recuerda, debes piarlos lo más uniformemente posible…

Luego de tener que cortar esos colosales tubérculos, y finalmente pidiendo ayuda a la maestra para esta tarea, Lograron cenar esos sabrosos vegetales al vapor… (Aunque a Joey se le antojaba una pizza)

— Ahora pequeño saltamontes — Le anunció su maestra—… es hora de la carrera campo traviesa…

— ¡Si! ¡Finalmente! ¡Algo de verdadero entrenamiento kun fu! — exclamó mientras que la maestra continuaba con calmada voz…

— En esta tarea serás acompañado por el guerrero Maestro Tigre... — y aclarándose la voz, llamó por el susodicho— ¡ Tori !

— ¡Queeee? — fue la expresión de Joey al notar al tigre blanco que saltaba al interior de la cocina por la ventana, portando una camisa china son mangas en color rojo. Luego salió corriendo de la cocina con el felino siguiéndole de cerca, con rugidos de tremenda sonoridad.

— ¡Tranquilo! — Oyó que a lo lejos le gritaban— ¡es inofensivo! ¡Solo está un poco de mal humor, es que no ha desayunado!

Si la limpieza de la mansión lo había dejado sin fuerza, la caminata a campo traviesa le había dejado sin vida. El tigre le había perseguido por todo el bosque de los alrededores, hasta que finalmente habían bajado la montaña y llegado hasta una ladera rocosa junto a un río, donde se desplomó apenas respirando con el tigre a un lado, descansando plácidamente en un aparte no muy profunda del torrente (atrapando y devorando los pocos y diminutos peces que podía).

— Muy bien… Me parece… que eso fue suficiente para una… caminata…— comentó jadeando— ¿Ahora… cómo… se supone que… que volveremos…?— El tigre apenas y se movió, pero con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señaló a la ladera rocosa, donde vio unas escaleras talladas en piedra cuyo final se hallaba e la cima, donde descansaba el palacio.

— ¡ ¿O sea que solo rodeamos la montaña? — Exclamó el Wheeler, pero cuando volvió a ver al tigre, éste salto sobre él y aterrizó en su espalda— ¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te…?— cuando volvió a ver al animal, éste ya se había quedado dormido.

— ¡Esto no es verdad! — Exclamó Joey, mientras veía la escalpada ladera con tantos escalones. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente logró llegar al palacio… trayendo al tigre en su espalda. Esta vez si que sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo…

— ¡Ah! Escaleras…

— ¡Oh…! Veo que Tori halló su almuerzo después de todo—Dijo la maestra de kung fu. Al recibirlos con una taza de leche tibia en la pequeña mesa fuera de la casa.

— Sí y después se le ocurrió tomarse una siesta sobre mi espalda...

—Tranquilo, solo pesa 6770 kilos, y además, así adelantaste algo de tu entrenamiento, pequeño saltamontes— le felicitó

— ¿De verdad? ¿Que sigue?

— Bueno, la siguiente fase es... — Fue interrumpida por Joey.

— ¿Una lección sobre la importancia del balance?

— No esa es para el amanecer de mañana…

— ¿Una valiosa enseñanza adquirida luego de una sesión de meditación prolongada?

— No, esa es para la próxima semana…

— ¿Un banquete con guerreros invitados para conocer sobre sus experiencias?

—Este… No, algo mucho mejor... — canturreó antes de darle una escoba y un plumero. — barre el patio de lado a lado y sacude los muebles de la casa de arriba abajo.

— ¡ ¿Que? ! —Exclamó mirando el tamaño del patio y pensando en cuántos muebles habñia en el interior de la casa

— Te recomiendo que comiences por desempolvar…— Joey se sintió desmayar y caer por la ladera d ela montaña… justo para aterrizar en el suelo de su casa.

Acababa de despertarse de un sueño que se convertía en pesadilla… se había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida, y ahora se mostraba el menú principal del último DVD que habñia visto esa tarde, además de que había en el piso una caja vacía… y unas migajas de pan… sabor chocolate

—Okey... es la última vez que me pongo a ver películas de Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, Jet Lee y Kung Fu Panda luego de cenar pizza con pastel...

_O-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-O_

CONTINUARá…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami-Horus: ¡SI! Al fin termine de escribirlo y….(mirando a la multitud armada) ¡No me maten! Ya sé que está más corto que los anteriores, pero entiendan que a veces uno tiene una vida fuera de los fics (que desafortunadamente implica escuela, labores domesticas y religión) además, estoy escribiendo un libro de mi propia invención (y estoy atrasada con él) así que, ténganme paciencia, ¿si? (9w9) (Además, me parece que escribí este capitulo muy apresuradamente) Bueno, esperare su opinión, duda, pregunta, sugerencia, comentario, regaño y/o amenaza de muerte (cual sea el caso) siempre que sea en un review (los regaños y amenazas deberán estar correctamente escritos, gramática, ortográfica y sintácticamente, ADEMAS se prohíben las palabras altisonantes)_

_Notas:_

_1)) Kokurano es un personaje real de la serie Yu-Gi-Oh!, aparece durante la temporada cero. _

_2)) Dokuro y Chikusa son nombres que tome prestados de Katekyo Hitman Reborn =)_

_3)) Sip, esos problemas matemáticos tienen una solución real _

_4)) Sip, esos mangas que lee el faraón son reales._


	14. Y el destino hablo, Parte 1

**Looking for someone**

_Yami Horus: ¡Saluditos, mis bien amados adorados y muy apreciados lectores! (colocada detrás de un campo de energía mágico) ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien… El capitulo anterior seguramente que les ha parecido relleno… ¿No es así? ¡Pues se equivocan! Muchas de las cosas antes mencionadas son necesarias para la comprensión de esta historia… (claro, no todas ellas, como los sueños de Joey hehehe… ¿Divertidos, no?) Como sea, espero que este capitulo les agrade =) _

_Y pooooor ciertooooo~ ¡Gracias por sus reviews a todos los que siguen este fic!_

_**Lau-chan, Geny-chan, Lady Manzanita, Andrea and Nutherberd, Sayori Sakura, Amara Aimery, Seth Alex Le Blanc, KxE, angel de acuario, MagAnzua6 Perfect Lier, GirlGryffindor, AtemFan18, Murasaki 19, lina alesa, Aerea-Sparda-Azeneth, dragonazabache y (el más reciente) Archer-kun (**__Gracias por el review, el número 47 n.n, y no te preocupes, no voy a dejar de escribir esta historia, lo que pasa es que me tardo años escribiendo, tengo mucho que escribir 8D Soy una autora en entrenamiento =3… y para colmo estudiante y torturadora .jejeje n_nU__** )**_

_P.D.: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" (Anime y manga) no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Maestro Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo he creado a los OC's mencionados aquí._

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

**Capítulo 14: Y el destino habló…  
Parte 1: Lluvia**

— ¡Horus! — llamó el "tempano de hielo Kaiba" con voz de trueno y gesto de ira— ven para acá jovencita. — La chica se levantó del escritorio y dejo la tarea de matemáticas a un lado.

Esa no era buena señal, si Seto comenzaba a hablar en ese tono como si realmente fuera un adulto maduro y responsable, quería decir que no estaba exactamente a punto de recibir un premio. Horus rodó lo ojos, no era que no le preocupara haber hecho algo que a su hermano molestara, pero ya estaba harta de su amargada conducta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella también se cansaba de pelear con su hermano. Sólo suspiró y ascendió por las escaleras hasta el sitio del que provino el grito del "poste de luz".

— ¿Sí onii-sama? — Preguntó inocentemente.

— Niña, explícame por qué no están mis calcetines —reclamó señalando su cajón.

— Porque…. ¿Están sucios? — le contestó con obviedad.

— Más te vale no estarte robando mis calcetines— le amenazó el mayor Kaiba. Horus sintió que una llama se prendía en su interior, pero se negó a alimentarla. Esa discusión había sido recurrente desde hacía un tiempo. Si bien a Seto no le molestaba que su hermana usara ropa de él (ropa que ya no usaba desde que dio el estirón) le hacía restregar las quijadas el que tomara sus calcetines. No era todo el tiempo, sólo habían sido dos o tres veces que Horus había tomado un par de calcetines de Seto de su cajón (a ella le encantaban esos calcetines tan amplios cómodos).

— Onii-sama, no he tomado tus calcetines desde la última vez que me regañaste. Seguro que se quedaron al fondo la cesta de ropa sucia. — Le contestó

— Más te vale— la repuesta de seto fue suficiente para que la Kaiba suspirara en señal de alivio (pero no lo hizo, Seto era muy explosivo en este estado), cada ocasión que se evitaba un regaño, ameritaba una fiesta en su psique. —Y otra cosa…— añadió el otro, la joven ahora sintió un balde de gua caerle encima ¿Se habría enterado de que Bakura seria quien le tutorara para la clase de economía? — ¡Eres una irresponsable! Te tocaba lavar la ropa esta semana, y la cocina está hecha un muladar. Y tu cuarto esta peor que un basurero, un depósito de chatarra está más limpio.

— Eso fue de ayer que se quedo abierta la ventana con el viento tan fuerte que hubo, y además, he tenido exámenes, y tú nunca ayudas en la casa, siempre somos Mokuba y yo lo que tienen que limpiar tu desorden, hasta Ishizu, Maalik y Odión nos ayudan y ellos son invitados, tú no ayudas en nada. —

— ¿Y yo a que horas? Yo trabajo, a diferencia de ti. — la chispa en el interior de la Kaiba comenzó a extenderse, como una mecha directo a un cargamento de dinamita. La chica Kaiba resopló y se dio media vuelta, la práctica de esa tarde había sido cansada, se había desvelado la noche anterior con una tarea a la que no había entendido (y que resulto ser para la semana siguiente) y no estaba dispuesta a oír tanto "ladrido" y soportarlo como niña buena, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a hacer alguna tontería, debía de controlar ese fuego que se extendía en su interior.

— ¡ ¿A dónde vas? ! — cuestionó el mayor aun iracundo. — ¡Todavía no terminamos de hablar!

— A terminar mi tarea de matemáticas, es más importante que tus regaños. — le contestó la castaña, aun reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de hacerlo callar. Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta que aún llevaba la calculadora científica en la mano.

— ¡ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ! — Le gritó nuevamente.

— Pues de la sala de proyectos— le contestó la chica— mi calculadora se perdió y esta fue la única que encontré.

— ¡¿Y quién te dijo que la podías tomar?! — le reclamó el mayor arrebatándola de sus manos— Esta es una calculadora graficadora compacta, es la mejor del mercado y me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla sin tener reporteros detrás de mi haciendo escándalo.

— Perdón, no lo sabía…— en este punto Horus sintió el fuego nuevamente, aun así intentó ser tan educada y serena como le fue posible.

— ¡Eso no la va a arreglar! ¡Y por qué está rota? — dijo señalando la tapa protectora.

— No lo sé, así la encontré. — confesó.

— ¡Para la próxima no toques nada, si vuelves a tomar mis cosas me las vas a pagar!

— ¿Y cómo quieres que termine mi tarea de matemáticas?

— No sé, es tu problema.

—Pero de todos modos ya no usas esa calculadora, y si tan importante es ¿por qué estaba botada como cualquier cosa en el suelo?

— No seas mentirosa, esto estaba en mi oficina, en el librero de la derecha. Yo la puse ahí.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que la encontré en el suelo, y debajo de una caja con piezas de prototipos! — Y el fuego se desató—

— ¡No soy tú, niña! yo si cuido mis cosas

— Si, y tú eres le que pone el ejemplo.

— ¡No me alces la voz! ¡Tú no eres nadie para gritarme! — EL Kaiba gruño y finalizó— Sin ti estaríamos mejor, solo eres una carga. — De repente la tormenta de fuego dentro de la Kaiba se apagó, y solo quedó en su lugar un rio incontenible de lágrimas. Por unos instantes permaneció paralizada.

— ¡TE ODIO! — Le gritó y salió de ahí a toda velocidad. Ya no le importó la bendita tarea de cálculo, no le importó pasar de largo al lado de Tori, no le importó salir de casa sin llaves ni teléfono ni siquiera se molestó en ver hacia donde iba.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo corrió, quizá varios minutos, quizá escasos segundos de velocidad máxima, solo se vio repentinamente en medio de una multitud en la calle. Como autómata continuó caminando sin rumbo, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo libremente por sus ojos y un escalofrío ahora recorría su espalda. Era un día soleado, pero el azul del cielo no podía consolarla, parecía más bien que los rayos del sol se burlaran de su miseria, presumiéndole su alegría a alguien a quien le acababan de romper el corazón.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

"¡_Te_ _odio_!" Aún resonaba en los oídos del señor egocentrismo, que ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio con la calculadora a un lado y en el otro un importante reporte de 150 páginas para leer y al cual dar retroalimentación, solicitudes y autorizaciones esperando ser selladas, firmadas y/o enviadas; además tenía que enviar un correo al inepto mentecato que se hacía llamar vocero de Kaiba Corp. con sus nuevas ordenes con respecto a la imagen de la empresa; además aún le faltaba hablar con esos ancianos miembros del _CDC_ (que eran dueños de algunas de las empresas mas prestigiosas y poderosas de Japón) y planear cómo hacerlos sus aliados sin ser obligado a casarse con alguna de sus hijas (esos fósiles lo sacaban de quicio pero eran una gran ayuda con la opinión pública), por no mencionar que tendía que asistir a un evento de elegante al día siguiente por el cuadragésimo noveno aniversario del CEO de una compañía a la que se había afiliado solo por imagen pública (que horror). A veces odiaba las cosas que debía hacer en su trabajo, como el horroroso proceso burocrático que era el aún más odioso y, prácticamente, satánico papeleo (debería de ser un pecado capital) y las fiestas, desdichadas y miserables fiestas, con pomposos sujetos que se creían los dueños del mundo.

Pero por alguna razón, no podía concentrarse en sus tareas, aún estaba molesto con la "tonta irresponsable" de su hermana, él no había hecho nada malo, simplemente había hecho lo necesario para mantener la disciplina en la casa, no podía dejar que sus hermanos se salieran de control, quien sabe que podría pasarles. De hecho, si lo odiaban no le importaría, al menos no sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban seguros y sanos ¿verdad?.

Sin embargo…

"_TE ODIO" _ esas dos palabras hacían eco dentro del abismo de su mente.

— Nii-san— La voz de Mokuba le sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Has visto a onee-san?

— Mokuba, estoy ocupado ¿te parece que tengo tiempo para ver que hace el monstruo?

— ¿Mucho trabajo, eh? — comentó el pelinegro con un ligero suspiro y una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien, era típico de Seto ponerse así cunado había mucho trabajo pendiente o mucho trabajo que _no_ _quería_ hacer (lo cual no era muy frecuente, pero cuando ocurría, lo mejor era no acercarse a su oficina o hablarle, por que era un infierno) —Bueno… Los oí pelear hace rato ¿Siguen con lo de los calcetines? — prosiguió intentando tener alguna reacción de su hermano que ahora tecleaba en la computadora como poseso.

Desde pequeños esos dos siempre habían tenido discusiones, también por tonterías, así de ruidosas y así de absurdas (y es que la joven Kaiba también era de esas niñas que toman las cosas que sus hermanos mayores dejan sin vigilar, pensando que ellos ya no las quieren) algunas de las más lejanas que recordaba incluían una playera de Shen-Long, un cuaderno de "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco", una carta de monstruo, y la ultima vez por un amuleto de buena suerte. Más recientemente, desde que la encontraron, era por cosas como esa: los calcetines de Seto, las cartas de los dragones de ojos azules, o simplemente el tomar el cargador del celular de Seto para usarlo en el de ella sin permiso (o aquello concerniente a cierto ojivioleta enamorado).

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso!— le replicó el alto Kaiba. —Si quieres ve a buscarla, creo que salió.

— ¿Salió? ¿A dónde fue?— preguntó extrañado Mokuba, usualmente solo la dejaba salir sola para ir al mercado o a la tienda (cualquier otro sitio era vigilado de cerca con el satélite de Kaiba Corp)

— No lo sé y no me importa, tengo trabajo— lo cortó.

Mokuba estaba impresionado con eso, no estaba en _shock_, después de todo Seto era un sobreprotector de lo peor con ellos, (al grado de que todas sus cosas estaban llenas de chips de rastreo, _¡todas! _ Por eso los tres tenían dibujos de dragoncitos en sus…) eso era raro.

Por alguna razón, en un fugaz instante una señal venida como inspiración divina le hizo mirar al desordenado y caótico escritorio.

— ¿Seto… que le dijiste a onee-san?— preguntó ahora más serio y algo alterado. El humor del mayor se ponía horrible cada vez que tenia mas presión de la que podía soportar y manejar, cuando eran niños también hubo ocasiones en las que las presiones le hacían ponerse de mal humor, pero nunca había perdido el control con ellos, al crecer también existieron situaciones que le habían hecho hasta alzar la voz con algo de ira… sin embargo, nunca había dejado que se le saliera de control, al menos no con _él… Ahora _no podía evitar atreverse a concebir la idea de que, quizá, haya perdido la razón y haya dicho algo que no debía a su_ querida hermana._ — ¿Seto…?

—No importa, solo que es una dramática, sin ella aquí, estoy mejor. Lo que haga o no haga no me importa, no es asunto mío...

— ¡SETO KAIBA! — le llamó Mokuba, ahora su voz se oía tan potente como la del mismo Seto y el eco resonó en cada pared con la intensidad de un avión de combate a punto de despegar, y su alcance hizo que se le escuchara hasta en el sótano de la mansión vecina (asustando unos cuantos ratones). Seto apartó los ojos de la computadora y miró sorprendido a Mokuba, nunca antes el dulce y lindo hermano menor de la familia Kaiba había alzado su voz en contra de su _héroe, y_ admitámoslo ¿quién se imaginaría a un pequeño minino regañando a un león? — ¿Como dices que no te importa? ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que pasamos separados? ¿No es por eso que siempre eres tan molesto como la gripa? ¿La razón por la que estas más pegado a nosotros que nuestra sombra? ¡Y ahora dices que no te importa! ¡¿ACASO YA OLVIDASTE LO QUE PASAMOS CUANDO ELLA NO ESTABA?! ¿Olvidaste que nos preguntábamos siempre qué habría sido de ella? — Seto apartó su mirada de los ojos azules de su hermano. — ¿Que le dijiste a _nuestra_ hermana?

—Mokuba, estoy ocupado…— Intentó finalizar la "conversación" pero si querido hermanito aún tenia algo más que decir.

— ¡No me cambies el tema! Yo sé que tienes mucho trabajo pero eso no te da derecho de desquitarte con nosotros, tienes que disculparte con ella. — La orden de Mokuba revivió al Señor Egocentrismo Kaiba que respondió casi gritando:

— ¿Qué yo qué? ¡Pero si es ella la que me ha dado cuerda para…!— en un momento Seto se dio cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con su hermanito— ¡hey! ¡Yo soy el adulto aquí, no tengo por que discutir contigo!

— Escúchame hermano, aquí tú eres le mayor, el C.E.O., el inventor y todo eso, y legalmente ya eres mayor de edad, pero realmente no eres _ni hombre ni adulto,_ ¡Ahora ve allá afuera a buscar a onee-san y pídele perdón!

El niño no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras hablaba se había prácticamente subido al escritorio para pegar su rostro enojado al de su hermano, y en ese momento su intensa mirada acusadora estaba quemando al Kaiba en lo más profundo de su alma, si existía el infierno, Seto ahora estaba seguro de ccómo se sentía. Apenas esa mirada se apartó, el castaño sintió la culpa invadiéndole, además de que le había sacado de su burbuja malhumorada, en ese momento estaba más consciente de lo que había hecho. ¿Realmente se había atrevido a decirle a su hermana que la quería lejos?

En un repentino flashback recordó lo ultimo que supo de su hermana en su cabeza, la agonía que sentía al saber que quizá nunca podría volver a ver a verle, el sentimiento de doble pérdida que le obligó a ser más fuerte para proteger a su hermanito como fuera. Y también recordó la alegría intensa que sintió en el abismo de desesperanza que había en su corazón el día en que volvió a ver a esa molesta niña de ojos azules como los de él, esa que había insistido en conservar a un felino gigante como si fuera un indefenso gatito callejero, esa que lo había convencido a él de aceptar a un idiota que no le agradaba como mayordomo solo por ayudarle…esa… cosa que lo sacaba de quicio a veces y que al mismo tiempo le divertía ver haciendo pucheros y jugando con Mokuba,

—Seto—Le llamó otra vez Mokuba, pero al no recibir respuesta dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió de la habitación. El mayor suspiró, y se frotó la frente un par de veces con su mano. Ya no sabía que hacer. Estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

— Soy… un idiota — se dijo finalmente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El día había sido tan brillante y hermoso aquella mañana de sábado, y ahora sorprendía en sobremanera cómo una fuerte tormenta amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad de Domino, parecía que las nubes hubieran aparecido de la nada. Atem miró al cielo como analizando el progreso de la tempestad y, como si hubiera adivinado el futuro en su mente, un cuerpo de agua, salido de ningún sitio, se desplomó sobre Domino con la forma de millones y millones de gotas. Intentó darse prisa para volver a casa (la tarea de alimentar a los conejos era, por algo, la más odiada por muchos de los alumnos ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría ir en sábado a la escuela? Y no era que el faraón estuviera perdiendo sus tornillos, o los pocos que le quedaban en estos momentos, si no que su espíritu del deber, la justicia y la responsabilidad no le permitió dejar su mano abajo cuando pidieron voluntarios)

La lluvia era cada vez más densa y torrencial, a ese paso era seguro que algunas calles se inundarían, el faraón veía a muchos apresurar su andar y correr a su destino sin mojarse. Él mismo recurrió a correr a asa tomando un atajo por le parque, corrió tanto como pudo; pero, como humano que era, se cansó de esa carrera contra el agua y buscó refugio bajo un árbol. El agua caía sin piedad cobre la ciudad, se veía tan intempestiva que era inconcebible la idea de que alguien estuviese fuera (además de él claro está). Pero se equivocó…

— Es raro verte aquí—le sorprendió una voz conocida que le hablaba con sereno tono y tranquilidad. —… sobre todo con esta lluvia torrencial. — al girarse, sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con la mirada rosada de Kyoko, la cual vestía un saco y falda blancos e iba resguardada bajo un paraguas negro

— Honestamente, yo tampoco esperaría verte fuera…— le respondió el faraón

— Salí a comprar la cena, el taxi de mis padres tardará un poco en llegar por el tráfico…— le explicó antes de posar la mirada en sus ropas—… O eres inmune como Superman, o simplemente no cuidas tu salud ¡Estás empapado! — le señaló. Atem puso atención por primera vez en lo empapado que ahora estaba, quizá la carrera que había pegado momentos antes le había ayudado a resguardarse a tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para salir ileso, su chaqueta estaba completamente mojada de la parte superior de la espalda y hombros, y en su cabello podía sentirse algo de humedad.

— Oh, no lo había notado…Estaba en la escuela y…

— ¡Oh! Alimentar a los conejos ¿Eh?… noble e insensata decisión. — siguió hablando ella con un poco más de expresividad que la acostumbrada en sus gestos. — ¿Aún estás lejos de casa verdad?

— Unas calles más— respondió el chico, justo antes de que la pelinegra le diera el paraguas.

— Toma, tengo entendido que no son calles exactamente cortas, mejor úsalo.

— Pero tú…te mojarás…

— No importa, hace un momento un auto paso sobre un charco y me salpicó, ya estoy algo empapada y mi casa está a una cuadra de aquí, de una u otra forma llegaré mojada y con riesgo de enfermarme. —Habiendo puesto el objeto en manos de Atem, la chica se apresuró a correr mientras decía sin emoccion visible alguna:

— ¡La lluvia empeorará pronto! ¡Date prisa y vuelve a tu casa, o te enfermarás! — Y antes de que él pudiera agradecerle pro su amabilidad, ella desapareció en a lejanía. Dio una mirada al cielo y pensó que Kyoko tenía razón, y continuó su marcha a través del atajo.

Tal como lo había previsto la pelinegra, la lluvia se volvió aún más intensa luego de unos minutos. El lugar se veía completamente diferente, los colores de los juegos se habían obscurecido dramáticamente (la lluvia era tan fuerte, que apenas y se podía ver al frente) y la ausencia de esos niños que solían estar ahí cada tarde le restaba algo de vida. En medio de este lúgubre tono del parque, divisó una silueta sentada en el columpio ¿Quién podría estar ahí a merced de aquel diluvio que caía sin misericordia?

— ¡¿Horus?! — casi gritó sorprendido cuando apresuró su caminata hacia la figura de la chica de desordenado (y en este caso, mojado) cabello castaño. Ella giró su cabeza sin mucho ánimo a quien la estaba llamando, pero igual sonrió un poco en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

— Hola…— le saludó con un hilo de voz…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Seto suspiró frustrado, estaba preocupado, confiaba en encontrarla escondida en algún sitio de la mansión, detrás de algún árbol, entre los arbustos… pero no la hallaba, no contestaba su teléfono y el sistema de rastreo no funcionaba gracias a la lluvia (¡maldito defecto de fabricación!). ¿Dónde estaría? No había sabido de ella en horas, y ahora llevaba un largo rato sentado en su escritorio sin poder mover un músculo. No podía salir de ese horroroso estado de impotencia, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía ni siquiera imaginarse algún sitio en el que ella estuviera.

De repente, un par de golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

— ¡Pasa! — exclamó sin tomarle tanta importancia. Vistiendo uno de los trajes de Roland, la cabeza rubia de Joey asomó por la puerta (estaba trabajando ahí el fin de semana con la esperanza de obtener una pequeña retribución por trabajar tiempo extra)

— ¡Hey! — Le llamó sin respeto ni etiqueta— tiene visitas señor Kaiba. — Seto se levantó, de inmediato y fue a la puerta

— ¿Quién es?

— Tu vecino, que quiere preguntarte una opinión de algo— No estaba del humor más recomendable para recibir a nadie, pero sus propios pensamientos le decían que tal vez hablar un momento con su vecino sería una buena idea…

Sentado en el sillón, disfrutando de un cigarrillo encendido, se hallaba un sujeto notablemente mayor que el tempano de hielo Kaiba, quizá un poco más alto, y de gesto puramente estoico, coronado por una melena de color cenizo.

— _Konnichiwa gosaimasu_— saludó Seto— no quise hacerlo esperar.

— No te preocupes Kaiba-kun, sólo llevo aquí escasos dos minutos…— respondió antes de tomar otra bocanada de humo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? — Preguntó algo tenso el Kaiba mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa de centro de la sala.

— Bueno, mi critica y manager se fue de vacaciones y no tengo a nadie que me ayude a verificar este nuevo material así que ya que tu hermana conoce mi trabajo, y es la única chica que vive cerca, quería pedirle que lo leyera… y me ayudara a buscar errores… lo…. Escribí a media madrugada— admitió el mayor

— ¿No habría sido mejor traerlo cuando hubiera un mejor clima?

— Hm… Mizaki también me dijo lo mismo — respondió con un suspiro de derrota—…quizá debí escucharlo… en fin, ese es el favor que le quiero pedir a tu hermana ¿Podrías llamarla si no es mucha molestia?

— Me temo que no puedo—Admitió el señor egocentrismo. —… no está en casa.

—…huh… cierto— habló aquél hombre con una mano en la barbilla—…esta tarde la vi salir con mucha prisa… ¿A dónde iba?

— No lo sé, no me dijo, tampoco sé dónde está y su teléfono no contesta. — Admitió como si contestara a su subconsciente.

— No te preocupes, si no ha vuelto con esta lluvia, significa que debe estar en casa de algún amigo. Nadie se quedaría afuera con semejante diluvio... — hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Seto pareció tensarse, aún más ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Sólo había pocos lugares a los que iría el monstruo…—… lo que me recuerda… Mizaki está por llegar… mejor regreso a mi mansión o me regañará por no haberlo escuchado… ¡Gracias por tu tiempo Kaiba-kun!

— Es un placer ayudarle Usami-san— le respondió mientras le escoltaba hacia la puerta. Una vez que el invitado inesperado se hubo ido, Seto se dirigió a su habitación a buscar un abrigo y se dirigió al enorme garaje anexado a la mansión, usualmente él prefería usar la limusina para todo, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Se dirigió a un sitio en la pared donde había al menos diez juegos de llaves diferentes y tomó el primero que su mano alanzó, presionó un botón y se dirigió al auto con las luces encendidas.

— ¡Weeler! —Llamó, con potente voz, a lo que el rubio se presentó apresurado.

— ¿Si? — Apenas articuló jadeando.

— Voy a salir, hazte cargo de la mansión, volveré enseguida…— le respondió nuevamente con su usual malhumorado tono.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero a dónde vas? — Cuestionó confundido

— ¡No te incumbe! — le replicó mientras se apresuraba a entrar al auto deportivo, puso la llave en posición pero no parecía atreverse a hacerlo arrancar, más bien tomó un momento para intentar calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Nada! — le gritó molesto.

— ¿Estas pensando en ir a buscar a Horus, verdad? — EL castaño le miró para preguntar cómo lo sabía, a lo que el rubio agregó — También soy un hermano mayor. Es lo que yo haría.

— Dime, si eres tan experto— comenzó a hablar Seto— ¿cómo te disculpas con tu hermana menor luego de haber hecho una tontería?

— Hm… pues... no estoy muy seguro… pero bueno, basta con decir que lo sientes en verdad, y debes de sentirlo en verdad, las hermanas pueden leer la mente…

— ¿No tienes un menor consejo…?— esto tomó por sorpresa al sirviente provisional.

— E-Espera, ¿de verdad me estas pidiendo consejo? ¿_A mí_? — dijo apuntando a su propio rostro con el índice. — ¿Tan desesperado estás? ¿Pues qué le hiciste?

— ¿Cómo sabes que le dije algo? ¿Estabas espiando?— preguntó severo.

— Tengo un informante de cuatro patas…

— ¡Ese gato boca floja! — se quejó el alto.

— Parece que el tigre la vio correr y ella ni le hizo caso, luego fue a tu oficina y oyó a Mokuba regañarte. — Hubo un incomodo segundo de silencio y luego agregó— Tori mencionó haberlo oído decir algo sobre… "lo que pasaron" en ausencia de Horus _¿_A qué se refería_?_ — EL C.E.O. suspiró derrotado. Y no era por que realmente el Rubio estuviera haciendo un excelente trabajo detectivesco o por que confiara en él, simplemente tenía la necesidad de decirlo en ese momento, quería un par de oídos humanos para escuchar; y quizá, tal vez, aconsejar…

—_Flash Back_—

_En un orfanato cualquiera, a las afueras de la ciudad de Domino, se hallaban tres niños sentados en una banca a la entrada de la oficina de los directivos. Al parecer, habían llegado en el momento justo en que ya no les quedaba espacio para recibir a más niños, y se estaban poniendo en contacto con conocidos suyos en otro orfanato, habían tratado de deshacerse de ellos desde que llegaron días atrás…_

— _Onii-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? — Preguntó el pequeño Mokuba a su hermano mayor._

— _No lo sé, llevan días diciéndonos que nos llevarán a otro orfanato, pero parece que no han decidido nada. — dijo el pequeño Seto mientras una castaña de, entonces, corto cabello castaño (hasta el hombro y bifurcado exactamente a la mitad) comenzaba a toser._

— _¿Kuribo, estás bien? — se presuroso y preocupado preguntó el mayor._

— _Estoy bien…— dijo la niña con una mirada somnolienta y cansada._

— _Espero que decidan pronto a donde nos enviarán, necesitas medicinas_

—_Entonces mejor e no se digan nada, las medicinas saben feo…— se quejó mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano._

_Esa tarde siguieron sin conocer cual sería su destino próximo, por lo que los llevaron a una bodega que habían acondicionado improvisadamente como su dormitorio provisional. No había arañas ni ratones ni insecto visible, pero el penetrante olor a los productos químicos de la limpieza no era exactamente algo que se desease, y ciertamente tampoco era algo que ayudara a los pulmones de alguien cuyas vías respiratorias no estuviesen sanas. Los tres se hallaban compartiendo un viejo camastro, que rechinaba cuando alguien se movía, y compartían sola almohada hecha con una funda de gran tamaño y rellena con ropas viejas._

— _Onii-sama… tengo frío…— se quejaba Mokuba, que temblaba al lado de la castaña (que apenas y podía articular palabra de lo mal que se hallaban sus cuerdas vocales después de toser tanto)._

— _Ten, toma mi cobertor— le indicó dándole a los pequeños su propio cobertor para ayudarles a protegerse (nadie había reparado en el hecho de que esa bodega no había sido construida para ser habitada y aún peor por que se hallaban en época otoñal con una rara condición climática en la que el viento soplaba tan fuerte que sus temperaturas equiparaban a las del invierno mismo._

_Les habían ordenado quedarse ahí y no habían salido de la habitación en toda la tarde, y tampoco es que tuvieran otra opción, los cuidadores de ese sitio no eran exactamente amables. _

— _Onii-chan…— apenas alcanzó a decir la menor con una casi inaudible vocecita ronca.— ¿Qué pasará después de que nos manden al otro sitio?_

— _No lo sé… pero esperemos que sea mejor que este cuarto— ni siquiera el mismo Seto supo por que había señalado aquello, quizá se lo dijo a si mismo, o quizá trataba de animar la situación. Hubo un corto silencio y nuevamente la vocecita rasposa y débil de la niña se oyó—Nii-chan… ¿qué nos pasará en el otro orfanato?_

— _No lo sé Kuribo…— contestó con cierta preocupación._

— _Tal vez… alguna mamá o papá vengan y nos adopten. — sugirió Mokuba, que también estaba empezando a quedarse dormido._

— _Si… y tendremos una familia otra vez…— terminó la niña antes de quedar en completo silencio sólo interrumpido por el constante ulular del viento afuera en aquél día gris. El frío no era problema para Seto, a quien la preocupación por sus hermanos le había quitado el sueño. Las palabras de esos dos resoban en su cabeza, él también tenía curiosidad sobre cómo sería el lugar al que los enviaran después… ¿Habría alguien que quisiera adoptarlos? O más importante ¿Alguien dispuesto a adoptarlos a los tres? _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya cuando la noche había sido remplazada por el naciente sol de la mañana, se abrió la puerta repentinamente. Entró una mujer de cabello negro y traje rojo con minifalda y mucho maquillaje y desdeñosamente indicó que su partida sería a las nueve de la mañana así que deberían de estar listos, alguien los llevaría a la oficina de dirección, donde los enviados del otro orfanato, que los acogerían, los estarían esperando para llevárselos._

_Los tres se miraron y, en el momento en que la mujer partió, comenzaron a recoger sus escasas pertenencias para irse. No era mucho, alguno que otro juguete, un par de cambios de ropa y un dragón de ojos azules de peluche._

"El último día que pasamos ahí, se suponía que nos iríamos los tres, pero…  
uno de los cuidadores vino por Horus.  
Dijo que habría un cambio de planes."

_Ya casi habían terminado, sólo esperaban a quien vendría por ellos y los llevaría a la que debería ser su nueva "casa". Cuando la puerta se abrió, la mujer de rojo volvió a aparecer, pero no había venido por las razones que ellos pensaban._

— _¿Quien aquí es Horus?_

— _Y-yo…— apenas logró articular._

— _Tú vienes conmigo. Ha habido un cambio de planes— y tomando a la niña por la muñeca bruscamente la arrastró fuera del cuarto mientras decía—…ustedes quédense aquí, los vendrán a recoger en un rato._

_Tal cual había dicho la mujer (a la que ya detestaban con solo mirarla) alguien vino por ellos luego de unos minutos y los llevó de nuevo a la misma diminuta oficina en la que habían estado antes esa semana, nuevamente se sentaron en la banca de afuera mientras los enviados del otro orfanato terminaban de llenar el papeleo sobre la transferencia. _

— _Si van a ir al sanitario o algo es el momento— les indicó uno de los adultos que salía de la dirección con un montón de papeles. Seto lo miró y en un instante, un torrente de ideas le vino a la mente._

— _Espérame aquí Moki, iré al baño. — el pequeño asintió y vio a su hermano desaparecer al final del pasillo. Lo que no miró, fue la dirección que había tomado... Seto de alguna forma sabía que siguiendo a esa persona encontraría a su hermana, o por lo menos sabría por qué se la habían llevado. Lo siguió tan silencioso como pudo, de todos modos, no tenia nada que perder (si lo atrapaban, solo debería decir que se perdió y listo). Llegó a otra oficina, al parecer era la del director del orfanato._

"No queríamos separarnos, así que… lo seguí hasta que llegó con el director…"

— _¿Ya hicieron algo sobre los mocosos nuevos? — preguntó un hombre de mediana edad con dureza en la voz apenas vio al otro._

— _Solo falta su firma, director. Se llevarán a los niños en una hora más, la niña se quedará en la enfermería._

— _¡Yo no he autorizado esa estancia! — Replicó— ¿Se atreven a tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento?_

— _Jefe, ¿No recuerda que vinieron los inspectores de la compañía de seguros hace unos días? El niño con difteria murió, y si no llenamos esa plaza perderemos una parte del dinero. —El otro hombre frotó su barbilla un par de veces y preguntó: _

— _¿Quién se quedará? _

— _La niña— dijo— nos traerá más dinero. Además, está enferma, recibiremos un bono extra por gastos médicos._

— _Quizá esta vez debamos invertir un poco en la salud de esta, viste lo que pasó con ese chiquillo._

— _No se preocupe señor director, los inspectores no vendrán hasta el próximo año, podemos conseguir un remplazo a tiempo. _—_completó malicioso el de menor rango_—_ podemos… hacer un acuerdo con uno de los otros orfanatos aliados nuestros… tomamos la excusa de que uno será solo para niños y el otro para niñas, ellos no tendrán tantos gastos y nosotros tenemos las pólizas de seguro solo de las niñas…_

"…ahora sé que lo que pagaban era el equivalente a un seguro de vida por un mes… por alguna razón recibían más dinero por las niñas…"

_Seto no hizo ningún ruido y permaneció silencioso, escuchando del otro lado de la puerta. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar ahí y darles su merecido a esos dos… ¿pero que podía hacer? Era solo un niño, pero aún así se sentía muy culpable; culpable por no poder hacer algo para cuidar a su hermana, por tener que "abandonarla" en aquel lugar. Limpió sus lágrimas antes de volver con Mokuba. _

_Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que, de repente vieron a la mujer de rojo salir de otra oficina al otro lado del pasillo, otra vez trayendo a rastras a la pequeña hermana. _

—_Quédate aquí—le dijo sin expresión— iré por unos papeles, no tardaré, así que no te muevas. Y desapareció doblando por el final del pasillo._

— _Onii-sama… dicen que voy a quedarme..._ — _Dijo con tristeza. _—_ ¿Por qué debo quedarme?_

"Ella me preguntó por qué debía quedarse y lo único que pude decir fue:"

—… _Dicen que debes quedarte por que sólo hay espacio para niñas, a los niños nos mandarán a otros lugares._

—_Fin del Flashback—_

—Luego de eso perdí la esperanza de verla de nuevo, a Mokuba no le dije nada, solo traté de darle ánimos de que algún día la hallaríamos… que… tal vez la adoptarían y que quizá, algún día, nos rencontraríamos. Pero la verdad… con lo grave que se ponía y la poca atención en ese sitio… siempre recé por que esa mentira se volviera un milagro… Y… lo conseguí…— El castaño ahora apretó en sus manos aquel relicario, cuyas replicas estaban en manos de su hermanos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— En una ocasión, Gosaburo me mandó llamar, sólo éramos él y yo. Uno de sus subordinados se había encargado de investigarnos... y así se enteró de Horus. Me dijo que uno de sus hombres la había adoptado, y que si fallaba en mis estudios o lo hacía quedar mal, con una orden la abandonarían a su suerte. Así que… la apuesta que habíamos hecho fue modificada, si lograba cumplir con todos mis estudios, y administrar la parte de la compañía que me había permitido en el lapso de dos años, podríamos ver a Horus. Claro, nunca le dije a Mokuba; pero, llegado el momento en que podría reclamar mi "_premio_", Gosaburo me dijo que todo había sido mentira, y me mintió una vez más: me aseguró que Horus en realidad había muerto a los pocos días fuera del orfanato… Todos esos años pensando que habíamos perdido a nuestra hermana… Y ahora yo la trato de esa forma…— luego de unos segundos en silencio, estrujó el relicario con todas su fuerzas— ¡Soy un maldito hipócrita!

— ¡Ya! ¡Bájale al drama! Estás muy presionado — le calmó el Weeler—Sólo, cálmate sal a buscarla y dile lo que tengas que decir.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿"_Perdón por gritarte, soy un completo baka hipócrita y lo reconozco por que apenas acabo de recordar que por un tiempo pensé que jamás te volveríamos a ver porque llevabas mucho tiempo muerta y nunca lo dije"?_— Joey se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

— Si eso es lo que realmente quieres decir, y lo que necesitas para arreglar lo que rompiste y recibir un solo zape en la cabeza, y que tu hermana no te odie de por vida, hazlo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

En unos minutos más, la tormenta inminente se había desatado por fin. Los rayos caían abundantes por doquier e iluminaban los obscuros interiores de la mansión como lo haría la luz del día. En la mesa los arcanos se alineaban en posición correcta, y daban una señal… los cristales, las runas y también la lectura de la estrellas mostraba el mismo tipo de presagio, el mismo resultado, la misma predicción lograda por medio de métodos tan distintos y lejanos en su intromisión los unos con los otros….

— Otra vez lo mismo— se dijo a si misma con estoico gesto. Desde que el ritual se llevó a cabo y los artículos del milenio volvieron a su lugar, Ishizu ya no podía ver el futuro como antes lo hacía, sin embargo eso no quería decir que había dejado de hacerlo del todo.

En esta ocasión, había recurrido a muchos de los métodos alternos que tenía para despertar su habilidad de videncia para ayudar al faraón en la búsqueda de aquella persona tan preciada y tan desconocida.

— ¿Hermana? — La llamó Maalik, que acababa de entrar a la obscura habitación de su consanguínea. Por la expresión seria de la egiptóloga, se percató de inmediato que había visto algo. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has visto?

— He usado diferentes métodos de adivinación, y de alguna forma todos me han llevado a lo mismo. — Contestó ella— tengo un mensaje para el faraón querido hermano… — Maalik puso una expresión seria y algo preocupada—… el destino ha hablado…—continuó—… el momento en que todo se aclarará, se está acercando…

— Entiendo — Respondió serio y sombrío, mientras su sabia hermana le hablaba de su nueva visión.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Sentada en un cómodo sillón, se hallaba una Kaiba con el cabello mojado y rodeada por un frondoso cobertor. La señora Moto era una mujer muy amable y atenta, ciertamente; luego de que llegaran ambos empapados de pies a cabeza ella misma hizo varias cosas: 1) regañar Atem por haber tardado más de la cuenta y haberse empapado la mayor parte del camino, 2) ofrecerle a Horus lavar su ropa y prepararle el baño para evitar que se enfermara y 3) preparar algo de té caliente.

— ¿Horus, niña, que hacías afuera con esta lluvia? — cuestionó la mujer de ojos violeta-rojizo. — Mírate nada mas… — dijo llegando con una toalla limpia— que barbaridad, debes secarte muy bien el cabello o si no cogerás un resfriado —dijo colocándosela sobre los hombros— listo, te la dejaré así para que tú lo hagas como se te de tu gana.

— Etto… Gracias señora Moto— contestó la Kaiba.

— Si me necesitan, estaré ayudando a Mana con un pequeño proyecto suyo, no te molesta que te deje sola aquí, ¿verdad?

— Está bien… no se preocupe…— aseguró.

Y realmente no le molestaba, le agradaba haberse encontrado con un amigo en esos momentos de tristeza, pero en ese momento deseaba que la dejaran sola. En su mente aun se arremolinaban bastantes preguntas, todas y cada una cuestionándose el porqué de muchas cosas… ¿Cómo unas cuantas palabras pueden crear tanto caos en la psique de alguien?

— ¿En qué piensas? — Escuchó la voz de Atem que acababa de venir del baño (se notaba en lo mojado que aun tenía el cabello) ahora vestía un pantalón negro y (curiosamente) la misma camisa amarilla que le habían obligado a usar durante el festival de invierno con las orejitas de pikachu. Por alguna razón, esto le hizo traer a su cabeza lo divertido que se vio el chico aquel día (apenas y pudo contener la risa que venía desde el interior de su pecho).

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó el faraón algo confundido.

— Solo te faltan las orejas de pikachu…— respondió ella, a lo que el otro se sonrojó levemente (Joey no lo había parado de molestar con los vestuarios que tuvo que utilizar…).

— Si… al menos el disfraz de pikachu fue mejor que el de gato…— respondió él sin importarle revivir esos momentos tan embarazosos. — Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hacías afuera con este clima? — La sonrisa de la castaña fue remplazada por una melancólica mirada y un gesto de duda.

— No me di cuenta del tiempo— respondió luego de un suspiro. — Estaba afuera y… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo. —Antes de que el ojivioleta pudiera decir algo más, ella se apresuró a cubrirse hasta la cabeza con el cobertor y comenzó a llorar— Perdón… es que… es que…

—… — Atem guardó silencio, no sabía de qué se trataba, pero se notaba que era algo que afectaba a la chica Kaiba. Tomó asiento junto a ella y continuó —… ¿dime?

— Peleé con Seto hoy… y… — antes de completar la frase volvió a llorar—…perdón… no debería llorar pero… pero…— su voz se quebró por completo y no pudo más, la angustia la consumía internamente, sentimientos de tristeza se apoderaban de su ser y, por más que lo intentara, no podía reprimir esas ganas de llorar con desesperación. Era incómodo, pero esa era la única forma que tenía para quitarse de encima ese sentimiento, repentinamente se sentía una extraña en su propio hogar, inclusive estaba dudando de que fuese correcto llamar le hogar.

Repentinamente su acción fue interrumpida por el inesperado confort que le trajo al ser rodeados sus hombros por los brazos del faraón. En otro momento, habría roto ese contacto con alguna tontería causada por la pena, pero… en ese momento, ese abrazo se sentía como todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura otra vez. Sonrió con un gran sonrojo en la cara y permaneció de esa forma por lo que se sintió como una eternidad, y que cuando terminó pareció un instante efímero.

— Gracias— dijo y apenas iba a responderle el faraón, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Atem se dirigió entones a abrir, hallándose frente a frente con el mismísimo Seto Kaiba. La tormenta no había disminuido ni n instante, y el alto C.E.O. no parecía importarle estarse empapando bajo aquél inusual monzón. No se necesitaron muchas palabras para hacer de su conocimiento la razón de su visita. Algo extrañado y algo curioso por el comportamiento de ambos hermanos Kaiba, el faraón informó a Horus de la llegada de su hermano, recibiendo un último beso de agradecimiento antes de que la castaña encontrase con el mayor.

Seto retiró su gabardina blanca y la usó para cubrir a su hermana de la lluvia mientras ésta subía al asiento del copiloto. No eran los únicos en esos "ríos" en que se habían metamorfoseado los caminos, pero las calles estaban algo despejadas, aun así, el camino a casa se estaba haciendo eterno, sobre todo por el silencio prevaleciente entre ambos. Ni el mayor ni la menor se atrevía a hablar, quizá pro la incertidumbre de qué iban a recibir ¿Otra declaración de odio? ¿Otra muestra de rechazo? Ese era el más grande miedo de ambos en aquellos momentos, ¿Qué tal si…?

— Perdón por lo de esta tarde— le dijo finalmente el mayor, tomándola por sorpresa—… ya sé que no es excusa, pero… creo que dejé que mi trabajo me consumiera… ¿Podrías perdonarme? — La chica sintió nuevamente que la lágrimas fluían por sus ojos, pero esta vez no por tristeza, si no por felicidad…

— Yo también te quiero onii-chan…— respondió recargándose un poco sobre su hermano, quien la rodeo con un brazo y en su rostro se pintaba una inusualmente cálida sonrisa.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

En algún sitio donde sólo las sombras eran lo único visible y existente, una voz burlona atormentaba a un alma, a pesar de que ésta tuviera aún más poder para hacerla sufrir a ella…

— Nuevamente fallaste, tu amado faraón se aleja cada vez más de ti— Se burló de ella

— En primer lugar: ¿Realmente fue suyo alguna vez? — apuntó una segunda voz

— No me agrada… esto no me agrada… no puede ser una simple coincidencia… debe haber algo más implicado en esto…— repitió para sí en una voz desesperada.

— ¡Uf! Esta ya se volvió neurótica…— se quejó una de las voces, pero su intento por fastidiar resultó en vano, ya que esa presencia había dejado de escucharlas hace mucho… ahora miraba con frialdad un espejo de mano, el cual arrojó a la ventana con furia, haciendo que varios trozos de vidrio se dispersaran por el lugar.

— ¡Él es mio por ley! — Gritó— ¡Mio y nada más!

Las otras dos presencias guardaron silencio, no sabían que era lo que deberían de esperar… ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Demencia?

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Estando ya en la mansión, con un gran felino haciendo de almohada, la Kaiba dormía agotada luego del estrés de ese día. Seto se había quedado con ella, seguía sentado al pie de la cama, vigilándola, solo para ver que estuviera bien. De alguna forma, el atroz comportamiento que tuvo le ayudó a recordar algo que había olvidado: esos recuerdos que había tratado de bloquear para protegerse, por más felices que fueran…

Esto le hacía reflexionar varias cosas; una de ellas era lo mucho que Mokuba había madurado a comparación de él mismo (lo cual le sorprendía y entristecía la vez, su hermanito estaba creciendo). Ya estaba por irse, cuando algo captó su atención, un bulto blanco sobresaliendo por debajo de la almohada. Con cuidado lo retiró y miró con nostalgia y extrañeza, aquella había sido la primera señal, quizá la prueba de que Mokuba era el más maduro de los tres...

—_FlashBack—_

—_Muy bien, es hora de irnos— se oyó la voz rígida el emisario._

— _Onii-chan— llamó la niña a duras penas— pero… ¿Cuándo… nos volveremos a ver?_

— _No lo sé… pero espero que sea pronto— dijo Seto, haciendo un silencioso esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar (algo aún más difícil de lograr cuando su hermana se le adelantó y su voluntad casi le traiciona)_

—_Nee-chan, no llores— le alcanzó a decir Mokuba, mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba un bulto blanco de dentro. — ¡Toma! Tenshi te cuidará mientras no estamos— Y así la castaña tomó de las manitas de su hermano menor aquel dragón blanco de peluche con azules ojos de botón. Y despidiéndose con abrazos y lágrimas, la hermana mediana miró a sus dos hermanos partir._

—_Fin del Flash back—_

—Tú también eres un sobreviviente —Le murmuró al dragón antes de colocarlo al lado de la castaña e irse a su respectiva habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, una silueta que se había desplazado silenciosamente había estado esperando el momento preciso para actuar. Imposible de distinguir en la obscuridad, pasó por cada ventana de la mansión hasta que halló a la que sería su víctima…

— Kaiba…Horus… igual que el dios del sol…— murmuró seguido de una risilla. Extendió su brazo en dirección a la ventana y se dibujó entre sus dedos una mancha escarlata, con un movimiento de su brazo formó un círculo que brilló con una luz roja como sangre, apenas el círculo fue completado, murmuró unas cuantas palabras prácticamente inaudibles, y en un gesto de su mano como si lo empujara, el luminoso círculo rojo levitó hacia el interior de la habitación —… no es nada personal… Pero el amor es guerra, querida.

CONTINUARA…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

_Yami Horus: Dudas sugerencias comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en…ZZZZZZZZZZ ya saben lo demás… zzzzzzzzz_

_Joey: Y si no, se los digo yop: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review, en caso de ser los últimos dos casos que sean correctamente escrito y sin palabras altisonantes, fallas de sintaxis, errores de sintaxis ni ortográficos._

_PD: Si se preguntan cómo fue que Usagi vio correr a Horus desde su mansión (que es rodeada por un bosque completo) es sencillo: estaba haciendo algo de jardinería… Sí, sí, fans de J.R. ya sé que Usagi y Mizaki viven en un departamento de lujo, pero esta es mi versión modificada para que puedan hacer una aparición especial en el fic, y yo digo que viven en la mansión de la familia Usami. Por cierto, esa era una sorpresa ¡Sorpresa! (Y no… no aparecerán la Terrorist ni la Egoist, solo la Romantica por que así lo quiero, por eso soy la autora… y además no tengo idea de cómo lo haría XD) Para los que nunca han visto la serie… no pregunten, ¡por favor!._


End file.
